Hope
by lady of arabia
Summary: Sequel to Crushed! Sam's paralyzed, Dean's gonna be a dad. Both girlfriends are risking their asses for their Winchester...OC's galore/pain/torture/angst/humor/protective Dean/Badass Sam/NO WINCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**The Story so far.  
Sam fell through the floor of an old house and broke his back. He and Dean are devastated that neither the Doctors nor their Supernatural links can help him walk again.  
With the help of several OC's they manage to muddle through the chaos of their lives, surviving possession, The Trickster, Mobsters and rehab. Now they find that Dean's DNA has held the link all along. Only thing is, they need a human donor to extract it from...Dean's now embarking on fatherhood with the ever willing Bonnie. When is life ever that simple though?  
Now, as Bonnie is snatched by a shapeshifter, Dean lies bleeding in Sam's arms...gasp!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke let Sam lie back on her. He was exhausted and still covered in his brother's dried blood. They were sat on a sofa awaiting news of Dean. Sam had been silent since she had gotten there and she didn't want to try to find out what had happened. With Dean anything was possible and she didn't want to push the matter.  
Bonnie had also refused comfort and sat silently opposite them. She had gotten up a few times, going to the restroom or to get coffee. She was also waiting anxiously but was remarkably impassive.

Brooke watched her silently as she caught her glance at the wall clock again. Bobby and Han were talking to the police about what had happened as Sam didn't feel up to it. They had been there for hours and they were all tired and desperate for news.

"I'm going for a walk." Bonnie announced without waiting for an answer. She wandered aimlessly off down the corridor. Brooke would have made a move to follow but Sam was resting heavily against her shoulder and she didn't have the heart to move him.  
"Does she seem a little weird to you?" She asked him quietly.

Sam huffed, "The father of her baby just got stabbed, how d'ya want her to act?"

She frowned down at him unperturbed by his harsh tone, what did she expect? "It's not just that...when I got your call"

"What"

"We were sleeping, I thought I'd keep her company...I woke up to answer the call and she was..."

"What?" he asked again.

She was embarassed. "She was...touching me"

Sam had to laugh slightly. "She probably thought you were Dean."

"Believe me, if she touches him like that...she doesn't know much about the human anatomy"

Sam shrugged. "No one knows what she's going to do next, this has been hard on her"

"I suppose." Brooke considered the amount of meds that were pumping through Bonnie's system that could explain her erratic behaviour but this was something new and she couldn't shake the feeling she had.

A Doctor they knew vaguely came towards them and Brooke pushed Sam into a sitting position. He'd been hit hard by what had happened. He'd been panic stricken and not being able to go in the ambulance with Dean hadn't helped. In the end Bobby had gone with him and Han had managed to get them a lift with one of the bar staff from the place where they'd been drinking.

"How is he?" Sam asked without waiting for introductions.

"Looking at his file I have to say, he's a very lucky young man. He's not vulnerable to much but internal injuries. He's lost a lot of blood and a sizeable chunk of liver but he'll pull through"

Sam sighed in relief as Bonnie came back. "He's going to be fine." He told her with a smile. Her face looked oddly blank, he guessed it was shock. He'd have to make sure she took care of herself.

The surgeon continued. "We're going to keep him in an induced coma for a while, his body will do the rest"

"Can we see him?" Brooke asked.

He considered this for a second. "Ok, but only one of you"

Brooke looked at Sam. His jaw clenched slightly. "Bonnie, you should go." He conceded. Bonnie said nothing but smiled slightly as the Doctor led her away by the arm.

Brooke frowned again, she was sure there was something wrong and couldn't put her finger on it. Sam slumped back onto her and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders kissing the top of his head. "See?" She said distractedly. "This is Dean...nothing to worry about."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie had all but given up trying to release her wrists. She was shivering badly now with the cold and her hands had swollen up. She was glad in a way because it numbed her from anything else. She also knew it wouldn't do her blood pressure any good and tried to keep herself awake by singing some of her favourite tunes. It had been hours, or at least it felt like it.

Why hadn't anyone realised she was missing? The guys must be back from their night out. What about Brooke? Someone must know that she was gone, surely. She tried not to get any more anxious, concentrating instead on listening to her body.  
She was thirsty and her stomach growled causing it to clench uncomfortably. She pulled her knees up to her chest to try to relieve the ache. She tried to focus on the tiny cluster of cells inside her and slapped herself mentally.

The longer she waited, the more that the doubt crept in. She knew that she'd been acting strangely but did that mean that they wouldn't know that she'd been body snatched? Oh God, she thought, they probably didn't realize. She cursed her hormones, if she hadn't been acting so out of character lately they would have noticed by now. She closed her eyes and tried to think of her happy place, pretty much anywhere Dean was.

As she heard the scratching of tiny rodent paws across the concrete floor, she tried to keep the fear at bay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It can look scary with all the monitors and the tubes, but he's not in any pain"

Bonnie looked at the Doctor. "Can he hear me?"

The Doctor shrugged with a smile. "Some people think so. Sure, why not? It could comfort him to hear the sound of your voice."

"Can I have a moment alone with him?"

He nodded at the nurse. "Ok, not too long though"

She smiled at them both as they left the room closing the door behind them. She went to it and turned the lock, pausing for a second.

The shapeshifter turned slowly to contemplate the sleeping form in the bed in front of her. She thought she'd struck gold tracking him down to Baltimore but finding him lying helpless like this was a dream come true.

She moved slowly towards the bed, her heart thumping wildly. Greed was what shifters were all about, but whilst some of her kind sought money, power or pain, her goal was the pursuit of beauty. She looked down at him breathing quietly and watched the rise and fall of his chest. The body she was in felt good, but there was something missing. She rested a light hand on her abdomen and felt the empty pit inside her. She could take Bonnie's face but she couldn't have it all. Well, that was a problem she would soon resolve.

She extended her hand and touched a finger to his face. "I've waited a long time for this Dean."  
She traced the outline of his jaw and let the finger travel slowly down his neck and along his chest. She paused a second to lay a hand on his heart, she could feel the strength of him beneath her palm and it resounded through her own veins.  
Bending down she brought her face to his, contemplating the soft plumpness of his lips. Closing her eyes she moved her mouth over his and it felt better than she could have imagined. She almost felt sorry he was unresponsive, she would have loved to have felt his arms around her.  
After a second she straightened and continued her silent exploration of his body. Her breath caught as her hand reached the sheet.

"Your brother's a thing of legend, let's see how you match up shall we?" She gently lifted the sheet and pulled it back. Damn scrubs!  
Using both hands now she reached over and started to undo the cord on the baggy blue scrubs. She watched his face half expecting him to wake up, then smiled when she realised anew that he was her slave. She had never felt so aroused in her life as she gently unknotted the cord and leaned closer to have a look.

"Bullseye." She smiled at Dean's impassive face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sat stroking Sam's hair, she could feel the muscles in his shoulders relax and tried to remember that he hadn't taken his medication. He would need it soon, but she didn't want to disturb him.

Her thoughts travelled from his shaking limbs back to Bonnie and the secret of her illness. After all this, they were still going to have to break the news to Sam and Dean that she had a heart condition. She couldn't bear to think about it but knew that it would become obvious soon enough, she was already looking ill enough for it to be obvious to Ling, it wouldn't be long.

She frowned to herself. Something suddenly clicked in her mind as she replayed the events of the evening. "Sam? When you're possessed, it cures you right? Like when you could walk?" She said trying to sound casual.

"I guess. Why"

"How do you know if someone's possessed?"

"You don't, demons are good at hiding it. What's this about?"

Brooke didn't answer as she shot out of her seat letting Sam drop back onto the couch.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Dean's in trouble." She answered as she jogged down the corridor towards where the Doctor had led Bonnie.

It was the early hours of morning and there were few people working. The corridor was deserted as she ran down it checking doors. She had no idea which one Dean was in. She threw three open, not bothering to close them when she didn't see Bonnie. If she was wrong about this she'd look a fool but she didn't care, the risk was too great.

She finally got to a door that was locked. She stopped in her tracks and glanced through the small wire latticed window above the knob. Oh God!  
Brooke glanced back but Sam hadn't followed. It would take him time to get to her. "Sam!" She half shouted, and half whispered. She took a step back and threw her shoulder into the door. It wouldn't give and now Bonnie knew she was onto her.

She didn't have time to lose. The corridor was still deserted as Brooke looked around her. She ran down the hall and dislodged a fire extinguisher from it's post. Running back she took it in two hands as Sam rounded the corner.

"What the hell?" He said to her.

She ignored him as she threw the heavy metal object onto the door handle. The sound was deafening but she didn't flinch, all that mattered was making sure Dean was safe. Sam came to a halt, he couldn't see in the window but trusted she knew what she was doing. "Go in at a forty five degree angle, it'll take the screws off at the source." he told her.  
She did as he said and felt the door give. She hit the lock this time and the door flew open.

Bonnie was straddling Dean on the bed with her skirt hitched up, she paused mid stride and turned to them with fire in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean awoke in confusion. He held a hand to his head trying to shake some life into it. He didn't remember anything that had happened. He sat up and tried to think of the last memory he had. He remembered fighting. He was in a bar and Sam was there...he could recall laughing and feeling on top of the world and then everything went blank.

He looked around him, everything was dark and he squinted his eyes trying to make out shapes in the shadows. He stood slowly and his ears pricked up when he heard a sound. He shuddered...rats. Someone had gotten the drop on him and he felt angry that he had allowed it to happen. He wasn't tied up, but he was sure he was underground somewhere, he sniffed and caught the unmistakeable scent of a sewer. Oh, this can't be good, he thought to himself.

He put a hand out in front of him and tried to feel for something. His hand found a damp wall and he edged slowly forward feeling his way along it. He paused when he heard another sound. It was coming from up ahead. Every muscle in his body tensed as he concentrated his mind on that one sound. He frowned as he realized it was someone wheezing. He wasn't alone.

He carried on going trying to ignore the sloshing sound his bare feet made in the rank water. Whoever had taken him had also gotten most of his clothes which pissed him off even more. He longed for his zippo and hated the feeling of being blind. He used his sense of touch to guide his way. His hand came to something alien to the environment and he flinched. Calming himself, he let his hand wander back to it. It was soft and gelatanous, he already had a sense of what it may be but raised his fingers to his nose to confirm his suspicions.

He exhaled. Goddamn shifters. When were they ever going to leave him alone?

Dean was all business, he could hear the noise again. There was a sound of pain followed by more wheezing. It sounded like the shifter could be there. If Dean caught it mid change, he may be able to take it down. He'd worry about finding something silver later, it wasn't like he had much choice. With fresh resolve, he moved forward quickly trying to limit his movements and keep the water underfoot as still as possible. After a few seconds he could make out a dim light and he tensed, moving towards it slowly, sticking to the shadows. Dean had expected to see a lot that might sicken him but the reality was much worse.

"Bonnie!" He shouted as he ran towards her. She didn't respond and he barely dare touch her. She was in a bad way and he couldn't understand what had happened. The Shifter had somehow managed to get both of them?

"Bonnie? It's me." She still didn't respond, her breath coming in sharp rasps.  
Dean looked at her in fear, her lips had a blue tint to them and her eyes were drooping. He raised a hand to her and watched in horror as it passed straight through her. Dean's eyes widened as he turned his palm over to examine it. His mind was racing as he tried to take all this in.

Bonnie was ebbing away in front of his eyes, he couldn't remember anything and now it looked like he was dead.

Holy shit! This was one hell of a hangover!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam quickly made his way to the bed and twisted round to Brooke who instinctively threw him the fire extinguisher. He grabbed it and hit Bonnie with full force, knocking her off his brother.

She fell to the floor on the opposite side of the bed and he paused. "Close the door, and try to find something silver!" He yelled over his shoulder. Brooke didn't argue, she knew there was no time. She tried to close the broken door but only managed to wedge it in place.

She looked around the room, there were medical instruments, none of which were sharp and all were stainless steel. "There isn't anything"

Sam ignored her as he wheeled round to the other side of the bed. The Shifter was lying in a heap on the floor. As he raised the extinguisher above his head she opened her eyes and flew at him. The force of it knocked him to the ground and he struggled to keep a hold of her.

Brooke grabbed Bonnie by the neck and tried to wrench her free of Sam. She managed it but now he was left on the floor unable to help her without a weapon.  
"Brooke, let go! She's too strong"

Brooke found that out for herself when she took an elbow to the gut and the Shifter broke free. She took another hit to the face and was knocked to the ground with a thud. The Shifter cast Dean one last mournful look and made a run for it.

Brooke took a second to catch her breath. "What the hell was that? Is that a demon?"

"No, a shapeshifter...no time to explain. We have to find it before it changes again" Sam grunted as he tried to extricate himself from the upturned chair.

Brooke came to her senses and got up. Sam was lying on his back with his limbs tangled in the metal. She went to help him up which was no small effort.

"Is Dean ok?" He asked as she got him righted.

She moved to the bed and checked the equipment. She averted her gaze as she readjusted his pants and pulled the sheet back over him. "His catheter's seen better days but he's ok...Christ, even asleep they can't help themselves!"

"Yeah, story of my life...we need to find Bobby, quickly. You stay with Dean and I'll go see if I can find this thing."

She blocked his exit. "No way. You're not going alone. We find Bobby then you go hunting."

"I'm not arguining with you." He shunted her.

She grabbed his wheels in both hands and stared into his eyes. "And what's to stop it from becoming you huh? C'mon, I saw that with my own eyes. Think Sam"  
He took a breath, she was right. They couldn't afford to get separated or they'd be dust, besides that was only half the battle, once she realized the rest then they were all done for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean tried to catch his breath and calm down. As always, he forgot his own predicament as he watched someone close to him in trouble.  
He looked behind Bonnie and saw her tied and bloody wrists. He felt an anger build in him and knew he could use it. He'd had his fair share of out of body experiences and whilst he knew he could channel the anger he wasn't strong enough to free her.

He looked back at her face, it was grey and she was fighting for breath. What was wrong with her? This wasn't a panic attack, he'd seen those before, this was something more. Her lids were heavy and she was losing consciousness.  
He had to do something. "Bonnie? Can you hear me? C'mon...don't fall asleep, you have to breathe."

It was no good, she couldn't hear him and he felt powerless as he watched the fight leave her. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind. He felt the anger in the pit of his stomach grow like a fireball. It spread in his belly and travelled through his chest, before he knew what was happening his arm shot out and his palm made contact with her cheek. Her head flew to her right and he winced.

He waited and watched as she caught a breath. She began to cough and it pained him to watch but at least she was conscious.

"Oh God, Dean where are you?" She whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving ok? I'll find a way to help you, don't worry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby took in the broken door frame and looked at Sam and Brooke. "What the hell happened here?"  
As always, Bobby had turned up just when they needed him most bringing Han with him.

Sam looked at him. "You're not gonna believe me if I tell you."

The old man groaned. "What now? Jesus!"

"Shapeshifter."

"You're kiddin' me? Christ it's like you boys got an arrow and a sign on your backs saying bend over and aim here!"

Sam huffed. "Tell me about it. Look, we haven't got much time so we have to find it. Right now it's Bonnie, but who knows how fast it can shift."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

Sam knew he would have to explain something. "A Shifter can change into anyone, it also takes on their mind and characteristics. Only problem is...it has to get rid of the original." He took a deep breath.

"You don't mean Bonnie's...?"

"Not necessarily." Bobby jumped in. "He might have just taken her. Did you leave Bonnie alone at all last night?"

Brooke thought for a second. "She took a bath, she was in there a long time, I was worried. What you think that thing snatched her? Oh god."

"It's likely." Sam said. "I'm betting it's got her holed up somewhere. This isn't good. We have to get her back before Dean wakes up or he'll freak."

Brooke had gone pale and took a seat on the edge of Dean's bed. "We have a bigger problem than that"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Bigger than a sociopathic rapist that can transform into anyone in this place, and a kidnapped pregnant woman?"

"How about a kidnapped pregnant woman who could die if she doesn't get her heart medication?" They all looked at her. "Bonnie has a heart condition which we only just found out about, if she's been gone since last night and she's stressed then she could only have hours left. We have to find her."

"What? Since when is Bonnie ill?"

"About two weeks." She muttered. "She didn't want me to tell you"

"And you listened to her?!" Sam exploded.

"Look, I didn't want to but she was being well looked after, we were going to tell you"

Sam stared at her. "I can't believe this...so on top of everything, we have to deal with telling Dean this."

"Calm down son. We'll worry about that later. We have to get a plan of action together." Bobby had seniority but everyone looked at Sam. Sam took a moment to clear his mind. He glanced at Dean and wished he was awake.

"OK, here's what we do. Bobby, you go get weapons from the Impala and beg, borrow or steal the plans for the sewer system, that's always the best shot. We'll track the Shifter in the hospital and take it down. Brooke, you stay with Dean, you have medical training. We're gonna have to get my brother out of here, it's not safe, we won't know who's a doctor or not." She nodded at him.

He looked at Han, "I hate to ask but I can't get into the sewer and Dean's no good to anyone so..."

"Say no more." Han replied. "I can have Dylan here in an hour, Johnny's not far. Let the new Triad take care of Bonnie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey guys!! Did you miss me? So here I am sitting in a quiet pub in London posting the new story. Simple name but I like it that way.**

**I have had major withdrawal of writing so sat up til 5am getting this done, the next chapter will be up soon. There's a lot of OC action and more twists in store (always). I can't wait to hear from you...**

**Love to you all**

**Al**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aren't you lucky that I have no life? Here comes the next chapter and things are getting ever stranger as the story unfolds. **

**The Cousins are just getting cooler and deserve their own spin off show by now! What with Han being the new Jackie Chan, Johnny pulling his queer eye stint...now we have Dylan doing a Dr Phil on Brooke! LOL**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With something akin to a plan, things started to move very fast. Bobby had come up with the sewer network map and working on the location of the hotel, Sam had triangulated the best possible hiding spot for a lair. Johnny and Han had wasted no time in heading on down there to find Bonnie.

Bobby had also retrieved weapons from his truck, silver bullets and knives were handed out to each team. He and Sam had then gone to patrol the quiet hospital corridors searching out the Shifter before it could do more harm.

That left Brooke and Dylan to take care of Dean. She could tell that Johnny had wanted to the job of shielding the unconscious Winchester but as he was the only one of the cousins who knew Bonnie he was on sewer rat duty.  
Dylan had been called in at short notice and had arrived looking dashing in a tuxedo with the shirt undone and his motorbike helmet under one arm. He looked amazing but was ready to get dirty nonetheless.  
Brooke had gotten Dean ready, unhooking all the machines. She had found a portable respirator and defibrilators just in case but she was confident that he would be fine. Now, she stood watch in the corridor waving Dylan through the door as he pushed the bed in front of him. "Alright, come on." She led the way towards the service elevator. She screeched to a halt at the corner and stopped, nudged forwards slightly by the bed slamming into the back of her thighs. "Nurse!" She whispered to Dylan.

"Man or woman?" He answered.

She frowned at him, and he shrugged. "Woman!"

He winked at her and gestured her away with a nod of his head. Brooke rolled her eyes and took his place at Dean's head. Dylan straightened his lapels and strutted round the corner deliberately knocking the nurse down. As he bent apologetically to help the middle aged woman up Brooke swung round behind him smiling at his James Bond style moves. She got to the elevator and pushed the button pushing the bed inside and waiting for Dylan to follow. They had all agreed that at no point should they separate or they would all be placed in more danger. Working the buddy system was great for Brooke, she found it comforting and worried less about what was happening with Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what the hell does this thing want?" Bobby asked Sam as they searched a quiet office. Some areas of the hospital were packed such as the ER which made the hunt harder but they were on the lookout for quiet spots where it may have shed its skin. Failing that they would have to hit the security office where the cameras were. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. "They're all after something right?"

"Looks like she wants Dean, like they all do."

Bobby paused and raised his eyebrows at Sam. "Bitter much?"

Sam smiled. "I don't mean it like that. Believe me, I'd rather not have every banshee and Succubus in the hellmouth yanking my chain."

"Have it your way. Well, whatever she wants, we have to stop her and get Bonnie back else Dean'll kill us all before she gets the chance to."

"God, I hope she's ok..." Sam said quietly as they moved into another office.

"She will be." Bobby said with more conviction than he felt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean watched helplessly as Bonnie continued to cry silently, her head bent over her raised knees. She was shaking badly and he knew that if the hypothermia didn't get her then her breathing would cause her to pass out. There was little air in the ante-chamber which did nothing to help matters. The Shifter must have dragged her in here through a small opening in the wall, the only source of faint light. No wonder she was having problems, it was like being buried alive and his heart went out to her.

All the fight was gone from her and she was a shell of her former self. He realized with a shock that she had been like this for a long time, but he had been too distracted or stupid to notice. There was something wrong with her and for some reason she hadn't told him. Her intentions didn't matter now, he may never find out why she hadn't confided in him. For now, he was here for a reason and that was to get her through this. He was trying to focus his mind on her and not on trying to remember what had happened. Where was Sam? Brooke? Why had no one come for her? What could have stopped him?

His thoughts screeched to a halt when he heard the soft humming sound coming from somewhere within her, he strained his ears as she coughed then started it up again.

She was humming their song and he had to smile, she still had faith that he'd come through for her. Somehow, someone had made sure that it would be possible for him to do so.

With renewed conviction in his determination for her to survive, he thought of a way that he could help her and their unborn child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had gotten Dean downstairs to the morgue. It wasn't the nicest place to be but felt a safe bet, there was only one entrance to cover and it would be one of the last places anyone would look.

Brooke looked down into Dean's peaceful face. He looked completely different when he slept, no cockiness, no bravado. He looked almost childlike and she noticed for the first time that he had freckles. She smiled to herself, she knew her mind had not registered the fact because it belied the dangerous element of his character. When Sam was asleep, he sometimes still had that serious look about him, like even when he slept, he was never really at peace.

"You two wanna be alone?" She was torn from her thoughts by Dylan's observation.

She laughed gently. "Just thinking how different he is like this."

"You mean you're no longer threatened by him?"

"Excuse me?"

He smiled at her. "I'm a Psych major. Harvard."

"Figures. So you think I'm threatened by Dean?"

He leaned against a wall pensively. "From what I've seen most women are, they just don't know it. The younger one's call it lust and the older ones turn it into some ass kicking contest, tear him down, show him who's the real boss. Jeez, look at my grandma. You know, with characters like Dean, whether you love them or hate them, in some way you'll always be seeking their respect or approval. That's why he elicits such extreme responses. From what I've heard, his Dad was the same."

"Yeah, I wish I could see Ling in action with Dean." She looked back at Sam's older brother. "It's interesting what you're saying, I can see the truth in it. So what category does Johnny fall under?"

Dylan laughed out loud. "My cousin probably wants to dress him up in leather chaps and pour candle wax on his nipples. I gave up trying to read his mind a long time ago!"

She found his mirth infectious and was trying not to make too much noise as she snorted unbecomingly. "Yeah, that mental image won't leave me any time soon." She wiped at her eyes. "So what about Sam?"

"Ya know what? I never met him before tonight but it's fairly obvious. He brings out the maternal instinct in everyone...probably always did, but now." He whistled. "He's like a living and breathing episode of Little House."

Brooke tried not to laugh. "That's so evil."

"Don't tell me you don't feel that way cos it's bull. It's one thing to be with a man and for him to have a bad accident...you deal and it's tough. You meet someone who's already in a wheelchair and of course the attraction is the fact that he isn't going to be running away any time soon. Harsh but fair, you'll also get to satisfy all those warm and fuzzies that you get from helping the helpless. Believe me, he may not like it but he knows it too."

Her eyes widened, she wanted to be offended, but knew that he was bang on. _Crap_. "You know, I used to be in a wheelchair too. It's not the same."

He smiled. "No it's not, it's even more twisted, you know why? Because you've seen it from both sides and perpetuate the cycle nevertheless."

"Enlighten me." She was getting into this debate.

"Well, when you were in Sam's shoes, you attract a lot of men? Pretty girl like you?"

She thought about it. "I did ok."

"Well there you go, I bet there were the odd pity freaks that stopped by after church but mainly some real catches; good-looking, macho...want to take care of you? Goes with the territory."

"Are you saying the only reason I'm with Sam is because of a fetish?"

"No, I wouldn't insult you like that, you obviously care for the guy. Thing is with someone like him it's almost a role reversal. Sam's the nurturing type, makes him feel good to look out for others. If it pleases them to mother him he'll give them a bit of sugar, throw them the puppy dog eyes...makes their day. He was probably the perfect patient. appreciated the hospital staff rather than throwing stuff at them. It's just one side of his character. Pretty clever really, Dean's charm may be more obvious but Sam can work people as well, if not better than his brother. Hell, if Dean were in his place, that'd be a whole other story, he'd take anger and bitterness to the level of art."

"You know, he may not talk the talk but Sam's still got skills."

"It's obvious the man has a dark side too. I'd love to get him on a couch" he laughed again. "Though maybe not in the same sense as Johnny with Dean."

"So, this is like your latter day Chinese Horoscope?"

"I guess, maybe not as cryptic as my grandma but it works."

"So what about me?"

"Uh-uh...I'm not falling for this...you'll kick my ass. It's like that _'does my butt look big in this?' _question. There's no right answer."

"Ok, it's not the time, but when this is all over and you're qualified, I want a free consult."

"You and the rest of my family, they got most of their bases covered." He saw her frown. "Han's studying Medicine...he's the one who should be here right now but I figure he wants to go get Bonnie." Her brow furrowed deeper. "Another Dean hero worship case. Maybe not in the same slap my ass and call me Judy way as Johnny but it's there."

"Ah, Johnny...so what's he? Fashion Editor in training?"

"Yeah, he's the real black sheep of the family. He's studying Physics."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really? Wow."

"Don't be fooled by the walk. Johnny's a mean mother. He's going into bomb disposal."

"Woah. That's not what I expected."

"Yeah, Lethal Weapon...ya know, red wire, blue wire?" He laughed. "He always had a thing for Mel Gibson."

Brooke found herself forgetting all about the weird situation they were in for a second as she enjoyed Dylan's company. "So how about you? You have a hero?"

"Just grandma." He smiled again. "I like my women a little older, intelligent and sharp." The way he looked at her made Brooke blush and look away.

He smiled magnanimously. "Yeah, I know...Sam's some tough competition." She rolled her eyes but he knew she was lost to other men. "Some pretty persuasive guys, they tag teamed you both. Here you are risking your life to protect Dean and Bonnie's having his baby so Sam can walk. Christ, scrap that, they are my heroes!" He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess..." She was busy thinking again.

"I can read people pretty well, but I have to say...could I convince a woman I just met to let me impregnate her? I gotta go with Han on this one. Dean rocks."

Brooke sat up, his voice fading into the background. "Oh shit..." She looked at Dean. "We're so stupid. "

"What?!"

"We got this all wrong. I have to find Sam. Now." She said running away.

"Wait!" Dylan cursed as he looked between her and Dean's unconscious body knowing he couldn't leave him defenseless. "Shit!" He shouted and kicked out at the bed. "Sorry man."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Bobby had started at the top of the building and were working their way down. They were running out of options as they reached the ground floor. No obvious signs of violence and no shed skin. They were getting despondent and had not yet heard from Han or Johnny. Had they got it wrong? Maybe the Shifter was heading back to the sewer after all and this was all a wild goose chase.

"I hate to say it kid, but the only way to go now is down." Bobby said to him. They had reached the access to the lower floors, home to the Boiler room and maintenance areas. They both knew that Sam had come to the end of the road.

"We shouldn't split up." Sam said. He hated this with a passion. "Let's go back...get Dylan and he can go with you."

"No time, look, we've done a clean sweep, if it's anywhere in this building it's down there. I can flush it out and you shoot."

Sam was still hating the idea but nodded anyway, knowing it could be their one shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OK, this is the last one, this has to be it." Han jumped the last three foot from the bottom of the ladder and landed in the water with a splash. He was filthy after a night spent trawling the sewers and no longer cared. He stepped to the side and hit the switch on his flashlight as he waited for Johnny to follow. He heard the splash behind him.

"I hope she's ok."

"She will be." Han wouldn't believe otherwise. He shouldered his bag containing the medical pack and tablets and led the way forward. They both had weapons but they weren't expecting much of a fight, their mission was clear.

"You know, I don't think this is such a bad life." Johnny said conversationally.

"What's that? Trawling Soho for a John Cena lookalike in a wife beater?" Han joked.

"No, wiseass, I mean hunting." Although his cousins accepted him without question, Johnny was instinctively more butch in their company. "Think about it, with our skills, we'd be naturals."

Han paused and turned. "You're serious?"

"Sure, why not? We could finish our studies, do some training. We'd make a great team."

"Demon hunting?"

"Can't let the Winchesters have all the fun. We could even go back to China, kick some demon ass there."

The thought hadn't occurred to Han before, but now that Johnny had sewn the seed in his mind, he knew that it would grow into fruition. He felt his stomach flutter with excitement at the thought. He tried to focus. He wouldn't be hunting anything if he didn't get Bonnie back in one piece, Dean would put all their asses in a sling for sure. He wouldn't appreciate the fact that they had let him sleep through a hunt.

He was brought back into the present by a brick wall. He shone the light all around it, but couldn't see an opening. "Dead end." Han said turning to Johnny with a grimace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean heard a sound come from somewhere and tensed. Was the Shifter coming back? He looked around but didn't see anything. He realized with a start that there was someone outside.

Someone had come to get Bonnie. He glanced at her, she was hardly hanging on, her voice had groan hoarse and she was collapsing in on herself.

"Just a couple more minutes Bonnie, hang in there. ... I'll get you some help."

Dean got up and went to the small opening, pausing momentarily he stepped through the brick wall. He saw Han and Johnny moving away in the direction of the exit. He couldn't let them go. Without thinking he marched up to the nearest man which happened to be Johnny and entered his body from behind.

Han turned around to his cousin as he heard the footsteps behind him stop. "What's up?"

He saw a look in his younger cousins eyes that he saw very rarely, a look of danger. "You got the tire iron?"

Han frowned as Johnny held out his hand to him. He removed the bag from his shoulder and opened it removing the object and handing it over. "What's gotten into you?"

"Don't ask but it feels freakin' fantastic." There was no sing song tone to his voice at all and Han's frown deepened.

Johnny walked back the way that they had come from and turned to the wall on his right. Without a word he hoisted the tire iron twisting it in his fists like he was going to bat in the World Series. He took a big swing and the first hit brought half the wall down. Han jumped back as the bricks flew out and fell to the ground with a splash.

He didn't know what was going on but when Han looked through the cloud of dust he could see a small chamber inside. Tied to a pipe in the center of the room, he could clearly make out Bonnie's outline.

He said nothing to his cousin as he vaulted through the opening to where she lay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam waited for what seemed like an eternity for Bobby to return but it wasn't happening. He was beginning to get nervous, he didn't want any of them to be separated and even if Bobby did come back up, how would Sam know it was really him?

Sam's phone rang unexpectedly. They must have found Bonnie. He grabbed it from his pocket and flipped it open expecting it to be one of the guys.

"Sam, I know where the Shifter is..." Brooke was panting, he could hear a hollow echo and pictured her running up the stairs. His heart began to pound.

"Brooke, where are you?" He almost shouted.

"I'm heading up to Obstetrics..." she paused, trying to catch her breath.

"Is it chasing you?"

"No, I'm heading to it."

"What?! Are you crazy? Is Dylan with you? Who's with Dean?"

"Sam, chill out. Just get your ass up there as soon as you can. I know what the Shifter wants."

"What are you talkin' about?" He demanded.

"It wants Dean's baby. Sam...we may have taken the well and the pump away..." He heard her stop and take a breath. "..but it doesn't mean they haven't been storing up the water all this time."

With a shock, he realized what she was driving at. "Shit! Brooke, don't move, we're coming...don't do anything until we can get there!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I totally love the fact that Dean's sperm is the new Holy Grail and that even when he's unconscious he still rocks!**

**I love that Johnny's fantasy of Dean entering his body finally came true and that they're considering taking on the crusade in China.**

**Don't think that cos I posted two chaps at once that I'll let you get away with one review...LOL!!**

**Anyway, I am going to be busy but will try to post more soon as it's gonna be another twist coming. Yay!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Well, I continue my nocturnal writing and find it very therapeutic. **

**So things got a little hectic with Sam hunting a shifter, Dean astral projecting his hot ass and the Triads getting all badass, so here's the end of this episode...obviously there are questions raised that will be answered later, but for now, I hope that you enjoy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han removed a long syringe from a pouch in his medical kit and a small vial of fluid. He looked down at Bonnie's blue lips and knew he didn't have any time to waste.

"What's that?" Johnny stared on with a frown. They had untied Bonnie and whatever had happened to Johnny had passed and he was no longer brandishing the tire iron. He was kneeling opposite Han with Bonnie lying between them. He was shining a flashlight over her so Han could see what he was doing.

He worked quickly and efficiently. "It's epinephrine, adrenaline. It'll get her heart going." He found a small vein in her left arm and injected the liquid into her. It was pretty powerful stuff and should only take a couple of minutes to take effect.

"Won't that hurt the baby?"

Han looked at him. "No more than her dying would." He withdrew the needle and discarded it. "I've got to hook her up to an IV. She's badly dehydrated. Here, rub her hands, try to get some circulation going."

Johnny did as he was told whilst Han got out the bag of saline and prepared to insert the needle into her almost non-existent vein. "Bonnie, can you hear me?" He saw her nod as the adrenaline started to take effect. "You're going to be ok...we'll take care of you." They both knew that they couldn't go back to the hospital regardless of what happened there and had agreed to take her to their grandmother. They were solely responsible for Bonnie's wellbeing and Han hoped that he was up to the task of caring for her as though she were in a real hospital.

"Right, you carry her, I got the IV."

Johnny nodded as he picked her up and they made their way out of the sewer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby had come back to Sam who relayed Brooke's information to him.

"Christ...you're serious?"

"Seems that way." Sam shrugged. "I'm going to go get Brooke, I'll deal with the Shifter."

"Not on your own."

"I won't be. You have something more important to do." Bobby frowned at him. "It's time to wake Dean up. We have to get the hell out of here and we need him lucid. Han just called, they have Bonnie, they're taking her somewhere safe. Call him, he'll tell you what you need to do to snap Dean out of this." Sam made to leave.

Bobby caught his arm. "Wait, if I take Dean in my truck...what are you gonna do?"

Sam smiled. "Improvise. Go. Tell Dean..." he thought for a second. "...tell him, I'll see him later."

xxxx

Sam got up to Obstetrics as fast as the elevator would carry him. He found that there were a few people milling around, he guessed it was a department that never slept. He looked around for Brooke, it wasn't easy for him to remain inconspicuous but he tried to look like he belonged. It was a lot easier in a hospital than it was in most places.

He moved slowly down the corridor and as he rounded a corner Brooke walked straight into him.

"Shit." She muttered stumbling.

He stopped and caught her before she could hit the deck. She stood up on one leg holding onto his shoulder with one hand as she rubbed a sore shin with the other. "Have you seen her?" Sam asked.

"The Shifter? No not yet, but she's here, I can feel it. There's been something hinky about this from the start. All this free treatment, it's happened so fast too, I mean, it's all a little convenient right? We were just so eager to get the ball rolling that we didn't think of that."  
Sam was feeling guilty, he was at the root of all this and he vowed he was going to fix it. As if she could read his mind, she paused. "None of us could know what was going to happen. I'm as guilty as anyone. I should have forced Bonnie to tell you about her heart."

"We'll have to save the _mea culpa's_ for later, right now, we gotta get this Shifter." His eyes were full of the thrill of a chase but he took a second to take her injured leg in one hand. There was a lump rising on the bone. He leaned down and kissed it gently. Straightening up he saw the look on Brooke's face and smiled. "We've got a lot to do before we even start thinking those thoughts. Control yourself."

She bent to kiss him. "I'll try."

"So it's just the two of us now, you ready for this?"

Brooke considered him for a second removing the gun from her waistband and checking the magazine, she'd picked up a lot in a short space of time. "What do you think?"

He laughed. "Ya know, I'm totally seeing you dressed as Lara Croft right now."

She gave him a wicked grin. "Hold that thought Sunshine, we have work to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Bobby got to the morgue he found Dylan by Dean's bedside, a gun poised in Bobby's direction. The older man took the phone from his ear and stopped in his tracks.

"How do I know it's really you?" Dylan asked him.

"After you shoot me, you can ask Han. This is him on the phone."

"Doesn't mean a thing."

"Ah bite me."

Dylan put the safety back on and holstered the gun. "Yeah, it's you."

Bobby got back on the phone and went to Dean's bedside. "Ok, I have the epinephrine. He has an IV already hooked up. Ok, so how much do I inject? Got it." He handed the phone to Dylan who took it as Bobby removed the vial and syringe from his pocket. He'd swiped a bunch of stuff from the ward, it hadn't been too hard.

"Hey cuz, Bonnie ok?" He heard Dylan ask. "Adrenaline?" He looked back at what Bobby was doing. "You're giving Dean adrenaline? Christ, that's like putting rocket fuel in my Ducatti."

"That's the idea." He answered as he injected the liquid into the IV tube leading into Dean's arm. He stood back and waited a couple of minutes for the drug to take effect.

As if a light switch had been turned on in him, Dean's eyes shot open and he glanced around him wild eyed. Bobby held his shoulders as he went to sit bolt upright. "Woah, Dean, take it easy. You been pretty badly hurt, take your time."

Dean looked at him in confusion and then at Dylan. "What happened? Where the hell am I?" He looked around again. "Am I in a freakin' morgue? Did I die?"

Bobby smiled at him. "No son, almost but not quite. Look, we don't have time to explain, we have to get you out of here."

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked sitting up and yanking out the IV lead with a wince. Dylan took off his tuxedo jacket and helped him to put it on.

"He's gonna meet us later. Don't worry."

Dean glanced at the gauze on his stomach. "Did I have surgery?"

"Yeah, a few hours ago. You should probably be in recovery a coupla weeks, but we figured, what the hell right?"

"Huh. Fair enough. Is Bonnie here? I coulda sworn she was talkin' to me before."

Bobby glanced at Dylan nervously but Dean didn't pick up on it. "Nah, musta been a dream. She's with Ling. I'll tell you in the truck."

Dylan lowered the bars at the side of the bed and Dean swung round and hopped to the floor. His knees gave way but Dylan grabbed him. "Easy Dean. Give your body a chance!"

"Yeah yeah." Dean answered, desperate to get out of the morgue and to find his brother and Bonnie. Nevertheless he hooked an arm round Dylan's shoulders and let him take his weight.

The three of them made their way upstairs and out to the parking lot, where Bobby had parked his truck earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke led the way to the surgery where Bonnie had had most of her procedures. Sam let her take the lead but he'd made it clear that she was to let him deal with whatever they found. He may not be as agile as he once was but he wasn't going to take any more risks that night. They came to a door marked Dr Hertzog and she paused. There was light filtering from the gap near the floor. "You think this is it?"

She nodded. "It's where they stored all the samples."

Sam's jaw clenched slightly as he moved into position. "Ok, open the door but stay back."

She leaned forwards and grabbed a hold of the handle. "Ready?" She saw him nod and threw the door open.

Sam was poised with his gun loaded with silver. He could see a woman in a lab coat at the examination table, there was another woman lying on it.

"Come in Sam." The Doctor said without turning around. "It's not often you get to see history in the making."

Sam shot Brooke a look but stayed where he was. "Who are you?"

Doctor Hertzog turned to him with eyes black as coal. "Who do you think? I don't mind you watching, but stop pointing that gun. You're making my patient nervous."

The gun flew out of Sam's hand and skidded along the floor. Brooke almost fell into the room and the door slammed shut behind her. She made a grab for her gun but was hurled back into the wall with a thud.

Sam cursed. Crap, they'd come prepared for a Shifter but hadn't banked on the Demon Doctor, he didn't have the colt or holy water. He could try exorcising it but he needed some answers first.

"What is it that you want?" He demanded of the demon.

"Ok, we're all done." The Doctor tapped her patients leg as though everything were normal and turned to Sam removing her surgical gloves slowly.

For the first time, he could see the patient and he almost recoiled in horror. No one he had ever known had seen a Shapeshifter in its true form and he could see why now. She was truly hideous. She almost looked human in her body but that's where the similarity ended. Her skin was almost scaled it was so rough, like that of a reptile but more as a result of some horrible illness. The head was misshapen and devoid of hair and the features were too grotesque to compemplate. Without teeth the face had a sunken appearance pulling the noseless mass into the skull. Sam fought the urge to gag and glanced at Brooke who was fighting tears.

The Shifter watched his reaction with something like a challenge in her eyes. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of letting his repulsion show and met her gaze steadily.

"You want to know what I want? I think you know Sam. I want what any normal woman wants, a chance to create a life without pain or suffering." She told him.

Sam frowned. It wasn't what he was expecting at all. "You're taking what isn't yours to keep."

The demon laughed. "Please, Sam. Don't be so naive. How much of Dean's semen do you think has been floating round all these years? He could have fathered dozens of children by now. I'm just helping spread his seed."

"Don't pretend you're doing this out of some sense of duty. What are you hoping to create? A hybrid? Some demon spawn with my brothers characteristics?"

The Shifter sat up and looked at him. "You can't believe I'm human can you? Well I was once...I still am deep down, I was just a genetic mistake. Do you think you have any less right to have a child because you don't fit into society's norm? You know better than that Sam."

He couldn't believe that he was allowing her to reason with him, worse yet, he was feeling compassion towards her. "You would have left Bonnie to die in that sewer."

She cackled and her lipless smile unnerved him. "And you're willing to risk her life for the chance to walk again. Are we really so different? We're both using Dean, you can't deny that."

Sam looked down fighting the conflict of emotions within him. "I would never have gone ahead with it if I knew what a risk she was taking."

"Really? Not even to feel normal again? Not even so you feel worthy of someone's love?" She looked at Brooke. "You have no idea how lucky you are. All my life people were reviled by me until one day I was given the opportunity to change." She looked at the demon.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You sold your soul?"

It was the Doctor who answered him. "Not in so many words Sam, you see Shifters are unique and better equipped to serve us on the ground than they are beneath it. Opal here has been a loyal servant for a long time and this is her reward."

"A baby?" He huffed. "And what do you get out of it?"

"What do you think? We get to keep the childs' soul. It's not just you who can create a new bloodline free of genetic hiccups."

Sam looked back at the Shifter. Were those tears in her eyes? Christ, he was out of his depth here. He knew his brother wouldn't hesitate to take them both out, but he was caught at a disadvantage. "How many?" He said quietly. "How many children are there going to be?"

The Doctor shrugged. "So far? Six, this is the first Shifter spawn. The rest are demons."

Sam blinked trying to take this all in. "So the demon possesses some poor woman and you impregnate her?"

The Doctor laughed. "Nothing that dramatic Sam. Our carriers are just normal infertile couples hoping for a miracle, and we provide it. So what if the child is part Hunter and part Demon? They'll raise it with love, til we come to collect on our investment."

"Oh my God." He heard Brooke whisper behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby glanced at Dean in the passenger seat and wondered just how much he should tell him. He needed to know what was happening but felt inadequate having to break the news. He knew that Sam would do a much better job and he owed it to Bonnie to explain things in a way that wouldn't make him angry.

Dean was trembling slightly and Bobby turned up the heat in the cab. "Spit it out. What really happened last night and where is my brother?"

Bobby sighed. "Sam's back at the hospital with Brooke. He ain't hurt or nothin'. He's huntin'."

"What the hell?! Turn around. We can't leave him and Brooke alone. Where's Han?"

"You're in no fit state to be fighting or givin' orders so just relax, Sam has it covered. Han and Johnny are with Bonnie."

Dean glanced at him through narrowed eyes. "What's Sam hunting?"

"A Shapeshifter."

"Right that's it. If you won't turn around, just stop and let me out here. Those bastards are whacked. I can't leave him to fend for himself."

"Keep your pants on son. Sam's a grown man, he can take care of himself, you have someone else to worry about."

"Bonnie? What's going on? Is she ok?"

Bobby glanced back at Dylan in the rearview mirror who offered nothing more than a shrug. "Bonnie's safe, Han took care of that. The Shapeshifter took her last night."

Dean's nostrils flared slightly as he considered this information. "Did it hurt her?"

The older man sighed. "It didn't hurt her but she's not in a good way. Look, things were happenin' so fast. Do you remember what happened to you?" He watched as Dean shook his head. "You got into a fight with some guys in a bar...one of 'em jumped you, it was a lucky shot is all. You coulda died Dean. Sam, me...we were all cut up, you have to remember that."

"Carry on..." His voice had taken on a dangerous edge.

"No one was actin' themselves, so no one realized for a while that Bonnie wasn't really Bonnie."

"So where did it keep her? Tell me she wasn't in some rancid sewer somewhere all on her own."

Bobby's silence spoke volumes and Dean leaned his head back with a sigh. "But she's ok right?"

"Sorta."

"Bobby I swear to God..."

"Turns out Bonnie's been sick for a while. She didn't tell anyone...she'll be ok, but just has to avoid gettin' kidnapped for a while."

Dean looked out of the window, realizing that things were making sense to him now. How could he have been so blind? He didn't ask what was wrong with her...he'd find out soon enough.

"So my brother's hunting a Shifter with no one but Brooke for back up, Bonnie's sick and I got jumped by a drunk. Did I miss anything else?" Dean snapped.

Bobby shrugged. "No, to my knowledge, that's about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was in a standoff. He had no weapon, Brooke was still pinned to the wall and he was struggling to come to terms with these new revelations. He didn't know what to do.

"Well, I can't wait around all night for you to get a backbone, pun intended. So I'll leave you three to it and say goodbye for now. Don't worry, I'll be back to keep an eye on all my charges, including the real heir to the throne." The demon saw the look on Sam's face. "You think I'm giving up on Dean's kid? Don't make me laugh, that kid's gonna be fighting on our side, mark my words."

Before any of them could respond, the Doctors head went back and black smoke erupted from her mouth shooting off into the ventilation system. Brooke fell to the floor with a thud and Sam turned to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah," She replied after a few seconds, still in shock. "So that's a possession then? Christ!"

"He had nothing to do with it." The Shifter responded.

Sam turned to her and felt the bile rise once more. This time though he was actually feeling sorry for her despite everything. He knew what it felt like to be different, his disability made some people uncomfortable but they weren't exactly running away from him with a horrified scream. He couldn't imagine what it was like to go through any kind of life looking like that.

"You had no right." He said simply.

"I know that, but I just want to be loved, no more and no less."

"Why Dean?"

"You have to ask? Apart from the obvious, I guess any child of his has a better chance of fighting their destiny. I don't want them to take it from me...at least this way it could defend itself."

Sam frowned, he had no idea how to respond to any of this. What she'd done was wrong, she'd put Bonnie in danger but he couldn't see her as evil either. Hadn't he and his brother done some dubious things in the pursuit of their goals?

"Take the knife and finish me if that's what you want to do, I won't put up a fight, I swear."

"And if I let you go you're just going to hurt more people."

"No, I'm done, I'm sorry what I did to his girlfriend, really. There's a woman here dying of cancer, she'll be gone by the end of the night. I can take her place and I'll disappear. You won't ever see me again."

"How can I trust you?"

"Because you're you."

Brooke moved over to him and knelt by his side. "Sam, you have to let her go." She whispered. "She's suffered enough."

"What do I tell Dean? He can't stand Shapeshifters at the best of times and now one of them's carrying his child."

"So don't tell him. Look, I know I lied to protect Bonnie and it was wrong but this is different. Can you in all good conscience kill her?"

Sam looked at the Shifter sat on the bed awaiting her sentence. "No, I guess not." He replied softly. "I have your word you won't hurt any more people?" She nodded at him. "I can't believe I'm doing this...we're going to leave. You better make yourself scarce before the Doctor comes to."

"Thank you, and tell Dean I'm sorry."

Sam's jaw tightened as he turned to leave with Brooke following.

When they got out into the corridor Sam paused and leaned forward. Brooke let him have his moment.

"What have I done?"

"The right thing. Listen, we have to try to find the IVF records, we can try to find the other couples. It's worth a shot, maybe we can warn them...do something to stop this."

"Yeah, I can see that being an easy conversation..._hey Mrs Smith, did you know you're carrying the devil's spawn?"_

She smiled at him. "We can worry about that later, right now we need to arm ourselves with as much information as possible and then decide what to tell Dean."

Sam looked at her and wondered again what he would do without her. The thought of having to carry a burden such as this alone was unbearable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby came to a house on the outskirts of the city that Dylan told him belonged to a relative. They had made themselves scarce leaving Ling to take over the household. The rain had stopped and the air was icy as the sun rose on the horizon in a cloudless white sky. It looked like it was going to snow Dean thought distractedly as he opened the truck door and climbed out. He pulled Dylan's jacket around him as his bare feet threatened to get frozen in place. Neither of the other men offered him any help. He looked surprisingly well for someone who had had surgery and Bobby was in awe of him yet again.

The front door opened as he approached and Ling was stood there. Dean looked at her with tired eyes and paused briefly as she took his arm gently and walked him through the hall. Bobby and Dylan hung back with Johnny who was making fresh coffee for everyone. Ling led Dean up the stairs and for once he wasn't having to deliberately slow his steps, he felt almost as old as she looked. He pulled himself up relying heavily on the handrail until they reached the top.

They turned right and Ling opened a door leading to the master bedroom. Bonnie was in bed hooked up to an IV, she was deathly pale and he was shocked. Han was watching over her and he stood up as Dean walked in.

"How is she?" Dean asked without emotion.

"She'll be ok. I dosed her up on beta blockers and her heart rates normal, she's pretty weak but they'll both pull through."

Dean nodded, he hadn't known until then what was wrong with her and of all the things he could have thought of, her heart was the last thing he could imagine failing her.

"How are you?" Han asked him.

Dean shrugged. "Feels like someone carved me up. Twice."

Han raised his eyebrows. "We'll leave you to it. We'll be downstairs...I'll let you know as soon as Sam arrives."

Dean nodded, his eyes not leaving Bonnie. "Thanks, again for everything."

"Sure, no problem."

Han and Ling left the room. Dean shuffled over to the bed and struggled to remove the tux jacket without using his abdominals. The adrenaline was wearing off and he was exhausted. He wanted to know Sam was ok but Bobby had been right, he had other responsibilities now too.

He pulled back the comforter and lay down gently next to Bonnie. He ignored the pain in his abdomen as he turned to her. She was wearing men's pyjama's and she looked younger than ever with her hair spread on the pillow beneath her. He unfastened the top two buttons of her top and opened it slightly laying his head on her chest. He could hear her heart like the flutter of a small birds' wings under her breast. He felt her stir and placed a kiss over the spot before pulling the top closed again.

When he raised his head she was looking up at him from under heavy lids. "Hey."

He looked at her for a long moment. "You should have told me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, but you have to trust me in future. Did you think I'd be angry?" She nodded slightly and he kissed her. "I should have been there last night."

"You had a good excuse. Are you going to be ok?"

He smiled at her. "Hey, it's me...course."

He'd intended to comfort her but she could read him too well by now. She wrapped her free arm around his shoulders and pulled his head back to her chest. "You don't have to pretend for me." She felt so much better with him close to her that she recalled a vague memory. "You know, I had the weirdest feeling last night that you were there."

"How d'ya mean?"

"I don't know...forget it, it was probably a dream." She answered as she rubbed a reassuring hand over his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OK so things are weirder than ever...there's going to be an army of mini-Dean's knocking about and the demon says she's gonna keep an eye on Bonnie's kid too. At least they're alright for now.**

**Next chapter is going to be altogether more lighthearted as the pregnancy moves on and they all learn how to adapt to their new lives. Can't wait. **

**Take care**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews guys...I am pulling another all nighter on this one and it's been fun. I love doing the light hearted chaps!!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean opened the front door of the house and set the groceries down in the hall. "Anyone home?" It still felt strange to say that word. Home.

It was the nearest thing they had ever had and it was all down to Brooke. She had rented out her own place in New York and was using the funds to rent this one. When they had left Baltimore, they had no idea where to go and had wandered aimlessly a while. In the end the four of them in the Impala was proving too exhausting and they had to make a decision. They needed a clinic that would still be able to perform the transplant and a good Cardiologist. In the end Han had persuaded them to head to Cambridge, Massachussetts so they wouldn't be too far from the him and his cousins. They were all within an easy driving distance and it was about as secure as they could get. Bonnie particularly loved having Johnny close by and he was generally there on weekends causing mayhem.

Dean had realized fairly quickly that the plan wasn't entirely to help them, as the boys had made it clear to him and Sam that they were planning on hunting. In return for training when they could fit it in, one of them would stay with Brooke and Bonnie if Sam and Dean were out of town.

Life had taken on a routine of sorts, the house was a simple bungalow and had everything that they needed. It was strange staying in one place but he was still with Sam, and Bonnie wouldn't get lonely so that was the main thing. Since they had left Baltimore and Sam had told him what had happened with the demon they had been trying to trace the other families that had gotten his sperm and so far they were chasing their tails. Everything was done anonymously and it didn't seem that they had much hope other than keeping an eye on the area around the time of the births. He had no idea what he would do then, being a father was daunting enough without considering taking on six other half demon kids. Would he have to kill them? He knew he would if he had to but the thought got more repulsive to him with each passing day.

"In here." Sam called from the den. Dean wandered in and found Sam sitting on the couch with Bonnie's legs resting over his lap. He had a book and paused when Dean walked in.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Reading to the baby."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over snatching the book from him. "Figures...leather bound...no pictures. What are you tryin' to do? Bore it into being born early?"

"Very funny." Sam leaned forward and grabbed the book back. "Nicholas Nickleby is a classic. It's culture Dean." He scowled.

"You notice Bonnie's near unconscious? You realize the stuff you read to the kid, she has to suffer through too? What were you thinking? Poor woman needs to be entertained not bludgeoned to death by literature." Dean looked at Bonnie sleeping soundly, she looked so sweet until you noticed the swollen bulge of her stomach and realized she was in fact a grown woman. She had come through the morning sickness which had been hell and at six months she had an amazingly round and sexy figure that Dean couldn't get enough of. He was surprised that he was so turned on by her and had to remind himself that she was supposed to be resting before he got horny with her. She was doing well but was tired all the time and he couldn't help but worry.

Dean crouched by her side and placed a hand on her stomach. "Hey, I'm back."

Her eyelids slowly opened and she stretched slightly. "Wow, I must have drifted off."

Dean glowered at his brother. "Shocking." He muttered sarcastically. "Hey, you want some real culture?" Dean winked and removed his cell phone from his pocket. He hit some buttons and music started playing from the MP3 player. It was Metallica. He put the phone down on Bonnie's stomach and smiled when he saw a small movement beneath the skin. "See that? That's my kid." He said in satisfaction taking the book back from Sam and throwing it over his shoulder.

"So you're ok with your child being a moron?"

"Hasn't killed me yet."

"I give up Dean." Sam raised Bonnie's legs from his lap and moved into his chair, letting Dean take his place.

"Where's Brooke?"

"Work. I'm going to go get her now."

Brooke had been the only one of them to get a regular job. Dean wouldn't let Bonnie work and he and Sam were still busy with hunting so he supplemented their income with poker. Although Brooke had adapted seamlessly to their bizarre lifestyle, she was the only one who strove to provide some sense of normalcy to their lives. She had gotten a job as an Occupational Therapist at a care home. It was a step down for her but it left her free to get Sam fit each evening and work at keeping him strong. The home was a couple of miles away but Sam thought nothing of going there each day, viewing it as part of his workout. Dean had to admit that love did crazy things to a man.

"You have fun Sammy. Me and Juno here are gonna chill out."

"Sorry babe, Johnny's coming over tonight." Bonnie told him.

"Again?"

"Yeah, he's going all Queer Eye on Brooke's ass and said something about knife throwing, I presume that's something you're teaching him."

"Oh crap...yeah. I guess a beer's out of the question then huh?"

"Yeah, I'd prefer it if you didn't start stabbing the neighbors."

"Well as long as he doesn't start with that YMCA stuff again."

Bonnie laughed. "That was classic. You woulda made such a cute cowboy."

"Are you kidding? I woulda made an _awesome_ cowboy, just not dancing with an Indian and a construction worker. A man has his limits and that's way off my comfort zone."

"He just likes teasing you."

"And if he wasn't a third degree black belt I'd kick his ass for it." He sighed and looked at her. "He makes you happy so I guess I can deal. You look tired you know."

"I feel ok...but I guess I could use a lie down, while it's so quiet."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinkin'?" He grinned.

"Depends." She replied with a smile. "You putting on the cowboy hat?"

He rolled his eyes. "I guess, I can manage a little Yee Haw." He said pulling her to him.

"Well saddle up baby because you've pulled."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny let himself in later that evening while they were all sat around the kitchen table. Brooke had cooked stew and it was amazing. Dean had to admit that she was great to have around, if he left it to Bonnie they'd be living off Cheetoes. Johnny swanned in wheeling a small suitcase behind him.

"You movin' in?" Dean asked looking at the garish pink case.

Johnny bent to kiss Bonnie on the cheek. "Nope, I've come to work my magic on Brookalina." He bent to kiss Brooke and moved towards Dean.

Dean blocked him with a forearm. "Don't even think about it."

Johnny effortlessly twisted his arm and grabbed Dean in a headlock. That was no mean feat in itself and Dean wondered again how such a strong fighter could be so feminine at the same time. Johnny planted a kiss on Dean's cheek and released him. "If you'd just stop fighting it Dean, it'd make life a lot easier on both of us."

Sam was laughing at Dean's face. Johnny only teased him because his brother gave him so much ammunition. They all loved it and enjoyed watching his discomfort.

"You wanna go get a beer Sam? Leave the ladies to it? I don't think I can face another night of showtunes."

"Yeah, ok. I guess I could use a drink."

"Don't you worry boys, your ladies are in safe hands. I'm going to get Miss Pregnant Teen USA out of your flannel shirts and then Mr Sam, I'm going to bring sexy back." Sam raised his eyebrows. "If it's Lara Croft you want, then it's Lara Croft you're gonna get." Brooke hit Johnny on the shoulder.

"You told him?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Relax Sam, we all know you don't watch Tomb Raider cos you like history. Jesus, let him work his mojo." Dean glanced at Johnny. "Don't suppose you could manage Princess Leia?"

He stood with a hand on his hip as he looked at Bonnie. "Honey, I'm good but I'm no miracle worker, she's more Jabba the Hutt at the moment. Give it a few months for the pelvic floor to snap back and then we'll talk."

Dean frowned at him. "Ok, sorry I asked. We'll catch ya later. Have fun."

"Oh we will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brothers went to a small bar not far from where they lived, they knew the staff by now which was crazy in itself and it felt like an old friend already.

Dean ordered two beers and went to join Sam at a corner table. It was quiet and it was nice for them to catch up. They had spent some time together on the road with one thing or another but all their down time was now focused on other things; Dean had Bonnie and Sam had his rehab and Brooke.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Apart from being molested by Michelle Kwan? Sure."

"You know he's just messing with you."

"I know he's good for Bonnie and an amazing fighter, but the sooner he knows I ain't going all Brokeback Mountain on his ass the better."

Sam laughed. "I think your sexuality is safe Dean. You've got half the demons in hell gagging for your seed."

"Dude, I'm trying to enjoy my beer. Man juice please."

"Ok...gagging for your man juice. What are we going to do about this?"

"Hell if I know." Dean took a swig and exhaled. "It's not like we'll find it in Dad's journal...I don't think there's a precedent for any of what we're doing."

Sam leaned forward. "Maybe we were being selfish all along. I mean, this was supposed to be helping me but now I just feel like we've unleashed a new curse on the World."

"One, I'm not lettin' you watch any more Buffy. Two, none of this is your fault. Don't gimme that look Sam cos I know how your mind works. What's done is done and we just deal with it as best we can. This baby is happening and you're walking, just focus on that and the rest we'll deal with when we have to."

"How can you be so casual? We're talking about a possible apocalypse brought on by children you've sired."

"Are you auditioning for a play? Don't be such a pansy. It's not like they can do anything for a few years. We have time on our side."

"You know that this could ultimately become a battle between your child and the rest of them?"

"Again, Sammy. Chill. Let's just get through this one step at a time. We have to keep Bonnie well and happy so she can have this kid safely. Then we have to get you walking...once we do that and cover potty training and pre-school then I guess we'll deal with the impending Armageddon. Ok?"

Sam shrugged. He hadn't said anything to Dean about the Shapeshifter. He hadn't wanted to burden him any more than he had to when Bonnie had been ill. There had never been the right time and Sam figured she wasn't coming back so he need never find out. He dreaded to think what Dean's reaction would be, he was more compassionate than he had ever been but the thought that Sam had wilfully allowed a Shifter to escape with a belly full of his DNA may not sit well with him. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to change the subject.

"So you got any ideas on names yet?"

Dean took a sip of his beer. "Christ, it's all still a bit freaky ya know? Like it's not real and Bonnie just has a bad case of wind or somethin'" He laughed at his brother's facial expression. "I dunno what to say to ya Sam, I mean...this is all just so alien to me. We've joked about it but it's not something we've discussed that much."

"Like it or not Dean, we have to get ready for this. There's going to be a new addition and we have nothing prepared."

"Like what?"

"Well. The birth for one. We need to have some kind of plan. Bonnie's got no idea what she's in for. I tried to get her into some pregnancy books but she can't seem to focus."

Dean sighed. "Man, do I have to take a class?"

"I think so Dean. Brooke could do it if you're too squeamish though." Sam knew how to push his brother's buttons.

"No, I think I got it. So what do they do, like sit in a circle panting?"

"How would I know? I think they just try to prepare the mom for what's gonna happen. Let's face it, it's not going to be easy on her."

"No, I guess not. I just don't trust hospitals any more though. We know someone's out for us and we have to protect them both, can we do that in a public place?"

"What's the alternative?"

"I don't know...I'll figure something out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I gotta ask you. What's Sam like in bed?" Johnny looked up at Brooke from the floor. He was readjusting the hem on a dress he'd gotten for her and she was stood patiently as he pinned it in place.

"I'm not answering that!"

Bonnie laughed from her spot on the couch. Johnny had brought a bunch of clothes from the city and they were playing dress up. They had music blaring and junk food everywhere as they enjoyed feeling like regular human beings for a change. He had also brought some fun stuff for them to play with and Bonnie was currently dressed as a cheerleader with her fat belly poking out over the top of her tiny ra-ra skirt.

Johnny had to smile. "Oh, Brookalina...I know that look. It's the look of a woman happy with her lot. He rocks doesn't he? I know he does."

"We shouldn't be discussing this." She countered.

"Haven't you ever had girlfriends?" He asked astonished. "Believe me, this is all we talk about."

"He rocks." Bonnie answered.

"Shut up! Talk about Dean instead."

"Purlease, everyone knows he has it going on but I just wanna know how it works with Sam." Johnny pushed.

Brooke sighed and looked at their expectant faces. "Yes, he's amazing. Satisfied?"

"Is it true what they say?"

"What who say?"

Johnny raised his eyebrows. "Bigger than a baby's arm?" Brooke's eyes almost shot out of her head and Bonnie choked on her soda.

"Where the hell did you hear that? Does everyone know? Is there a memo?"

"Honey I was just taking a wild guess, but thank you for the confirmation."

Brooke slapped him across the top of the head. "Are you done yet?"

"Not even close. We got the clothes done but now for the hard work. We got to do the facial, plucking, trimming and tanning...Bonnie, you better open another gallon of ice cream, this could take all night."

"What's this in aid of? Sam likes me as I am, I don't get the big deal."

Johnny sat back on his haunches and waved his hands dramatically over his face. "I'm just going to channel the spirit of my Grandmother." he said as his eyes rolled back into his head. "In China have saying; for garden to ease tension of man, bush must always be trimmed."

Bonnie started laughing hysterically as Brooke took another swipe at his head. Johnny rolled backwards laughing.

"You so made that up!" Bonnie almost shouted.

"Ah sue me. Fact is, you both need to watch your backs. You think you're the only women hankering after a Winchester? No, so get wise. That means you," he pointed at Brooke "need to do something about this." He waved a hand at her in general. "I don't care what magic you can weave between the sheets, when you go out with that man, you have to let everyone else know that you own his ass."

"He's not an object."

"More's the pity...listen, I'll tell you both something, you will have other women to contend with and I don't need a freaking horoscope to tell me that so be prepared. They're loyal but they're also fallible. Do you really want to have to go through that? No, so listen to the Oracle." He turned to Bonnie. "You Missy also have work to do."

Bonnie put down her bag of Doriotoes. "Huh? I'm already pregnant, what more proof do I need?"

Johnny clapped sarcastically. "Yes, well done for procreating, you're a genius. It's once the baby comes out you have to be careful."

"What d'ya mean." She asked picking at her back teeth.

Johnny rolled his eyes with a grimace. "That's beautiful...I don't think Reece Witherspoon will be losing any sleep tonight." He knelt in front of her. "I'm talking about your pelvis my love."

"What about it?"

"You need to keep it tuned up...you're far too young to pee every time you cough."

Bonnie suddenly looked terrified and glanced at Brooke. "Don't worry there are exercises you can do." Brooke told her.

"For what?"

"To tighten up your lady flower." Johnny answered.

Bonnie gulped. "You mean...it could..."

"Snap like knicker elastic." He added with a click of his fingers.

Brooke almost growled at him as she sat next to Bonnie. "It's ok, I think there are just a few things you need to learn about pregnancy, don't worry, it's not that bad. I'm sure that everything will be fine."

Bonnie covered her face with her hands.. "Oh God, he'll never sleep with my stretchy bits again."

Brooke tried to soothe her. "Dean's a big boy...he'll cope."

Johnny huffed. "Yeah, and even a 747 looks small if it lands in the Grand Canyon."

Brooke scowled in his direction as she took Bonnie in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They cheered Bonnie up with some upbeat tunes and plenty of ice cream and had eventually wound up on the floor demonstrating the pelvic floor exercises. Johnny was lying on his back thrusting his hips into the air with gusto. The girls followed suit and soon they were all giggling again.

"See, not that difficult, especially if Dean's lying on top of you." Johnny said.

"You're so mean. You have to go easier on him. He's got a great personality too." Bonnie felt the need to defend him in his absence.

"Yes and the library of Congress contains some fascinating books, but it doesn't stop me appreciating the building. Don't mind me I'm just jealous."

"Yeah well, help me up cos I have to pee again. I swear I must spend half my time in a toilet."

Johnny got up. "And if I never made it clear before, I always appreciate it when you let us know." He pulled her to her feet and she tugged at the short uniform skirt for a second.

"This thing's ridiculous, I need to change." She said putting a hand to her head suddenly.

Johnny gazed at her for a second through narrowed eyes and as though he was expecting what was coming he caught her before she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Brooke was on her feet in an instant. "Get her to the bedroom." She ordered a little needlessly as Johnny had already picked her up and was carrying her in that direction.

Johnny put her down on the bed as Brooke rummaged through drawers. She pushed him out of the way and sat on the bed. "Bonnie!" She shouted, none too kindly. "Wake up."

There was no response and Johnny started to pace as Brooke opened a cellophane packet and produced a nebulizer. "Hold this over her face." She told him over her shoulder.

He scrambled onto the bed and did as Brooke asked whilst she filled a syringe from a vial. She took Bonnie's arm and patted the inside of the elbow and saw the faint hope of a vein. "Her blood pressure's too low, I have to give her this shot. Keep that steady, she's going to start fighting for breath."

In the last few months Brooke had had some experience of this. Bonnie was prone to fainting and dizzy spells which was why she rarely left the house and was almost never alone. Keeping her going was a full time job and all three of them in the house had been taught how to deal with her sudden attacks. They had to pre-empt any issues or she could suffer sudden heart failure. The pregnancy was affecting the efficiency of her tablets so they were all on edge.

The drugs were administered and Bonnie's chest started to move with more rhythm. Johnny kept a tight hold on her as he made sure she could get enough air through the nebulizer. Brooke sat back a little and tried to still her own heart. She always felt this way when this happened; a mixture of fear and relief. She placed a hand on Bonnie's stomach and felt for movement. She pressed gently and felt a reasurring nudge. She smiled finally.

"Crisis averted."

"Jesus, check my shorts! Does that happen often?"

"Enough to cause concern. It's ok, we can regulate the condition, but this is why she can't be on her own. She hates it but what can you do?"

"Should I learn how to deal?" Johnny looked anxious.

"If you did, it'd impress Dean way more than learning how to throw a knife."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean came home some time after one and found a quiet house. They never knew what to expect when Johnny was home. One time Dean had found the three of them re-enacting the final scene of Dirty Dancing, another time he was teaching Brooke Karate.

Dean threw his keys onto the hall table and made his way to his room. When he got there it was faintly illuminated by the hall light. He smiled to himself. Bonnie was lying on the right hand side and Johnny was curved into her back with a protective arm around her. They were both sleeping soundly, and Dean thought it funny that if he saw any other man in that position he'd tear his arms off and beat him to death with them. No matter what he said, he wasn't threatened by Johnny and was further reassured that Brooke was lying on the other side of him breathing quietly.

Dean went to Bonnie's side and knelt down. He picked up the empty ampoule of liquid and frowned. The more time that passed, the more maintenance she needed to keep going. She still had three months to go and it was a major worry in his life that she wouldn't get through this.

"Bonnie." He whispered, not wanting to wake the others.

Her eyes opened and she smiled. "I knew I could smell beer. I thought I was having a wet dream."

Dean laughed. "That's your idea of a wet dream? I need some new moves."

"There's always room for one more."

"You look comfortable there, I'll go bunk with Sam."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, just don't make a habit of it." He leaned over and kissed her. "You're alright?"

"I am now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brothers both awoke early. Sam had seen Brooke off to work and they were waiting for the others to wake up. They had no real plans for the day but Dean wanted to get Bonnie checked out again and had made an appointment to see her Cardiologist. She was fainting with more frequency and it was getting to the point where he didn't want to leave her and that was no way to live.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

Dean was sifting through the contents of the fridge looking for something calorie laden to have for breakfast. "Yeah, I guess." Sam was about to push him further when there was a knock on the door. "Can you get that?" he heard Dean ask in a muffled echo.

Sam wheeled round and down the corridor to the door. He reminded himself that they needed to install a spy hole at his height. "Who is it?"

"Your worst nightmare." A woman's voice answered.

Considering the events of the last few months, Sam was instantly on guard. He opened the hall table drawer and removed the Beretta that they kept there. The whole place was stashed with weapons of various descriptions for such an occasion. Sam checked the chamber and magazine and popped the gun under one thigh as he went to open the door.

The woman's eyes were pointing straight ahead as the door opened and lowered to meet Sam's. Her face registered confusion as she took in the chair then quickly reverted to annoyance.

Sam looked at her, he'd never seen her before yet there was something vaguely familiar about her. She was in her late thirties and good looking in a brassy way. Her long blonde hair was overly styled and she was wearing heavy make up. She was in good shape, dressed in tight jeans, high boots and a shirt that could have been sprayed on.

He knew she was no immediate threat and released the gun.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Well, that all depends..." She said in a New Jersey accent. Sam frowned in question. "Are you the little prick that knocked up my daughter?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh dear God as if Dean's life wasn't bad enough with a gay stalker, demon spawn, a crippled brother and a seriously ill pregnant girlfriend, he gets the mother in law from Hell come to stay!!**

**If you think Ellen, Althea and Ling could kick his ass, you ain't seen nothing yet. Will the Winchester charm win her over? Will she find out Bonnie's sick? You know me and my OC's...anything's possible!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I finally got to write during the daylight hours! Unfortunately it was cut short by a domestic dispute (why didn't I go to the Caribbean on holiday?) so after much cajoling and wine, I managed to get my sister sane and drunk (ok, one out of two ain't bad!). Under fire I came up with the following. Families are problematic but also a necessary evil. I think Dean copes remarkably well given the circumstances!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stared at the woman wide eyed for a second wondering what to say.

"Who is it?" He heard his brother shout.

Sam turned to see Dean emerge bare chested from the kitchen with a bowl of Lucky Charms in his hand. His mouth was full and he had a trickle of milk dripping down his chin. Sam closed his eyes in despair.

"Lemme guess. It's him isn't it?" The woman asked Sam, not waiting for any confirmation.

Dean looked at her in confusion as she approached him. She turned in a full circle around him as he followed her with his eyes, she made him feel like a piece of meat, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Lady, who the hell are you?"

Sam slammed the door getting Dean's attention and made a cutting motion over his throat, gesturing manically at Dean to shut up.

The woman paused in front of him with a hand on her hip. "That's strike two."

Dean put the cereal bowl down on the hall table and met her gaze with raised eyebrows. "I'm gonna ask you again. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Bonnie's mom jackass."

Dean's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Oh shit."

Sam's head went to his hands. Dean wasn't the best at creating a great first impression on anyone, this was almost painful to watch.

"Strike three and I only just met you."

"You're not old enough to be her mom." Dean said looking her up and down disbelievingly. "A hot older sister maybe."

"Yeah? Flattery may have gotten you into my daughters pants but it won't cut it with me. But seein' as though you asked, yeah, I'm young. Wanna know why? Cos some jerk with a cute ass and a smooth line got me knocked up when I was fifteen. I thought I taught my daughter better but obviously not."

Sam could almost see Dean's brain working overtime. He moved forward in an attempt to rescue his brother. "Can I get you some coffee. Mrs...?"

"_Ms_ Coccina. Yeah, I could use a coffee." She pronounced it cawfee. Sam went to the kitchen but she made no attempt to follow as she continued to size Dean up. "So you gonna make me stand here all day, or you gonna get me my daughter?"

Dean was still struggling to cope with the fact that this woman was Bonnie's mother. He didn't answer quick enough and she let out a blood curdling yell making him flinch. "Bonnie!"

She stared at him through narrowed heavily kholed eyes as she awaited an answer.

After a moment Bonnie stepped into the hall looking startled; she would know that voice anywhere. Dean turned to see her emerge from the bedroom with Johnny in tow. He groaned inwardly when he considered what this looked like. Bonnie was still wearing a cheerleading uniform and Johnny was barely concealed in a pair of tight Calvins.

"What the hell is this?" Bonnie's mom went to her and grabbed her face in both hands. "What have you done to my baby? She looks like shit." She scowled at Johnny who retreated to hide behind Dean.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Bonnie took her hands away from her face and stared at her wondering if she was real.

"What am I doing here? My only child says she's having a baby with some random guy I never met and I'm not supposed to be worried?" Her thick accent was accentuated by the worry and anger in her voice.

"I'm fine mom."

"The hell you are, what is this some kinda gay knocking shop?" She glared at Johnny huddled behind Dean.

"Mom!!"

"I'm the only queer." Johnny offered raising a hand. "Dean's all steer."

Dean elbowed him. "Not helpin' dude." he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Coffee's ready." Sam shouted from the kitchen. Bonnie's mother continued to stare Dean down.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, why don't you have a coffee...Ms...er..Bonnie's mom. I'm just gonna have a quick word with your daughter." Dean jerked his head at Bonnie with a grimace and opened the front door to step outside. Bonnie followed him and he closed the door on the dysfunctional scene unfolding in the hall.

Dean faced Bonnie with a face full of questions. "What the hell was that?"

Bonnie smiled sheepishly. "I told you she was a character."

"A little heads up woulda been nice. Did you know she was comin'?"

"Course not, I told her about the baby, she had the right to know."

"She know where we lived?" Bonnie shook her head. "So how'd she find us?"

"Dean, my mom's from Hoboken and lives in Vegas, she knows people."

Dean groaned and rubbed at his eyes with his palm. "You tellin' me she's a gangsters moll? Should I be kissin' my kneecaps goodbye?"

"Don't be silly and don't judge, your father hunted demons for a living!" She exhaled looking stressed.

A door opened across the street and a middle aged man in a robe went to throw out the trash. He stared at the pregnant cheerleader and bare chested jock arguing on the front lawn and frowned.

"Beautiful morning!" Dean shouted across at him with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

With a sigh he turned back to Bonnie and pulled her into his arms. They hadn't rowed once since they met and he wasn't going to start upsetting her now. He had to keep her life as stress free as possible, even if it meant bending over backwards to accommodate the mother in law from hell.

"She doesn't like men too much huh?"

Bonnie snorted. "You could say that. She's had a hard life, she's just a little protective."

"I can see why. I just can't believe she's only ten years older than me."

She looked up at him. "We can't tell her I'm ill."

He shook his head. "I don't think we can hide it from her. She's not stupid."

"Just for now. I don't think I can deal with the fall out."

"We have an appointment to go see Dr Fielding later. I'll get Sam to keep her busy, women love him. Hell, she's probably in there brushing his hair as we speak."

Bonnie laughed at him. "She's gonna love you. Seriously, she just needs to know her daughter's being well looked after."

Dean considered this, and wondered if he was doing a good job of protecting her. Bonnie's life was hanging in the balance just by carrying his child not to mention all the danger she faced just by being with him. "We better get back in there. Don't worry, I'll win her over, no matter what it takes."

She reached up and kissed him. "I don't doubt that for a second."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie went to shower and change. Dean threw on a shirt and made his way into the kitchen. Sam was sat at the table opposite Bonnie's mom, he handed him a mug of coffee and Dean hopped onto the counter. Johnny was making pancakes, wearing an apron over his tight shorts and trying desperately to ease the tension.

"So Bonnie tells us you're a singer?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I sing."

"What kind of stuff?" Johnny turned to face her and waved his spatula in the air cocking his head. "I see you doing power ballads, maybe a little Shirley Bassey and some Streisand."

"Not bad." She shrugged and pushed a hand through her hair. Her red nails were like claws and Dean had a mental image of them tearing his face off. "Yeah, I do some Streisand, but mainly Cher."

Johnny made a choking sound in the back of his throat and put a hand to his chest. Dean stared at him with a worried frown. "Dude, you ok?"

"Cher?" He whispered.

"Yeah, Bonnie came this close to being a Cher..."

"That's beautiful. Cher's like an icon to me, well after Dean." his attempt to make Dean look good by comparing him to Cher brought a smile to Sam's lips.

Bonnie's mom stared at Dean again. "You can call me Rita." She told Johnny.

"But your stage name's Sheena right?"

"Sure, I had lots of names."

Johnny flipped the pancakes and turned back to her. "There's a karaoke bar in town...we have to go there. I'd love to see you sing." He was babbling.

"Don't you have to get back to school?" Dean asked in a flat tone.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss all this drama for the world! I'm staying."

Dean rolled his eyes then turned to Rita. "How long are you visiting for?"

Rita turned to him crossing her long legs and folding her arms. The body language was unmistakeable. "I got a room in town. I'm staying til I'm sure my baby girl's ok. From the look of things, it could be a while."

"I know it looks slightly unconventional but we're all making sure she looks after herself." Sam tried to sound reassuring. They all knew that Bonnie's illness was in the room like a pink elephant they were trying to ignore and it was making them all feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I wish I knew you were coming. I have a few errands to run with Bonnie." Dean hopped off the counter. "But I'm sure Sammy here'll look after you til we get back."

"Yeah." Sam picked up. "We can hang out. Maybe go have some lunch..."

Rita looked at him thoughtfully. "You two brothers?" She saw him nod. "You don't look much alike."

"The wheelchair throws people off." Dean answered.

Rita glared at Dean and Sam just shook his head and mouthed _'you ass', _at him.

Dean was unperturbed, he would win over Bonnie's mom but he'd do it on his terms. She'd have to get used to his sense of humor sooner or later, may as well be now.

At that moment Bonnie walked in. She was fresh from the shower, she looked and smelt amazing. Dean could tell that she'd put on make up to give herself a healthier glow and somehow it saddened him. Spring was in the air and she had put on a white cotton top that Johnny had gotten her and a jean jacket. She looked beautiful and a lot more grown up.

"Well I gotta say it's an improvement." Her mother stood up and hugged her.

Dean was struck by how like sisters they were. Her mother was young enough already but barely looked a day over thirty five. There was no mistaking the way that she held her though, she was a lioness out to protect her cub and Dean had to respect that.

"How do you feel?" She asked Bonnie.

"Fine. Really good."

Sam glanced at Dean, who gave him an almost imperceptible shake of the head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say it was an awkward situation would be a massive understatment and it was made worse by the fact that Dean had taken their only car and they had to head into town in Rita's rental. Sam was glad Johnny was there to lighten the situation and that Brooke was free for lunch. If anyone could make Dean look good it would be her, she had a talent for being able to talk to anyone and he was praying that she'd be able to work some of her magic.

"She's just here." Sam told Rita who pulled into the kerb. Brooke was waiting for them on the sidewalk.

"She a nurse?"

"Occupational Therapist." Sam answered as Brooke walked over to the car, she was wearing white scrubs and had her hair tied back in a ponytail. She had started to wear some make up and was looking pretty good. Sam was pleased when a man walking past followed her with his eyes.

He had sent her a message to warn her of the situation and could tell that Brooke was meaning business. Johnny moved over, pushing Sam's chair to one side and she climbed in the back.

"Hi." She said to Rita with a dazzling smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bonnie talks about you all the time."

"I wish I could say the same." She said with no humor.

Brooke was unfazed and leaned forward to kiss Sam. "Hey gorgeous, this is a nice treat."

"Hold that thought." He whispered.

Johnny clapped his hands like a child. "So, where we going?"

"Well, I took the rest of the day off so I'm good to go." Brooke answered.

"Great." Sam said with relief. "Shall we head downtown and go from there?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie and Dean sat in the Doctor's office and waited for him to come in.

"It'll be ok." She told him.

He smiled. "I should be telling you that."

"But you're the one who looks scared."

They looked at one another as the door opened and the Cardiologist walked in. Dean took her hand rubbing her palm with a rough thumb.

Dean liked the doctor, Han said he had a good reputation but when they had first met Dean wasn't taking any chances and had hit him with some holy water just in case. It hadn't been the most auspicious start but they were moving beyond that. He was old enough to be comforting and young enough to speak to them in terms they both understood and Dean appreciated that.

"Ok, so how you feeling Bonnie?"

"Depends on what you got to say Doc. Get on with it."

Dean laughed, she didn't take any shit and he loved it.

Dr Fielding smiled at her. "I'm afraid it's not good."

"Is the baby ok?" She asked.

"The baby's better than ok, thriving in fact, that's the problem. It's sapping all your energy and putting added strain on your heart. The left ventricle is getting weaker all the time and your blood pressure is suffering."

"But the drugs should help right?" Dean asked.

"They can help the symptoms but overall they can't do anything to combat the cause."

"So what do we do? I'll make it to term right?"

"I don't think so."

Dean tightened his grip on her hand as the doctor continued. "I've spoken with your neo-natal team and we think if we get the baby out a month early it won't be such a bad thing."

"You mean cut her up?"

"To be honest, we won't know until nearer the time, we could perform a C-section or induce labour but we'll have to evaluate the risks nearer the time."

"What the hell do you mean?" Dean was worried by his tone.

"Either way poses a risk to Bonnie's health so we'll just have to choose the lesser of two evils. Problem is we won't know until the time comes."

"And until then?"

"Do what you're doing." He handed Dean a card. "Here's my cell and pager number. Come see me each week, but if there's an emergency, call me straight away." Dean took the card and stared at it for a second. "There's one thing I've been meaning to ask." He added.

"Shoot." Bonnie answered as Dean seemed incapable.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"You know?" She asked him and saw him smile. "I don't know...Dean?"

"Huh?"

"Do we want to know? The sex of the baby Dean...do we want to know?"

"Yeah, sure. Ok."

They both looked at the Doctor "Well, I hope you're ready to fend off the boys Dean, cos you're having a daughter."

Dean's mouth opened but nothing came out. Bonnie grinned broadly. "Oh my god!" she said excitedly.

He came to his senses "Are you sure you didn't miss somethin'? Winchesters _always_ have boys it's written in stone!"

Dr Fielding laughed. "Not this time son. Hey, look on the bright side. I'm sure she'll be a real Daddy's girl."

"Oh my god!" Dean looked in danger of hyperventilating.

"Thank you Dr Fielding." Bonnie said standing up quickly. She put a hand on the back of Dean's neck. "C'mon, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The unlikely quartet were sat in a small Italian restaurant not far off campus.

"Ya know this Tortellini's not half bad." Rita said. It was the most positive thing she'd had to say so far and Sam sighed in relief, taking a swig of beer.

The conversation had consisted of small talk so far and it was mainly coming from Brooke's direction. She was trying so hard and Sam loved her for it. He was sorry that her parents were gone but at the same time thankful that he would never have to go through anything so painful.

Bonnie's mother pushed her empty plate away and took a sip of wine. "So, tell me. What does this brother of yours do for a living?"  
It was the question Sam had most been dreading. He didn't have a clue what to say.

"He's in extermination." Johnny answered quickly shrugging at Sam's grimace.

"I know a few men in that line of business myself." She said ominously. Sam gulped, it was obvious what she meant and he felt ever sorry for his brother.

"So does he make a good living?"

They all answered vaguely in the affirmative, making her narrow her eyes.

Brooke smiled at Rita. "What we mean is, he's an excellent provider."

"So how did they meet?"

Oh god, Sam thought. "We were on a road trip and we stayed at the motel Bonnie was working in."

"Bet he wasted no time in getting her into a room." She took a lipstick from her bag and reapplied using a mirror to check her reflection.

Brooke set down her glass. "No offense Rita, I know you're just looking out for your daughter but you're being unfair."

Johnny stared at her wide eyed, praying for her to shut up.

"Excuse me?" Rita put the compact away.

"Dean's a great guy and he loves Bonnie. So this happened a little quickly...big deal? Just get to know him before you pass judgement, that's all we're asking."

Rita paused a second. "Does he sing?"

Sam blinked. "I'm sorry?"

She drummed the table with her long nails and looked at Johnny. "Karaoke bar right?" He nodded and she turned to Sam. "If he loves her, he'll sing for her."

Brooke laughed. "Dean?! Sing?"

"He'll do it." Johnny jumped in ignoring Sam's bewildered look. "He has the voice of an angel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in the hospital parking lot. Bonnie was sat on the hood of the Impala and Dean was pacing.

"Is having a girl that bad?" She asked.

Dean stopped and looked at her. "Yeah, it's a shock but that's not why I'm freakin' out." He went over to her and rested his hands either side of her on the hood. "I'm freakin' out cos I don't want to lose you."

She looked into his eyes. He was an amazing guy, protective, loyal and funny, but she hardly ever saw him vulnerable. On the rare occasions he let his guard down it was always with Sam. This was a first and she was slightly taken aback.

"You won't." She said quietly.

"You don't know that."

She took his face in her hands. "I'm not going anywhere." She said kissing him. "If demons can't break us up, are you gonna let this beat us?"

He rested his forehead against hers. "Demons I can deal with...your mom...this? Not so sure."

"She's not so bad. She'll make you jump through hoops, but I know you'll prove yourself, as for the rest...that's out of our hands. This baby was meant to be. We all need this, besides, it's too late to back out now."

As she said the words, she could see the look on his face and knew what was coming although she had trouble believing it. With a frown she pulled his head to her shoulder and let him cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hormonally inbalanced drunken relatives aside, I think I did ok! Christ!! **

**So Bonnie's not doing so well and the others are all trying desperately to ease the situation while Dean finds it hard to cope. Awww**

**So, the only way Rita will accept him is if he sings for Bonnie. I have a track in mind and you know it'll rock. He's gonna face up to her like he has with all evil...badass style. **

**Catch ya later and hopefully all will be calm on the frontline!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, thanks for the reviews. You were loving the Dean pain...well, it ain't over yet!! Badass has some issues to work through and his true fears will come to the fore.**

**I feel that I have been neglecting poor Sam so for you Sammy lovers I have added in a little something special for you...remember the 1st sex scene? Sam all beautiful and slow and Dean going at it? **_**Disclaimer: **_**Beware of reading at work!! Sexual content of an ingenious and completely animalistic nature! Go baby!! LOL**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pulled the Impala into the drive and cut out the engine. He sat for a second and turned to look at Bonnie. She was happy and he couldn't for the life of him understand how, all he felt was a gnawing fear in the pit of his stomach.

She took a deep breath. "Let's just get through the next few hours, be sociable, share the good news and have an early night. OK?"

He nodded. He didn't want to see anyone right then, not even Sam. He didn't think he'd be able to hide the truth and just wanted to retreat away from the world with Bonnie, like if they hid then illness, parenthood and even death couldn't find them.

Bonnie punched him in the shoulder. "Game face? Just for now...let the boys have their fun with the news and then we'll talk." She kissed him quickly and got out of the car.

Dean followed her as she walked into the house, they knew that her mom was there as her car was outside.

"Hey, we're back!" Bonnie shouted.

"About time too." Her mother said as they walked into the kitchen where everyone but Johnny was congregated as usual.

Bonnie leaned down to kiss her and dropped her bag onto the table. "I know, we were gone for a while. Sorry."

Sam was relieved to see his brother after the day he'd had but when he looked at Dean's face he frowned. He knew something was up instantly and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up slightly. He was snapped out of his reverie when he noticed Bonnie was waiting to get everyone's attention.

She looked at Dean who gave her a weak smile. "We have some news." They all looked at her. "It's a girl!"

Brooke was the first to react and stood up to hug Bonnie. Sam met Dean's gaze and their eyes locked telling him everything he needed to know.

Bonnie looked at Sam. "Well? What do ya think?"

His smile was genuine. "It's amazing news. I don't know how Dean will handle it but he never backed down from a challenge before. Right?" Sam's eyes cut through him as he silently told him to hang in there.

"So mom, how about you?"

"Christ you're making me a Grandmother before I'm forty. I need a freaking drink."

Brooke's eyes widened. "Ok I have a great idea, why don't you and Bonnie head into the garden and catch up...I'll get the Margarita's and bring them out. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you're my new best friend." Rita answered as Bonnie led her out back.

As soon as they were gone Brooke took Dean's hand and sat him down. She got the whiskey from the cupboard and unscrewed the lid placing it in front of him. She knew from the look on his face that he didn't need a glass. Sam watched as his brother took a couple of shots straight from the bottle. He didn't press him for information, Dean would speak when he was ready.

Brooke made herself busy mixing the drinks and felt the tension like it was a fourth person in the room. She hurriedly finished and loaded a tray. "I'll make myself scarce...make sure no one bothers you." Sam gave her a tight smile and she backed out of the swing door carrying the laden tray.

When they were alone Sam looked his brother in the eye, "Is it that bad?"

"Well it ain't good Sammy, not worst case scenario, but gettin' there."

"She seems so cool."

"She has faith that it'll all work out."

"She could be right."

"No..." Dean took another swig of whiskey. "It's my time."

Sam frowned at him "What do you mean?"

"I mean...Dad, you, Bobby...you're all in the club. Maybe it's my turn to join."

Sam shook his head with a sigh. "You can't think like that man. I know I said we were cursed in the past but this isn't the same thing."

"Sure it is...I'm happy; I'm due a big kick in the nads. May as well just stand in the street and get 'em to gank me on the spot. Be quicker."

Sam couldn't bear to see his brother like this, he had to do something for everyone's sake. "Dean, remember when The Trickster told us Bonnie was going to die in the Diner? What did you do? You didn't sit around drinking, you went in there and kicked ass. You knew you could save her, same as you always have with me."

"What am I supposed to do about this? Deep frying a head won't get her a new heart."

"No, but neither will going to pieces. It's ok to be scared, but you have to hold it together for her sake. Look, we got a heads up; forewarned is forearmed. We know the threat so we keep her safe...just treat it like a job Dean. We'll get through this together, same as always...nothing's taking her from us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, two Margarita's straight up and a virgin for Bonnie."

"Great." Bonnie took the drink unenthusiastically whilst she watched the others get stuck in.

"So, to another female in the Winchester fold." Brooke said raising her glass.

Bonnie clinked but Rita didn't join in. "See, that's another thing...you and the other one...you're not married?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows and crossed her legs defensively. "Er...no, we're not."

"Why? They got some issue with makin' things official or do they just like living in sin?"

Brooke sighed "I guess it's just not a priority, other things take precedence."

Rita didn't look convinced. "Well I can see what you mean, in his position and all...can't be easy. What's wonderboy's excuse?" She turned her attention to Bonnie.

"Mom! It's none of your business."

"Really? Someone get's you in the family way and won't put a ring on your finger? That's a loser in my book. How do we know he hasn't knocked up half the Eastern Seaboard?"

Brooke frowned at Bonnie like her mother was a mind reader. Truth is that none of them knew how many children Dean could have fathered. It could be like Village of the Damned within months for all they knew.

"Look, if you came here to cause trouble and scare him off then well done...Dean's balls have retreated so far into his abdomen that I doubt we'll be getting another shot at parenthood. Just...go easy on him mom."

"Well, if he can't take a little constructive criticism." She refilled her glass from the pitcher and took a sip.

Bonnie reached over and took her hand. "I know you mean well, I really do but I love him..."

"Yeah, I was always a sucker for a hot piece of ass too."

"Jeez. I don't know why I bother...there's more to him than that."

"Well, we'll soon find out."

"Oh god, what do you have planned?"

Brooke smiled at her woodenly. "Rita's going to make Dean sing."

Bonnie gasped. "No no no no! Not again..." She looked at Brooke. "She used to do this to all my boyfriends at High School. It was a nightmare. One actually peed himself!"

"What, it's only a bit of Karaoke?" Brooke shrugged.

"It's humiliating!"

Rita looked unrepentent. "Well, if he goes through with it and picks a half decent song then I'll relax. Either that or he buys you a diamond."

"God, mother, there's no logic in that! He looks out for me in so many ways that you don't know about but all you need is some token?"

"Damn straight. If a man won't openly prove his love then what's the point?"

Bonnie thought back to the Richard Gere moment at the diner. "Ok mom, I'm calling you on this one and I'll raise you a hundred bucks...hell no, five hundred. Let's start the college fund early."

"Five hundred bucks?"

"You heard me. Not only will Dean sing, but he'll bring the house down."

Brooke looked at them both and shook her head as she downed the rest of her cocktail. She dreaded to think what a child with a mix of their DNA would be capable of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke finally got back from driving Rita home. She'd practically had to carry her to the car and then waited a half hour in the rain for a cab to bring her back. Dean was half cut and although Bonnie had offered, she'd been insistent that she go. She was exhausted, bedraggled and wet when she got in and was relieved to see the light still on in their room.

She walked in and saw Sam sat in his chair waiting for her. She paused in the doorway looking pathetic and got the response she wanted when he held out a hand to her.

She went to him and stood patiently as he removed her wet clothes. She shivered slightly as he pulled her onto his lap enveloping her in his warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and felt better instantly.

"That's nice." She whispered, hearing him murmur in agreement. She didn't want to talk about anything depressing and knew that Sam would be feeling bad about the Bonnie situation. He always felt responsible about these things and she wanted him to feel better but also knew talking would do little good.

Brooke pulled his face to hers and kissed him gently at first and then with more hunger as they sought reassurance in one another. She reached down with one hand and unbuttoned his shirt taking in the vague smell of cologne and whiskey. He removed the shirt and threw it to the floor as her hands roamed over his body. They rarely acted like this, usually preferring the soft and slow approach but they both knew that tonight they needed something else to forget the stresses of the day.

Sam's mouth went to her neck as his hand kneaded the flesh on her buttocks. Her breathing was coming in rasps as her head fell back and he bent her over one arm allowing his free hand to explore her taut stomach, moving gently lower causing her to gasp.

Her hand covered his as she braced one foot on his thigh. By now she was bent over so far she placed her hands behind her on the floor to stop herself slipping away completely. She didn't want to break the moment by moving but all the blood was rushing to her head making her dizzy. Sam's hand left her for a second and she heard the clink of his belt buckle. Suddenly she felt the warm leather strap of his belt wind around her waist and he fastened it loosely to her leaving plenty of slack. Sam took the belt in one fist and hauled her off the floor, it was a trick she'd taught him to allow him maximum use of his arms, some traction and give him an ego boost even when she was on top.

She sat back up and looked at him slightly flushed pausing quickly to kiss him before turning on his lap so she was straddling him. Sam kept a tight hold of the belt with one hand as he lowered his feet to the floor with the other. His legs were at a slant now and Brooke lay backwards onto them, letting him hold her in place using the belt again. She placed her feet onto his shoulders as she heard him unbutton his jeans. With a sudden pull of his arm she was jolted deftly onto him.

He loved it because it meant he was in control and hell, she wasn't complaining.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean couldn't sleep. As always when he had things on his mind he couldn't switch off. Most of the time when he felt like this it was because he was confronted by a situation where he felt powerless. This was possibly the best example ever. In an effort to help Sam he had unwittingly put Bonnie's life at risk, not to mention the life of an innocent child. If this went wrong they stood to lose a lot more than the use of Sam's legs.

He pulled Bonnie closer to him and put a hand on her belly. Her fingers moved over his slowly. "The baby's sleeping."

"How do you know?"

"Can't you feel it? It's peaceful. It's not always that way."

"No?" He whispered lazily.

He could hear the smile in her voice. "I know when you're about to walk into the room, she kicks like crazy."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh...she knows you're there."

Dean kissed her shoulder gently and his lips moved up her neck to her ear causing her to shiver. "I love you." he whispered.

Bonnie paused a second "Christ...you must _really _think I'm gonna die!" She laughed at her own sick humor and he slapped her arm.

"Jesus woman, can't you give a guy a break? It's not like I go saying that every day!"

Bonnie raised herself onto one elbow and turned over with effort, holding an arm under her belly. "Don't get me wrong, I love this side to you, I really do but I worry about you too."

"You worry about me?"

"There an echo in here? I just don't want you to give up on me, that's all."

Dean looked at her in shock for a second. "What?"

"I know about your mom, Jess...I know a lot more than you think. You think I'm heading the same way, like my destiny in life is to make you look hotter to other women."

Dean shook his head. "You've lost me."

"I'm not gonna be some sob story you tell chicks in bars so they'll let you bone them."

Dean stared at her for a second and then started to laugh...really laugh. She hit him over the top of the head and he pulled her to him. "If it was at all possible, I love you even more now." he said still chuckling to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke lay back against the mattress a panting sweaty mess. "Oh young Jedi, I've taught you well."

Sam laughed as his mouth moved to one of her breasts. Her fingers went to his hair and she pulled him closer with a sigh. She could lay there forever and was grateful that she didn't have to go to work and that Sam had done more than his fair share of exercise for the weekend.

"Let's stay in bed." She said.

"You always say that." He murmured.

She pulled him up to her. "And this time I'm serious...let Dean deal with Rita, there's going to be hell to pay when he finds out about the singing...let's not get involved."

"Just stay here?"

"Yeah, have a love in." She smiled.

Sam laughed. "Like John and Yoko? You want me to get a tambourine?"

"If you'll beat me on the ass with it, sure!"

"You're crazy."

"About you." She rolled over onto him and looked down into his face "I'm gonna go get coffee, pastries, all kinds of calorie laden stuff. Then I'll come back here and we'll just spend the day doing nothing but this."

"Yeah? And what about a bit of this?" Brooke squealed loudly as Sam began tickling her. He calmed down eventually. "Ok, you go get provisions and I'll just lie here looking sexy."

She smiled at him. "Never a truer word said Winchester."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stretched as he woke and found the bed next to him empty. He hated it and was instantly alert. "Bonnie?"

"In here." Bonnie called from the en suite. They had taken the room with bathroom as it only had a shower.

"You ok?" She didn't answer for a minute so he got up and went to the door. "Seriously, you ok?"

He heard a big sigh and then retching.

Dean grimaced and opened the door without knocking, he'd seen it all by now. He looked down and found Bonnie half sitting and half lying on the floor with her head on the toilet seat. They'd been through months of this and it wasn't pleasant but it should be over with. He brushed the hair away from her face. "Hey, what's up?"

"I don't know...I think something I ate, maybe the pills."

Dean got up and wet a hand towel and held it to the back of her neck. "I think you should stay in bed."

"No, I'm fine. It's not like I'm not used to it."

"It's a good excuse to avoid your mom."

"Yeah, you could spend some Q.T with her on your own."

"Ok, maybe we shouldn't be so hasty...you can deal." He laughed as she swatted at him.

"Ok, I'm done." She groaned as she slammed the lid. She leaned against the wall and Dean handed her a toothbrush. "Besides, you have other stuff to do today." She said around the bristles.

"Yeah?" He leaned against the sink looking at her.

"Dean...how do you expect me to concentrate with your sausage roll winking at me?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel wrapping it round his waist. "Happy? So what do I have to do that's so important?"

"Win a bet." She handed him the toothbrush and he exchanged it for a glass of water.

"Well now I'm intrigued. Let me guess...your mom?"

She nodded and then gargled, spitting the water back into the glass. He took it from her and faced her again.

"She bet me you can't sing. There's five hundred bucks in it if you rock the campus karaoke tonight."

Dean frowned then smirked. "You're kidding? Sing? Like in front of people?"

"Yep."

"That woman's warped. Why would she want me to sing?"

"It's important to her, a way for you to prove yourself."

"Can't I just do another fight to the death?"

Bonnie laughed. "It's not so bad...you're a good singer. Sorta."

"Gee, spare me the gushing."

"C'mon, be a sport...we'll all be there and it'll be fun if nothing else."

"What am I meant to sing?"

"Your choice...a crowd pleaser."

Dean crouched down and picked her up off the floor. "Ya know, if you weren't pregnant, I'd kick your ass for this."

"Does that mean you'll do it?" She said into his neck.

"When have I ever welched on a bet? Just check with me next time ok?"

"Yeah, silly me...I mean, I ask you to sing in front of a bunch of drunks and you ask me to keep your egg warm for a few months."

"Alright smartass, you had me at hello."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie and Dean were sitting in the den watching TV when there was the familiar roar of a motorbike outside. Dean glanced out of the window. "I don't believe it." He laughed.

"What?"

"Johnny's got your mom on the back of the Ducati."

"Nothing surprises me." Bonnie was unfazed.

Moments later they both walked in. Rita kissed Bonnie and ignored Dean as she went to the mirror. "I have the worst case of helmet hair. I'm gonna go fix it in the powder room."

"You'll have to use ours." Dean said with an innocent grin.

"Why?"

"Cos my brother and Brooke have staged a love in."

"A what now?"

"OOh, I like this." Johnny sighed perching on the edge of the couch.

"They're screwing...in the bath" Dean loved winding her up.

Bonnie slapped him. "They don't get much time together so they're just taking a day off."

Rita shocked them all as she shrugged. "Can't say I blame her, I'd hit that ass too given half a chance." She walked out of the room patting at her hair as Dean stared after her open mouthed.

"How the hell does he do it? She's not even that old. She should totally be into me!"

"Dean that's so sick. That's my mom! Ewwwww!" Bonnie shuddered.

"Oh I love it...this is like the Bold and the Beautiful just more twisted." Johnny exclaimed. "Well, excuse me whilst I just prepare a little present for John and Yoko, but I'll be right back to work on your set mister."

"Huh?"

"The song...we have to pick something kick ass!"

Dean rolled his eyes as Johnny retreated and Rita reappeared. "So you ready for your big performance tonight?"

"Lady, I perform big every night. Right sweetheart?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You're your own worst enemy seriously!"

"Well, I guess we'll see tonight won't we?"

"I guess we will." Dean pouted childishly. He was getting sick of the barbed remarks and wanted to shut the woman up once and for all.

Johnny returned and took Dean's hand. "Well, I'm just gonna borrow your boyfriend for a little while, make sure he doesn't make a total ass of himself."

"Er, just out of interest...what did you just get up to in Sam's room?" Bonnie asked.

"Just a little something something I organized with Brookalina...if you hear screams...just ignore them, she'll be getting her tomb raided."

"Just a regular day at the office." Dean bent to kiss her and turning to Rita shuddered slightly at the look she gave him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie and her mother had to go out in the end to avoid the sexual gymnastics going on in Sam's room. They went for a walk to a nearby coffee shop where they took a quiet corner table.

"Ya know for a crip, that boy sure has some moves."

"Mom! You can't say that!"

"What should I call him?"

"Try Sam...that's his freakin' name!"

"Cos you got hormones I'll let you use that tone, but just remember who you're speakin' to!"

"I'm sorry, it's just, these are my friends, I want you to like them and for them to like you."

"You saying they don't?"

"You're not exactly making it easy."

"I just want you to be happy."

"And I am. You have no idea!"

"Ok, if you're so happy how come I don't see you eat? You have shopping bags under your eyes. It's not normal. What's going on?"

Bonnie gulped. Ommitting the truth was one thing, telling a lie was another. She didn't have a clue what to do for the best.

"Look, there are some minor health issues that I have but it's nothing to worry about."

Her mother stared at her for a second. "Minor huh?"

"Yeah."

Rita made a grab for Bonnie's bag and holding it away from her, started to rummage through it. She stared at her daughter for a second and began to remove pill bottles one by one arranging them on the table. She also pulled out a syringe in a sealed wrapper and a medical warning bracelet.

"I never wear that." She said sheepishly. "Dean doesn't let me go anywhere alone anyway."

"And they all know about this? I'm the last mug to be let in on the secret?"

"Mom, it's not like that."

"Right. Were you ever going to tell me or just let me read about you in the Obits? What are all these for anyway?"

She didn't think there was any point in lying now. "My heart mainly, blood pressure...some other stuff."

She'd never seen her mother look so close to tears as she was just then and it broke her heart. "I'm really sorry, it was hard to tell you. You were angry about the baby and hated Dean..."

"No." She shook her head angrily. "Don't you dare put this on me. You all kept this from me, you know the thing that hurts the most? Is that sometime soon you'll have a daughter too and you'll understand how I feel right now."

She got up and left the table. Bonnie got up to follow and remembered all the pills and the coffees. She threw down five dollars and scooped all the pills into her bag bending down to pick up stray bottles that fell to the floor. She fled the coffee shop and started heading in the direction of the house. She didn't blame her mother for going mad and could kiss goodbye to any blessing she may give to her match with Dean. Bonnie held on to her stomach as she hurried down the street.

When she finally caught up with her she found her unresponsive. "Mom, look...I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the baby, I didn't even tell Dean at first so I don't know what you're getting so worked up about."

"Because you're ill and you're having a baby and it takes you six months to pick up the phone."

Bonnie stopped where she was. "You know what mom? I might have had a bit more warning myself if I had known my father. This is a genetic condition that I inherited, I had no idea I had a ticking timebomb in my chest until this baby but there you go."

Rita turned on her. "So the asshole screws up once more and it's me that picks up the heat. Well I'm done!"

"What do you mean? Mom, don't leave." Bonnie started to cry. This visit had been a disaster from start to finish, but now she truly believed that her mother was washing her hands of her.

Bonnie stood on the sidewalk as the tears flowed and watched her mother walk away. She looked around her, it was possibly the first time she had been alone in over three months and it felt wretched.

xxx

Rita didn't know anyone who could push her buttons like her daughter could. She had a sharp tongue and no matter what the argument, the accusations were always the same. She hadn't known her father and she hated her mother for it. The fact that he was a useless waster who beat her meant nothing. She'd done her best by keeping him at bay and surrounding Bonnie with strong men. So what if they were gangsters? They had looked out for them both all these years but nothing could ever replace the void in Bonnie's life until now.

The first time she'd seen Dean, she'd seen the same danger and cavalier attitude Bonnie's father had had. It was a potent combination when you mixed it with enough charisma to charm the birds out of the trees. To see her daughter make the same mistakes she had was too much to bear. Now, she found out that they were hiding something like this?

Rita paused and wiped a tear away. She was spitting mad but not so mad she could just walk away. She turned around to go back and saw Bonnie sitting on the sidewalk a couple hundred meters away.

Rita frowned as she saw Bonnie turn her bag upside down on the paving stones looking for something. Even from where she was stood, she could tell she was having trouble breathing.

"Bonnie!" She called as she ran towards her, her heels clacking on the concrete.

She was there in seconds and knelt down next to her daughter who was sobbing and wheezing.

Rita looked at all the medicine spread out. "What do you need?!" She took Bonnie's face in her manicured hands and looked into her glazed eyes. "C'mon, tell momma what to get you." Bonnie couldn't answer as she fought for every breath. She made a grab for something on the ground and Rita looked to see what it was. "Your cell? This what you want?"

Bonnie nodded and Rita got it.

She held onto her daughter as she opened the phone and on a hunch pressed redial. It worked and Dean picked up after two rings.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Dean!" Rita sniffed.

"What is it?" He almost shouted.

"Bonnie, we were out and she's keeled over, she can't breathe and I don't know what to do." She began to cry in earnest.

"Tell me where you are!"

"Five minutes away from yours."

"Ok.." She heard the screech of tires. "I'll be there in three minutes, stay on the line. Is she still conscious?"

"Barely."

"Does she have her medicine?"

"Yes." She answered shakily, "but there's so much of it..."

"Look for a small vial of something called epinephrine. You find it? It's a liquid."

She looked through everything on the ground. "I don't see it."

"Shit!"

"Oh god, she's passed out." She shouted in panic.

"Rita, listen to my voice, stay calm. It's real important, you need to check her pulse and make sure that her heart's still beating." He could hear her sobbing. "You can do this...just feel for the pulse in her neck. I'm one minute away."

"I can feel it, hardly."

"Thirty seconds...hang in there."

Rita looked down at her unconscious daughter and dropped the phone to the ground with a clatter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG I am a cow...well it was another all nighter!**

**I hope you like sexy Sam and loving Dean. Just to let you know that Sam's moves with the belt are real and I got them from a rehab sex instruction video..unfortunately that guy was fat, middle aged and had a handle bar moustache, the chick didn't seem to mind too much though!! LOL**

**Looks like Dean**** won't have to sing to prove his worth...but what the hell, let him sing anyway!! Yay!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**In my humble opinion I have surpassed myself with the following. It was an idea that came out of left field and just seemed to work. As always, I take liberties with the medical stuff but who cares when it rocks? So the next paragraph I wrote in one go just picturing the scene in my head and listening to Rock You Like a Hurricane. It's Dean all the way! Brace yourselves girlies cos the bro's are about to excell themselves...Raaaa!! **

**Disclaimer for language...as Bonnie's Uncle Tony has Tourettes. Song's you'll need: Holding out for a Hero (yay!) and you have to have Dean's song ready so it can't be a surprise...it's Livin' on a Prayer. Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Impala screeched to a halt at the kerb and the engine continued to run as Dean jumped out of the driver's side and ran over to where Bonnie was lying.  
"Get all the medication in the bag and get in the passenger seat." He shouted at Rita, who did what he said without question.

He crouched next to Bonnie and took her weight, checking her pulse with the middle finger of his right hand. He closed his eyes briefly as he felt the faintest response. Dean gathered her up in his arms and took her to the car. Johnny had slid into the drivers seat and Dean got in the back with Bonnie on his lap. "Go!" He shouted without waiting for the door to close.

His hand went to her stomach and he said a silent prayer as he felt the merest of kicks under his hand. They were seconds from the house, but God alone knew what Sam and Brooke were up to.

When they were nearby, he shouted to Johnny. "Soon as we get there, get the goddamn front door open."

Johnny hit the gas and the Impala mounted the kerb in front of the house and skidded to a halt on the lawn. Johnny leaped out and ran to the front door checking to see if it was open. He didn't wait for an answer to a knock and threw his weight into the wooden barrier shattering the frame. Rita stood confused on the lawn and Dean jogged past her carrying a limp Bonnie in his arms.

"Brooke!" He shouted as soon as he was in the door. Sam's bedroom door flew open at the commotion and Brooke emerged dressed in hotpants and a crop top with a gun in a holster strapped to her right thigh. She looked ready for action and she was. "Where's the epinephrine?" She asked him.

Dean lay Bonnie down on the couch and grabbed her bag from Rita to double check it. The contents spilled onto the floor as Dean and Brooke got down on their hands and knees to sift through the items. "She lost it." He said looking up at her. "We must have more."

Brooke met his frantic gaze. "It was the last. She had it all on her."  
"I'm on it!" Johnny ran to call an ambulance as Sam emerged from his room wearing just his jeans and sporting a rather impressive boner.

Dean stood stock still in the centre of the room as he tried to make his mind work. "We can't do CPR til her heart stops...the other drugs won't work and the paramedics won't get here in time to save the baby. Shit!" He began to pace.

Rita was crying softly and Brooke was trying to comfort her whilst trying to remain calm herself.

Sam was the only one not moving, he sat leaning forwards on his knees trying to clear his mind. He looked up at Dean who was wearing a hole in the carpet. "Dean." He said getting no response. "Dean!"

Dean stopped and looked at him. "You can do this. Look at me...calm down. No, in fact don't freakin calm down, just pay attention." Dean frowned at his brother. "Epinephrine's adrenaline right? Where are we gonna get a surplus of that at short notice?" Sam gave him a calculating smile and Dean got it. He nodded and stood to face Sam as though silently saying 'bring it on'.

"Brooke, get a syringe." Sam shouted. She looked confused but did as he said.

Johnny came back from the kitchen. "Paramedics are on their way. What's going on?" He looked between the brothers, Sam was calm but Dean looked like a rabid Bull. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and he seemed to have zoned out, only focusing on Sam through slitted eyes.

"That's it dude...get angry." Sam faced him in the centre of the room. "Fuck this...you want them to die? You want them to suffer? If they die, it'll be your goddamn fault, you wanna live with that? Hell NO!" Sam barked at him like a drill instructor.

Rita started to look scared as Dean's nostrils flared slightly and his hands bunched into fists.

"Oh my god...I know what they're doing. Sam, you're a freakin genius." Brooke exhaled shocked yet impressed at what was going on.

"It's not enough dude." Dean told his brother in a husky voice "I need more. Fight or flight."

Sam turned to Johnny. "Hit him!"

"What?! I'm not hitting him!"

Sam almost growled at him. "If you want Bonnie to live then kick the shit out of Dean now, he needs to get the adrenaline into his bloodstream for this to work. Do it!"

Johnny looked at Dean who stood facing him with his feet planted shoulder width apart.

"I'm sorry man." Johnny said thinking fast. He bent his knees slightly and jumped in the air. As he lifted off the ground, he spun to his right, extending that leg and bringing it into direct contact with Dean's jaw. Johnny carried on spinning til he'd completed a full circle and landed on his feet in a fight stance just as Dean was hitting the fireplace with a thud.

Rita screamed and Brooke took the syringe removing the cap with her teeth. Dean was trying to get up off the ground. She put a knee to his chest and grabbed his right arm sticking the needle in the bulging vein. She withdrew the blood and got up hurrying over to Bonnie.  
"What the hell's going on?" Rita shouted.

"I'll explain later." Sam told her as Brooke found a vein in Bonnie's arm and injected Dean's hormone infused haemoglobin directly into her bloodstream.

They all waited in silence for a few minutes until without warning Bonnie's eyes flew open. It was a reaction she didn't get from regular drugs. Dean must have been really souped up this time, Brooke thought to herself. There was an audible sigh of relief from everyone in the room.

Dean got up and staggered over to the couch clutching at his jaw sitting down heavily next to Bonnie as the distant wail of sirens filled the room. She looked at him with wide eyes "Christ what is this stuff? It feels like I have fire in my blood."

Dean laughed and pulled her into a hug. "No. Just me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The paramedics took Bonnie into hospital to give her a full check up. Dean and Rita went with her staying through all the tests.

Rita cried through the Ultrasound and Dean started seeing the softer side to her. She'd flaked slightly but who the hell could blame the woman? They'd all been dealing with a crisis of some sort practically every day and she was new to all this. Bonnie was looking healthier than she had before this attack which was easily her worst. Now, he was sat in the doctors office with Bonnie's mom awaiting the verdict.

"That's some risky business, just overdosing her on that stuff." Dr Fielding said "Epinephrine's not a long term fix but I gotta say she's doing better than when I saw her earlier."

Dean smiled to himself, they'd deliberately kept his medical files from Bonnie's Doctors after what had happened at Johns Hopkins. They couldn't tell him what they'd really done.

"We'd like to keep her in for observation to make sure everything's ok."

Dean looked him in the eye. "It's not what she wants, she wants to come home, she's feeling good and the baby's ok..."

Dr Fielding sighed. "Still, we have all the equipment here, if she suffers a relapse, we can deal with it better here."

Rita wiped a tissue under her eyes and it came away covered in make up. "Release her, she's in good hands." She said to him but looked at Dean who raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, well...it's your choice but we're here if you need us."

Dean gave him a thin smile and shook his hand. "Thanks, but we'll take care of her."

When he left, Rita turned to him. "I don't know what happened back there but I know that whatever you did it was because you love my kid. I owe you an apology."

"It's ok. I don't need thanks for looking after Bonnie."

"I was too harsh on you. I know that...I guess I just knew so many dicks in my time, I just get used to seein' all men that way. Look I don't apologise often so just be gracious about it ok?"

He smiled and hugged her briefly. "You're ok for an old broad."

"I'll remind you of that line in ten years asshole."

"This doesn't change things though." He said releasing her and seeing the question in her eyes. "You brought my ability to sing under question. I have to defend my honor plus there's money at stake."

She laughed. "Seriously? After all this?"

He smirked, "_Especially_ after all this. I'm gonna have Bonnie on lock down from now on so we may as well have one night of fun. Within reason."

She laughed. "Whatever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny had come to pick Dean and Bonnie up in the Impala. Rita took a cab to her hotel saying that she would meet them later that evening. They should have been exhausted but cheating death seemed to release the endorphins in your brain and the pair of them were euphoric. Dean let Johnny drive and lounged in the back seat with Bonnie. It was something he'd never done before, and it felt strange.

"Remember that night in the church parking lot?" he whispered in her ear.

"How can I forget?"

Johnny looked in the rearview mirror at them with a smile, glad to see them stress free for a change.

"Johnny...there's a tape in the glove compartment. It's marked 'Good Times'. Stick it in would ya?" He felt a little like he was treating him like a chauffeur but found it hard to care when the Bloodhound Gang sparked up. "You have Bonnie...I have this." He looked at her "...that's a night I'll never forget."

"Like you haven't had a girl in the backseat before?" She smiled, her mouth just an inch from his.

He smirked "Sure, but none of them flashed a Priest before or stalked my little brother when he was trying to lose his gimp cherry."

She slapped him but was loving it anyway. "What's gotten into you?"

"Life. I love it."

"You're just so different from when I first met you."

"If you'd have met me before Sam's accident, I don't think you'd have given me the time of day. Sad thing is, I probably wouldn't have looked twice at you."

"What?!"

"Sure, you'd turn my head but it's not the same deal, if Sam hadn't have gotten hurt, I wouldn't have seen you care for him like you did. Same as he would never have met Brooke."

"Woah. That's deep." She put a hand to his head. "I think you may have a fever."

"You ever take anything seriously?" He asked her, thinking it was the most hypocritical thing he'd ever said.

"Not if I can help it." She smiled at him. "You make me ridiculously happy, you know that right? But I'm not the only one." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Crap! That girl can kick...she'll make a good Hunter" He looked serious for a moment and she met his gaze.

"Does she have a choice?"

"Not so much." He frowned regretfully.

Bonnie nodded thoughtfully. "Well, look on the bright side, it's not just you and Sam anymore, you're part of a bigger family now...Bobby, Ling, the boys...Brooke, me. It's a fight that belongs to all of us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat in his usual spot on the kitchen counter and looked down at his mug of coffee. "Hey kids!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Kitchen. Now!"

Within five minutes he had Brooke, Bonnie, Sam and Johnny who was an ever more permanent fixture, assembled in the kitchen.

Dean hopped off his perch as they all looked at him expectantly. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but we have to have a family meeting to establish some rules."

Sam looked at him in disbelief and Bonnie frowned.

Dean held up a hand, "I know...not what you'd expect but things are happening and we need to have some sort of hierarchy here."

"I take it you're the boss?" Sam said laughing.

"Funny Doofus. Yes, I call seniority...goes without saying. So here's how things are gonna work in the long term." Dean began to pace, feeling the power. "Rule one. Bonnie is not to be left on her own...at any time." He saw the look on her face. "Don't even start...you know you'll lose. So we have a rota system that everyone works. Any change of guard must verify that they have taken control of the correct medication as well as a rather fine sample of my blood. Agreed?" He stared at them all and they nodded.

"Bonnie. Sweetheart it's for your own good."

"I just don't want to be a chore Dean."

"Ok, new rule...Bonnie detail gets free Cheetoes...that's good right?" Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "Ok rule two. No talking. Enough people know our names." He looked at Johnny. "If people ask, we are NOT exterminators...it's too open to interpretation."

"So what are we?" Sam asked with an amused smile.

"You tell me genius."

"How about Polygamists?"

"You think you're being smart...I actually know that's not a geometrical shape now so joke's on you. Anyhow, we'll think of something. Rule three...work. Brooke kudos for paying tax and shit but we have to keep under the radar. That means any hustling..." He again pointed at Johnny "..of any kind does not come back to this house. All money earned through gambling, whoring or any other nefarious schemes goes into a pot. The matter of medical bills for Bonnie has been covered by her 'Uncle Tony' who will be dropping by at some point. That brings me to rule four, do not antagonize the Italian Mobsters! We all know how pissed off mob bosses can get so..."

"He's not that bad." Bonnie grinned.

"That's what they said about Ted Bundy...Rule five; no unauthorized visitors. Everyone has to be vetted, and that's not just a background check, I'm talkin' holy water...the works."

"Aren't you going a little overboard Dean?" Sam asked.

"Not such an issue for you Sam. As I remember, in school you were about as popular as a hooker with crabs. Ya never know though, Brooke might want to have a sushi night or somethin' and all I'm saying is...run it by me first."

"Sushi?? Have you even met me Dean?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch...I'm just looking out for the greater good."

"Isn't that what David Koreshi said before all the Branch Davidians killed themselves in Waco?" Johnny asked.

Dean glared at him. "No."

"Babe, I think you're being a little excessive."

"Really? Ok," He cocked an eyebrow. "How about I put it like this: Bonnie is carrying a child that could help Sam walk and could also be the nearest thing to eradicating evil in our lifetime.. If we're doing this then we have to act smart. Apart from being ridiculously good-looking and possibly the greatest demon hunter ever, this is my baby girl we're talkin' about. I'll be damned if I'm takin' any risks. You?"

Dean sipped his coffee confidently as the others looked at one another.

"Right then...that just leaves one more thing. Bonnie's unfortunate near death experience has not put the song bet to an end. Johnny has reorganized the karaoke night, two nights from now so I can prove my worth."

"But, Dean, my mom already loves you."

"Baby, it's just up to the rest of the world to catch up." He winked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bar was a lot classier than Bonnie expected with a proper stage, a big bar and a band. There were monitors everywhere and it was looking a lot cooler than the crowd that had showed. Johnny had worked his magic and Bonnie was kitted out in a proper maternity outfit that wasn't a cast off of Dean's and he'd spent a long time on her hair and make up. Dean was in his regular jeans and vintage tee, Sam much the same but Brooke was the real shocker. Following a lot of cajoling and a build up of confidence thanks to Lara, she'd discovered she did actually have a cleavage and was displaying it to great effect. She looked amazing and towered over Bonnie in vertiginous black heels.

They knew that word had spread about Dean singing and that Han and Dylan had both made the effort to come and party but the real shocker was to find Bobby and Ling sitting at the bar side by side when they arrived.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dean asked.

Bobby laughed. "The chance to see you make an ass of yourself is reason enough for me."

"Ain't gonna happen old man."

The place was pretty empty when they got there and they had a large table by the dancefloor. Bonnie's mom was holding court and looking stunning in a pair of tight leather trousers and a halter top, Johnny hadn't been able to tame the hair but you couldn't have everything. Brooke was sat on Sam's lap and they were in a world of their own, oblivious to everything around them.

They all sat down to enjoy drinks and soon Bonnie's 'Uncle Tony' arrived. He spent a long time making out with her mom but when she got him free she introduced him to Dean. He was a huge guy in his mid fifties and if you were asked to create a photofit of an Italian American mobster then you'd pretty much get him.

"Nice to meet you sir." Dean said respectfully enough for him as he shook his hand.

"Fuck that. You're the badass that fubarred that Chinese fuck. Am I right?"

Dean's eyes widened at his turn of phrase. "Huh?"

"Fucker that set up that fight? Heard you carved him up good. Fuckin' A! Yo, barman, this guy's drinks are all on me! Fuckin' Triads. Hey you ever fancy goin' up against the Russians, gimme a call." He slapped Dean on the back and walked away.

Bonnie looked at him with raised eyebrows. "So much for keeping a low profile." She laughed at his shocked expression. "Ah Dean...welcome to my family."

Dean exhaled and realized he still had a lot to learn about Bonnie. At least life wouldn't be dull.

Han had brought a lot of college buddies with him and soon the place was packed and they were ready to start the entertainment.

Everyone grabbed a seat, and waited as the lights all went down.

A spotlight lit up the stage and Johnny took the mic.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Bobby, we welcome you here tonight for a very special evening to witness the event of the decade...Mr Dean Winchester singing for his lovely lady. We couldn't let him come up on stage though to a luke warm crowd so we have a very special warm up act for you. Choreography and Stage Direction by Johnny Cho...oh, hair, make up and costume too!"

"Christ what have I let myself in for?" Dean whispered to Bonnie.

"I have a feeling you're way out of your depth Winchester."

"So our first act is a veteran of the Vegas scene..." Johnny covered the mic but they could all still hear Rita say '_That makes me sound fuckin' old!'. _"Sorry, she is a seasoned entertainer on some of the most celebrated stages in Vegas. Ms Sheena Lupino!"

Bonnie's mother stepped onto the stage like she was born there and picked up the microphone and started strolling. "I usually sing Cher but tonight I'm singing a song for my daughter cos even when the rest of us gave up she believed and held out. So this one's for you darlin'"

The Intro started up and Rita started to gyrate expertly to the music, with everyone clapping along to the music. When she started to sing, she sounded just like the real deal, it was uncanny.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_

She had somehow managed to get professional backing singers to support her and she looked amazing as she strutted along the stage.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

At that point, Johnny and one of his friends lifted her off her feet and onto the bar where she continued to blast out the tune.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

Dean turned to Bonnie. "I can't believe that's your mom!"

"Believe me, sometimes neither can I!"

As the Instrumental track came on she writhed on her hands and knees in front of the young barman who was totally in awe of her, as were the rest of the crowd.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear there is someone somewhere_

_Watching me  
_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like a fire in my blood_

As she sang the final line of the verse the young barman poured liquor along the length of the bar and with a flourish set fire to it.

She danced and sang without missing a beat backlit by a wall of flames. She looked incredible as the music reached a crescendo.

When she was finished Johnny and his pals lifted her off the bar and she bowed for her standing ovation and Dean could have sworn he heard Bobby wolf whistle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow." Sam leaned towards Dean, "That's a pretty tough act to follow. You sure you're up for this?"

Dean winked. "Watch me."

Johnny took the stage again and the keyboard player made way for the live band which surprised Sam. It actually looked like Dean had put some effort into this.

"So this is the moment we've all been waiting for. A challenge was extended for Dean to prove he has what it takes to be a Rock Star. The stakes are five hundred bucks and the love of a good woman. So with no further ado...take it away gorgeous."

The lights all went down and everyone waited with bated breath. Suddenly the drums and keyboards started up the Intro and Sam started to laugh when he recognized it. "Oh my god...Dean!" he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly as the stage lit up.

The microphone was in its stand and Dean was standing behind it bobbing his head to the rhythm. And then he started to sing and everyone started to scream.

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
union's been on strike _

He's down on his luck - It's tough  
so tough.  
Gina works the diner all day  
working for her man

_She brings home her pay for love  
for love_

The voice was deeper than Bon Jovi's but Dean looked and sounded unbelievable. He took the microphone from the stand and looked at Bonnie.

_She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot for love -  
**We'll give it a shot.**_

As the chorus started another light came up at the edge of the stage and Ling's grandsons were all there to provide back up. They were dressed in typical Dean uniform of torn jeans and tour tee shirts, they were rocking hard with the music.

_We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer _

Take my hand and we'll make it  
I swear - livin' on a prayer.

Dean put the mic back in it's stand and in a move that shocked Sam he turned and strapped on a guitar.

_Tommy got his six string in hock.  
Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk -  
So tough  
it's tough._

Dean looked down and played a cord on the electric guitar that vibrated through the room.

_  
__Gina dreams of running away  
when she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers: __**Baby  
it's okay  
**__someday_.

Sam couldn't believe that Dean was playing the guitar and Bonnie sat open mouthed staring at him. "Oh my god...he's so hot!"

They were all hitting their stride now and the voices were getting ever more powerful. Dean swung the guitar to his back and took the mic stand in both hands like he'd been doing it all his life.

_We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot for love -  
We'll give it a shot._

Out of nowhere there was an explosion of fireworks at the side of the stage and the crowd went wild. Rita was stood on a chair screaming and even Ling was dancing._We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer _

Take my hand and we'll make it  
I swear - livin' on a prayer.

_**Livin' on a prayer!**_

Once more Dean took the guitar and stood at the front of the stage to do the solo. Sam was stunned, he had no idea Dean even played.

Johnny, Han and Dylan were all playing air guitar in the back as Dean filled the room with the most amazing sounds.

Dean took the microphone one last time and you could tell he was preparing for the big finish from the way he was standing.

_We've got to hold on ready or not _.

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

The last line was almost screamed as Dean let the boys take over the rest of the song. He kicked over the mic stand and stepped off the stage off the stage.

The crowd was roaring as he walked across the dancefloor and went to Bonnie.

Her face was flushed as she stood and looped her arms around his neck. "Holy cow, that was the single most sexy thing you have ever done! And that's in a long and distinguished career of sexiness."

He smirked doing the eyebrow thing. "So the five hundred bucks is in the bag then?"

"Who gives a shit? Just take me to bed!"

Dean laughed as he bent to kiss her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**After Dead or Alive I couldn't help it with the Bon Jovi and would so love to see Dean sing this for real!! I love that Dean's blood is Bonnie's new medicine and that you have to beat him up to get a new dose. **

**Uncle Tony's the new OC and I have no doubt he has big plans for Badass Dean which could spell trouble. Also Sam's gonna have his plate full training the cousins whilst trying to find ingenius new ways to pleasure Brooke!**

**As for Bonnie, her attempts at nesting may leave little to be desired and it's gonna take everything Johnny has to relieve her boredom after being placed under house arrest.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So it's been a few days...hard to concentrate with my family! So my sister kicked me out in another hormonal fit...so after a night spent sat in the woods with a bottle of wine, I now have a throat infection. Although she has apologised, I am sleeping on the floor at my parents being forced to watch endless quiz shows. I am dying folks!! Only 6 days to go til I get back to work though so...pray for me!**

**Anyway, moving on...I love my sis and we see each but other once a year but we can row like you wouldn't believe...guess where my inspiration came from for the following?**

**There is a disclaimer here for language as Uncle Tony is back with a vengeance!! Ra!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean felt self-conscious as he walked down the hotel corridor. It was a lot classier than he and Sam were used to and he felt out of place, not that it showed. The colonial style was old fashioned and slightly claustrophobic with its dark wood and heavy rugs. His big boots made no sound as he approached the door.

When he arrived he knocked loudly twice and waited.

Tony opened the door wearing a thick white bathrobe tied across his massive stomach. He smiled. "Dean, glad you could make it. Come in, come in...I got breakfast comin' in five."

Dean walked into the suite looking around him trying not to be too impressed. The room was almost bigger than the house where four of them lived. No wonder Rita had doubted him.

Tony led the way onto the balcony which overlooked the gardens and gestured for him to take a seat. Dean removed his leather jacket and sat down, not entirely sure why he was there in the first place. He was brought to when he heard Rita's voice.

"Tony where's your wallet?" She shouted from the bedroom in her grating Fran Drescher voice.

Tony shrugged at Dean as if to say 'women'. "On the nightstand!" He shouted back.

"Nope all I can find is your cell and some Viagra."

He tossed Dean a withering look. "Well check my pants!"

"Ain't that why ya needed the pills in the first place?"

Dean heard her laugh to herself as he tried hard to ignore the interaction. He coughed slightly and Tony took the seat opposite him.

"I swear Dean, you better know what you're gettin' into with women. The Coccina gals are real ball busters."

Dean smirked. "Bonnie's pretty cool."

"Don't get me wrong, she's one in a million but she has your number."

"Yeah?"

"Suck you in and leave you helpless to do anythin' aboudit."

Dean was shocked at what he was saying with such ease. Tony was obviously a hard man and the fact that he could admit to being bested by a woman was almost freaky.

Rita emerged finally wearing a purple silk slip that barely covered her. "Dean, I didn't hear you come in."

The way she was dressed and looking at him would say otherwise Dean thought to himself as he averted his gaze. "Rita."

"Don't mind me, I'll get dressed and leave you boys to it. Which card do I use?" She handed Tony his wallet and he flipped it open revealing an array of gold and platinum.

"This one's good for a few grand." He said handing it to her.

She kissed him gratuitously and turned to Dean. "I'm gonna take Bonnie shopping." She raised a scarily manicured hand. "Don't worry, we're taking Johnny with us and all the meds so we got it covered ok?"

He nodded at her a little tightly. He'd never seen a woman do such a one eighty on him before and he wasn't entirely comfortable with it but she was Bonnie's mother and he guessed he would have to accept it. After what happened last time, he hated Bonnie going anywhere without him but he couldn't keep her a prisoner either and was comforted by the fact that Johnny knew what to do if there was an emergency.

There was a knock on the door. "You wanna get that babe?" Tony told her. "It's room service." He handed her a twenty from his wallet as a tip and seemed unfazed that she was going to answer the door practically naked.

Dean shifted in his chair uncomfortably and waited for the waiter to arrive with the trolley and pour the coffee. Soon after he was gone Rita shouted a hasty goodbye and left them alone.

Dean sipped his coffee silently waiting for Tony to speak. He wasn't intimidated but he wasn't a fool either, this guy didn't get to where he was by helping old ladies cross the road.

Tony looked at him as though sizing him up. People did that a lot.

"If you're gonna say ya thought I'd be taller, save it. I heard that one before." Dean said with a smile.

Tony laughed and it came from deep in his throat. "Ya fuckin' kill me Dean. Really. I gotta ask ya...that fight. I mean, we heard about it on the West Coast, gotta have kicked ass."

Dean smiled. "Kicked my ass."

"There ya go again...modest too. Ya don't fool me, gotta be some nuts o' steel in those jeans, take on some of those guys."

"What can I say? I got skills."

"When Rita told me Bonnie got knocked up I was this close to putting a hit out on the bastard that did it." Tony took a cigar from the pocket of his robe and clipped off the end with a gold secataur. Dean gulped as he imagined it was his manhood instead of the cancer stick. Tony seemed not to notice his reaction as he stuck it in the corner of his mouth. "You want one?"

Dean shook his head as he watched Tony light the fat Cuban and puff on it until he got a good fire burning. "So why didn't you? Put a hit on me?"

"I woulda done if you were just some prick with no hope, but I like you. You remind me of me at your age."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"A fighter's a fuckin' fighter Dean, whether it's in the ring or on the streets. No one owes you shit, so you just take what you need, I like that."

Dean smirked uncomfortably. "There were circumstances..."

"Yeah, I heard. Your brother's balls were in a sling." Tony leaned forwards and pointed at him with the cigar wedged between his fat fingers. "One thing we prize above balls is loyalty."

"We?"

"Don't fuck around with me kid. Despite the belly I ain't Santa and we both know it."

"I still don't get how news travels so fast."

"A family's a family... we may be miles apart but all the neighbors still gossip ya know? We hate the fuckin' Russian's, they hate the Armenians, the Triads hate Yakuza and every fucker and his mother hates the Triads...just the way it goes."

"No disrespect but who are you exactly? Bonnie calls you her Uncle but ya know.."

Tony leaned back. "Eat your breakfast I can hear your stomach growlin' from here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie sat on the floor of the den in between Sam's legs with her arms hooked over his knees, panting as instructed.

"Ok, honey, I think that's enough, you're starting to sound like a hippo on heat." Johnny told her.

"I'm trying ok?" She glared at him as she collapsed back onto Sam's chest.

Dean had gone out and Brooke was at work leaving Sam and Johnny to attempt to teach the basics of Lamaze to the exhausted young woman. Johnny had brought over a birthing video that had freaked them all out. Sam had seen some gruesome stuff in his time but that had been rough. He had played it down in front of Bonnie but she was starting to freak out and he was worried about her. She was getting weaker with each passing day as the baby literally sucked the life out of her in front of their eyes. She was two months from term and all bump. Getting her to eat was an ongoing battle and she spent most of her time sleeping. Sam could see Dean trying visibly to hold it together but it was tearing him up.

Sam held a hand out and Johnny placed an inhaler into it. He held it in front of Bonnie who popped it in her mouth and breathed in as he deployed the spray, freeing her airway. They were all trying their best to look after her but it was becoming increasingly obvious that she should be in a hospital.

"Oh god, I'm so screwed." Bonnie mumbled dejectedly.

Sam motioned for Johnny to leave them alone. He got up with a sigh and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sam shifted pulling Bonnie to him. He wrapped her up in his arms and sat silently for a second.

"I forgot how nice this feels." She said through closed eyes and Sam realized with a shock she was talking about the body swap. It was a strange thought that she'd been in his arms before and he wasn't aware of it. He tried to forget about that and focus on the present.

"We should never have asked you to go through with this." He said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Sam, it was my choice. I knew about the heart thing and went ahead anyway, nothing you could have done."

"But you never would have done this if it weren't for me."

"And I could have dropped dead weeks ago. If it wasn't for the tests I wouldn't have known about this death sentence. It looks bad now but at least I know what I'm up against and I get something amazing out of it, you do too. I just need to get through the birth and I'll be ok."

"You're a brave girl, but I'm not Dean, you don't have to pretend for me."

"Sam, if I lose it now, I'll never recover, I need to hold it together for me and the baby."

He could understand what she meant, he'd been through it on more than one occasion after his accident, wanting to put on a brave face for others. It didn't stop the fear of the unknown from creeping in when you least expected it. "I remember after I had my accident, I was so scared...Dean kept me pre-occupied, he did everything he could to take my mind off the reality of the situation. He's really good at that. He'll make you believe that anything's possible even when he's more scared than you. He doesn't realize sometimes that he does it more for himself. Do you know what I'm getting at?"

"That I won't admit my fears because it'll freak Dean out?"

"Right, but you can tell me. It's not the same situation but I know some of how you feel."

She sighed heavily. "I told him I'd be ok, but now I'm not so sure."

Sam felt like his chest was going to implode but he tried to stay focused. "How do you mean?" He asked but wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I don't see this going well Sam. It feels like everything's shutting down." She said with no emotion.

His hand went to her hair and he brushed it with his fingers. "You think you need to be in hospital?"

"God no. That _would_ finish me off, I want to carry on as normal for as long as I can. I'm going out with my mom and Johnny later, Dean'll come home and we'll have dinner and a few laughs. It's nice."

"Is there anything you need?"

She smiled. "You got a spare heart?"

He huffed. "Sometimes you're just like him."

"Ah, the old humor as a defense mechanism ploy? Yeah, my mom used to hate that."

"Seriously, if you need to talk then I'm here."

"What do you want me to say Sam? I'm scared it'll hurt? Sure, but being scared won't make it hurt less. Am I worried I'll never get to see my child grow up? Yep but I know that's out of my hands..."

He could sense there was more. "And?"

"Most of all I'm worried that if something does happen Dean will lose the plot. We both know he's no good on his own. Someone needs to look after the baby."

He was stunned that she was so matter of fact about it. He coughed to clear his throat. "We're going to look after you, you know that right?"

"Sure, but you've always got to prepare for the worst right ? Look I'm not trying to be all noble here like in one of those crappy TV movies but I want you to promise me that you and Brooke will take care of her if anything happens to me."

Sam hated discussing it but knew it was what she needed. "You know we will." He could feel tears well up inside him.

"And now I need to piss again."

Sam laughed out loud as she broke the mood in her own inimitable style. "You're so funny. Can you even get up?"

"Nope you?"

He laughed again, she was definately unique and he was seeing more and more every day what Dean saw in her. She had more spirit than all of them combined and he prayed that it was enough. She kissed him on the cheek in a sisterly gesture and called out for Johnny to rescue them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wanna know who I am? I'm the only father Bonnie's ever known. I love her like she's mine, maybe more. I got four kids of my own, spoiled fuckers the lot of 'em. Never knew a days honest or dishonest work in their lives. My wife's no better, fuckin' leech."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Gotta say you're not sellin' me on marriage and kids here Tony."

He shrugged. "That's cos I never married the woman I wanted to. I been with Rita for twenty years, but after Bonnie's Dad she wouldn't let anyone near her emotionally. I had obligations, I had to settle. No one should ever settle, believe me nothin' good comes from it."

"So why not wait for Rita? If she was worth it?"

"That's the fuckin' million dollar question. I'd still marry her now if she'd have me. Just took one little prick to fuck it up for everyone else, ruined her forever."

"Bonnie's dad?"

"He wasn't worthy of the name."

"Wasn't?" Dean finished his eggs and put down his knife and fork.

Tony flicked ash over the edge of the balcony and looked at Dean. "Bonnie doesn't know but I killed that fucker years ago."

Dean wiped his mouth with a napkin waiting for the information to sink in. "She has no idea he's dead." He said as a statement.

"It's what Rita decided. I guess she had her reasons. Only now Bonnie has all these ideas she's hard done by."

"Isn't she?"

"Only reason Bonnie exists is cos the guy was a violent bastard. Sure, he was dating Rita but the crap she went through with him...no one deserves that."

"So you knew Rita when she was a kid?"

"May sound sick to you but I always had my eye on her. She was gorgeous, even as a kid...so full of life. I was your age and already married when Bonnie was born...I'll never forget that night."

"What happened?"

"Bastard beat the crap out of her that's what." It was a wonder either of them survived. I hunted the prick down and gave him a hell of a beatin', dumped him in a land fill." He took another toke on his cigar and waited for Dean's reaction.

"Well, I can understand the sentiment." He said carefully.

"I mean, your brother's a grown man, you killed three men in cold blood for him...what would you do if someone kicked the shit out of Bonnie now?" He chewed on the cigar thoughtfully and Dean chose his words with care.

"I wouldn't hesitate to kill 'em."

"It's not easy bein' you right? I mean, it's all in the past for me. I got Rita in everything but name and life's good but your tests are just beginning."

"I'm starting to see that. Is that why you brought me here? Fatherly advice?"

"Do I look like your fuckin' Dad?"

Dean shrugged and smiled at the ridiculous thought. "No."

"I was curious. I wanna see what kinda man you are...you got a rep and with that comes danger. You up to the task?"

"What do you mean?"

Tony leaned forwards. "I don't want anyone fuckin' with Bonnie. I got an entire army watchin' out for my kids and I don't even like 'em that much. Whatta you got? A brother in a chair and a queen?"

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, finally he leaned forwards and met the older man's eye. "While there's a breath left in my body, no one will hurt her. You got my word."

Tony nodded slowly. "I believe ya kid, but it's tougher than ya think raising a child. You got the odds stacked against you what with Bonnie bein' sick." He paused to take a breath.

Dean felt his heart sink when he thought of the reality of his words. "I wish things were different but they aren't so we have to get through this."

Tony exhaled heavily. "You're a good fella, we could use someone like you. You ever thought of private contractin'?"

Dean smiled. "I'm not a hit man."

"Not what I heard."

"Those are just rumors."

"Like the shit I keep hearin' about dragons?" Dean shrugged with a smile. "Whatever, either way, you fucked with the Triads and god knows who else so I'm settin' you up with some security."

Dean began to object and Tony raised a hand. "This ain't a discussion. You got your plate full and the way I see it, you need help. I'm gonna pay the medical fees for Bonnie and in return, I expect full disclosure."

Dean frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're family now Dean and we don't have any secrets, something's gunning for you he's taking on me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean's head was swimming after his little chat with Tony and he didn't know what to think. He knew the man wanted to do right by his surrogate daughter but the last thing Dean needed was a couple of Mafia heavies butting into their lives. The stress was starting to get to him as his responsibilities mounted. He was trying to get the cousins combat ready whilst looking out for Sam and keeping Bonnie going. Each time he went back to the house, it was like he'd lost another part of her and it broke his heart. In a short space of time he'd gone from being the littlest Hobo to being a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Dean got into the Impala and turned the key without gunning the engine. He sat a while listening to Johnny Cash as he contemplated the situation. He had been used to responsibility all of his life but this was different, he may actually lose Bonnie and the thought made him sick to his stomach as there was nothing he could do about it. The thought of having to raise a child alone was something he wouldn't have balked at a few months ago. Now, the thought of Bonnie not being there to share it with him was too much.

He tried to collect his thoughts as he checked in the rearview mirror and set the car into reverse.

He slammed his foot on the brake as a car sped behind him and came to a stop blocking him in his spot. It could have been a simple accident, but since when did that happen to him?

He opened the glove compartment and removed his Colt semi, checking the magazine before tucking it into his jeans and covering it with his leather jacket. He checked the mirror again and saw a woman in the drivers seat, she had both hands on the wheel and her head was slumped forwards slightly. Dean frowned and opened his door, climbing out.

He flicked off the safety on his weapon and approached the old Ford carefully, the woman didn't move and finally Dean tapped on the drivers side window.

The near miss had blatantly been her fault but she looked pale. He knocked again. "Are you ok?" He shouted through the glass.

The woman slowly looked up at him. He saw recognition and sadness in her eyes and frowned deeper when he realized he'd never seen the woman before. She had short blonde hair and was in her early thirties. She was no stunner but certainly not ugly either as she looked at him with teary eyes.

Eventually she pushed a button and the window lowered.

"You ok?" He asked again.

"She looked at him for a long moment. "I'm sorry Dean."

He took a step back and pointed his gun at her in one swift seamless movement. "How do you know who I am?"

Without flinching or looking scared, the blonde raised her hands slowly and moved to open the door in easy movements he could follow with his eyes. He stepped back slightly as the door opened towards him and she got out. When she stood up he felt the bile rise in his throat and he lowered his gun slightly. She was heavily pregnant and it didn't take a genius to guess who the daddy was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked in a gravelly voice.

"I think you know." She answered calmly.

"Just humor me." He grimaced.

"I'm one of the women carrying your child Dean."

"No shit. I'm guessin' you're no hapless soccer mom wannabe either."

"I'm not a demon if that's what you're thinking."

"So who are you?"

"You don't know?" She looked confused for the first time.

"No, I don't and I'm starting to feel a little nervous here, which ain't good for my trigger finger." Dean was freaking out big time. He and Sam had been looking for some of the women who had gotten one of his "samples" but he hadn't actually contemplated what would happen when he actually came across one. Should he kill her? Was she carrying the demons spawn? He was so confused and shook his head slightly trying to clear it.

"I haven't got time to go into details. I came here to warn you."

Dean frowned again. "Huh?"

"I came here to warn you that the demon that's responsible for all of this is coming after Bonnie."

"What?!" Dean was suddenly alert.

"See, there are several of us out there Dean but Bonnie's baby is the only one they're scared of and they want to break it in early."

Dean's heart was hammering wildly. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, after everything I've done, I want to make amends."

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Opal. Ask Sam who I am. I really am sorry Dean. Look after her won't you?"

Dean uncocked the gun and lowered it completely as he watched her struggle to get her large frame through the door before driving away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam hadn't swam much before his accident but since he'd been working out with Brooke it was one of the things she insisted that they do at least twice a week. He had to admit the feeling of being free of his chair was pretty intoxicating for him and it didn't hurt that they often had the pool to themselves and Brooke would be wearing a bathing suit. It was meant to be exercise but they always ended up having fun with it one way or another.

Today Brooke was stood in the shallow end and Sam had his arms looped over her shoulders. It was one of the rare occasions when he felt tall with her and he liked it. Normally in the gym, she was all business but in the water neither of them could help themselves. As usual, they were play fighting and Sam was dunking Brooke's head under the water as she screamed and spluttered. They were acting like kids and he couldn't give a damn til he heard the main swing doors slam shut with a bang that echoed around the tiled room.

Sam turned and trod water as he saw Dean stood in the entrance looking like a bull about to charge. Brooke also came to an abrupt halt and stopped what she was doing, looping an arm around Sam's waist to keep him afloat. The water stilled finally and the room fell silent but for the shallow noise of the filter.

"Dean?" Sam said trying to understand the reason for his brother's apparent fury.

Dean stared at him for a long moment. "Who's Opal?" He asked quietly, but the words bounced off the walls until they came to clatter inside Sam's head.  
He cast a glance at Brooke. A female lifeguard came through from the back room and looked at them all briefly.

"Who the fuck is Opal!" Dean screamed this time. Sam watched the lifeguard scuttle away in fear of Dean's outburst.

Sam looked at his brother and set his jaw. "She's a Shapeshifter." He answered without fear.

Dean looked like he was fit to burst with rage. "I thought you killed the Shifter?!"

"I said we took care of her."

"You know she's pregnant? With my baby?"

Sam nodded.

"She jump you? Pull some weird mind trick?" Dean tried.

"No, I let her go." Sam stared Dean in the eye and unwrapped Brooke's arm from his waist.

Dean smiled for a second as though trying to take it in. "You let her go..."

Sam's breath started to quicken. He knew his brother better than anyone. "Whatever happens, stay out of this." He whispered to Brooke as Dean threw off his leather jacket and dove head first into the pool.

Sam didn't attempt to back up as Dean approached in a flurry of arms. As soon as he got to Sam he threw a right hook which sent him underwater.

Sam grabbed Dean by the waist and used his weight to pull him under too throwing a slow fist into his gut. Dean flung himself on top of Sam and they rolled underwater like Tarzan fighting a crocodile. Coming up briefly for air they fought to get a purchase on one another. Although Sam only had his upper body Dean was weighed down by his clothes and boots. He took advantage of the fact and pulled Dean into the shallow end; he couldn't fight Dean, when he had to use his arms to tread water. Getting his brother to where he could stand, Sam got a grip on his shoulder and threw an almighty fist at him.

Dean wasn't taking it on the chin, literally. He screamed and grabbed Sam in a headlock, dunking him under the water once more. Sam's arms grabbed for Dean's head and shoulders as he fought for breath.

Brooke threw herself at Dean's back. She put her arms under his and interlaced her fingers behind his head, locking his arms in place, pulling him backwards off his brother. Sam came up for air and spun in the water ready for the next attack when he saw Dean pause. His breath was coming in heavy rasps as he shook Brooke away who let him go without question.

Dean stood staring at him and it took Sam a while to realize that there were tears mingled in with the chlorinated water. Sam forgot the adrenaline of the fight and swam the few strokes to where Dean stood and put his arms around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How good am I to you? We get Sam in trunks and Dean crying...both are wet and, well...I rest my case!**

**So Tony tells Dean about the night Bonnie was born and how he killed someone...will history repeat itself? Will Bonnie even live that long and what about Opal..?? ARGHHHHH**


	9. Chapter 9

**I knew the water fight would be popular but some of your reactions were hysterical. Remember, I'm just like you gals so I write whatever turns me on!**

**Someone else who might appreciate it is also going to get a chance to voice his reaction in a second and I love it!**

**Thanks for your patience, my folks have left town (yes, I am the demon spawn even her own family cannot stand) The staff at the local pub all know me by name as I sit for hrs listening to my tunes and writing LOL. A group of American tourists just asked me what I was writing (I lied) and they said it rocked that i was working in the pub whilst getting drunk! **

**I am feelin better too thanks to wine, painkillers and Dark Angel. Oh I am feeling an Alec fanfic coming on...swooooon! On with this one first though. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The front door flew open causing Bonnie to stop laughing at Johnny who was performing the dance routine to 'Oops I Did it Again'. Johnny paused midway and they both turned to the door of the den as Dean stood there dripping wet, his white tee shirt clinging to him. He wasn't smiling and Bonnie grimaced at the expression on his face as a pool of water formed on the wooden floor around his boots.

Johnny put a hand to his heart, his eyes were wide and his pupils dilated for all they were worth. "I think I just died and went to heaven." He whispered causing Dean to practically snarl at him.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked slowly.

"My parents weren't satisfied with perfection and decided they wanted one more kid is what happened."

"Where's Sam?"

"Still at the gym. I'm going to change then we're goin' out."

"Where?"

"Tattoo parlour. It's time." Dean answered over his shoulder as he went to the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"What do you think happened?" Johnny said a little breathlessly. "Do you think Sam's wet too?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Best not ask him. He won't talk unless he wants to."

"You cool with being branded?"

"Dean already put his mark on me." She said pointing at her belly. "May as well make it permanent. It needs doing I guess."

"Well don't get it on your boob, it looks cool on the boys but once they shrivel up then it'll be gross."

"Johnny! My boobs are not going to shrivel."

"Whatever Princess, you can't defy gravity, they'll be like spaniel's ears in no time."

"Aren't you meant to be looking after my sanity?"

"Just being realistic." He turned back to the TV and started dancing again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie sat awkwardly in the tattoo studio as she heard the needle start to buzz.

"Don't be nervous." Dean told her.

She was getting the tattoo done on her left shoulder blade and had to sit forward for the artist to reach it. That was easier said than done with a belly the size of hers so Dean was knelt in front of her so she could rest her weight on his shoulders. She inhaled a little as the needle made contact with skin and she felt the searing heat of pain as the needle dragged through her flesh. It was a strange sensation but not wholly unpleasant.

"Ok?" The tattooist asked her. He had been slightly reluctant to ink someone so heavily pregnant but they had convinced him it was fine.

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled at Dean. "You wanna tell me what your row was about?"

"Not now, later."

She shrugged "So Brooke needs to get her mark too right?"

Dean nodded. "And the guys. May as well, could get a group discount."

"Does that mean you're expecting trouble?" She whispered.

"Maybe. Better to be careful."

She watched his expression carefully and could see worry crease his brow. She knew something big had happened but decided to change the subject until they were on their own. "So you speak with Uncle Tony?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, colorful guy."

"He try to recruit you?" She asked wincing slightly as the needle hit bone.

"How'd you know?"

"Cos you're a badass, why wouldn't he?" She smiled and ran a hand across the back of his neck.

"Keep still." The man behind her warned.

"Don't worry, my life's crazy enough as it is without getting involved with your family."

"They're warped but good people."

"I know. Your mom's freakin' me out a little with this new love she has for me."

"She flash you yet?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "No."

"Good." Bonnie laughed at his expression. "It's just something she does sometimes. Ignore her. She bought us a crib."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh, they'll deliver it tomorrow. She wanted to get all this stuff but I figure, we won't know when we'll have to move on so..."

Dean looked at her a little sadly as he contemplated the life he was providing her with. "Are you happy?"

She frowned at him. "That's a hell of a question."

"I wanna know...I mean you've been through so much and now this."

"Yeah, I've had my fill of needles, I'm starting to resemble a pin cushion." She referred to the inside of her arms which were bruised and tender making her look like a drug addict.

"I don't know why you would go through any of this."

"You're so insecure sometimes, it's kinda cute."

Dean looked her in the eye. "You're officially the coolest girl ever."

"Wow, high praise from you. I'm gonna get a big head." She winced again and sighed.

"You ok?" She was starting to look a little red.

"Just hot."

"Can we take a minute?" Dean asked the tattoOist.

The buzzing stopped and the man snapped off his gloves. "Sure. You want some water?" He asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, that'd be good. Thanks."

He got up to go out back and Dean stood up to stretch his legs and have a look. "Hey, it's kinda cool." He said helping her to her feet so she could have a stretch too.

She felt strange standing there in her bra with her massive bump sticking out. She stroked it gently. "It's worth it ya know?"

"Huh?"

"All of this, it's worth it. For you and her. "

Dean put a hand on top of hers and could feel a small movement. All the anger he had towards Sam and Brooke vanished as he felt calmness wash over him in the simplicity of the moment.

"Believe me. I'm happy Dean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam glanced up as he heard Dean come in. He glanced at Brooke who winked at him. They saw Dean pass by the open lounge door carrying Bonnie who was asleep in his arms. They heard him go to his room and waited for him to come back. Brooke got up and went to the kitchen to get beers, she knew enough to know that Dean would need one.

Sure enough Dean came back a few minutes later and sat in one of the easy chairs and gratefully took a swig of the beer she handed him. They waited patiently for him to address them.

Finally Dean looked at his brother who was sporting a black eye. "That hurt?"

Sam put a hand to it. "No."

"You deserved that."

"I know."

"Not for doing what you did but for not tellin' me. Anything else you wanna get off your chest? There a pregnant tooth fairy I should know about? How about a mermaid? That'd be a neat trick."

Sam ignored his hurt sarcasm. "Nah, I think that's it, well if you don't count the demons."

"You knew too?" He looked at Brooke.

"Yeah, if anything it's more my fault than Sam's. I told him not to kill her."

Dean nodded, his face stern. "What's so different about her? She like the Martha Stewart of body morphing psychos?"

Sam tried to think of some way of explaining that Dean would get. "She wasn't evil Dean. You shoulda seen her, I mean, her true form. The poor thing was hideous."

"Well now I feel so much better. Shame we couldn't have dated, done it the old fashioned way!" He snapped angrily throwing more beer down his throat.

"I mean, she had to go through life like that and just wanted to create something beautiful. She chose you Dean, out of any man she coulda had."

"Again. Am I meant to be flattered? What the hell is this kid gonna look like? You think of that?"

"Like you I guess."

"Lucky fucker."

"I know you're mad Dean but I think you spent too much time with Tony today."

"Spare me the lecture Sam. I'm so goddamn angry at you right now. How could you not gank her on the spot?"

"It's a lot harder than it looks. I dunno, I felt sorry for her I guess."

"Yeah well I feel sorry for lots of people but I don't go round handing my sperm to them on a platter."

Brooke sniggered and held up a hand. "Sorry, couldn't help it. Look, Sam's right. It was a tough call and you couldn't know unless you were there."

"Sorry 'bout that but I was busy being in a coma!"

"What did she say to you when you saw her?" Sam asked him, trying to deflect the heat from Brooke.

Dean exhaled. "She warned me."

"About what?"

"A demon, I guess the one you saw at the hospital." Dean took another drink. "It's coming after Bonnie."

"Oh god." Brooke sighed.

"Exactly. I just got her tattooed, I want you to go tomorrow Brooke. Take the guys too." Dean said the last to Sam who nodded. "As if this isn't bad enough, Tony's puttin' bodyguards on us til the birth."

"You're kidding?" Sam frowned.

"I wish. Doesn't think Bonnie's well enough protected. He seems to think the Triads might take another shot at us."

"Does he know for sure?"

"I doubt it but he's not takin' any chances and neither am I. Until the baby comes, I'm on Bonnie detail, she's not leaving my side. That means you have to take over training the cousins. I want them battle ready in case this demon shows, we need all the help we can get. We also gotta get this place fully tricked up. Devil's traps, the works."

Brooke huffed, a bad habit she'd picked up from Sam. "So on top of the heart condition and the fact the baby's going to be premature, we could have a load of angry Triads and a demon to deal with?!"

Dean smirked. "Still think Sam's beef cannon's worth it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Tattooist Ralph closed the shop for the day and brought in his girlfriend to help out as he set to branding the unlikely mob. He still had the template from Dean who had told him it was the family coat of arms but looking at the three Chinese dudes and the hooker with the Fran Drescher voice he wondered how they fit.

Sam sat with Brooke as she was inked in the same place as Bonnie. The guys all chose to have theirs on the left pectoral and Rita went for a tramp stamp on her lower back. She had no idea what was going on but wanted to join in the fun anyway.

Brooke sat patiently as Ralph's girlfriend Vixen buzzed away behind her. "You want me to pierce your clit?" She said to Brooke.

Sam looked shocked and Brooke laughed. "I think I'm good, but out of curiosity, why the hell would you do that?"

"Makes your orgasms way more intense. Shit, I can cum just reachin' for a bag of sugar in the grocery store."

"That sounds magical." Johnny joined in from across the room as he waited for Han to get done. "Believe me, I don't think Brooke needs help in that department or we'd have to sound proof the walls." Sam blushed furiously. "No need to be embarrassed." Johnny continued. "We all live vicariously through your sex life."

"I could do your dick instead." Vixen looked at Sam as she dipped her nib in the ink pot.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I like it as it is."

"Don't we all." Johnny muttered causing Dylan to slap him on the arm.

"So not cool."

"Well, the offer's there, seein' as though we're doin' so many tats then we'll throw in a couple of piercings free of charge."

Johnny took off his tee shirt. "I could go for a nipple."

"That's so gay." Dylan said without malice.

"Yeah cos I'm so butch cuz. I think it'd be cool."

"Not so cool when someone rips it out in a fight." Han ventured.

Johnny grimaced "Fair point."

"You guys fighters?" Ralph looked up briefly.

"Kinda." Han replied.

"And the guy last night?"

"Ultimate fighting champion." Johnny answered. Han shot him a warning look.

"So what brought on the sudden tats?" Ralph continued.

Everyone looked at Sam. "My brother's gettin' hitched." He shook his head silently at Rita before she could start having an orgasm of her own.

It took all day to finish but eventually they all had their tattoos and were protected against posession. Rita had an emerald encrusted barbell where her belly button used to be.

Sam waited for the others to leave and paid Ralph in cash.

"Listen, someone may ask questions one day about the bunch of us. Not the cops...it's a long story. Can I trust you to keep quiet?"

Ralph handed him back fifty bucks. "Discretion's my middle name." he said with a wink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you normally do when I'm gone all day?" Dean asked Bonnie as they lounged on the couch. He wasn't used to being inactive and the reality of looking out for her was hitting home.

"If I'm with Sam he reads to me, Brooke teaches me yoga and we watch soaps. If it's Johnny then he dances for me and jokes around."

"Right. So what should I do?"

She laughed at him. "To entertain me? Taking your shirt off usually works."

"I'm insulted. Sometimes I think you just treat me like meat."

She was serious a second. "Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"We haven't had sex in a while. Do you feel like you want to go out and get some?"

Dean looked at her. "You're kiddin' me? You think I could go with some skank after you? No chance. I...ya know..."

"Ohhhh. Well I can still do voices. Ya know, Sam has me watching foreign films. I think I can do a French accent."

He pulled her into a hug. "Yeah? Sounds ok but I kinda liked Elke."

She laughed up at him and he loved seeing her so animated. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Gimme a sec." He said and got up.

Dean took the gun from the hall table and checked the spy hole to see a delivery man stood at the door. He opened up.

"Christo."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. What is this?" Dean said pointing at the big box.

"Dude, I just deliver." The guy said without a smile.

"And you do such a good job."

"Just sign."

Dean cocked a brow and signed the paper _Della Street_. The guy looked at him.

"You wanna tip? Smile next time." Dean took the large box and slammed the door closed with his foot.

Dean carried the box into the den. "It's the crib." Bonnie said sitting up.

"Bit flat for a baby dontcha think?"

"You have to build it first."

"You're shittin' me? Couldn't your mom spring for a ready made one?"

Bonnie pushed herself up off the couch with a groan. "Believe me she wanted to get the biggest one there, I like to keep things simple. Thought it'd be fun, we can make it up together."

Dean smiled at her indulgently. "Ok, I'll go get my tools from the car."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was sat on a log in the middle of nowhere watching Dylan line up the sights on a crossbow. "Keep your feet level with your shoulders." He called as Dylan did as he was told. He fired the bow and the arrow almost hit the center of the target they had painted on the tree.

Sam was enjoying being out of the house and being in the company of Han, Dylan and Johnny. Dean had been training them well and there wasn't a whole lot for him to do. They were already proficient with their fighting so most of their training was centred on weapons and tactics. Sam had brought them out into the woods to see where they were at with the former. He had to say that he was impressed. They were all naturals and there was little that they needed from him.

"Ok, guys, I think you've got that down so grab a seat and let's talk monsters." Sam's forte had always been research and thinking hunts through. Dean had imparted his wisdom and now it was his turn.

Han had borrowed a truck for them and the first test had been to carry Sam to the clearing. They all took it in turns to take his weight on their backs and none of them complained. Even Sam didn't think it was so bad really. Spending so much time with Brooke had gotten rid of all his self-consciousness and made him more comfortable with his disability and people's reactions to it. It didn't hurt that he knew the three guys so well by now and felt comfortable with them.

Sam waited for them all to settle and he felt a little like a scout master as he looked down at their eager faces. "Pass me my duffle bag." He told Han.

He rummaged through it and withdrew some books. "The way I see it is that you all have distinct skills that will help you when you're hunting; same as me and Dean. Dean's skills are obvious..."

"Chicks and wiscracks right?" Han laughed.

Sam joined in. "Yeah, he's fun to hunt with but there's a little more to it. He's pretty gung ho and I guess I reign him in. I do most of the research. You all have awesome skills in combat but other than that you have most bases covered between you so you have to share that. Han, you're the doctor, believe me, you'll all need patching up at some point."

"You had some bad injuries?" Han asked.

"Apart from the severed spinal cord?" Sam laughed at his embarassed face. "It's ok, really. But yeah, it's one thing taking on demons and ghosts but looking after one another is your priority. I've been shot, stabbed, bitten and beaten. Dean's had worse."

"What's worse?" Dylan asked.

"Gettin' raped by a Succubus rates up there."

"OK." He answered shocked.

"Han, it's your job to make sure that Dylan and Johnny know how to patch up wounds cos one day it could be you that needs help. You need to cover everything; burns, breaks...everything. Something me and Dean learnt since all this was strength is important. Any one of you needs to be able to carry another. You've done it today which is good, but you need to practice whilst shooting and running at the same time." He looked at Johnny. "With your knowledge of physics you're gonna be in charge of disengaging alarms, explosives and anything else that goes bang. Again, make sure that the others are up to speed with the basics. I think your keen sense of fashion could also help with camougflage." Sam winked at him and Johnny flushed.

"Which just leaves me." Dylan said

"Psychology is important even with demons. Especially with demons. Your speciality will be talking with victims and witnesses, you have to be able to tell whether they're telling the truth. You'll also find most of the research falls to you." Sam picked up a large book. "This is your new bible. I made this from our Dad's journal. I've been adding to it over the last coupla years and it's like a dummies guide to the Supernatural. Guard it with your life and whenever you encounter something new add to it. There's also The Key of Solomon. I have it at the house and it's yours. It'll tell you how to ward off demons, spells and anything else."

They sat wide eye looking at him for a second. "Wow." Han said. "This suddenly feels so real."

"Believe me. This is gonna get real very soon and you have to be ready because Bonnie's life and her baby's life depends on how well we deal. Remember one thing though: everyone fucks up. Eventually." He looked at them. "There's no shame in it but try not to get killed because it's just plain inconvenient."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well if the intructions weren't in goddamn Russian then I might have half a chance." Dean shot Bonnie a withering look.

He sat back on his haunches and looked at the mess in front of him.

"Babe, chill out." Bonnie massaged his shoulders. "You're good at this stuff." She grabbed the intructions and threw them over her shoulder. "Forget them, just go with your instincts. You know which tongue goes in which groove." She smiled at the look he gave her.

"You're a dirty wench sometimes."

"I know. You want a beer?" Dean was shirtless as requested and she was loving watching him as he tried to piece all the bits of wood together.

"Nah, I think I need a clear head."

"I know what might work."

He turned around and looked at her. "What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just because I can't have sex, doesn't mean you have to go without."

"You know you're not supposed to do any heavy lifting." He said with a smile.

"Well, if you're gonna be an ass about it, forget it."

"No no no no...I'll be good. Scout's honor."

"Ok, fasten your seatbelt hotshot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dusk now and the woodland was silent as the sun began to set. Sam looked at the three men in front of him. "You feel like you're ready?"

They looked at one another and Han answered. "Hell yeah."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Sam reached back into his bag and handed them each a print out. "Read this."

Sam rested his arms on his knees nonchalantly as he watched them and awaited the reaction. Dylan was the first to look up at him with an open mouth. "But that's here? These woods!"

Sam nodded and the others looked at him. "The locals think it's a wild dog doing the killings but I'm not so sure...it's pretty unusual this far north but it could be a Wendigo or even a Chupacabra. You have til day break to decide and to find the best way to kill it."

Johnny laughed. "This is a drill right?"

Sam was deadpan. "Do I look like I'm laughing here? Dean doesn't even know I picked up on this. Now, you're one man down. That's me. You have a monster on the loose and I'm putting my faith in the three of you that you'll destroy it and get me out of here alive or Dean'll kill you all."

They sat and stared at him like he was crazy. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Set up a perimeter!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hahahahahaha Sooooooooooooo loving Baby! Dean's battling flat pack furniture and Sam's out with the Triad battling God knows what! He rocks!! He has so much faith in them! God knows what Dean will say but maybe he'll be down at the local DIY store kiddy proofing the house now he got into it. **

**So of course the next chap is gonna be about Sam and the boys getting out of the woods, Dean and Bonnie getting all parental and Tony's heavies will show too. Let's face it, they're bound to be as smart as a pound of salami!**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOL I have to say, I love that you're getting into my life as well as the lives of my OC's. Thanks for your concern about my health etc...much appreciated.**

**Another chap written in the pub. I've been here a long time and seen a gang of German tourists, builders on their lunch break and now an old man licking the ear of his Eastern European bitch (yuk!). **

**I hope you know what I suffer through in the name of 'art'. LOL**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man you're ten types of crazy." Han said to Sam as he set the markings on the ground.

"How d'ya figure that?"

"Who the hell comes into the woods to face a goddamn monster when they can't even walk?"

"Dude, I got all I need. We have provisions and you guys are well trained, it's enough."

"I wish I had your faith." Han muttered as he passed him.

Sam reached up and grabbed Han's shirt front pulling his face toward him. "Like it or not, Johnny and Dylan look to you as their leader so you better start showing some skills. It won't be the last time you're looking after someone immobile so suck it up and deal. If I'm not scared then you sure as hell better start showing some goddamn nerve!" Sam released him with a frown and saw Han's face take on a hard tone.

They were in the shit and it was what Sam had intended. It felt weird not having Dean there and in all honesty he was nervous but he knew the others would come through. Sam had come a long way since the accident and that was largely down to Brooke not letting him believe that he was incapable of doing anything just because he couldn't walk. He owed her so much but he owed it to himself to get through this too. It felt good to be in the lead and he knew the others were looking to him for guidance.

The perimeter was set as the sun went down and Sam watched them all as they looked about themselves nervously. They were all city boys at heart and used to the urban jungle as opposed to this and Sam couldn't blame them for being afraid. He wondered if he would have to say something but Han broke the silence.

"Ok guys, let's set up camp then sit down and figure out what we're dealing with here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Noah just wrote all those letters and her whore of a mother never gave 'em to her?" Dean asked.

Bonnie's head was resting in his lap. She looked up at him. "Pretty much."

"What a bitch!"

"I know but at least Noah spent his time building the house." Brooke said from her spot on the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked defensively.

"It's a crib Dean, it looks more like a freakin torture device! How can you be so good with cars and so useless with carpentry?"

"I just don't know much about kids furniture. I'll get it right!"

"Sure you will hon." Bonnie said humoring him. "Cut him some slack Brooke, the guy just got Notebooked."

"Huh?" Dean frowned down at her.

"Sure, it's a rite of passage in any modern relationship...you have to watch this movie, it's like the law or something."

"What?! That's bull." Dean said with a grimace.

"Sam got Notebooked within two weeks." Brooke said popping an Oreo into her mouth. "He loved it."

"Well that doesn't surprise me, poor bastard, but this is a little sinister. You mean you lure men into your homes and then subject them to chick flicks?"

Bonnie grinned at him, she loved watching him when he was uncomfortable. "This isn't just a chick flick Dean, it's THE chick flick. Your response to this movie decides whether or not you get laid. It's like a dating barometer!"

"In which case I love it."

"That so doesn't count. But I saw you shed a tear at the end."

"That's hayfever!"

"Bullshit!"

"Is there any way I can change the sex of our baby? I don't think I can deal with another woman in my life!"

"Brooke, put Die Hard on...I think Dean's gonna have an aneurism! Stat!"

Dean tickled her as Brooke went to change DVD's. "You're so gonna pay!"

"Guys!" Brooke yelled. "Control your hormones."

"You're just jealous." Dean said. "Just cos Sam's off fightin' crime with the BMX bandits then it doesn't mean we have to suffer."

"What is he doing by the way?" Brooke looked at him. "He's not in any danger is he?"

"Only if Johnny gets a case of morning glory on their camping trip. Look, he's fine, you know I wouldn't let Sam go off if I thought he was at risk. They're training."

"I don't know, I'm worried...camping? Not exactly wheelchair friendly."

"I thought you were into that stuff? Ya know sending the gimps off into the wild...kayaking, rock climbing...finding their self esteem at the bottom of a freakin' lake. It's what you live for isn't it?."

Brooke's eyes were like daggers. "When it's well organized...and not when it's Sam."

"You miss him." Bonnie stated with a small smile.

"It's pathetic right?"

"Pretty much." Dean said as Bonnie hit him.

"I think it's cute, the boys will look out for him."

"Sure, and hauling his fat ass all over the place will give 'em a hell of a work out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an ideal world Sam would sit back and let the guys learn on their own how best to deal with the situation. This was their lives though and they needed some guidance which Sam would have to provide if they wanted to make it through the night.

Johnny had lit a fire in the center of the circle they had created and Dylan had set Sam on the ground near to it so he could read. Han was on weapon detail and was checking all the guns and making sure that they had plenty of ammo including silver bullets. Once the fire was roaring Johnny moved a safe distance away and started preparing Molotov cocktails out of some empty beer bottles Sam had brought along. He had made sure they were well prepared for the hunt ahead.

Finally they were ready. Han squatted down in front of him "What now?"

"Now we wait." Sam looked at the dark trees all around them. "If there's something out there, it'll come to us."

Dylan and Johnny looked at one another and they all sat down around Sam. He put down the journal and watched their faces. "Scared?"

"Nah man." Dylan answered a little too quickly.

Sam laughed. "It's ok to be afraid, only psycho's and Dean wouldn't be. My brother's a little abnormal so don't try too hard to be like him. The rest of us, we just have to make sure we're ready and do the best we can."

"So, what do you think we have here?" Johnny asked.

"Could be a Wendigo, they eat every few years, I didn't have much time to do much research but it could fit. Can't be a werewolf, the lunar cycle isn't right and the vics still had their hearts. Thing is that the victims had their blood drained which could be a Chupacabra though that's unlikely."

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"They mainly target animals, they're not too big...also it's just too far North. That just leaves..."

"What?"

"Our good old friend the Vampire."

Han frowned. "You're kidding?"

"Nope, could be we're just looking for a run of the mill fang."

"So we stake 'em right?"

"That's just in the movies. In the real world decapitation is the only way to take one of those suckers down. Either way, we can't know for sure as I haven't been able to check the bodies of the victims so we just have the papers to go on."

"That's why you made us haul all this stuff here?" Johnny smiled.

"If you don't know what you're up against then it's best to prepare for any eventuality."

"So you fought all these things before?" Han queried.

"Sure, a few times. Vamps are pretty new to us, there are hunters out there that just track 'em and nothing else. Wendigo's are pretty rare and Werewolves...well that's a bit of a touchy subject." Sam exhaled.

"There's a story there, c'mon Sam share." Johnny prodded.

He paused a second and decided full disclosure would be best. "Hunting's pretty intense, it's a hard life you're choosing and sometimes you have to make tough decisions." He pulled his legs up to his chest and thought for a second. "I met a girl. It seems like a lifetime ago now...she was infected by a werewolf."

Dylan frowned, reading Sam's expression. "What happened?"

"Not much I could do. She was an amazing woman; beautiful, funny...the real deal but once she was bitten, her life was as good as over. There's no way to reverse lycanthropy, trust me."

"You didn't...?"

"Had no choice guys. That's what I'm saying...you think the danger and risk is the hard part but then you have to look someone in the eye as you put a bullet into them. Now that's the real killer. Some people can switch off their humanity to suit them, they don't suffer from guilt, like Dean. Me? I still think about Maddison every day and I don't think I'll ever forget the look in her eyes."

"Man, that's terrible." Han whispered.

He sighed. "Maddison was the second woman I lost if you don't include my mother. Even now, when I'm not with Brooke I have this pain in my gut...it doesn't leave me until she's back. That's the real fear...not this." He came out of the trance he was in and shook himself. "This job could be the most rewarding thing a person could do but you'll all have to make sacrifices. You'll lose people, lose yourself but you'll have each other and that's what counts."

They sat in silence watching him as the flames cast shadows over his face. He suddenly looked older than his twenty five years and it brought home to them just what they were embarking on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was lying on the bed propped up on pillows as Dean massaged oil into her stomach. It was something that she or Johnny usually did but he found it almost soothing as his hands moved over the swollen mound.

"So you ready to talk?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"About the fight."

Dean took his hands away from her and rubbed them together. "I don't think you wanna know."

"Trust me, I wanna know."

"You're gonna be pissed." He warned.

"Try me."

Dean collapsed back onto the bed next to her and placed his hands on his flat stomach. "It was about the Shapeshifter, the one that took you."

"What about her? Sam dealt with that right?"

"Apparently me and my brother have a different definition of the term. I thought he killed her but he didn't."

"How do you know?"

Dean looked across at her. "Cos she paid me a visit."

"Still not seeing why you're so mad with Sam."

"She's pregnant with my child and instead of terminating the both of them Sam set her free to terrorize suburbia."

Bonnie sat up. "What?!"

"Calm down."

"I am freakin' calm!" she shouted.

"Apparently he thought he was doin' the right thing."

Bonnie lay back down and closed her eyes. "The demon spawn I could almost deal with but this is just..."

Dean leaned over her. "Look, it's a lot to deal with but what she's carrying isn't my kid." He put a hand on her again. "This one is."

Bonnie covered her eyes with her hands. "That's where you're wrong Dean. It doesn't matter how it happened but it's as much yours as this one."

"Not to me."

"Because of who the mom is, that's all. " Bonnie looked at him. "Is she sticking around?"

"Well, I don't think she expects me to teach Little League or anything."

"So why did she speak to you?"

"To warn me you were in danger."

"Terrific!"

"Look, I want to be honest with you, we're stepping up security here and I don't want you getting all stressed out and worried. Everything's gonna work out, I won't let anyone hurt you."

She sighed heavily and counted to ten. "Ok, I knew what I was getting into with you so I'm not about to go postal. I appreciate your honesty and it's ok, really. I know it's not your fault and the woman's a psycho who could give John Merrick a run for his money in the ugly stakes but..."

"What?"

"It's your kid Dean, no two ways about it. If she comes back then I want you to talk to her about it."

Dean was astounded. "What?!"

"A kid of yours is gonna be powerful right? Better to have it on our side. I don't want my baby facing up to it one day when we could have made it an ally from the start."

Dean looked at her like she had two heads. "You're serious?"

"I'm just thinking about my child Dean."

"I dunno how, but you shock me more each day that I know you. You're unbelievable."

"I'm either really easy going or the biggest sucker on the planet, but I can't help myself when it comes to you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything had been quiet in the woods and they were all sat in silent contemplation when a noise got Sam's attention. His head snapped up and he strained to listen. The others all followed his lead and Han silently handed out weapons.

Sam took a deep breath. "This is it." He whispered.

The three men all assumed fighting stances instinctively forming a barrier between him and whatever was out there. Sam felt a moment of pride as he watched them, then switched his focus back to the tree line.

He caught a flash of movement to his left and saw Han move in that direction as he heard it to.

"Hold the line." He whispered. "It's a wendigo. The sucker's fast..."

Johnny glanced at him and handed Sam a beer bottle filled with petrol. The air was filled with a roar as the creature circled them without showing itself. "Whatever you do, don't split up. He knows we're here and he'll come for us...don't leave the circle til I tell you."

They all seemed ready to fight and Sam could feel the pulse of energy all around him and he loved it. Sometimes, it was so old to him and his brother that it was almost a chore but seeing it through fresh eyes made him yearn for it. It was one of those times that Sam willed his body into action and was shocked when it didn't comply. He took a breath and tried to focus on something other than his useless limbs.

With no warning the Wendigo shot out of the treeline and grabbed Dylan in a flash. Dylan had his arm outside the circle and the creature took advantage and made to drag him away.

Sam's heart started to pound as he watched it happen almost in slow motion. He was about to shout when Johnny got there first.

"Oh no you don't bitch!"

Sam looked on as Johnny launched himself after the wendigo who was heading into the trees, he had no weapon and was acting on pure instinct as he threw himself onto the creatures back. Han looked back at Sam reluctant to leave him.

"Go!" Sam yelled.

They were only a few meters away as the animal tried to drag both Johnny and Dylan away, Sam knew how strong the creatures were and was awestruck as Han flew into battle to rescue his cousins. They had no hesitation as they gouged at every orifice they could reach. Claws tore at Dylan who let out a scream causing Sam to wince but spurred an infuriated Johnny on. Sam was so used to him acting the clown that he found it hard to match that image to the one he saw now as Johnny stuck two fingers into an eye socket tearing out an eyeball.

The Wendigo roared loudly and thrust out with its arms throwing the three men to the ground as it shot off.

Johnny was first up and went to give chase.

"Johnny, NO!" Sam screamed at him getting his attention. "Back here." He shouted as though he were speaking to a child.

Han took Dylan's arm and helped him up and they all moved back to the circle to regroup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke couldn't sleep, it was the first time in a while that she'd been on her own in bed and she hated it. Wearing one of Sam's shirts wasn't helping, it was making it worse in fact. She could smell him in the fibers and she felt a familiar tingle in her groin. She never thought she would be one of those women who would so lose it over a guy but she couldn't help it. She hated being away from him and couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same.

Finally she got out of bed and went to the kitchen. As she passed Bonnie and Dean's room she could hear the soft sound of snoring and felt sorry for Bonnie who had never snored before getting pregnant.

She flipped on the light switch and grabbed the kettle filling it with water. She switched it on and sat on the counter waiting for it to boil.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the back door and she felt all her muscles tense. It was too late to turn out the light, whoever it was would have seen her moving about already. She jumped to the ground and tried to remember which cupboard they kept the gun in. She could go get Dean but decided against it, if there was trouble all she had to do was scream. She opened a couple of the drawers and finally located a weapon. She took the box of ammo and loaded it quickly.

"We can hear ya." A man's voice came from outside.

Brooke froze and glanced back to Dean's room again. The kettle was boiling and the noise filled the room.

"If you're makin' coffee then let us in, I'm freezin' my nads off out here!"

The way he said coffee caused Brooke to pause once more. Tony said he was sending bodyguards, it must be these guys.

"Who are you?" She asked keeping away from the door.

"Tony sent us."

"Prove it."

"Jeez...I known Bonnie since she was a kid...er...Dean? Triads? Livin' on a freakin' prayer?"

"Ok, I'm opening the door but just so you know, I'm gonna throw some water on you and I have a loaded gun."

There was a long silence and she could hear whispers.

"Er...ok."

Brooke grabbed a flask of holy water and opened the door. She looked at the men standing in front of her. One was tall and built like a powerlifter and the other was a little shorter and wearing more jewellry than Mr T. She raised the flask and the men looked at her dumbly. With a groan she flicked the holy water onto them and when neither of them started screaming she stood back and let them in.

They walked in rubbing at their hands and stood in the small kitchen expectantly.

"Take a seat." She said. "I won't be a second."

Brooke kept hold of the gun and went to Dean's room. She opened the door slowly not wanting to wake Bonnie. Going over to the bed she saw that Bonnie was lying on her side with Dean curled around her back protectively. He was naked and she tried to avert her gaze.

"Dean." She whispered. "Dean!" she said a little louder.

He moved and she turned around to avoid catching sight of his wedding tackle.

"What is it?" He mumbled.

"Tony's henchmen are in the kitchen. Thought you'd want to know."

"What time is it?"

"Three? I dunno what they're doing here."

"Ok, gimme a second to get some pants on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys stumbled back towards Sam and fell to the ground. Dylan was torn up and losing blood and Han went to go get some kit. Sam moved along the ground until he was next to him. He tore open Dylan's shirt and checked the deep wounds."

"He gonna be ok?" Johnny asked.

"Just a scratch." Sam smiled at him. "You did well guys but that was pretty risky."

"He had Dylan." Johnny said in his defence.

"I know but you can't just fly in like that with no weapon, you could've all been killed. You've injured the bastard and now we have to find it's lair."

"Lair?" Han asked coming back with the supplies.

"Find out where it lays up and take it out once and for all. It isn't coming back here after that performance."

"But Dylan's out."

Sam looked at the man on the ground. "You out Dylan?"

"Hell no!" He managed.

"There ya go. No one said this was easy guys so get used to it. You're gonna take on one of the baddest mothers in the supernatural world in circumstances that suck. If we make it through tonight alive then drinks are on me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**As time goes on I love that you're sharing your fantasies with me...I love it. Some of them fit into the story others are best left to your sordid minds!! Keep em coming girls!! Since Dean met Bonnie, I wanted him to get Notebooked. I love that movie and what it stands for (Skills and Bevin in OTH??)**

**Anyway, Sam had his moment of angst letting the boys know it isn't all glory and Dean's told Bonnie the truth about the shifter...yay!**

**Tomorrow I shan't be writing as I am going out with my best friend David before he heads off to Kenya. Every gal needs a gay best friend which is why I created Johnny. Unfortunately mine hates shopping and anything girlie though he does love Bonnie Tyler and me!! We're hitting the gay bars in SOHO which always ends in tears. Last time it happened David threw up in the train station (he's 37) and I got grounded by my dad for falling off a moving bus (I was 30!)**

**I may not write again til I get home on Monday...so if you don't hear from me I may be in jail or just recovering. I love you all!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M BACK!! YAY!! Lady of Arabia is back in the desert where she belongs; writing smut!!**

**You have NO idea how good it is to be sat in my own place surrounded by Sam and Dean porn! In honor of this event I have written the following. Nudity and rude word disclaimer!! YAY!! In all fairness I always have one of the boys in some state of undress and the Italians mean the "F" word is in frequent use but I think this rocks!! (cos it was fun to write)**

**I can't believe that I sent Sam off to fight a Wendigo without his wheelchair. It took a while to think of some way to end this, you all love the Anti-Triad so it stood to reason they had to get hard core!!**

**We also get more fatherly/protective/sexy Dean (swoooooooon) and the Henchmen move in. **

**It's good to be back...I sooooooo missed this!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was awoken by laughter in the kitchen. She could hear the deep timbre of Dean's voice then another that was almost as familiar. If she could have jumped out of bed she would have. As it was, she had to hoist herself off the mattress in an entirely ungraceful way. Once up she couldn't bear the thought of bending down to retrieve any clothes so made do with throwing on one of Dean's shirts hanging over the back of a chair.

Making her way to the kitchen she could hear Dean regaling his listeners with stories of his now infamous cage fighting bout. She rolled her eyes, she'd heard it a million times but couldn't help but smile as the story became more exaggerated with each telling.

"So how tall is the Frenchman this time Dean? Eight foot?" She laughed from the doorway at his frown.

The massive Italian sitting at the table immediately got up. "Bonita!!" he yelled enveloping her in a bear hug that brought her off her feet.

"Sal, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

He put her down and it was the shorter man's turn to grab her. "Oh Frankie, how long's it been?" She asked the man with all the gold.

"Too long... Girlie you got fat!"

"No, just knocked up." She laughed. "Wow, so you're the bodyguards huh? Oh this is great. When did you get here?"

"Three am." Brooke answered "Scared the shit out of me."

"I bet. So I see you met my baby Daddy? What d'ya think?" She asked going to stand in between Dean's legs as he sat on the counter.

"You couldn't find an Italian?" Sal answered sitting back down.

"None that would have me."

"Bullshit...I coulda hooked you up."

"What with Vinny? Purlease, he has hygiene issues."

"That's a medical condition. You should be more sympathetic!" He said pointing at her.

"Yeah, when I wanna make out with a wet dog, I'll give you a call."

"Hey! I'm sat right here!" Dean yelled.

"Better than that last dude. What was his name?" Sal asked Frank ignoring Dean.

"I dunno, I just called him douchebag."

"Zane. His name was Zane." She reminded them.

"Oh man, that was it. What a prick...Dean, you shoulda seen him. Thought he was the bomb ya know? We soon showed him."

"Yeah?" Dean was getting into it. "What did he do?"

"Idiot cheated on her."

Bonnie pulled a face. "Not my finest hour."

"So what happened?" Brooke asked.

"Take a wild guess!" Sal said. "Guy was eatin' through a straw for a month! Fuckin' crank."

Bonnie wasn't laughing. "Yeah, well, you guys have met your match. No scarin' this one off, right?" She looked at Dean.

"These two couldn't but I'm not so sure about your mom."

The two Italians started laughing. "She get her tits out yet Deano?" Frank roared. "Man she's one hell of a woman."

"Can't say I had the pleasure." Dean shuddered.

"I tell ya, no other woman could get away with half of what she does." Frank said thoughtfully as he sipped his coffee.

"If you're done talking about my mom's boobs...how long you guys staying?"

"You wanna get rid of us?" Sal asked.

"Course not."

"At least til Bambina's born."

Dean hopped off the counter. "I swear it's like a Mob convention, the neighbors already think we're a bunch of psycho's."

"Ah let them talk." Brooke stated. It was slightly out of character for her but the more time she spent in their company the more easy going she became.

Bonnie gasped. "We should have a barbeque! Dean, these guys do the best steak."

"I dunno." Dean said as he handed her a juice. "We're meant to be keeping a low profile."

"Ah fuck it. We're practically an army...let the fuckin' Triads come try it." Sal stated with confidence.

"C'mon Dean...the guys will be back later, Brooke's got a half day. What d'ya say?"

He thought for a moment. "As long as your mom's tits stay under wraps then it's a deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny crouched down and lowered Sam off his back onto the ground. Standing up he stretched his back muscles.

"Yeah yeah, don't milk it." Sam said unamused.

"I like my men well built but normally I don't have to carry them two miles over rough terrain."

"It must be so hard for _you_. My heart bleeds."

Johnny laughed. "Just kiddin, you know it's a fantasy come true."

"Ok, let's get serious here, you know the plan. You good to go?"

"I dunno, I'm still not sure...If I screw up Dean'll tear me a new one and not in the way I always dreamed of."

"Well, then you know the answer to that. Don't screw up."

Johnny hunched down in front of him "How can you be ok with this?"

Sam laughed. "Sometimes I think the only reason I was ever born was to be bait for my big brother...it's practically on my CV."

"You're kiddin'?"

"I think there's a bulletin out there or something...you wanna get Dean mad, brutal or just plain crazy then just stick me in the line of fire. It's cool, I'm used to it."

Johnny looked at him for a second. "I won't let you down."

"I know. Now scoot ."

As far as plans went, it wasn't the most elaborate Sam had ever come up with but it was effective in it's outrageous simplicity. Han and Dylan would go into the cave to flush out the Wendigo and it would come for Sam who would attempt to torch it with the help of Johnny. Sam wondered what Dean would say if he had any idea what they were up to. He shrugged to himself and hoped to God he would never have to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie leaned back slightly as Dean lathered up the shampoo in her long hair. Being sick had few advantages but this was one of them. Dean literally didn't leave her side throughout the day but when she was in the shower she had no objection.

"So what d'ya think of the guys?" She asked him.

"Not too bad."

"Admit it you love 'em!"

"I guess if we have to have company they may as well be entertaining. You life is like an episode of the Soprano's. Turn around."

She turned to face him tilting her head into the jet of water. "And yours is like Tales from the Crypt."

"Fair point. Maybe with a hint of The Dukes of Hazzard and Kung Fu thrown in though."

She laughed. "Thanks for doing this."

"What? This?" His soapy hand wandered down over her ample chest.

"That too. Nah I mean, putting up with my madcap family."

"As opposed to my sane one?" He moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck. "Ya know, I always hated being alone, I wanted a big family when I was a kid. I guess it never occurred to me you could just make one or inherit one of your own."

She looked at him and smiled. "You've changed so much."

"No choice I guess. It's cool...I love it."

She pulled him under the spray and kissed him. "Get on your knees Winchester." She whispered.

"Seriously? You horny?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Always" She replied seductively "...but I also need my legs shaving." She grinned handing him a pink razor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's taking so long?" Johnny said in an exaggerated stage whisper from his spot in the tree.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Ssssh! Give them a chance." He had faith in the lads but he was starting to get a little antsy. He was literally a sitting duck and although he was buzzed he didn't mind admitting to himself that sometimes his recklessness had got him into some nasty situations. He didn't want this to be one of those times. Christ, he thought_...I'm already crippled, what else could happen?_

He suddenly heard a noise and gave Johnny a sign with his hand. Dean had taught them the Marine hand signals that their own father had passed on years before. He knew Johnny would be getting himself ready on his perch.

Suddenly Han came bursting out of the cave into sunlight and sprinted past Sam like a bat out of hell.

"Where's Dylan?" Sam yelled.

"Behind the bastard!" Han shouted.

"Shit!" Sam couldn't throw any fireworks in the direction of the cave in case he unwittingly trapped Dylan in a rock fall. Han had obviously lured the monster away from his cousin and now it appeared at the mouth of the lair and spotted Sam.

"Come and get it bitch!" He roared at the enraged creature. An eyeball was hanging from its socket and it didn't look too pleased. Sam put down his petrol filled beer bottle and prayed that Johnny would come up with the goods because Plan B was going into effect. The only problem was that they didn't have a Plan B.

The Wendigo shot forward and grabbed one of Sam's ankles. He saw but didn't feel the tear of skin as he was dragged towards the cave. He saw a shape whistle through the air as Johnny landed on the creatures back. Without any effort the Wendigo threw him off and Johnny was hurled into the trunk of the tree. Sam watched as bullets tore through the animals torso. Han had used what he could but it was just angering it more.

Sam grabbed for his pocket and looked up. "That all ya got? Go for the kill ya pussy." He screamed.

The Wendigo let go of his leg and grabbed him by the shirt hauling him off the ground with ease. Sam stared it in its one eye and brought the grenade from his pocket to his mouth and pulled the pin out with his teeth flicking it away with his fingers. "Hasta La Vista." Sam punched it in it's slavering face and taking advantage of it being stunned he rammed the grenade into the empty eye socket.

The Wendigo let out a horrifying scream that tore through Sam unlike nothing else but didn't release him from it's vice - like grip. "Shiiiiiit!!"

Johnny was up and trying to grab the Wendigo's arms in an attempt to shake Sam loose. Han was pulling at him from behind as Dylan shot out of the cave at a stumble.

"Leave me!" Sam yelled. "Get the hell out of here, he's gonna blow!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's Amore!" Sal sang loudly in a barritone as Dean watched him and Frank construct the crib in the back garden. They made it look so easy and worked in tandem much like him and Sam. There was plenty of bitchy insults shot back and forth but they obviously had a mutual respect for one another.

Bonnie brought him a beer and sat next to him on the step with a grunt. "Aren't you at all embarrassed?" She asked him.

"That I can't build a crib? I can't excell at everything. I gotta leave something for someone else to feel good about."

"So modest Dean." She said shaking her head. "I spoke to my mom, she's coming over with Tony in a while. What time's Sam due back?"

Dean looked up at the sun in the sky rather than his watch. "He should be back by now." He took his cell and hit Sam's number. After a minute he clicked it shut. "Voicemail. Should I go get him?" He was asking himself and she knew it.

"Up to you babe."

"I have this sick feeling in my stomach but nowadays I don't know whether that's cos of Sam or you."

"Gee thanks."

He nudged her. "Ya know what I mean."

"If it'll make you feel better then do it."

"But then I'll just worry about you and Sam'll more than likely be fine."

"I'm ok here with the guys."

He looked at her. "No. You're not. If it was Johnny or Han then yeah but these dudes love you, they'd freak if you got ill and they don't know about the demon."

She put her arm around him. "I'm sorry. I never think about how tough this is for you."

He looked at her. "It's no hardship. I guess I understand why my Dad always looked like a lunatic when my mom was pregnant. Havin' kids isn't easy."

"If it helps, you're doing an amazing job so far."

Dean kissed her and tried calling Sam again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get the hell away from me!" Sam tried again but the cousins weren't giving up that easily.

The Wendigo still had a firm grip on his shirt and was tossing its head frantically from side to side. Johnny was wedged between it and Sam. They had seconds left before the grenade deployed and Sam started to see his life flash before his eyes.

Suddenly he was brought to his senses when he felt cold steel against his back. He heard the tear of fabric as Han cut the shirt from his back with his Rambo knife as he liked to call it.

Sam felt the shirt pull away as he was torn free. Before he could fall Johnny grabbed him around the waist and flipped him over his shoulder. "RUN!!" Johnny yelled and the three of them started to sprint.

The blast rocked them seconds later and they were all thrown off their feet. Sam heard a whistling noise in his ears and he felt weightless for a second as he flew through the air. He landed hard on the packed earth and Johnny came crashing down on top of him shielding his body from the flames.

After a few seconds the air stilled and the crackle of flames and the smell of rancid flesh filled the atmosphere.

Sam let out a huge sigh and sensed Han and Dylan moving by his side. He shrugged a shoulder. "Johnny, you ok?"

Johnny took a minute but finally raised his head from Sam's shoulder and looked at him. He appeared slightly stunned but Sam could see the glint of victory in his eyes.

"Samuel, we really should stop meeting like this."

Sam paused for a second and then started to laugh insanely."You're a whack job!" He grabbed Johnny's face and planted a kiss on his head. "Now get the hell off me you little perv!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was sat curled up in the armchair that Dean had brought into the garden for her, watching her family. For the last few months she'd been more aware of her heart than ever in her life but as she watched them all together she felt it beat in a good way for a change. The sun was shining and she was happier than she could ever remember being despite all the challenges.

The stereo in the kitchen window was blasting out Pavarotti and although it could have been Dean's worst nightmare he seemed relaxed and at ease as he argued with Frank about how best to light a fire. She caught him glance at his watch occasionally but he seemed remarkably together. Tony was in the kitchen pretending to make sauce but she could bet a thousand dollars that he was touching up her mother instead. She sighed contentedly as she watched Dean grab Frank in a headlock. Sal charged in and picked Dean up with one arm throwing him down on the grass.

"Dude. So not fair!" Dean yelled kicking Sal's legs out from under him laughing as he hit the deck.

Frank who was older than Dean by at least fifteen years whipped off his apron and joined in the play fight. Soon they were all rolling on the grass laughing and cursing.

The mood was broken by a frantic beeping sound and Dean stopped dead and looked at his watch again but this time it wasn't for Sam. The two older men frowned at him as he got up. "Stuff to do, we'll be back in an hour." He said turning off the alarm. "And those firelighters suck!" He stated pointing at the grill.

Bonnie watched Dean walk towards her and was brought crashing back to reality. She hated the look on his face and what it meant, she'd give anything to preserve the rare moment of calm.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

Dean helped her up and put his arm around her as they walked back into the house.

"Everythin' ok hon?" Her mom asked.

"Sure, just going to lie down. I'm taking Dean with me to keep me company."

Rita laughed. "Go girl!"

Bonnie smiled at her mother but as soon as they were clear of the kitchen Dean bent down to pick her up. "You're shaking." He said.

"I'm ok."

Dean remained silent as he took her to their room and laid her on the bed. Bonnie watched as he went to retrieve her meds from a box in the bathroom.  
They hadn't told anyone that the doctors had wanted to admit her on her last visit. She'd pleaded for an extra couple of weeks which they were reluctant to give her. On top of everything else she'd developed gestational diabetes and the extra dosage of her heart medication meant the side effects were horrendous. Dean had covered for her the two days she'd spent in bed following the appointment as she struggled to fight the nausea and shakes that came with the new drugs.  
On top of it all she now had to have insulin injections and was spent physically by the ever increasing demands on her body. The irony was that the baby continued to grow and thrive which pleased her but caused Dean more worry.

"We can't keep on doing this." he said as he sat on the bed.

"Just a while longer."

"Ya know...I spent a month with Sam in a hospital and there are worse things. So I can't entertain you with strippers but I can think of somethin' else."

"I don't deserve you."

"Everyone says that." He smiled as he squirted some fluid out of the needle to make sure there were no air pockets. He pulled up her top and rolled her jabbing the needle into the middle of an already black piece of skin on her hip.

It took a few hours for the rest of the medication to take effect and they had timed it together. They both knew that for the next hour she'd be like an addict going through cold turkey as her body battled on.

"Talk to me." Bonnie asked him as he lay down next to her.

"About?"

"The stock market genius...I dunno, hunting?"

"Why you couldn't have an affliction that stopped your wisecracks I'll never know. Ok, so how about my first solo hunt?"

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"C'mon..."

"You gonna quit bustin' my balls and lemme tell it?"

"Christ you're sounding more like Tony every day." She said shakily. "Ok, but don't make it too hot cos it's just wrong for me to get horny over a fourteen year old."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a full two hours to get back to the truck as Sam made sure they got plenty of rest stops. As far as training went it had been about as intensive and dangerous as you could get but Sam had seen the true measure of the cousin's characters as a result. They had made mistakes but all of them had come out alive and Sam couldn't have been prouder if they had been his own kids.  
Johnny and Han had taken it in turns to help him and Dylan as well as carrying the kit. Sam thought they could have qualified for the special forces by now if they were on an organized military operation. All three of them showed outstanding dedication and refused to wind down until they were quite literally out of the woods.

They finally made it out onto the track where they had left the vehicle when Johnny stopped short hoisting Sam higher on his back.

"Ok, who the fuck forgot to lock the truck?"

Johnny was many things but like his cousins he wasn't someone who cursed. Sam looked up and had to laugh, the truck was parked in the middle of nowhere and had been stripped. The wheels, seats and even Sam's wheelchair were all gone.

"Is this another test Sam? If it is then I'm not laughing." Han turned to him.

"Guys, what can I tell ya? Shit happens. Ok put me down."

Johnny sat down exhausted with a sigh. "I was so longing for a dirty weekend with you Sam but this isn't what I had in mind."

"Ok. We've hit an obstacle, whatcha gonna do?" Sam tried to stay upbeat but he couldn't even remember a time when he'd had worse luck than this and that included getting squashed by a detached three storey house.

They all sat down and stared at him impassively. "We should do what any sane person would do...call Dean." Dylan said with a groan.

"Ok, let's get this straight right now..." Sam looked at them all harshly. "You may think Dean is God but he's not the answer to everything. The guy's a legend but you won't have him on speed dial every time you need help so suck it up."

"So what the hell do we do in this situation?" Han asked unimpressed.

Sam reached for his phone. "Pray to the powers that be that you have _really_ understanding girlfriend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pulled Bonnie to him and wrapped her up like he was a human shock absorber.

"So my dad was huntin' since I was four and I always stayed in and looked after Sammy. When I got to like nine, I started to resent it. It wasn't Sam's fault but Dad taught me skills that I never got to use. Sam was always wrapped up in books and he lived for school. Me? I couldn't wait to grow up. Puberty's a bitch right?" He looked down at her but she didn't answer.

"So it was just before summer break and we were in freakin' Arizona of all places. I love the heat, ya know that right? But that kinda heat's just insane. Dad was huntin' Vamps in Death Valley and left me and Sammy to it."

"What happened?"

Dean laughed and cast his mind back. "Sam got into some shit, he was like that when he was a kid. Not much different now really but back then..." Dean sighed. "It never came easy to Sam but I look at him now sometimes and I'm blown away...he's awesome when he's fighting. Anyway, he got snatched on the way back from school. I was meant to meet him but I was with a chick."

Bonnie laughed into his chest. "Doesn't sound like you."

"Yeah yeah. So he was gone and there was no way in hell I'm callin my Dad or his friends to help cos my life wouldn't be worth livin'."

"So you went rogue?"

"Like the badass that I am? Sure. Someone had to go rescue the doofus."

"What took him?"

"A Senior called Kirk."

Bonnie sat up and looked at him. "I thought this was a supernatural thing?"

"Hell no. Sam was a freakin' geek! The jocks all beat on him. Sam doesn't have to be targeted by hell for me to open a can of whup ass."

Bonnie laughed. "Bless him."

"He was only ten and ya know what? He put up a hell of a fight but a team of dickhead jocks?"

"Big bro had to step in?"

"They were gonna pull a Carrie on him or some evil prank...had him holed up in a basement at one of their mom's houses."

"I feel sick."

"Believe me, I did too...oh you mean sick? Hang on." Dean hopped off the bed and grabbed the trash can and held it for her.

After a couple of minutes Bonnie collapsed back and closed her eyes. "This is so disgusting. I don't know how you can stand it."

Dean removed the offending item and went back to her. "Sweetheart, I changed Sam's catheters and dug a bullet out of my dad's stomach. I think I can deal."

She turned to him and buried her face in his chest.

"It's ok." He told her. "Let it go, cos I've got a hold of you and nothing can take you when I'm here."

For the first time in over six months of pain, misery and more happiness than she could handle Bonnie started to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam grimaced as the Lincoln pulled into the clearing with a screech and Brooke jumped out of the drivers side. He almost expected to get grounded; she was still wearing her work clothes and didn't look too happy.

Sam braced himself as she came to a stop in front of them. "What happened? Are you ok?" She asked no one in particular.

"Everyone's in one piece." Sam answered.

"Your ankle's bleeding." She stated.

"Yep."

"Dylan? You in pain? I have some weed in the car, I can skin one up for you."

Sam frowned. "Say again?"

"I borrowed the car from Marty at work, she's a drug fiend. Whatever you need, we probably have in the trunk."

Johnny laughed and stood up hugging Brooke to him. "I love you."

"Yeah, me too."

She looked at Han. "Get Dyl in the back..." Han did as he was told and Brooke hunkered down in front of Sam who was pouting at his feet.

"Go on, say it." He told her.

"Say what? That you're an idiot? That you're reckless and stupid? Yeah, you're all of those things." She brushed a hand over his hair. "Did you kill it?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were hunting...Dylan's all cut up and you're a mess. Did you at least kill the bastard?"

Sam frowned but couldn't hide his smile. "Yeah, we killed it."

Brooke grinned at him. "Maybe I've been spending too much time with Uncle Tony but all I can say is fuckin' A!"

"You're not mad?"

"Sam...don't get me wrong, if I had a clue what you were planning I'd have kicked your ass." She shook her head. "I'm so proud of you and _ridiculously_ pleased you called me for help instead of your brother."

Sam was trying to take it all in. "You're a bit twisted ya know..."

"No. Just insanely hot for you right now."

"Really?"

"Baby, just wait til I get you home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG how weird is the role reversal? Dean's MR sensitivity and Sam's all badass...RAAAA!!**

**Brooke's stopped being so uptight and Bonnie is finally letting go. **

**As the barbeque moves on though there will be issues...what the hell will Dean say to Sam? LOL **

**I missed all you guys...I still have the lergy but am self-medicating with wine so it's all good!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey, I know I have been away for a while but have been busy with work, drinking etc...apologies. I'm still ill, it's 110 degrees and I keep gettin splashed with donkey piss. However; i went to my local and the DJ played Holding out for a Hero straight off!! Love it!!**

**Anyway, following the Wendigo hunt everyone wanted to know what Dean would say so here we go...he ain't too happy to say the least!**

**Later on you're gonna need a song: Scandalous by Miss-teeq...totally Johnny!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke pulled into the drive behind the Impala and cut out the engine. "Can you give us a minute?" She said, not looking at Johnny in the back seat. They had already dropped off Han and Dylan and the atmosphere had been tense the closer they got to home.

"Sure." Johnny muttered as he got out of the car.

Sam stared out of the windshield at the house.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." He smiled slightly.

"What are you gonna tell him?"

He looked at her. "The truth. I think we both know it doesn't pay to lie to Dean." He looked at her. "Thanks for being so cool."

"This is a one shot deal Sam. I know better than anyone that you need to prove yourself and it worked out this time. I'm not gonna give you a hard time, Dean'll take care of that. Just..." She took a second. "don't put yourself at risk again. OK?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "You better go get him."

Brooke took a deep breath, opened the car door and got out. She wasn't scared of Dean in any way but he wasn't the easiest person to talk to at times especially when it came to Sam. She ran through the words in her head as she made her way through the house to the back garden.

When she got to the kitchen door she saw that the barbeque was underway. Johnny hadn't announced his presence yet, leaving it to her to tell Dean they were back. She paused a second and Bonnie was the first to notice her. "Hey, where have you been?"

Dean looked up at her and she gestured with her head at him. "Can I have a word?"

He frowned and got up from where he was sat on the grass. "What's up?" He said walking into the kitchen.

"Sam. He's outside in the car, just need a hand getting him in."

"He's back? Why does he need a hand?" Dean put his beer bottle down on the table and made to move towards the door.

Brooke grabbed his arm to stop him. "I just went to pick him and the guys up. They had a little car trouble." She grimaced. "Someone stole his wheelchair."  
Dean groaned. "You're kidding? He got chair jacked?"

"Look he's not too happy about it himself. They uh...had a bit of a rough night."

He faced her. "What's going on?"

"They had a run in with something in the woods."

Dean was suddenly all ears. "What? He's ok right?"

"Yeah, a few scratches...Dylan's a little beat up..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Dean marched off in the direction of the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in the passenger seat hating the fact that he was stuck there until someone came to get him. He loathed his chair with a passion but being without it was worse. He saw the front door open and Dean paused a second looking at the beat up old car in the drive with a frown. He made his way to the passenger side and Sam opened the door.

"Hey." Dean could tell from Sam's face that something was up. "You ok? You hurt?" He asked leaning one hand against the roof.

"Nah man, I'm fine."

Dean grinned. "Someone stole your wheels huh? Only you Sammy." He noticed the state of his clothes and the blood on his pants for the first time and bent down. He lifted the leg of Sam's jeans and saw the makeshift bandage. He was suddenly serious as he lifted the fabric away. "Those are claw marks." He looked up at his brother.

"Yeah."

Sam saw the tightening of Dean's jaw as he remained on his haunches in the doorway. "Start talking."

"I took the guys on a hunt. For a Wendigo."

"Huh?!" Dean blinked and shook his head. "Sorry for a minute there I thought you said you took them hunting without telling me...but that can't be true, cos you're not that dumb. Right?"

"Look don't go mad, it was out there, it needed killing. We took care of it."

Dean's hand went to his mouth and he got up. Sam watched as he paced on the lawn looking nauseous. He turned back to Sam. "I been sat here for forty eight hours thinkin' all's well and you been in the woods chasing a Wendigo with a bunch of rookies?!"

"It's fine Dean, it went well."

"Yeah? That's why Brooke had to go pick you up...So how the hell did you wind up getting claw marks on you? It took you?!"

"Just for a minute...I wasn't in any real danger."

"No...course not...we all know how gentle wendigoes are! I don't freakin' believe you Sammy! As if I don't have enough to worry about you go and pull a stunt like this?"

"Hey! Don't treat me like a goddamn kid! I don't need you permission to go out hunting!"

"Really? Ya think? Sam, I know you're good at what you do but this is so not ok! You're in no position to..."

"To what? Do anything without my big brother to watch out for me?!" Sam was enraged. "Yeah, I went hunting and ya know what? It felt good. It felt good to be in charge and to take control of the situation for once in my life."

Dean glared at him. "In charge huh? You're so in charge then get your own ass out of that car!" He paused. "No? Why not? Pretty simple thing to do, but you can't do it can you?!"

He took a deep breath and turned his back for a second.

Sam stared straight out of the windscreen. Since this had happened to him Dean had never once made him feel like a cripple until now.

He saw a movement in the corner of his eye and heard the drivers side door open. Dean got in and sat in silence for a minute next to him.

"Bonnie's really sick." Dean said quietly and felt Sam's eyes on him. "There's a real chance she may not make it. Fact is," He said with a sigh. "...like it or not you're the glue that holds us all together. Without you, none of this would mean a thing."

"I'm sorry, I know you worry about me and I hate what's happening to Bonnie, but I can't stop being who I am."

"No more than I can dude. I've been looking out for you so long...if anything happened to you..."

"It already did Dean. This happened." He gestured at himself.

"So life couldn't get any worse huh? Don't go gettin' a death wish, I couldn't deal."

"It's not about dying, it's about living...I need to feel that again."

"I know man, but there's so much at stake here. I've never been so scared in my life but ya know the one thing that gets me through the day?"

"What?"

"Hope. Every time I look at you all of this is worth it; Bonnie, the baby...the crazy in-laws. I don't need to do a survey to know the others feel the same." Dean looked at him finally. "Dude I know this is so tough for you but please, I'm beggin' you just hang in there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean couldn't stay mad at his brother for long. Apart from the fact he wanted to stay upbeat for Bonnie no one else could know what had happened. Johnny had come to help him get Sam out into the garden whilst Brooke went to take the car back and find a replacement chair.

When they got out back Sal and Frank were immediately on edge.

"Chill. He's not a Triad." Dean told them as they stared at Johnny. The two of them put Sam down and Dean went to dress his brothers ankle.

"Aw honey, what happened?" Rita asked.

Dean looked up at his brother. "Coyote." Sam answered.

Sal went to have a look. "Pretty bad but ya really need carryin'?"

Sam and Dean both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You got a big fuckin' mouth sometimes." Tony stared unimpressed.

"What?!" Sal asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Sam can't walk."

"For real? Shit, that sucks."

Sam had to laugh. "Don't worry about it." He said to Tony who slapped Sal over the top of the head.

"You should give him a shot." Bonnie said to Dean.

"Ya think?"

"Sure, does the trick for me."

"What's she talkin' about?" Frank said.

Dean got up and went to the kitchen to get a syringe of blood from the freezer.

"Dean's got some weird thing going on with his blood." Rita answered.

Frank shrugged and went back to the grill.

Dean re-emerged a minute later. "This is the last one." He said.

Sam looked at him. "Keep it."

"Nah, it's cool. We can get more."

Bonnie smiled. "You in the mood for an ass kicking?"

Dean thought for a second. "Actually yeah." He looked around him. "That's a great idea."

"Gettin' your ass kicked?" Sal said waving a hot dog. "Is that possible?"

"In theory. Nah, I'm thinkin' we could have a little friendly bout. Ya keep saying you wanna see me fight."

"You're gonna fight?"

"Sure, Johnny, you up for it?"

"Hell yeah!"

Tony laughed. "Rita told me 'bout this but I gotta see it for myself."

Bonnie looked at their confused faces. "Dean has all this adrenaline...when he gets going we draw blood and inject it into me."

"Huh?"

"It keeps my heart beating." Bonnie smiled at Dean. "Works better than anything the Doctors can give me."

They still looked non-plussed. "It's simple..." Johnny joined in. "Dean's like the Hulk, get him mad enough and he goes into overdrive. We kick his ass and Bonnie gets her meds."

"This shit isn't real." Frank said.

"Try me." Dean answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What d'ya need all that paddin' for ya big pussy?" Sal asked Johnny.

"It's a friendly." He answered. "What's the point in being scarred for life?" Johnny wasn't bothered by the attitude, he had nothing to prove. He was wearing a padded helmet to protect his head and grinned at Dean as he popped in his gumshield.

"OK guys...take your corners. Here are the rules: no gouging, holding or biting...other than that go for it." Tony told them.

Johnny and Dean were facing each other from opposite sides of the garden. Dean rolled his bare shoulders as Johnny limbered up. Both of them had removed their boots and had a full audience as Brooke, Han and Dylan had now arrived.

Brooke had set up a nurses station ready to take Dean's blood. They had decided to go for the kill and collect as much as they could in one go. Frank kept the burgers coming and the beer was flowing from a keg that Han had brought with him. Johnny had chosen the tunes and Scandalous by Miss-teeq was blasting out of the stereo.

"Ding ding." Sal said in a flat tone.

_Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet_

You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world

"This song is so gay!" Sal stated as the two fighters squared up.

Han laughed. "That's Johnny."

Sal choked on his beer. "He's a fuckin' fag?!"

Han grimaced and restrained an injured Dylan with one arm.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth Sal!" Tony warned. "What the fuck do we call 'em nowadays?" He asked Rita.

"Homo's."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her mother and watched as Dean and Johnny went to it.

Johnny was the first to move in. He advanced on Dean and threw a right hook, boxer style. Since he had been training he had picked up some street fighting skills so his style was no longer so old school karate. He had adapted and Dean knew he was a worthy opponent as he wasn't so predictable any more.

Dean's head snapped to to his right and he ducked the left Johnny threw his way. He stood tall and threw his weight into his own right. Johnny staggered backwards but recovered quickly. He squared up and with no warning threw his body into a handless cartwheel. Both of his feet made contact and Dean hit the deck.

Han was clapping and Tony whistled as Dean rolled onto his shoulders and sprung back onto his feet.

"Lucky shot." He said.

Johnny hopped on the spot. "C'mon badass, make my day."

Dean smiled and felt the adrenaline start to inject into his system. He charged forwards suddenly like a rhino and launched his shoulder into Johnny's midsection picking him up off his feet. He carried him a few yards and threw him to the ground. Johnny was winded but rolled before Dean's foot could hit his head. He jumped to his feet and spun quickly on one leg to kick Dean in the head.

He saw it coming and caught Johnny's ankle, kicking his other leg out from under him causing him to crash to the ground once more. He held onto the foot and placed his own on Johnny's groin. "You don't want kids right?" He laughed.

"Bite me." Johnny twisted on the ground catching Dean off guard wrenching his foot free. He pushed up with his arms and threw a double kick at Dean's head.

Dean staggered away as Johnny balanced himself in a handstand before flipping into a somersault.

"Show off.

They squared up once more and Dean decided enough was enough. Walking towards Johnny he made to deliver an uppercut but at the last minute hit him with a hard left leaving him reeling. Johnny stumbled and Dean finished it with a roundhouse kick.

"Whoah Deano!" Sal cheered.

Han jumped up from where he was sat on the ground and went to join in the fun. He flew through the air like he was weightless and kicked out at Dean's back. Dean fell forwards into a shoulder roll and got straight back up. "Gonna be like that huh?" He faced Han as Johnny got up and they stood side by side facing him.

"God he's screwed." Rita said.

"Don't count on it." Sam answered without looking at her.

The cousins launched a joint attack and no one could see much but a tangle of limbs as Dean deflected each blow and kick with a speed that shocked everyone. He wasn't playing any more and Sam could see that Dean was moving into dangerous territory as his mind switched off and his body worked on pure instinct.

"Break it up." Sam shouted as his brother spun on the spot and threw both elbows back into Han and Johnny before grabbing them both by the back of the neck and flipping them over his shoulders onto the ground. "Now!"

Sal ran toward them and grabbed Dean around the waist pinning his arms to his sides. At six foot five he was easily able to lift Dean off his feet but found it harder to contain him. "Jesus, the fucker's strong. Frank, gimme a hand."

Frank went over and grabbed Dean's legs. He was panting heavily as they took him over to Brooke who was ready with her needles.

"Jesus Dean." She said as he finally stilled himself. His chest was rising and falling frantically as Sal held out Dean's arm so she could get the needle in there. He was shaking and she could almost see the blood like a river in his veins.

"Fuck me." Tony said watching them. "I never saw nothin' like that."

"Jesus, he's filling this up too fast. Someone get me an empty bottle."

Rita rushed over with an empty water bottle as Brooke withdrew the first ampoule of blood keeping the needle in there. She grabbed a pack from the table next to her and tore it open with her teeth removing a sterilized tube. She hooked it up and Dean's blood started to pump into the bottle.

"Holy shit." Johnny said. "How much can he give?"

Brooke sighed. "Couple of pints won't hurt. You ok?" She asked him with a smile.

Dean was calming gradually. "Fine...anyone gimme a beer?" He shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had gone down and everyone had grouped in clusters around the fire that Frank had lit. The flames cast an eerie glow over everyone and all had gone quiet.

Brooke was sat at Sam's feet and he was running his fingers through her hair. "How did it go with Dean?" She whispered.

Sam huffed. "He went mad."

"You know that's just cos he loves you right?"

"I know, I just..." He sighed. "What if Bonnie dies?"

Brooke closed her eyes for a second. "Bonnie wants this baby, she's not doing this for you. She knows the risks...whatever happens, none of this was your idea or your fault. Believe me."

Sam glanced over at Dean who was deep in conversation with Tony. "Ya know, if this doesn't work I think he'll be more hurt than me."

"He wants what's best for you it's natural."

"He's given up so much for me. Everyone has."

Brooke got up and went to sit on his lap. "Listen to me. We want to help you because we love you. If the roles were reversed you'd do the same for Dean. If it doesn't work then we'll deal...all of us. Together."

"I just know what it's like to lose someone like that. I don't ever want him to..." Sam looked at her.

"it's ok, you can talk about it. I don't mind."

"When Jess died it was because of me, same with my mom...I don't want a hatrick."

"You have to find some way to let go of this guilt or it'll kill you. Dean needs you now, he needs you to be strong and to believe."

"I know."

"Everyone looks at Dean like he's the strong one but he's that way because of you. If one of you loses it, the other does too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're not that bad." Sal said to Dean as he took a seat next to him.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Ya know you have a rep? You fucked up a Triad. Big time."

"Yeah, he deserved it."

"Sure he did but with those fuckers ya know it's an eye for an eye?"

"Have you heard something?"

"Ya think Tony brought me in to look pretty? They're not gunnin' for you."

"Oh God."

"I like ya Dean but I really shouldn't...ya know why? Cos right now someone is plotting the best way to deface Bonnie, and it's cos of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**For some reason the last chap did not alert so some of you may have missed it...check out 12 before this one to know what Dean said to Sam about the wendigo. **

**So I love the excitement of the Winchester life but I also love the mundane stuff too as nothing's ever simple for the boys. The following issue occurred to me when I was at the supermarket and just thought it would be funny to see how the boys deal. Dean normally comes to Sam's defence but this time Baby's looking out for himself! Yay...this is just a short chap as most of you may not have gotten the last one and it's moving into the next arc (god help us)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya know what I hate more than queuing?" Dean said to his brother.

"No. What?"

"Nothin'. I mean, I'd rather have my balls slammed in a door than stand in line."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I doubt that. Ya know, whining's not gonna make it move any faster."

"Who's whining? All I'm sayin' is this sucks. I mean it's been almost a year..."

"Dude, quit it."

"Five hundred bucks man." Dean shook his head. "Five hundred freakin' bucks."

Sam exhaled. "If I hear that one more time Dean!"

"Ya know what pisses me off more? That I have to pay it, that's like a whole nights takings. I'm gonna have to start rentin' your ass out by the hour." The person in front of them moved and they inched forward slightly. Dean glanced over at Bonnie who was sat on a plastic chair in the corner looking bored.

"It's not like we're skipping town, we have to pay the fine. It's the law."

"I never paid a fine in my goddamn life and now this?"

Sam almost screamed in frustration. "I swear to God! It's been two days. Dean shut the hell up! You broke the law, accept it."

He shot his brother a glance. "Parking in a disabled spot when you have a disabled passenger is not breakin' the law."

Sam rubbed at his temples. "Was I with you? No. Are you disabled? No. Do you have a freakin badge? No. Just get this sorted and move on with your life!"

"You're my freakin' badge. I can't believe I have to deface my car and pay thirty six bucks for the privilege."

"Yeah, must be so tough...put a sticker on your dumb car. It's not like you have to spend your life sittin' in one of these damn things!"

"There's no need to get all melodramatic about it Sammy."

Sam groaned in frustration. "I wanna kill you so much right now."

"Hold that thought, we're next."

Finally the person in front of them moved away and they got to the counter. A middle aged suit with grey hair and a pallid complexion gave Dean a bored look from his high perch. "How can I help you?" He said with no enthusiasm.

"I came to get a disability plate."

"State the nature of your disability."

"Freakin' impatience. Open your eyes dude." Dean gestured at Sam.

He continued to stare at Dean like he'd seen it all before. "Medical certificate." He held out his hand.

"What medical certificate?"

"Applications must be submitted with a valid medical certificate." He rattled off.

"He's in a wheelchair! Duh?"

"Still need a certificate."

"To say he can't walk?" Dean leaned on the counter. "How 'bout this, I'll tip him out of his chair and you can see for yourself!"

"Dean..." Sam warned.

"We need to verify applicant cannot walk two hundred feet unaided."

Dean turned around and closed his eyes. "I swear I'm gonna kick his ass." He whispered to Sam through clenched teeth. He counted to ten and looked back at the man wishing silently they'd had a hot chick dealing with them. Charm obviously wasn't going to work. "Is there any way we can do this without one?" He said trying to remain calm.

"He a veteran?"

"Why don't you ask me?" Sam was starting to get annoyed. "I'm not retarded."

"You a veteran?" He wasn't bothered by Sam's attitude any more than he was by Dean's.

Dean looked at him. "You_ were _hurt in combat."

"Don't think it counts...No. I'm not."

"So can I see a certificate?"

Dean yelled. "You hear anythin' I just said?"

"No certificate, no plate. Next!"

Dean's jaw set in a grimace and he made to climb onto the counter. Sam reached up grabbing hold of his jacket to restrain him.

"Assault on a member of staff will not be tolerated." The man said as though it happened every day. With his customer service skills it more than likely did.

Dean was practically growling as Sam pulled him to one side. "Ya know what DMV should stand for? Department of Massive..." He thought for a second. "Vagina's!" He yelled.

Sam ignored his outburst and wheeled up to the high counter. He pulled his feet to the floor and placing his hands on the desk he pulled himself up until he could face the man. Leaning heavily on his left arm he grabbed the man's nylon tie in his right fist and pulled him forwards. "I'm twenty five years old dude, do you honestly think I would be in a wheelchair if I didn't have to be? Think it impresses the chicks? No. Not only do I have to spend my life being patronized by assholes like you but now I have to advertize the fact I can't walk by sticking a symbol in my brothers precious car."

Dean laughed as he watched him in action. "Don't even think about it." He said menacingly to the overweight security guard who made a move towards Sam. The guy frowned and backed off slightly.

Sam narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Now I been waiting in line two hours listening to my brother bitch and moan and on top of that we got a pregnant woman who gets seriously violent if she doesn't pee every three minutes. So this is what you're gonna do. You're gonna get off your fat ass and process our application and then we're gonna leave and you'll never see us again. Ok?"

The man choked slightly trying to find his voice. "Gotcha."

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other." Sam released his tie and smoothed it with his palm as Dean applauded slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man that was _awesome_!" Dean laughed as they went back to the car.

"Department of Massive Vagina's?" Sam asked him with raised eyebrows.

"All I could come up with at short notice."

Bonnie laughed. "You guys are pure class all the way. Wicked moves Sam."

"I try."

"Well, you were right about one thing. I do need to pee."

"How does that not surprise me?" Dean said as he opened the car door for her.

"Yeah, well, if your daughter would stop using my bladder as a punch bag then it wouldn't be an issue."

"Where's my violin? C'mon, let's go get some lunch then we can go kick some ass at the courthouse."

Sam got in the passenger seat and Dean went to load up his chair. He paused a second and scanned the street with his eyes. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as though he was being watched. Trying to look casual, he moved to the drivers side looking out for anything suspicious. He laughed when he spotted the culprits.

"What is it?" Sam asked him seeing Dean's smile.

"Don't look now, we got Joanie and Chachi tailing us." Dean said, not having to explain that he meant Sal and Frank. "Wanna have a bit of fun with them?"

"Don't be childish Dean." Bonnie said with a long suffering sigh.

"Save your breath. When he decides to act like this, there's no stopping him."

"You love it Sammy." Dean grinned, checking the rearview mirror and starting the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leading Sal and Frank on a wild goose chase Dean had eventually tired of the game and taken the others to lunch. After paying the fine at the courthouse they had gone to collect Brooke and then made their way home. As they rounded the bend to their road Dean immediately spotted a car in their driveway and was instantly on edge.

"Anyone recognize it?" Dean asked them.

They all answered in the negative. Dean parked up a safe distance away, holstered up and got out.

"Be careful." Sam called.

Dean kept one hand on his gun but held it low to his side. The car was an old Ford, a little beat up with patchy paint work and a broken antenna. He could see someone in the front seat and moved slowly around to the drivers side. He tapped on the window with the barrel of the gun and bent down cautiously. He could see the head bent over the steering wheel, but didn't quite believe it. He frowned and opened the door quickly pulling the unconscious form off the wheel.

"Jo?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**More twists!! The dreaded Jo is back to put a spanner in the works! Yay...do i like her or hate her? You'll soon find out!! heee heee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry I didn't get back to you but the alerts all came at once LOL Good that they're back though and nice to see you appreciate the Dept of Massive Vagina's...I loved that! I do take liberties but I am a Brit and also a non-driver (I have a chauffeur dahlings!) so thanx for cutting me some slack. **

**It was tough to see where the story was going to go as Dean is facing the triple threat...no, **_**not**_** Justin...I mean the demon/Shifter, the Triads and also Jo! LOL It's a lot of elements so I'm setting it up here. Sorry it's been a while but the heat here is debilitating and I find it hard to focus. **

**Anyway, here we go...I hope you like ;-)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had edged the Impala closer sensing there was no danger and they all got out.

"Who is it?" Sam called out.

"It's Jo." Dean still sounded a little shocked as he crouched next to her in the car doorway. "She's burnin' up. Sam get some holy water."

"Who is she?" Brooke asked Dean.

"Family friend."

After a couple of minutes Sam handed him a flask from the trunk and Dean splashed a little on Jo's unconscious form. Nothing happened. "Ok, Brooke, open the door. Let's get her inside."

Dean picked Jo up and carried her into the house taking her into his room and putting her on the bed. Sitting on the edge he put a hand on her head. "Christ she's hot." Dean glanced over his shoulder and saw Brooke had followed him. "Call Han, get him here."

Bonnie took a seat on the other side of Jo and went to take her pulse.

"Don't touch her." Dean snapped then frowned at her face. "We don't know what this is...maybe you should wait outside, I don't want you catching something."

"Real sweet, but no chance."

He couldn't be bothered to argue. He took a hold of Jo's shoulders. "Jo! Wake up." He shook her but she was unresponsive. He slapped her around the face. "Jo!"

"Dean, be gentle."

"I shoulda kicked her ass a long time ago. She's got no business gettin' mixed up in stuff."

"She's a hunter?"

"She likes to think so. God only knows what she's been messing in."

"Who knows but I can tell you where she's been." Dean turned when he heard his brothers voice.

Sam came toward him and held up a receipt. "It's for gas, bought this morning in Salem."

Dean groaned. "Salem? Well that's just great!"

"Han's on his way." Brooke walked in "What's in Salem?"

"What else?" Dean said. "Freakin' witches."

"C'mon, that's just for the tourists, it's not real." Bonnie cut in.

"Believe me sweetheart they're real and they're a nightmare. What I wanna know, is how did she find us?"

"Maybe Bobby told her." Sam ventured.

"I doubt that, he would at least give us a heads up." Dean shook her again. "Jo! C'mon..."

Sam leaned forwards and grabbed Dean's arm. "God, you wanna give her concussion too?! Go call Bobby and I'll deal with Jo."

Dean gestured for Bonnie to follow him, "C'mon, you need your meds." They left the room.

A little while later they were sat on the couch. Bonnie was resting her head on his lap as he tried to ease the side effects of the medicine she was taking whilst trying to hold a conversation with Bobby.

"I dunno man, we just found her in the driveway. How'd she find us?"

"Not through me, I haven't heard from Jo in months, far as I know, neither has Ellen. She gonna be ok?"

"No idea, we're waiting on Han now. Could be a spell..."

"You find a hex bag?"

"Sam's stripped the car, didn't find anything."

"Ya think it could be a trick?"

Dean glanced down at Bonnie and stroked a hand over her hair. "It crossed my mind, she coulda led anyone to us."

"I'm comin' down there...and Dean?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta let Ellen know."

Dean sighed. "I know. I'll see ya soon." He hung up as Han walked in.

"You guys ever get a day off?" Han asked with a smile.

"Nope and now neither do you. Fun isn't it?"

Dean got up laying Bonnie back down. "Patient's through here."

When they got to the room they saw Sam had loosened Jo's clothes. She was covered in a film of sweat, he and Brooke were holding wet towels to her.

"Wow." Han said. "Who's that?"

"That's Jo." Dean replied simply.

"Man, you know some hot girls."

Dean looked at Jo and cocked his head. "Yeah, whatever. C'mon, do your thing Dr Kildare."

Han went to her and the first thing he did was take her temperature. After a couple of minutes he took a reading. "You got ice?" He said to everyone in general.

"Yeah, some." Brooke answered.

"Fill a bath with cold water. Whatever this is we have to bring her temperature down now or she won't make it."

Dean and Brooke went to do as he said. "What do you think is wrong with her?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know...we'd have to do blood tests but it looks like some kind of virus." He lifted her eyelids and shone a light into her eyes then checked her throat. "Oh God."

"What?"

"There's something in there."

"Huh?"

"Forceps...in my bag!"

Sam grabbed what he needed and handed them to Han who opened Jo's mouth wider and placed them into her throat as Dean returned to the room.

"What's going on?"

Han jumped back in surprise. "Shit!"

"What?!" Sam asked.

"It moved. There's something inside her. They all leaned closer as they saw something move in Jo's throat. Han grabbed at her shirt and tore it open following the the movement as it trailed under the skin of her chest.

"What the hell is that?" Dean almost shouted.

"How should I know? What do I do?"

"Can you cut it out?"

"You serious?"

"Sam? You have any idea?" Dean looked at his brother who shrugged dumbfounded.

"Whatever it is, we don't have long...Make a decision." Han looked between them.

"Do it." Dean told him.

Han didn't need to be told twice. "Sam, put your hands here, trap it. We're gonna need something to contain it in." He looked at Dean who disappeared. Han snapped on some gloves and took a scalpel.

"Got it." Sam told him. He'd caught whatever it was just under Jo's skin over the left side of her ribcage. "Hurry. Oh this is so gross."

Dean came back with an empty cookie jar and leaned over her as Han made a quick incision. A black and thoroughly disgusting parasite slithered out of the wound and Dean caught it quickly in the jar screwing it shut with a grimace. "What in hell's name is that?!"

Sam looked at it as it bounced against the glass walls. "Dude..." Sam was speechless.

"You guys stay here and stare at that thing." Han told them as he picked Jo up. "I'll just get busy savin' her life shall I?"

Han took her for a dunk in the bath as Dean sat heavily on the bed. "When did he start answering back?"

"He's learned from the best Dean. Wait look..." Sam gestured at the jar. The creature was slowing down to a stop. "Is it dying?"

Dean inspected the jar holding it up to his face and shaking it. "Check it out. See the trail?" Dean unscrewed the lid tentatively and sniffed. "Sulphur." He fastened it again and looked at his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Guy's! She's coming round." Han called through to them after several minutes.

Dean got up and went to the bathroom rushing as he heard screams. When he got there Jo was fighting Han and water was going everywhere. "Who the hell are you?" She yelled.

"I'm trying to help you." Han was explaining gently. She clocked him on the jaw and scrambled out of the bath.

"Whoah! GI Jane." Dean caught her as she slid on the water. "It's ok. You're at my place."

Jo looked at Dean in confusion, then all around her. "Where am I?"

"Take it easy, c'mon." He grabbed a towel and led her through to the lounge.

He wrapped the towel over her and sat her down. Bonnie stood up a little shakily "I'll go make some tea."

Jo stared at her as she left the room. She put a hand to her ribcage and looked at the blood on it. "What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" Dean asked.

"No...I was hunting witches...next thing I know I wake up in a bath of ice and someone's trying to drown me. Is this one of those organ theft things?"

Dean laughed. "No...and if you give our guy half a chance he'll patch you up ok?"

Han came in and knelt in front of her. "You just need a couple of stitches and some meds and I reckon you'll be good as new."

"This is Han." Dean told her. "He's cool, just trust him."

"Where am I?" She asked again. Watching Han with a face full of suspicion.

"Like I said, my place."

"You have a place?!"

Dean shrugged. "Things have changed since I last saw you."

At that moment Sam wheeled in. "You feeling better?" He asked her.

Jo's eyes widened. "Sam? What happened to you?"

"Long story." He smiled at her.

Brooke perched on the arm of the couch. "Once you get cleaned up, you can borrow some of Bonnie's old clothes."

"Who's Bonnie?"

Dean smirked as she walked in with the tea. "I'm Bonnie. Nice to meet you, I put extra sugar in it."

Jo frowned at her and caught the unconscious and tender way she touched Dean's shoulder as she passed him. "I get it." Jo stated putting the mug of tea down. "I got sucked into some wormhole and now I'm in a parallel universe right?"

Dean laughed. "I know how this looks, but this is our life now."

"You're...? With..."

He raised his hands. "Yep I'm gonna be a dad. Believe me shocks the hell out of me too sometimes."

"Ouch." She jumped as Han stuck the needle in her flesh.

Sam could tell from the look in her eyes that it wasn't just the needle that had hurt and felt a little sorry for her.

"So you don't remember anything?" Dean said. "And you have no idea what this is?" He took the jar from Sam and showed it to her.

"No, what the hell is it?"

"It's what Han just cut out of you."

Her eyes widened and she looked from him to the jar. "No."

"Pretty gross huh? Not only that but demonic."

"That was in me?"

"You said you were in Salem? Who did you speak to? What's the last thing you remember?"

Jo exhaled. "I don't know!"

"Ok calm down." Sam said soothingly. "Dean, a word?"

Dean got up and followed Sam to the kitchen. Sam spun to face him as he jumped onto the counter. "Ok, what do we do?"

"Man, I have no idea. Bobby's on his way but I don't think we can stick around. Whatever it is knew how to find us. Why use Jo?"

"Because she was close?"

"But that thing was inside her for a reason. If it knew to find us then it could've come direct."

"We have the tats though now and the house is all bound up. Maybe it needed a way in with someone we would trust."

"But why?" Dean was asking himself as much as Sam. "It's dead, Jo seems ok...what's it got to gain?"

"I'm gonna check some books. You get salting the doors, we're as safe here as anywhere until we know what we're dealing with."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So who are you?" Jo looked at Han without a smile.

He didn't seem bothered she was so aloof and gave her a radiant smile back. "Kinda like a protege."

"A what?"

"Hunter in training. Dean and Sam are training me and my cousins."

"Figures. He never wanted to train me. Didn't think I was cut out for it, women aren't apparently."

Bonnie frowned at Brooke and mouthed _who is this chick?_

"I'm sure he was just looking out for you." Brooke chipped in.

"Yeah or maybe he was just being sexist?" She answered sarcastically.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her from across the room. Dean walked in "Don't suppose you're talkin' about me by any chance are ya?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Why are your ears burning Dean?" She smiled snarkily back.

"Yeah, carry on laughin' blondie, we'll see what your mom has to say about it when she gets here tomorrow." Dean looked at Brooke. "Can you give Sam a hand in the kitchen with research...Han, get the other boys here. I think we should be prepared."

"Sure." Han finished dressing Jo's side and pulled off his gloves.

"You called my Mom?!" Jo stood up to face him pulling her shirt closed.

"No, Bobby did."

"I'm leavin'!"

Dean blocked her exit. "No, you're stayin' here until we know it's safe."

"Uh-uh. I'm goin'."

Dean folded his arms and gave her a tight smile. "You wanna act like a sulking teenager, be my guest but you ain't leavin'."

Jo was fuming. "You can't keep me here."

"You brought this to our home whether you meant to or not I'm just doin' what's best. So bitch all you want but you're stuck with us."

"What's gotten into you Dean? We should be out huntin' for what did this not sitting here waiting for Bobby and my mom to come to the rescue." She mirrored his closed off body language. "You lose your nerve?"

Han whistled under his breath and rolled his eyes as he passed them.

"He's just trying to protect us." Bonnie said.

"Stay out of this." Jo told her.

Dean pointed at her. "Hey! Don't speak to her like that." He took a deep breath. "Like it or not, I have responsibilities now and I'm adding you to my list."

"I'm not a child Dean."

"Then stop acting like one."

"You're a jerk."

"Well at least I'm making progress cos I used to be a dick."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice girl." Bonnie said as she watched Dean cleaning his gun collection.

"Yeah, bundle of laughs...sorry about that."

"It's ok. I used to be the same at school, antagonizing the boys I liked."

"What?"

"She likes you. She's just winding you up to get a reaction."

"You're crazy."

"And you my love are blind."

"Nah I just only have eyes for you." He winked.

"Smooth Winchester. Nice response."

"I'm a natural." He said with a smile.

"Ya think this is it?"

"What d'ya mean?" He was suddenly serious.

"The demon's coming for the baby." It was more a statement.

"Can't be sure. I don't want you to worry though ok? There's a house full of hunters and more on the way so you're good."

Bonnie laughed. "All we need is for the Triads to come knockin' on the door and we got ourselves a party."

"Christ, don't even joke about that."

"I'm gonna go lie down." She said.

Dean shot up and pulled her off the couch. "You ok?"

"Tired, sore...the size of a house but yeah, ok." She smiled. "Don't worry, do your thing...I trust you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean wandered into the kitchen a while later. Han, Sam and Brooke were poring over books.

"Where's Jo?" Dean asked.

"Our room." Brooke answered. "Wiped out I guess."

"You got anything on the demon tadpole?" He asked grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee.

"Not much here, we know it's not affected by holy water." Sam looked up briefly. "Wait a sec, there's this... it's a vague prophecy I found."

"Prophecy?"

"It's pretty old Latin but I got a rough translation. Talks about a demon plague."

"That's cheerful." Dean sipped his coffee, he'd been listening to this stuff most of his life and wasn't rattled.

"A plague spread by the child of a hunter."

Dean rolled his eyes. "So now you're comparing my kid to a rat?"

"No, this child would be in their twenties now."

Dean lowered the mug slowly and looked at Sam. "Jo?"

"Or it could be me...or you, we can't know for sure."

"No, neither of us was found on the doorstep with the devil's spawn inside us." Dean jumped up jogging out the door.

He checked Sam's room and found it empty. His heart sank and then jumped back into his throat like it was on a bungee."Oh God." He darted to his room and crashed through the door. Everything seemed normal, he could see the vague outline of Bonnie in bed. He could hear her shallow breathing and relaxed slightly with a sigh.

Out of nowhere he felt someone behind him and before he could react he was struck on the back of the head and crashed to the ground seeing stars.

Bonnie stirred in bed when she heard the sound and looked at Jo stood over Dean in the doorway holding the baseball bat. She sat up and started to scream as the bedroom door slammed shut trapping them both inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LOL. I guess you figured I'm not the biggest Jo fan out there huh? **

**So the demon's working its mojo trying to infect Bonnie with its virus which shouldn't really help her health issues too much...Dean's gonna be pissed when he comes to but we know how hot he looks breaking down doors right? (sigh!)**

**So Ellen's on her way and the rest of the boys...Jo's sooooo grounded. **

**Stay tuned gals cos it's only gonna get more exciting as we find out if Jo succeeds, if everyone gets out in one piece and if Bonnie was right about the Triads knockin on the door. Oh and Bonnie's about to go into labour. **

**Yay!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**You know how much I love you? I am braving a monstrous hangover to bring you this...selflessly dosing myself up with hair of the dog and pizza in a bid to feed your addiction LOL. **

**Loved the reviews but as I was unable to unglue my eyelids this morning and people were rearranging furniture in my head, I couldn't answer most...I am very grateful though so thanks!**

**Made me laugh that you thought the last chap ended on a cliffie...wait til you see what's coming as all hell breaks loose once more for the Winchester's. **

**I have to just take a moment though and bask in the mental image of Dean in Home busting down that door...fangasms galore!**

**Language disclaimer (although in a funny way)...more gross stuff and I gotta say...OMG Dean has to make the toughest decision of his life. I cried...despite being dehydrated. Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han was the first to reach Dean who was already coming round with a groan.

"What happened?"

"Jo got the drop on me." He said shaking his head. They heard a scream through the door and that brought Dean to his feet. "Bonnie!" He shouted, throwing his weight into his right shoulder as he tried to get it open. The door wasn't locked with a key, however it wouldn't budge as Dean threw himself at it relentlessly.

He heard Bonnie yell his name and let out a roar as he kicked out at the wooden barrier separating them. The others watched him as they saw the now familiar frenzy overtake him. They longed to help but he gave them no space, making it clear that this was a one-man mission. There was a loud crash of glass from inside the room and then silence which spurred Dean on more than the screaming had.

One last kick produced a crack that splintered the frame and caused the door to explode away from him, bounce off the wall and fly back. Dean halted it in its path with the heel of his hand as he ran into the room.

Bonnie was lying on the floor under the broken window curled up on her side forming a protective barrier around her bump. She was sobbing loudly as he fell to his knees next to her.

"I'm here, it's ok."

"She put something in me!" She yelled through tears.

Dean turned her and pulled her hands away from her belly. There was blood spattered over her boxers and vest and her tight stomach poked up into the air. His hands moved over the mound as Han knelt behind her taking her weight whilst trying to soothe her. She squeezed her eyes shut and kicked out a leg at Dean as he caught a movement under the skin that wasn't the baby.

"Got it." He called out trapping it with the fingers of his left hand he reached into his back pocket and retrieved his knife. It opened with a flick of his wrist as Bonnie stared wide eyed.

Without hesitation he made a light incision in the skin and the creature slithered out as Han shielded Bonnie's eyes from the sight.

Dean grabbed it and threw it to the ground stabbing it in place with the knife before it could wreak any more havoc. Turning quickly he pulled Bonnie to him and held her with a shaky sigh. "Ssh, it's ok..." He tried to calm her as he ignored the banging of the front door. "It's over."

She shook her head against his chest. "No, it's not. The baby's coming."

"What?!"

"It's started..." Her arms went round his neck and she continued to shake and cry. Dean looked up in shock as more commotion erupted in the hall. Johnny and Dylan had arrived and were carrying a writhing and spitting Jo between them. "You lose something?" Dylan said to him.

"Get her out of my sight." His focus switched back to Bonnie, Sam could deal with Jo.

Dean was terrified. They'd spent months trying to find some way to make this as stress and pain free as possible and it had all gone to shit in minutes. He needed to focus on keeping Bonnie calm which he couldn't do if he was busy freaking out.

"Hey..." He took her face in both hands smoothing the hair away from it. "You're tough remember? We can do this...but you have to try to chill out."

Bonnie managed to laugh "Only you would cut me open with a penknife to get some demonic widget out of me whilst I'm in labor and tell me to chill."

"See? Made ya laugh already." He smiled and kissed her tear streaked face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was another knock on the front door and Johnny bounded over to the window to see who it was. "It's that neighbor from across the street." He stage whispered to Sam.

"Could be a demon..."

"Soon find out." Johnny took a glass filling it with holy water from a bucket by where Jo was tied up and went to the door with confidence. Opening it he threw the water into the neighbors face. When nothing happened he grimaced. "Sorry man, my bad."

The man wiped a hand down his face spluttering with rage as the water dripped onto his pyjama's. "What the hell is wrong with you people? That's it I'm calling the cops, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No! Don't do that...look..." Johnny raised his hands in peace and tried to put on his most reassuring face. "Things are a little fraught here at the moment, my friends girlfiend just went into labor and she's a little freaked out."

"YOU FUCKERS!!" Jo yelled in a gutteral voice as she came to.

Johnny didn't even turn around. "See what I mean?" He said to the man with a shrug.

"I'LL KILL THE FUCKING LOT OF YOU!"

"Don't you think she should be in a hospital? She's not sounding too good."

Johnny patted the man on the shoulder. "Sure, we'll get right on that. Thanks for the concern, you have a good night now." Without anything more he closed the door.

Brooke threw Jo a back handed slap. "You had that coming, even before you Hulked out."

Sam looked at her uneasily. "I take it you're bad cop?"

"She's a pain in the ass."

"But she's still Jo and we need to fix this or her mom will go ape."

"How do we do that?" Dylan asked.

"No idea. We'll just sit tight and wait for Dean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had Bonnie propped on the bed surrounded by pillows. She was breathing heavily even though she wasn't having a contraction and Dean had no idea what medication he could give her. They needed to get her to hospital but he had no idea how he could keep her safe there, he knew someone needed to stay with Jo until Bobby arrived. They needed a gameplan. He got up to go but Bonnie grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me." She panted.

"Ok...just breathe...nice and easy. I'm here." He stroked her hand and breathed along with her for a minute. "I'm gonna get Sam in here ok?" She nodded and he called out for his brother.

Sam came in a minute later. "How's it going?" He asked Bonnie with a smile as though everything was normal. Dean loved him for it.

"Well, I have a gaping wound in my belly and I'm about to squeeze something the size of a watermelon through something the size of an orange without having a massive coronary, but gee...I'm just great!" She laughed to show she didn't mean anything by it.

"If anyone can do it you can."

"What's goin' on out there?" Dean asked him.

"It's just like that thing in River Grove."

"The virus? Can we restrain her?"

"We'll have to Dean...she's Ellen's kid. We can't..."

"Gank her? I'm tempted right now but I guess you're right. Ok, here's what we do. Call Bobby and let him know the situation...get the boys ready. If he doesn't get here before we have to go to the hospital then they'll have to watch her."

"What about me? I should stay...I'm the only one who's immune."

"That's why we need you with us. Get Brooke to call Dr Fielding, his number's on the fridge...and send Han in."

Sam nodded and turned around to go. Han walked in seconds later.

"Yeah boss." He said with no sarcasm.

"Cute. Can you tell how far along she is?" Dean asked him.

"I didn't do a neonatal rotation but I know the basics. I'll have to examine you Bonnie, that ok?"

She looked at him from under her sweaty brow. "I've had every man and his dog fiddling with my bits. Knock yourself out."

Han smiled and pulled out some gloves from his kit which was still in their room. He had done lots of things during his medical training but this was the first time he'd felt awkward as he examined her under Dean's watchful gaze. "Not too far dilated. Still a while to go." He removed the gloves and grabbed a stethoscope to listen to her heart. "That's fine." He said with a tight smile.

Dean knew it wasn't and felt the crush of responsibility weigh him down once more. "Thanks man, don't go far right?"

"Sure." Han got up and left them alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam hung up the phone after speaking to Bobby and looked at Han as he sat heavily on the couch ignoring Jo who was tied and gagged in front of him.  
"How's Bonnie?"

"Not good dude."

Brooke walked back in. "Her Doctor just gave me an ass kicking on the phone. He's not happy...wanted to send an ambulance."

"Not a bad idea." Sam said. "I'll talk to Dean. Oh this is a nightmare."

"That's before you even consider we haven't called Rita yet." Johnny piped up.

"Oh Jesus...Ellen and Rita in one go? That's gonna be fun." Sam rubbed at his tired eyes and rested his elbows on his knees as they began to shake. "Ok, we have to focus. Last time we dealt with a virus it played itself out but I have no idea what's gonna happen here, how far it's spread."

"Could Bonnie be infected? Or the baby?" Dylan asked and they all looked at him.

"Hopefully Dean got to her in time but it's possible."

"I hate to jump ahead of the game Sam." Brooke said as she watched him try to control his spasms. "But they won't be able to take the stem cells if there's an infection."

Sam looked at her. "I'm immune." He said simply.

"How?"

He sighed. "That's a long story for another time..." He was interrupted by his cell ringing. He looked at the display and frowned. "Hey, Bobby...what are you..." They watched as Sam frowned then raised his eyebrows in alarm. "When?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you need anything?" Dean tried to remain calm as Bonnie clutched at her stomach and her face went red. She was being braver than he ever could have imagined or hoped for. "You want me to call your mom?"

"I'm trying _not _to have a heart attack Dean...keep her away for now." She grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard. "Oh God...oh god..."

Dean felt useless as he watched her in agony. "What?"

Bonnie leaned back against the pillows and wrapped a fist in the fabric of his shirt. "It feels like a weight on..."

"On your chest...? Ok, that's it...we're going."

Dean was about to move when the door opened and Sam rolled through. "We gotta go NOW!"

He looked at Sam's face and couldn't imagine what could have happened to make this night worse. "You took the words right outta my mouth."

"Bobby's not far away, he's been listening to the police scanner...I just tuned in. There's been a shooting a couple of blocks from here."

"Wha...?"

"Two men in a car...Frank's dead and Sal's critical."

"You're kiddin?" Dean glanced at Bonnie who was glassy eyed, he didn't think she heard.

"The fucking Triads are here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean didn't waste any time, he wrapped Bonnie in a sheet and picked her up. When he left the room everyone was moving fast. Brooke had grabbed the meds and the boys were loading up weapons. They turned to Dean as he walked in.

"Do we stay and fight?" Han asked.

"Nah, I gotta get Bonnie to the hospital. I'm takin' Brooke and Sam, I need a convoy."

"We can't just leave Jo." Sam said. "We can put her in the trunk."

"And then what? We'll have to leave her."

"I'll stay with her." Han said loading up a shotgun.

"Fine. Dylan, you get Sam and Brooke loaded up. Johnny, when you're ready, you cover me."

They nodded at him and the first three left the house heading for the Impala. After a minute Dylan called to say they were ready. Dean gave Han a last look and made his exit carrying Bonnie in his arms. Johnny walked ahead of him with a semi automatic in one hand and a sawn off in the other. He stood by the car scanning the street as Dean put a groaning Bonnie in the passenger seat before sliding over the hood to his side. Dylan was already revving the engine of his bike as Dean lit the ignition of the car. Johnny took one second to salute the neighbor across the street who was gaping at them through his window before he joined the fast moving procession.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean ignored the speed limit as he roared through the empty streets. The sun was beginning to rise and he could hear a helicopter overhead which he guessed was the cops looking for their shooters. He could feel the pounding of blood in his veins mirrored by the whump of the rotating blades. Dylan was matching his speed up ahead as Johnny brought up the rear, they had added gun holsters to their bikes and they looked lethal as they rode through the quiet neighborhood.

He glanced over at Bonnie, Brooke was leaning over the seat trying to soothe her, she had gone quiet and it worried Dean more than if she'd been screaming. The whole thing was a mess and as he glanced up at the rearview mirror he caught Sam's eye and could tell he felt the same.

They finally made it into town and the streets were still deserted as they moved along at speed.

Dean saw Dylan cross the intersection up ahead, the lights were green and it was clear then out of nowhere a car came from the left and ploughed into him. Dean hit the breaks as Brooke held onto Bonnie. They all watched in horror as Dylan was hurled into the air over the car and came to a crash on the tarmac behind it. He rolled a few times before coming to rest on his front. The Ducati was kicking up sparks as the car pushed it along the road before stopping.

"Get down!" Dean yelled as he kicked the car into reverse and swung it round.

"We can't leave him." Brooke shouted but Dean ignored her as he heard shots ring out.

The rear windscreen blew inwards and Sam pulled Brooke down over his lap twisting in his seat to fire back. Johnny had lingered and was standing astride his bike firing at the other car.

Dean hadn't gotten far before another car came at them from a side street and rammed them on the rear right hand side. He was thrown into an unavoidable spin as the tires smoked and they were all thrown. He pulled Bonnie to him and tried to keep a firm hold of the wheel with his other hand. She was practically in his lap as he grabbed his gun. The Impala came to a halt finally and steam rose from the hood as the Triads emerged from their vehicles. They crouched behind their doors and started to riddle the passenger side of the car with bullets. Dean opened his door and pulling Bonnie with him got down onto the roadside. Sam was shooting from the rear and Brooke had her hands over her ears.

Sam paused to load up and Dean took the chance to open his door, it took precious seconds to pull him out but Dean couldn't leave him there. Brooke scrambled out and grabbed a gun staying by Sam's side. Dean crouched and took aim over the hood and took out one of the guys and clipped another.

One more car came to join in the gang bang and they were soon surrounded. "Shit!" Dean took a spare magazine from his pocket and reloaded as he heard the roar of Johnny's bike. One of the Triads was making their way towards them but was intercepted by the bike. Johnny skidded and shot the man at point blank range before taking off again on his rear wheel deflecting the firepower for a second. Dean managed to take out two and Brooke got one more but they seemed to keep on coming. He soon heard the deadly click of an empty gun and shouted. "I'm out of ammo!"

"Me too." Brooke said looking at him.

Johnny roared to a stop next to them and hopped off his bike crouching down next to them. He looked an emotional wreck, he didn't know if Dylan was still alive or not and he was distraught.

Dean looked at his three passengers Bonnie was fading fast and he knew he had to do something.

"Dean, you have to go..." Sam told him tossing him his gun. "Get Bonnie and Brooke out of here while you still can!"

"I'm not leavin' you."

"Me either." Brooke added.

They could hear sirens in the background and Sam set his jaw. "You have no choice, we got no car and no ammo. Get her out of here, the cops will be here soon."

"No."

"Dean, it's you and Bonnie they want."

"Exactly...I'm not leavin' you here to die! You're my brother."

"Being a Dad comes first, shit you got seconds to decide Dean! Move your ass."

"Ok..." Dean's eyes were suddenly filled with tears as he looked at his brother who met his gaze. He tore his eyes away for a second and checked the magazine. "Six bullets..." A tear slipped down his cheek and he sniffed. "Johnny...it's up to you now man." They all looked at him as Dean pulled Bonnie to him and kissed her as though it were the last time. She was still conscious but barely coherant as he whispered something in her ear. "Take care of her and my kid Johnny. I'll cover you."

The young man nodded at Dean knowing the responsibility that he was giving him and picked her up making a run for it down an alleyway behind them.

Sam stared at his brother in disbelief as he assumed his stance over the hood and used his remaining bullets wisely. No matter what he did now, Sam knew that it wouldn't be enough. Best case scenario was that they'd all be in a world of pain by the end of the day.

Brooke folded her arms around him and sat down to await the inevitable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG!! Asswipe's revenge...**

**We all knew it was coming but it doesn't make it any easier. **

**So Dean chose his brother but will he ever see Bonnie again? Will Johnny be able to cope with the birth? And who the fuck's gonna rescue them now? Expect some hardcore torture for all three with Brooke finding out the hard way what loving Badass Baby is worth... oh and some big time lunacy!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**LOL So you're all agreed on two main points 1) I'm evil 2) I better update soon. **

**I can't disappoint on either of those facts so here is number 16 and it's a freakin' corker. **

**So Dean faced a tough choice back there...Bonnie or Sam? No brainer right? He couldn't leave Sam to be killed but then again maybe Sam would be thankful for a swift exit once I'm done with him. What do you mean how could I do that to Baby?? It's me! Before you turn me into the villain...remember I didn't have hell hounds tear Dean to shreds before turning him into a spit roast!**

**Call me twisted (what, you already did?) but I have thought of some imaginative physical and mental torture for this chapter and it ain't gonna be pretty so brace yourselves to feel the pain alongside them...that's my disclaimer for this chap so consider yourselves warned! My song is 'Pain' by Three Days Grace (Totally Dean)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony lay back in bed with a satisfied grin as he heard Rita singing in the shower next door. God, she was still a knockout after all these years. He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV to check his stocks. He flipped it to CNN where a Breaking News banner was rolling across the bottom of the screen in red and white. he frowned as the word Cambridge jumped out at him. He put the volume up and a female announcer was talking as shaky images filled the screen.

_"The quiet city of Cambridge Masachussets was awash with blood early this morning as gang warfare broke out on the streets. Local residents in the downtown area were awoken to the sounds of gunshots. Our reporter Gina Marshall is on the scene. Gina, what can you tell us?"_

_"Yes, Wendy I'm standing on a normally busy street in downtown Cambridge where a shoot out erupted at around six am this morning. As you can see behind me there were several fatalities believed to be of Asian descent. A police source has told us that they were part of a Triad hit squad although this is yet to be confirmed."_

The camera zoomed in on a body lying on the street in a pool of blood. It was covered by a sheet and a police detective was standing nearby.

_"Prior to this there was another shooting in a quiet residential neighborhood where one man was shot dead and another seriously injured in what would also seem to be a mob hit."_

_"Is anything known about the men involved in the earlier shooting? Are they connected?"_

_"Police have now confirmed that the two men were of Italian American origin. This has all the markings of a personal vendetta that has spilled out onto the streets. It's pure speculation at this time but if this is a war between the Italian Mafia and the Triads then it would be the first in modern times."_

Helicopter images filled the screen as Tony jumped out of bed to move closer. He saw the Impala with Dean crouched behind it shooting. "Holy fuck!"

_"These images are just unbelievable Gina, what more can you tell us?"_

_"As you can see from the footage it's believed that one man and a woman made their escape on foot whilst the remaining three were later taken away in an unmarked van before police arrived on the scene. Nothing is known about the two men and one woman who appear to have been abducted forcibly but police are appealing for witnesses and anyone with any information to come forward."_

The screen returned to the studio as the presenter turned to her co-host._ "Amazing images there Dan."_

_"They sure are." _He said with a practised frown. _"Well, we're going to stay with this story throughout the day. We are expecting the chief of Police to issue a statement in just under an hour. For more information, you can visit our website."_

Tony could feel bile rise in his throat as he yelled for Rita and grabbed his cell phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean flexed his biceps as he tried to take some of the weight off his shoulders which were burning frantically with the pull of his body resting solely on them. His bare feet swung slightly three inches from the concrete floor and he grimaced. He looked across at Sam who was also suspended from a hook in the ceiling and thought that if it was bad for him then it much be ten times worse for his brother. Thankfully Sam had a lot of upper body strength but he could see that Brooke was already struggling with the unnatural position she was in.

The three of them were facing one another in a rough triangle so each could get a view of what was happening to the other two, which was of course the real torture.

Each one of them had their own personal Triad who had seen to it that they were nice and bloody. They took it in turns and right now it was Brooke. Sam and Dean were forced to watch as a man with tattoos all over his arms punched her in the ribs and face like he was using a punch bag in the gym.

Sam was staring at Dean silently begging him to do something.

"C'mon, this is nothin' to do with her...just bring the boss out here, he can do whatever he wants to me and my brother. Just let her go."

They all ignored him and the man continued to hit her. Dean struggled with the ropes on his wrists feeling the skin tear. The man in front of him saw what he was doing and calmly grabbed his balls in one hand and squeezed. Dean clenched his teeth and groaned loudly in pain. "You fuck!" He managed to yell.

The man finally let go and Dean's head fell to his chest, his breathing coming in rasps. He could hear a sob escape from Brooke which bolstered his spirits, he would have to lead them both by example and take as much of the flak that he could. He was the strongest of the three of them and he would be able to outlast them so he vowed to take the heat for as long as he could.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness in the corner of the old warehouse and Dean knew it was Asswipe from the way his fedora hat was tilted over his face obscuring it in shadow. He'd been watching quietly and was now ready to join in the fun.

The sight of him gave Dean strength, he could start bargaining for the others if he played his cards right. If Dean knew how to do anything it was how to piss people off. The more angered Asswipe got with him the less he would hurt his brother and Brooke.

"Hey Asswipe! Look Sam it's Asswipe. Long time no see dude...what ya been up to?" he asked almost conversationally.

"Oh Dean, I missed you. I been thinking a lot about you these last few months." Although the suit was still immaculate his voice was deep and rasping.

"What can I say? Gay men never could get enough of my hot ass but really, you should move on." His Triad pulled back a fist and smashed it into Dean's face. His head snapped back and his eyes were filled with stars, but still his nose remained unbroken. The pain was awesome but he ignored it as he glared back at the boss in an open challenge. "C'mon, you obviously want me all to yourself so why not let the others go and we can light some candles...maybe put on some Barry White. What d'ya say?"

Asswipe ignored the comment and stepped into the centre of the small circle. The men all moved behind them giving him room to survey their work. He turned on the spot and Dean could see why his voice had sounded muffled, he was wearing a black silk scarf over the lower half of his face as though he were a cowboy going to rob a bank.

"Ya know, that's a look that works for you. I can see it taking off, you trendsetter." Dean smirked.

Again he calmly ignored Dean's false bravado. "You know a lot about hospitals right Dean?"

"I've seen my fair share." He said with a frown.

"Not much to do right? Dull as hell. I watched some great daytime TV though."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? What's happening in Days of our Lives? I still don't have Tivo."

Asswipe laughed without amusement. "I mainly watched the quiz shows. See? I still can...they managed to save one of my eyes. The other..." He lifted a leather gloved hand holding a knife. Dean grimaced as he tapped the tip of the blade to his left eyeball producing a hollow tapping sound. "glass." He stated needlessly.

"Bet they love that trick at parties."

"So while I was lying there thinking of the best ways to kill and maim your little family I had all these game shows playing. So, I thought...who says torture has to be boring?"

"Not me...I'm having a blast." He smiled.

"So we're gonna play a little game with you Dean...I like to see you scream but you don't fool me. I know how strong you are. There's only one way to really torture you and that's to make these two suffer. So you're gonna make a choice. Your brother or the woman? One of them dies by the end of the day and it's you who gets to decide." He laughed once more as Dean struggled anew with the ropes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny stood helplessly outside Bonnie's room looking through the window as the doctors and nurses buzzed around her bed. There were fourteen people in there with her and he watched as they hooked her up to all sorts of machines. He was pacing frantically knowing there was nothing he could do. It was enough that he'd managed to get her here in time but now he felt totally powerless as he heard the frantic orders being shouted out.

Johnny looked up as he heard footsteps pounding up the corridor.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you!" Johnny rushed to Han and hugged him.

"What's happening?" Han asked going to the window.

"I don't know but it's not good. They're talking in terms of saving the baby. You seen Dylan?"

"No, I spoke with his doctor and he's pretty messed up but he's gonna make it."

"Thank god."

"Hang on." Han strode into the room confidently. "Dr Fielding?" He had no idea what Bonnie's cardiologist looked like.

The man holding her chart looked up at him.

"Can you tell me what's happening? I'm a med student. I'm sort of Bonnie's guardian until Dean gets here."

The man walked towards him. "Where is Dean?"

"Held up. Look, he left us to look out for her. Can you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, you're not family."

"No. But I am."

Han turned to see Rita stood in the doorway. She looked different without the make up and with her wet hair scraped back, younger and pretty stunning but with that unmistakably edge.

"And you are?"

"I'm her mother."

Dr Fielding looked shocked for a second then controlled his expression. "Bonnie's condition is critical. We've stabilized her but her left ventricle has completely collapsed and her lungs aren't far behind. At the moment the foetal heart rate is steady and we're preparing to operate."

Rita's hand went to her mouth and Han put an arm around her as tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh God, are you saying she's gonna die?"

"Bonnie suffered a heart attack at some point this morning. If we operate there is a chance that she won't make it."

"And the baby?" Johnny asked shakily.

"The baby's a lot stronger than she is. I think she'll pull through." He said sympathetically. "If we perform the surgery under a local anaesthetic she has a better shot than if we put her under completely."

"So she'll be awake? Will she feel it?" Rita was aghast.

"No. She won't feel it but she will be conscious."

"Is she conscious now?" Han asked him.

"Yes. We're prepping her now. Look I know this is tough but she's known all along what the risks are, she's an amazing young woman."

"I can't let them do it!" Rita cried.

"There's no choice..." Han held her to him. "Can one of us go into the surgery with her?" The Doctor thought for a second and Han pushed a little. "We don't want her to be scared."

"It's not a simple procedure in this case. It could be distressing." He looked directly at Rita.

"I can handle it." Johnny said with more confidence than he felt.

"Ok." Fielding conceded. He rested a hand on Rita's shoulder. "Maybe you'd like to talk to your daughter now?"

Rita looked up and nodded. Han wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "Don't cry, she wouldn't want you to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was stood by Sal's bedside looking at the man he'd grown up with on the streets and now lay half dead in bed. They'd been through it all together like brothers even when Tony had been made leaving his friends to look up to him as their boss. He was already devastated to lose Frank but now Sal was barely hanging on after taking five bullets.

Tony took his limp hand in his own. "What happened?" He whispered.

Sal struggled to find his voice and it took a minute for him to respond. "Fucked up..."

"No. You didn't. We know it's the Triads...they have Dean and his brother...Brooke too I think."

"Bon...?"

"She's here, havin' the baby. We gotta get to Dean though. I got some o' the Gordini's comin' up from Boston. You got any idea where they might of taken him?"

Sal couldn't manage to shake his head but Tony got it anyway. "You just get better Sal." Tony leaned down and kissed him on the top of the head. "I'll take care of everythin' else."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tough choice eh Dean?" Asswipe was starting to enjoy himself. "Consider this though...once I'm through you might actually be doing someone a favour by letting me finish them. I should know...not easy going through so much pain."

"Just let Brooke go now and then have your fun." Dean said.

"No mercy right Dean? That's what you said to me...I'm just returning the favour."

Dean's jaw locked tight as he looked at Sam. His brother remained impassive as he awaited what was coming to him, Dean knew he was only scared for Brooke and having to watch her suffer.

"So here's the game." One of his henchmen handed him a deck of white cards. "You pick a number from one to twenty and I take one of the cards. On that card is an act of torture I'm going to inflict on one of these two. We'll flip a coin to decide who goes first. The game ends when you tell me which one to put out of their misery."

"You're a sick fuck!" Dean yelled as he was figuratively backed into a corner.

"And who do we have to thank for that?" He chuckled. "Just know Dean that whatever happens from here on in is all because of you and you'll have to live with that for the rest of your short life. Heads or tails?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby sat watching the television in Dean's lounge as the police chief interview was aired again. They were appealing for witnesses into the disappearance of the boys and Brooke and also wanting to know why they were involved in a gang war. He mentioned wanting Dean to 'help him with his investigation'. Bobby laughed sarcastically to himself. The town was swarming with Feds and DEA and it was starting to get claustrophobic, it wouldn't take long for them to find the place.

"We have to get out of here." He turned to Ellen who was running frantic hands through her hair.

"Where? We don't even know what we're dealin' with."

"I know it ain't gonna take too long for the authorities to find this house." Bobby packed up the weapons and started to fill a bag with anything incriminating against the boys.

"How we gonna get Jo outta here?" Ellen's daughter was raging still and showing no signs of tiring.

"Hold this." He handed Ellen his bag and punched Jo in the jaw knocking her out cold. He picked up her slight form and slung her over his right shoulder.

"Bobby Singer I'm gonna kick your ass for that.

"Save it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they wheeled Bonnie out of her room Rita sobbed into Han's shoulder. Tony leaned over the bed and looked at her. If she wasn't on her deathbed then she was certainly giving a good imitation that she was. She was pale and looked tinier than ever but still managed to look braver than any of the others including himself.

He kissed her lightly. "I'm gonna go get your boy, believe it. When he gets here he's gonna wanna see you and his daughter all healthy. Got it?"

She nodded. "I love you Dad." In all her life she'd never once called him that and he was suddenly choked as he kissed her once more before she was taken away.

Johnny held her hand as they went to the operating theatre. "This is it...you're gonna be a mom." He smiled at her and his excitement was real.

She was fairly out of it and the epidural had kicked in so she wasn't feeling the contractions but she managed to smile back at him. "Who'd have thunk it eh?"

"Yeah, you achieved the impossible and bagged Dean, so you better stick around to rub it in everyone's faces."

"Funny. That's what he said..."

"When?"

"Before he left."

Johnny laughed. "And here we all were thinking he was whispering sweet nothings...he's an arrogant son of a bitch."

They soon got to the theater and they took Bonnie inside whilst Johnny was shown how to scrub in. There was no sense of urgency as Bonnie was awake and no one wanted to panic her. Again, there were over a dozen people in there from cardiac surgeons to pediatricians. Someone put on some classical music and the whole room took on a comforting rather than clinical feel.

Johnny was shown in and told to sit on a stool by Bonnie's head. He took her hand in one of his and stroked her face with the other.

"You totally earned the right to be Godfather." She told him.

"Does that mean I have to put on two hundred pounds and talk like dis?" He did an impersonation of Marlon Brando.

"I know someone who talks like that." She whispered. "Thanks for being here with me."

He looked serious for a moment. "I know you'd rather it was Dean, but I'm a man sorta and I worship you almost as much as he does so..."

The obstetrician came over and spoke to Bonnie. "Once I get going, this is gonna happen real fast." She said and then looked at Johnny. "Keep her distracted and it'll be over in no time. Ready?" They both nodded and she clapped. "Ok let's have us a baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was fighting a rising panic as their situation suddenly became all too real when the coin toss said Sam was first. He'd been asked to pick a number and was stalling for time. It felt like they had been there hours and he wondered what was taking the cavalry so long to arrive. He'd taken a fair beating but he couldn't turn the attention from Sam any more.

"If you don't pick a number Dean then you'll just make it worse."

Dean hocked into the back of his throat and spat at him. "Screw you!"

Asswipe put a gloved hand to the scarf over his face and wiped the spit away. "Classy Dean but you always were white trash. Ok, I'll just pick a card."

He spread them out like he was a magician and gestured at one of his men to take one. He read it and his scarf moved implying a smile. "Oh this is good..."

Dean looked at his brother who was grimacing. He wouldn't show fear especially not in front of Brooke.

"Bring the skewers!" Asswipe shouted to one of his men.

Dean kicked out with his legs and someone restrained them from behind pulling on his shoulders even more. He half screamed behind clenched teeth as they wheeled in a trolley of instruments. He couldn't bear to watch any of them being used on his little brother.

The man wheeling the trolley also lit a bunsen burner and started to heat up a thin metal spike.

"We're going to stick six of these through Sam...I know he's brave so just so you know how much it hurts we're going to try one on you first. So you know how he feels." He said almost cheerfully. "Sung here can pierce a body without touching any vital organs, he could keep going for hours but we have more games to play."

Once the skewer was hot enough and glowing red the man named Sung came to Dean. Someone kept a hold of his hips as the metal moved to his side.

Dean kept his eyes focused on his brother as he felt the hot metal pierce his flesh. His numb hands clenched into fists and he bit down hard as the man slowly pushed it through his body. Sam was watching his reaction and Dean refused to show how much it was hurting as it would only make it harder on Sam. He almost screamed as the narrow rod exited his back but he fought the urge with everything he had.

He was sweating hard but managed a smile. "Ain't so bad Sammy, walk in the park." Dean was frantically playing out escape scenarios in his head but in each one they all wound up dead. He tried to focus his mind away from the pain and onto keeping his brother going as he endured six times the agony that had almost made him pass out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Han knew that Bonnie was in theater then he went outside with Tony and met with Bobby in the car park. He'd dropped Ellen off at a motel and left her and Jo to it. Ellen had shouted and screamed but when it came to his boys he wasn't easily dissuaded, they'd already wasted enough time as it was.

Bobby spread a map out on the hood of his truck and surveyed it. "You know this town better than us." He said to Han. "Think they're still here?"

"Johnny said the cops were zeroing in when he left so they can't have gotten too far."

"Tell me about it...I been dodging the feds all morning, they're all over me." Tony said.

"There's this area by the waterfront, there's some old warehouses there." Han looked at them. "I've done some illegal bike racing." he said by way of explanation.

"Good a place as any to start." Bobby folded the map awkwardly.

Tony's phone rang and he stepped away to answer it coming back after a minute or so. "I got some guys come from Boston, they're from a rival family."

"Why would they help you?" Han asked.

"The enemy of my enemy and all that crap...we all hate the fuckin' Triads, no offense. Believe me they don't give a shit about Dean and less about Sam and Brooke but they'll kick Triad ass just for a work out."

"Are they gonna meet us?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, told em where and they're headed there now." He answered gruffly. "Look, I hate to say it but I gotta stay here. Bonnie and Rita need me and Dean's gonna be in a world of shit when he gets back. I got a lawyer comin' to meet with me, try to get a jump on things."

Bobby laughed. "Dean'll just skip town. He always does. They won't catch him."

"Yeah, and what about if the woman he loves is dyin'? Think he'll skip town then?" Tony puffed out his chest. "No, I'm gonna make sure that kids alright, he's gotta be a free man if he's gonna raise this baby. This chick's new in town, apparently she's the shit!"

Han raised his eyebrows. "She'd have to be to get Dean out of this smelling of roses."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny's gaze flicked between Bonnie and her heart monitor. The steady beep was slowing and her face was growing steadily whiter as she started to resemble the ghost of the person she once was.

"BP's dropping." He heard someone state calmly.

He searched his mind frantically for something to say to her. "You thought of a name yet?"

"Nothing we can agree on." Her voice was barely audible as he caught a glimpse of blood in the corner of his eye.

"Well, she has to have a name."

"You pick something."

"How about Cher?" He laughed, not feeling it.

"Somethin he won't kill you for."

The doctor was right, within seconds of the incision being made they reached inside her and pulled out the baby. Johnny couldn't help but stare in amazement as she came bursting to life letting out an almighty yell like she was pissed at being bothered. She was definately Dean's daughter.

The Obstetrician clamped the umbilical cord and cut it swiftly. "I think there's someone who's going to make some good use of this." She stated as she popped it in a container and Johnny watched someone walk away with Sam's future.

"Is she ok?" Bonnie asked.

Johnny looked at her tearfully. "Are you kidding? She's gorgeous. Give Shiloh a run for her money."

"I wanna see her."

They took the baby away briefly to clean her up. There was a team ready to take her but she seemed healthy and they were all aware that it may be Bonnie's only chance to hold her. The doctor came over to her as another began to see to closing the wound.

"Here she is." The doctor smiled as she placed the wailing baby in Bonnie's arms.

Johnny put a protective hand over them both and they looked at her.

Bonnie started to cry and couldn't believe that Dean was missing this. "You're so beautiful. Oh God I hope your daddy's going to be ok." She said as the baby began to settle.

Johnny blinked through his tears. "I think you got your name." He looked at Bonnie. "Hope Winchester. I think it sums it up."

"I like it. Hope Mary Winchester."

The moment was broken by the beeping of the machines as someone took the baby away and hands grabbed at Johnny. "You have to go."

"What's happening?!"

"Wait outside." Someone told him as he was shoved out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town in an abandoned warehouse Dean was unaware of the fact he was a father. If someone had walked in and told him he probably wouldn't have believed them. After all it wasn't possible for a world to exist outside of this one. Theirs was a world of physical and emotional torture. Dean had thought he'd seen some horrible things but watching Sam subjected to that had been truly hideous. Asswipe was right again, it was worse than any physical pain he could inflict on Dean.

Sam had spikes coming out from under both collar bones, through both flanks and also in each bicep. His arms were shaking as he tried to remain conscious but he hadn't screamed out once and Dean was ridiculously proud of his brother.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted!" Asswipe said. "Shall we take five?"

"I'll have coffee. Black." Dean was struggling to keep his sanity and composure.

"Funny. I'll give you something to think about while we have _our_ coffee. Brooke's next and believe me there's nothing on these cards that you wanna see a woman endure. You can end it for her now and spare her the misery."

"Fuck you...bring it on, you're just boring me now!" Brooke muttered in a choked whisper.

Dean laughed. "Ha!" Truth be told although he got on with Brooke, he'd always just considered her Sam's girlfriend. Although he knew her devotion to Sam was complete Dean's personality didn't gel with hers, she was far too sensible.

With that one line she became his sister and he knew she'd make it through, he'd make sure of it.

"Tough words." Asswipe walked over to her and lifted her bloody face. "Is he really worth it?" Asswipe glanced at Sam. "Why would you go through all this? For that?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"No, I don't see why any woman would volunteer to be tortured." He placed his knife to her cheek. "I could just cut you up right now, think he'll stay with you then?"

Brooke stayed silent as the cool blade teased her skin.

"Think he'll stay with you if you look like this?" With one hand he pulled the scarf down and Brooke was treated to a face full of horror. He wasn't as bad as the shifter but he was close.

Brooke was impassive as she took in the noseless face and twisted mouth. She looked at Dean. "You could have done us all a favour and cut out his tongue as well."

Dean felt his last reserves of strength refill as he watched Brooke in admiration. How in hell had he not noticed how much fire she had before?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I can almost imagine the reviews!! LOL. Fact is torture should be just that, not just a little bitch slap and a hasty escape. **

**The boys are in some deep crap and Brooke's got some coming her way too. Both of our girls are literally dying for their men in the grand tradition of Winchester girlfiriends. Do I have the guts to kill one or both? Well you'll have to wait and see!**

**And now you finally know the name kinda cheesy but what else are you gonna call this kid?**

**Catch ya soon**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**I loved the reviews once more...you all hated/loved the pain and me tugging at the heartstrings but it's just getting worse now. **

**There's everything here...badass action, cuteness and turmoil. Ellen and Jo don't feature, let's just leave them to deal. **

**Brooke's rocking hard and it's about time. Bonnie's the good time gal but Brooke was the slow burner, a demon in bed so only Sam saw her strong side and now Dean's bearing witness too. **

**The paragraphs are shorter as there's so much happening and I get more excited in a non-sexual way (ah who am I kidding?)**

**In case you didn't realise I write most of this under the influence of alcohol hence the craziness as I talk myself into these stoopid storylines. I love to make the boys suffer as it only makes them stronger. As some of you have said I do split them up at times but it's like the old adage **_**'united they conquer, divided they fall'**_

**Song for this is ACDC 'If You Want Blood'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny groaned at the TV screen as the face of his arch nemesis filled it.

"_I'm here in Cambridge talking to the neighbor of the man wanted in connection with the recent gangland killings. Sir what can you tell us about the man the authorities are looking for?"_

_"The guy's a lunatic. Since he moved in with his weird family all sorts of freaks have been showing up day and night. I told my wife there was something twisted about him and now I know I'm right."_

_"Was there any indication of mafia links as far as you're aware?"_

_"Lady, he had Chinks and mobsters in and out of there all day long. One of them assaulted me just last night, threw water right at me! They all left this morning like they were going to war."_

The reporter nodded knowingly._ "What else can you tell us?"_

"_The guy knocked up some kid, a high school cheerleader!" _He frowned at the camera. "_I saw him carry her away first thing, they said she was in labor. He's a dangerous and perverted thug who needs to be in jail."_

The anchorwoman in the studio piped up. _"Gina, do we know if this woman is the one who was abducted?"_

The reporter turned to the camera. _"We have reason to believe that the girl he's talking about has been admitted to hospital although officials will release no details. Nothing is known of the female captor only that she is the partner of one of the men involved. In a further twist I have learned that large quantities of human blood were found in the fridge of the home in question. Again, police are saying nothing at this time other than that they are still seeking this man in connection with their enquiries."_

The television cut back to the studio. _"This is a hell of a story that's unfolding here as police continue to search for the people abducted this morning in downtown Cambridge."_

Johnny turned away from the screen as Dr Fielding walked into the waiting room. Tony and Rita stood up slowly as they saw the serious look on his face.

"How is she?" Tony was the only one who could find his voice.

"Bonnie went into cardiac arrest shortly after the birth." Rita began to cry once more as Tony held her. "We managed to get her back but she's on a life support machine."

"Is she going to make it?" Johnny asked.

"Her heart's given up. We've placed her on the donor register and she's near the top of the list. The only way she'll pull through is with a new heart."

"Near the top of the list?" Tony said. "She should be first right?"

"It's taken on a case by case basis according to location and the seriousness of the situation."

"It don't get more serious than this. How long's this gonna take?"

"I'm truly sorry but we can't know. When a heart becomes available then you'll be the first to know."

"How long can she wait?" Johnny said.

"On life support? Indefinately."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm starting to like you Brooke. You got some balls." Asswipe said looking her over. "I was aiming to get Dean's girl here but that wouldn't have been nearly as much fun. I don't think she'd have lasted as long."

"She gets bored easily."

Asswipe laughed making his face twist horribly. "I'm thinking of a new game now. Sam's just too stoic for my liking. What do you say?"

"Keep your damn hands off her!" Sam yelled. His voice was thick with pain and he couldn't bear to watch Brooke suffer too.

"You're really in no position to be shouting the odds Sammy." He said turning to him briefly.

"It's Sam." Brooke stated simply making Asswipe laugh harder.

"You're too precious for words." Asswipe suddenly flung all the white cards in the air. "The deal's off Dean. No one gets a quick finish...this is too much fun."

"What a shame." Dean muttered. "I was hoping to win a washer dryer."

"New game Brooke. How much do you love your boy?" When he got no response he placed a hand on her hip and it trailed up her body before coming to rest on her breast. Brooke tried to move away and almost gagged at his touch. "I'll cut you down now if you'll make love to me right here on the floor."

"I'll take the slow death."

"You sure about that?"

Brooke looked across at the brothers. Sam's eyes were filled with equal amounts of pain and love for her. When she caught Dean's gaze it was pure steel and she felt her resolve strengthen. "Can't wait."

Asswipe sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what it is about these assholes that makes girls go weak at the knees but I'm going to accept your final answer. Such a shame too, you're so pretty."

Sam grimaced and looked at Dean who was thinking frantically.

Asswipe went to the tray of instruments and picked up a scalpel. "There are some great tortures out there but one of my favourites is called the Chelsea smile. It comes from London." He said looking at her. "Doesn't hurt much...the real pain comes afterwards. I make two little cuts on either side of your mouth, tiny really...no worse than a bad cold sore." He smiled again moving the scalpel in the air. "Thing is...if you open your mouth to scream for instance." He shrugged. "Then your face will open up like a cracked egg. And I'm going to make you scream Brooke."

"Don't you do it you goddamn freak!" Dean screamed.

Brooke was breathing heavily as she looked into Sam's eyes. "Looks don't matter right?"

Sam was crying silently. He knew it was a rhetorical question but he still shook his head.

Dean could feel his heart pound as Asswipe held her face in one hand and made the small incisions. There were four men in the room. He was beat to hell and his arms were as good as useless but as he watched them start to beat Brooke in an effort to make her scream out he knew he had to do something even if it meant them all dying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby brought his truck to a standstill and heard Han's bike pull up behind him. He sat looking at the men through the windscreen. "Crap. Dean has some strange friends." He muttered to himself as he opened the door.

"You Singer?" One of the men asked in a strong Boston accent.

"For my sins." There were four of them and they meant business. Bobby had been around soldiers of some description all his life but these guys looked like a mix of serial killers and the worse type of mercenary you could imagine. Just what they needed.

The old waterfront wasn't entirely deserted but almost. There were plenty of old warehouses where you could stash someone and Bobby thought it could take forever.

"You seen anythin'?" He asked them.

"No. We did a recce but no vans and no gooks." The guy looked at Han through narrowed eyes.

Bobby ignored the man's lack of geographical knowledge and tact. "So I guess we should trade numbers and split up...cover more ground."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And I fuckin' told you I ain't talkin' without a lawyer." Tony tried not to shout in the hospital as he faced up to the two assholes carrying the FBI badges. "Ain't you got no fuckin' respect? My kid's at death's door and you wanna talk about Triads?"

"Mr Baldacci, we know it's no coincidence you're in town when this kicked off and now your so called daughter is connected to the man we're looking for?"

"You got charges? I got witnesses that'll tell ya I was in my hotel room when the shooting happened."

"Yes, we know you're in town with your mistress."

"Wash your fuckin' mouth out."

"Is she your wife?"

"No and more's the pity. Look here shitface, I don't need none of this crap. You couldn't find your own asshole with both hands let alone a perp so get outta my face and fuckin' deal. When you got a warrant then come back for another can of whup ass!" Tony turned his back on both men and marched off down the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Tony and Rita staying with Bonnie Johnny was on full time Hope detail. He knew that until someone came to relieve him he would stay to watch over her. She was only a couple of hours old but he'd already changed her first diaper and fed her her first milk. He couldn't love her any more if she were his own.

The nurses came and went but left him to it. Not only was she healthy but for a baby born a month early she was already kicking ass with a good weight and an even better appetite.

"You remind me of your daddy." He whispered as he rocked her. "He loves his food and he's full of shit too."

She made a sucking noise with her full pink lips.

"Yeah, I know you want your mom but even though she can't be here, she's thinking about you. You've got Uncle Johnny though and I'll look after you...just until daddy gets here then he's going to fall so in love with you it's unreal."

He sighed. As a gay man he'd never really thought about kids but looking at the baby in his arms he was having a rethink as his chest swelled with emotion.

"I'm going to spoil you so much. When your dad's teaching you to shoot and grounding you because all the boys love you so much I'm going to come to your rescue. I'll be the coolest Uncle ever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The regular human body could only withstand a certain amount of pain before it gave up and shipped out. The mind however was a strong tool and Dean knew that Brooke had a lot going on in her brain, how else could she endure so much?

"Look at me." Sam told her in the calmest voice he could manage. "Scream on the inside."

Brooke's lips were clamped shut but blood and tears still poured down her chin as she took another hit to the ribs.

"Dean...fuckin' do something!" His brother pleaded in a voice that broke his heart.

Dean felt tears run down his cheeks as he tightened his arm muscles. He needed some leverage and he needed to get one of the men to come to him.

"Hey! Freakshow...I'm startin' to feel a little neglected over here. Come over and fuck me up some more."

"Nice try Dean. Hurts doesn't it? Worse than that spike in your side?"

Dean had been thinking hard trying to come up with some kind of reasonable plan but the fact was they were all beat to hell. As he watched Brooke he suddenly came to the realization that his feet and his wit weren't his only weapon. He realized that they all had an inner strength that they would need to connect with if they were going to get out of this alive.

Dean took a deep breath.

_"It's animal, livin' in a human zoo..." _He began to sing. Everything stopped as they all looked at him like he'd finally gone mad. _"The shit that they toss to you. Feelin like a Christian, locked in a cage. Thrown to the lion's on a second's rage."_ He looked at Brooke who had a moments reprieve. If she could have smiled then he knew she would have. _"If you want blood, you got it. If you want blood, you got it." _He continued to sing.

Asswipe stared at him as he sang ACDC as loud as his lungs could manage in an effort to psych them all up. It did the trick as Brooke suddenly found the energy to pick up her feet and lift her legs up. The man in front of her was caught unawares as she wrapped her thighs around his neck.

Inspired by her moves Dean swung his body in an arc and in a herculean effort lifted his own legs and gave himself space enough to grab hold of the hook above him. His hands were unresponsive but he forced them to clench around the metal as he freed the ropes and jumped down. His hands were still tied but his body took over as he launched a kick at the man in front of him. The Triad went down and he faced up to the next one who was holding a knife. Dean swerved to avoid his stabbing motion and hit out with his restrained arms. He caught the guys head but it wasn't enough.

From his left he heard a strangled whelp and a thud as Brooke strangled her man with her legwork.

"I'll kill him!" Asswipe yelled.

Dean paused and his eyes went to Sam who had a knife to his throat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony went into Bonnie's room and saw Rita there holding her hand.

"How you holding up?" He asked her.

"I'm not."

"You should go see the kid, she's gorgeous."

"I can't face it." She muttered.

Tony sat on a chair next to her. "Ya know this coulda happened anyway right? No use blamin' anyone."

There was a knock on the door and it opened making them both turn.

The woman who walked in was amazingly beautiful like something out of a magazine. Despite the circumstances Rita felt herself shift uncomfortably as she wished she'd brought her make up bag with her.

"Mr Baldacci?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's me." Tony was a little shocked at the tall blonde stunner saying his name out loud.

"I'm Paige Hamilton, your attorney." She stepped forwards to shake his hand.

"Fuck me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han heard the click as his call connected and he heard Bobby's voice. "I found them, they're still alive." Han whispered.

"Where are you?"

"Warehouse five."

"Hold on I'll be there in a sec..."

"Can't wait. Sam's about to die." He hung up his phone and popped it in his pocket rubbing his sweaty palm on his jeans. Placing both hands on his weapon he moved round to the door of the warehouse and eased in. He tried to remember everything Dean had taught him about moving in with agression and as soon as he was in he felt all the training kick in.

"Put the knife down!" He yelled.

Dean turned to him and Han could see his shoulders slump in relief. Han edged forwards slowly as he set his sights on the man holding the knife to Sam's throat.

Asswipe moved so he could use Sam as a shield. He could have killed him right there but he needed him as leverage. "Try to take the shot."

Han moved the gun slightly and put a bullet into the Triad in front of Dean. It hit him between the eyes and Dean raised his eyebrows impressed as the man dropped to the ground. The remaining hitman started to move away and Han took him out too.

"Way I see it, you got two choices." Han said moving towards them. "Kill Sam and die slow. Or let him live and I'll finish you now."

"He likes games...dontcha Asswipe?" Dean stared at him.

Everything started to happen in slow motion as Dean saw Sam grimace when the knife cut into his neck.

Dean's body went into automatic despite having his hands tied. He knew Han couldn't get the shot and he was closest. He jumped forwards and knocked Asswipe away pushing him to the floor. Dean collapsed to his knees on top of him and felt the flesh on his right forearm split as it deflected the knife. Blood poured from the wound but he was undeterred as he grabbed the stabbing hand in both of his and snapped Asswipe's wrist. The knife fell to the ground and Dean picked it up and used it to cut the ropes on his wrists enjoying the feeling of having blood circulating in his hands once more.

"Sammy! You still alive?" He heard a strangled groan as Sam affirmed that he was. "Brooke?"

"She's still with us." Han shouted for her as he cut her down carefully.

Dean looked into Asswipe's mutilated face. "You should know by now...don't fuck with us. We always come out on top. Shoulda just killed us quick...saved a lot of effort."

The man stared at him in pure hatred. "I'll see you in Hell."

Dean reached down to his side and pulled the metal spike out with a grimace. "I'll look forward to it you ugly bastard." Dean rammed the spike into Asswipe's good eye until he felt it hit concrete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So although it seems like there's no twist here remember that there is. **

**Paige?? Isn't she the gal that Sam saved at the gas station all those chaps ago in Baltimore? Ahhhh not so crazy after all. Lady of Arabia rocks out again!**

**So Sam's filled with spikes, Brooke's gained Dean's respect but is cut up, Bonnie's on life support and Dean needs a lawyer. Oh and let's not forget the pregnant shifter!! Fun fun fun!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, so now we get the moment you've all been waiting for as Dean meets Hope for the first time...awww. **

**Both girls are going to need a lot of TLC from their men so this is unashamedly sappy. Who cares?! When Dean gets all angsty I played 'Angels' by Without Temptation...such a good weepy/cheesy song for the moment.**

**We also get Brooke and Sam facing up to Paige the supermodel attorney and Dean getting his cute ass hauled in by the Feds which obviously means lots of wisecracking and bravado. **

**Dean's in deep crap...his face is on the national news and every government agency is after him. Maybe I didn't think this through before I started writing/drinking!!**

**I thought long and hard of a way to get Dean out of this mess and I think by the end of this chap you'll be opened mouthed in shock then applauding when you find out the new twist! It's so crazy, it just might work!! It's everything you've come to expect from me and so much more as I push the boundaries I LOVE IT!! **

**Anyway, thanks for sharing the journey so far, keep those reviews coming in!! xx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Dean was sure that his brother and Brooke were ok he'd questioned Han about everything that had happened in his absence. Although he wasn't entirely shocked to find that the incident had made the news, tales of his new found infamy were more than a little worrying. Only one thing mattered though at that time and that was getting to his daughter. His mind refused to register the gravity of Bonnie's situation and he was of the belief that if he could just get to her then she would miraculously be better again.

He quickly swapped his blood soaked clothes for Han's clean ones, and high-tailed it out of there on the Ducati, racing through town in the setting sun.

When he arrived at the rear of the hospital Tony was there to meet him. Dean hopped off the bike and Tony greeted him quickly like the fact he was beat to hell was the most normal thing in the world.

"The place is crawlin' with feds, they've been bustin' my balls all day. I can't keep 'em at bay for long, just long enough. Sooner or later they're gonna catch up with you and arrest you, I have an attorney on stand by."

Dean nodded undeterred. "Take me to Bonnie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that he had given up the tough guy act Sam yelped in pain as Bobby and Han removed the metal spikes from his body. There was no way they could have tansported him anywhere with them still in him. Brooke crawled over on her hands and knees and hugged him silently as she watched the four strange men cart away the other bodies. Bobby broke the habit of a lifetime and called an ambulance for them, Sam would be ok but Bobby reckoned the sooner Brooke got to a plastic sugeon the better. Sam seemed unfazed by the way she looked and Bobby hated to say it but the marks on her face gave her a gruesome and sinister air and that was no way for a young woman to live.

Sam forgot his own pain for a second as he comforted her, holding her face in his hands he kissed it gently and smiled at her letting her know it was ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony checked that the coast was clear and gestured Dean forwards. "The feds been posted outside her door most of the day but the lawyer woman told 'em to sling their hook. She's a real firecracker."

Dean frowned. "Which door."

Tony nodded to the one opposite and Dean approached suddenly nervous. He probably looked like death and it was stupid to feel concerned about something like that at such a moment but he suddenly felt unworthy to be there. Was this all he had to offer his daughter, a fugitive killer for a father?

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Bizarrely, the first thing he noticed was Johnny as he was the only source of movement in the room as he stood slowly from his chair by the bed. He looked as tired and worn as Dean felt and he smiled slightly.

Dean's eyes wandered finally to Bonnie. The air excaped from him like he'd been punched in the stomach as he looked at all the wires coming out of her and the thump and monotonous wheeze of the machine that was doing her breathing for her. He stepped forwards slowly watching her face, expecting her to wake up at any second and it was only once he realized she wasn't going to that he noticed something else and stopped dead.

Someone had opened up the shirt she was wearing and there on the bare flesh of her chest lay the baby curled in a sleeping ball.

"It was my idea." Johnny said quietly. "So they can bond."

Dean nodded absent-mindedly and wondered at how such a depressing and heart-rending sight could be so beautiful at the same time. Somehow seeing it made him believe that Bonnie was still there with them and he snapped out of the moment and closed the distance between them. There was a tube going into her mouth and Dean's mind was instantly cast back all those months to the moment when he had first seen Sam in hospital, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek pausing as his lips brushed her ear. "I'm back." Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him but he swore he could still smell the coconut in her hair. He took a second to just enjoy being close to her again before he moved to look at his daughter for the first time. She was still in the foetal position and he daren't touch her as she looked so tiny. She had a shock of brown hair like her mother and her skin was milky colored, her full lips were pink and puckered. He'd lain awake at nights often wondering about this moment, but he needn't have worried because every paternal instinct kicked in immediately. She stirred slightly and her eyes opened. He stood up straight, shocked that she appeared to be looking straight at him. "Her eyes are green."

"Pretty amazing huh?" Johnny said to him with a smile. "You can pick her up, she won't break."

Dean looked at his big hands which were smeared with blood and oil, he could smell the cordite on him.

Johnny read his mind. "Bathroom's behind you."

Dean nodded and turned to go wash his hands. Standing in front of the mirror over the sink he stared at his face and into his own green eyes. It was something he often did after being in a fight and he always looked dead inside, this time he didn't. Despite everything he had something to keep fighting for and it was a responsibility that he wanted for a change.

He washed his torn and swollen hands once more, barely registering the sting.

When he went back into the room Johnny was waiting for him holding the baby in his arms. "Here."

Dean moved as if he were on autopilot. Johnny placed his daughter in his hands and he looked at her again. He held her head in his large left hand and her body fit perfectly into his right. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'll go get some coffee. Leave you to it." Johnny told him and left the room quietly.

Dean nodded without looking at him and shifted the baby until she was nestled in the crook of his arm. Walking over to the bed he lowered the bars on the side and sat on the edge taking Bonnie's hand in his free one.

A year ago he never could have imagined he would be where he was now, his life had changed irrevocably. All through his twenties he'd thought that being sensitive to others made you less of a man but circumstance had taught him otherwise. He'd just killed someone with his bare hands and now here he was talking to his unconscious girlfriend and tearing up as he looked at his newborn. He was ashamed of neither act.

"You did real well sweetheart, I'm sorry I wasn't there." He let out a shaky sigh. "I love the name. Hope...it suits her. Ya know Bonnie, if we can get through a day like today then you better believe we're not giving up on you. Got it? You're gonna get better, you can't leave me to do this all by myself. I don't wanna wind up like my dad, I'm bitter and twisted enough as it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam refused to be admitted, he'd had enough of hospitals to last a lifetime and although he let a nurse irrigate and dress his wounds he refused all other treatment. Brooke had been taken away to another area and Tony was getting his wife's plastic surgeon in from New York to look at her. All of Brooke's fire had left her and he could tell she was suffering from delayed shock. He guessed that his brother would be with Bonnie and tried to put their troubles to the back of his mind as he sought out his girlfriend.

Han stayed with him as once again his mobility was compromised which pissed Sam off even more. He comforted himself with the fact that they were all still alive and he was grateful for that mercy. Brooke was in an examination room in the ER waiting for the surgeon. Her doctor had told them they had patched her up a little but she'd been told not to speak to avoid any more tearing to her face. Sam braced himself for a second and nodded to Han who opened the door for him and waited outside. Brooke was lying on the bed facing away from him and he could see her shoulders moving slightly.

"Hey it's me." It sounded dumb even to his own ears and he cringed slightly. For someone so smart, he'd always been a little awkward in certain situations but he knew he had to find some way of comforting her which wouldn't be easy.

He moved to the opposite side of the bed and Brooke made to turn away from him again. He put a hand on her hip to stop her, wincing at the movement in his annihilated shoulder muscles. He watched as she buried her face in her arm.

"Hey, look at me."

He saw the slight shake of her head and sighed, placing a hand on her blood matted hair. "You were amazing back there Brooke. Even Dean was impressed and that _never_ happens."

He heard a slight snort and a sniff. "Yeah, ok...so you don't care. But I'm telling you, I've never seen anything like that...the way you faced up to him, refused to back down. Look, I'm making a mess of this and I'm sorry but I guess what I want to say is that you've stuck with me through everything and to go through that...it's something I'll always love you for. No matter what."

He saw a slight movement and held his breath as she lowered her arm.

Of course he'd seen her a short while ago but he was still a little shocked at the damage that had been done. The blood on her face had dried and they were keeping the sides of her mouth held together with some type of glue until the surgeon arrived. Her lips were fuller than ever and her eyes were red rimmed and bruised, but she was still his Brooke. He smiled at her, "It's not so bad."

If she could have smiled she would have but instead she rolled her eyes at him making him laugh. "Ok, so I'm a bad liar but someone's on their way to fix it."

She touched his arm and there was a question in her eyes. "Doesn't hurt." He said and she blinked. "Come on, hop on board." He pulled her off the bed onto his lap and ignored the pain as he wrapped her up in his arms.

They sat a while in silence feeling comforted before there was a knock at the door. Han popped his head round.

"Sam, I'm sorry to bother you but the shit's about to hit the fan. The feds are gonna haul Dean in for questioning and Rita's filed for temporary custody of Hope."

"What?!" Brooke stood up and settled back on the bed as Sam exploded. "Can she do that?"

"I got no idea. Tony hired someone to represent Dean but apparently Rita's got someone else defending her so there's no conflict."

"Have they taken him in yet? Does he know?"

"No. Look his lawyer's here. She wants to speak with you."

Sam looked at Brooke who pulled her knees up to her chest defensively and nodded.

"Ok, send her in." He told Han running tired and bruised hands through his hair.

Han motioned the woman in, holding the door open for her. His eyes followed her as she strode in confidently coming to an abrupt halt when she saw Sam.

"You." She said in shock.

Brooke looked the woman up and down and suddenly felt a million times worse as she looked at the designer suit, spike heels and carefully styled long blonde hair. She saw a smile play on her perfectly painted lips as she looked at Sam.

He looked confused for a second then it hit him where he knew her from. "The gas station in Baltimore right?" He frowned.

"Yeah, that's it." Her grin broadened as she turned to Han. "He saved my life."

Han raised his eyebrows and Brooke groaned slightly collapsing onto her back.

"I don't know about that." Sam blushed in embarassment.

"Don't be so modest. I had a weird feeling we'd be meeting again."

Sam coughed uncomfortably. "This is Brooke, my girlfriend."

Paige put her briefcase down on the bed and her smile faltered a little. She extended a hand to Brooke who shook it in her own mangled one. "I'm so sorry about what happened."

Brooke shot Sam a _'is she for real'_? look and he shifted slightly as his discomfort deepened.

"Han said you're here to help my brother?" Sam decided to change the subject.

"Yes." She was suddenly all business as she perched on the end of the bed. "He's in deep I don't mind telling you. The feds have had the warrant for a while and now they know he's in the hospital they're going to arrest him, I have to get up there now but there's also this issue of custody."

"She can't have her." Sam said adamant.

"She wants to make it clear that she's only filing temporarily. She has a good case, Bonnie's in a coma, Dean's been seen killing on TV...on top of that she's the next of kin."

"No, Dean would want me to look after her." Sam said.

"I'm afraid that as he's not married to the mother and is to all intents and purposes a wanted man then he concedes all rights to decide. It's up to the courts. Do you want to fight Rita?"

Sam didn't hesitate. "Hell yeah!"

Brooke snapped her fingers at the lawyer and made a writing gesture with her hand. Paige grabbed a notepad and pen from her briefcase and handed them to her.

She scribbled something hastily and showed Sam.

"I'll speak to the clinic...maybe they can put off the transplant."

"Transplant?" Paige asked.

"Long story. Look, can we worry about this later? I want to make sure Dean's ok." He looked at Brooke who nodded.

"I'll stay here." Han told him. Between Bonnie, Dylan and Brooke he'd be walking the corridors all night.

Sam grabbed Brooke's hand and kissed her palm. "I'll be back soon ok?"

She nodded and watched as he left with the hot blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat uncomfortably next to Paige in the elevator.  
"You never did call." She said quietly.

Dean was so much better at this kind of stuff. "I...er got together with Brooke soon after I met you so..."

She looked at her shoes and nodded. "Right..."

The doors pinged open and Sam sighed as he pushed off in the direction of Bonnie's room. When they got there Paige knocked quickly and opened the door for him. He paused momentarily as he saw something he never thought he would. It wasn't like it was a shock to know Dean was a father but the reality hit him flat on his ass and he was speechless.

Dean was sat on the bed next to Bonnie and his eyes were full of tears as he cradled his baby in his arms. He looked up at Sam and it was like he didn't recognize him. He certainly wasn't the same man who had just torn a metal spike from his side and driven it through someone's brain.

"Sam. You wanna see your neice?"

There was little time to lose but Sam couldn't bear to break the spell and so he nodded as Dean went over to him. Sam looked at her as she slept soundly unaware of the drama surrounding her. "She's beautiful man...really. Look Dean, I hate to do this but they're coming to arrest you soon."  
Dean looked back at his daughter with regret but no fear. "Let 'em."

"Mr Winchester, my name's Paige Hamilton, I'm your attorney." Dean looked at her and nodded but showed no reaction to her looks which completely threw Sam. It's like he was blind to anyone but Hope. _God times really had changed!_

"Dean, there's something else. Rita wants custody of Hope until this all blows over."

That got his attention. "Are you freakin' kidding me?"

"Look I'm gonna fight this all the way, but I don't know how, Rita's her legal next of kin. Brooke and me are both due for surgery, I can put mine off but I don't exactly look like a candidate for parent of the year."

"I love Rita, really but my daughter's not going to that banshee." Dean rocked the baby in his arms thinking frantically. "Ok, lawyer client privelege right?" Dean said to Paige.

"Yeah..." She answered a little suspiciously.

"Does it change anything if I'm married to Bonnie?"

"Not the next of kin but we have a bit more leverage."

"Falsify the licence Sammy. Get Bobby to do it. Tell 'em we got married a month ago on the quiet."

"I didn't just hear that." Paige shook her head.

"Just do it. I'll take care of Rita. You just keep her safe from the you know what." He told his brother meaning the demon.

"No problem."

"I'm not going to jail right." He said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Paige answered.

"It wasn't a question." Dean snapped. "Sam, make sure nothing happens. And man, make sure you have that transplant."

Sam was about to answer when the door flew open and six FBI agents burst in on them.

Dean looked down at the baby who awoke with a start. Her bottom lip began to tremble and stuck out at him before she started to wail in earnest. Dean lifted her to his shoulder and covered her protectively. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He said in a whispered yell to the men at the door.

"Dean Winchester, we have a warrant here for your arrest in the suspected killing of thirteen men."

"Just thirteen?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Wanna gimme a second whilst I say goodbye to my wife and daughter?" Even he couldn't believe how easy that rolled off his tongue.

The first agent through the door who had spoken looked back at the others and shrugged. They all looked slightly baffled.

Dean lowered Hope and tried to shush her. "I'll be back soon." He told her red face as he kissed it and handed her to Sam. Sam looked awkward for a second then settled her to his chest where she continued to wail in protest.

Dean held up a hand to the man who approached him. "I'll go without a fight I just want one minute." The agent lowered the cuffs as Dean walked to the bed. He leant over Bonnie once more and kissed her gently. "If you can manage to get a ring on my finger, you better believe you can wake up, it'll be worth it just to see Johnny in a bridesmaid dress. Love you." He whispered.

He stood up straight and all emotion was stripped from his face as though someone had cut all his facial muscles. "I'm ready." He turned and held his hands behind his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat cuffed to a metal table in another interrogation room in yet another state. He'd been in this position enough times but the difference now was that he had so much more to lose. He'd seen the images on the TV in Bonnie's room and there was no doubt that he was guilty as hell with the whole world acting as judge and jury. His one saving grace was that he'd wiped out a team of convicted scumbags.

"So we goin' for self-defense?" He asked turning to Paige.

"That was the plan but now I'm thinking insanity. How can you be so cool?"

Dean smirked "Good genes."

"Yeah, I know."

He frowned at her as she blushed. "What's that all about?!"

"I met your brother about eight months ago, he stopped me from getting attacked."

"Huh? Small world." Dean rubbed at his sore wrist. "He work the Winchester charm eh?" He clicked his tongue. "Hate to break it to ya sister but he's spoken for. I hope that won't have any effect on my defense?"

She smiled. "I think I can remain professional despite my cravings."

"Good girl. Now what's the score?"

She coughed and picked up his file. "The main issue is not only your connection to Mr Baldacci but also to Kenneth Chang."

"Who?"

She checked her notes. "Er...Asswipe?"

Dean laughed. "I miss him already..."

"So you're saying he's dead?"

"Well if he isn't he'd make an outstanding hat rack."

"Can you stop kidding around for a second? If you're convicted then you'll spend the rest of your life in jail. You're lucky they don't have the death penalty in this state."

"Yeah that's me...lucky. Look, here are the facts...I got a rep and a record, I know that and apparently so do the Triads. Last year, they kidnapped Sam and forced me to fight in an illegal cage bout. I won and Asswipe wasn't too happy to lose so much money. He catches wind I hooked up with Bonnie and came after her. Big shoot out, torture all around and Asswipe's lying in a shallow grave. End of story."

She stared at him for a second. "How am I supposed to argue that in a court of law?"

Dean shrugged. "Hey, I guess that's how you can afford to wear two thousand dollar suits."

They were interrupted by the door opening as two FBI agents walked in carrying styrofoam cups. The first was in his thirties and well built in the way that gym goers and weekend warriors were, he thought he was the shit but Dean would have kicked the crap out of him in under ten seconds. The second was a woman who obviously had a chip on her shoulder because Daddy wanted a son. She probably wasn't a lesbian, but he had no doubt that all her collegues speculated that she was behind her back.

"I'm Agent Jackson and this is Agent Lomas." The man said taking a seat opposite Dean. "So, we finally get to meet the man who's been gracing our screens for the past thirty six hours."

Dean flashed them a smile. "The reality as good as the fantasy? Want an autograph?"

"We got your prints asshole, that's enough." Lomas cut in.

"Ohhh feisty, I bet the girls love that?" He winked at her.

"Has my client been charged with anything?" Paige cut in.

Jackson threw some stills onto the table. "We have images of him gunning down six men in the street, why not start with that?"

"Where are the images of my brother gettin' tortured?"

Paige put a hand to his arm to stop him from speaking. "We all saw that Dean, his brother and Brooke Bailey were abducted by force, he was trying to protect them."

"We have Agents talking to your brother now. It's a bit harder for his girlfriend seeing as though she had her face carved up cos of you." Lomas scowled at him.

Dean met her gaze. "I'm not responsible for that."

"Thing I don't get Dean is why not go to the authorities? Why take them on and face this? Gotta be because your girlfriend's mother is fucking Anthony Baldacci. Right?" Jackson countered.

They were starting to piss Dean off and Paige cut him a glance again. "My client is not working for the Italians."

They were all shocked when the door opened suddenly and two men in black suits filled it. "No, he's working for us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And who in hell are you?" Jackson shouted.

The first one through the door was in his late forties and still toned as he stared Jackson down. He had that all-American look that Dean associated with white bread, hot dogs and the fourth of July. "Go ask your boss." When Jackson and Lomas didn't move the man held out a cell phone. "Here, he's waiting on the line."

Jackson frowned and took the phone as Dean weighed up the second man in. He was shorter and wiry, obviously ex-Special Forces, he had close cropped hair and looked Hispanic.

Paige shot Dean a look and he shrugged as Jackson muttered a couple of protests down the line. Finally they heard him say "Yes Sir." before hanging up and handing the phone back.

Jackson gestured at Lomas and glowered at Dean before going to leave.

"Call me!" Dean shouted before staring at the two men now stood in front of him.

"We'd like to have a word with Mr Winchester in private." White bread said to Paige.

"Not without a lawyer."

The man sighed and twisted his wedding ring in one hand before leaning over the desk. "Leave now and I won't release the photographs of you fucking the mayor of Baltimore. Swift transfer was it Ms Hamilton?"

Paige took a deep breath and Dean looked at her with raised brows as she collected her files and left the room without a backwards glance.

The older man sat down as the other disconnected the cameras in the room. Dean tried not to look scared. He had a good idea of who he was dealing with and was not entirely happy about it.

The Hispanic man sat down finally and they both faced him with their hands clasped in front of them like freaky twins.

"Lemme guess, CIA?" Dean said.

The older man shook his head.

"Homeland Security?"

"Wrong again. I'm Special Agent Todd, and this is Special Agent Ramirez, we're with the United States Secret Service and right now we're you're best friends in the world." He answered.

Dean's eyebrows disappeared into his hair but he recovered quickly. "How do ya figure that?"

"Because we can make this all go away." He gestured at the interrogation room in general.

"And what do I have to do?"

"Complete a job for the US Goverment."

Dean bobbed his head under the table making the handcuffs clink. Todd frowned. "What are you looking for?"

"Ashton Kutcher, cos you gotta be yankin' my chain."

"It's a show Sir, MTV..." Ramirex whispered out of the side of his mouth.

Todd frowned. "We don't joke about matters of National Security son."

"Your Christmas parties must be a bundle of laughs." Dean smirked but got no response. "So. Let me get this straight...you want me to complete a job and my slate's clean?"

"That's right."

"Do I look like James Bond?"

"That's Her Majesty's Secret Service." Ramirez injected gaining a frown from Todd.

"You like to think you're under the radar Dean but you're not. There's a whole file at the Pentagon."

"On me?"

"This job came up and we looked at the best person for it and the brains came up with a John Winchester. Seeing as he's no longer with us we're stuck with you."

"Way to flatter a guy."

"Believe it or not and I seriously can't. Your country needs you."

Dean started to laugh, before he could stop. "Seriously, did Johnny put you up to this?"

They looked at one another. "No. I'm serious Dean."

Dean looked at his face and frowned, wiping the tears away. "Ok, if you're capable of dropping all this...then you can do anything right?"

"Are you bargaining with me?" Todd glared at him.

Dean was suddenly serious. "It would appear that way now wouldn't it? I tell ya what, my wife needs a new heart. Get her to the top of the donor's register and we got a deal."

Ramirez laughed, but Todd stared Dean down. "Done."

Dean was stunned for a second but decided to push his luck. "One more thing? I want my car back from the impound, good as new. Do that and I'll be your bitch."

"You also wanna stop paying taxes?"

Dean smirked. "I don't pay taxes...are you mad?" He saw the look on his face and grimaced changing the subject. "So what's the job? I mean I'm good but even I can't find Bin Laden."

"So you're in?" Todd leaned forwards again. "Because once you are you can't talk about this to anyone, not your brother, your wife...who we know incidentally is not your wife."

"Ok, I get the point. Spit it out."

Todd took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "There's a poltergeist in the White House and we need you to get rid of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Told you it was 'out there' but I love it...Dean hunting in the Oval Office with the Secret Service? LOL has anyone else tried this yet? I have no idea but would be interested to know. **

**So Sam's gonna have to postpone treatment in order to take custody of Hope...who in their right mind would leave him and Johnny to raise a baby? Paige is on the case and she owes Baby although he's got his plate full convincing Brookalina he still loves her. So there's plenty going on as we move on to the next chap...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it's been a while but work has been crazy and I've been run ragged and kept from alcohol as a result (gasp!) so here is 19 and it's a set up for ensuing mayhem (did you suspect any different?). **

**Custody is resolved, we find out Hope's inherited a lot from her dad, Johnny gets a new nickname and Dylan has a heart to heart with Sam. **

**Also Dean wise we are treated to a sight of his impressive chopper (yay!!) and we also get a song!! yayayyayayayyayayayayayay **

**Enjoy...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean thought for a second, opened his mouth to say something and closed it again with a frown. He paused a second more as the two men waited patiently for the news to sink in.

"Poltergeist?" he looked at them. "In the White House?!" He grinned.

They continued to look at him blankly as he struggled to comprehend what he was hearing. "How exactly do you know that I can help with this?"

Todd had expected the question. "Your father was a decorated Marine, we keep track of service personnel especially when their wives die under mysterious circumstances. The government aren't entirely oblivious to some of what's out there. I figure they keep tabs on you. Your medical file certainly makes for some interesting reading."

"So why not haul me up before now?"

"Why bother as long as you're doing the job for free? We're short of tax dollars." He added with a pointed stare.

Dean chose to ignore the last comment. "Well, I guess my ass is in a sling. When do we leave?"

"Immediately. There's a chopper on standby."

"You wanna go right now? What about my family?"

"Your attorney can take care of that."

"I gotta at least call my brother."

"Sorry, but that's not possible."

Dean nodded slowly. "And...er...we're flyin' there?"

"You got a problem with that?" Ramirez asked.

He gulped. "Nope. No problem at all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat fidgeting restlessly by Brooke's bedside as he watched her sleep. He looked at his watch, he still hadn't heard from Dean and he was getting worried but couldn't leave the hospital as he'd promised to watch over everyone. He'd sent an exhausted Johnny to a motel to sleep and Han was now watching over Bonnie and Hope whilst Rita kept a vigil lest he try to snatch the baby.

The plastic surgeon had been and gone and seemed hopeful he could fix Brooke up the following day. Sam was shattered but couldn't sleep until he knew what had happened at the station. There was a light knock at the door and Paige peeked in gesturing him outside.

He followed her into the corridor. "Where's Dean?"

"I left him there. It's going to take a while to clear this up."

"Well, has he been charged?"

"Not formally."

"So they're just holding him? Shouldn't you be there?"

"He's fine. He's helping police with their enquiries. It'll be a couple of days."

"Well, can I speak to him?"

"That's not possible at the moment."

Sam eyed her suspiciously and knew something was going on but decided he'd play along for now. "So what do we do now?"

"Wait... He'll be ok. You look like you could use a coffee." She said. "I'm buying."

Sam thought for a second and glanced at Brooke's door. He could definately use something to keep him awake. "Yeah, ok."

Ten minutes later they were sat together in the quiet hospital canteen, the fluorescent lighting gave their skin and unhealthy glow and Sam found he was ill at ease again.

"Is something wrong Sam?"

"Look, I don't mean to sound ungrateful for your help but this is a bit of a coincidence you showing up here."

"You think I'm stalking you?" She laughed. "You're cute but I'm not over the hill just yet...I still got it."

He laughed embarassed, and despite herself she was totally disarmed by the flash of dimples. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just a bit...Dean and I tend to err on the side of caution."

"I notice that about you but not so much when your brother opens fire on a bunch of hit men."

There was that smile again and she found herself thinking she would say almost anything to keep it there.

"He can be a little reckless at times but it's always calculated."

"What exactly is it that you and your brother do Sam? Do you need to keep me on retainer?"

"I don't think I could afford you." He answered the question she was asking out loud as well as the silent one she was asking with her eyes. He was being deliberately evasive, he didn't like answering questions.

"Can I ask you something personal?" She said.

"Can I stop you?"

"The transplant...what were you talking about? Looks like you have a full head of hair, you don't need plugs."

Sam stared into his cup. "It's a little private, I'd rather not talk about it. Listen, I know no judge is going to grant me custody however long we need it. I want to sit down with Rita and discuss this."

"You need an intermediary?"

"I guess, I mean, between me and Johnny we can handle it but one of us needs to be here with Bonnie too."

"What are you protecting them from?" She asked.

Sam was saved from answering by a sound behind them and he turned to see a tired looking Dylan shuffle into the canteen. "Hey, you're up!" Sam shouted a little too enthusiastically, ridiculously glad of the distraction.

Dylan exhaled and sat down heavily in the chair that Sam pulled out.

"That's a hell of a recovery." Sam said.

"Who needs a spleen anyway?" He shrugged.

"You want something to drink?" Paige asked him.

"Thanks. Coffee, just milk. I don't think I should but who gives a damn." Paige got up to go to the counter and Dylan's eyes followed her legs. "Who the hell is that?" He whispered to Sam.

"Dean's lawyer."

"You're kidding me?" He laughed, clutching at his stitches. "I swear there's a harem somewhere with your brothers name on it."

Sam smiled. "Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

He sighed. "Why's it always me? Christ, first the Wendigo and now this...Johnny and Han are Teflon coated or something and I just have a target on my back."

Sam slapped his arm. "Welcome to the club man. Get used to it!"

Paige came back to the table and set three more coffees down. "Paige, this is Dylan. Han's cousin. Dylan, Paige." They shook hands and Dylan gave his most winning smile.

"Nice to meet you." She said a little stiffly.

"How's Brooke?" Dylan asked Sam stirring his drink.

"She's good, or at least she will be. She's having some surgery tomorrow."

"She pretty cut up?"

Sam glanced awkwardly at Paige and shrugged. "No. She looks good."

Paige studiously ignored his gaze and Dylan glanced between them hiding his expression behind the cup. "Right. So where is Wonderboy then? Splitting rocks in Sing Sing?"

"Helping with enquiries apparently." Sam, again, looked uncomfortable as there was a tense silence.

"Well, I better be going. I'll see you tomorrow Sam. We'll discuss things further then." She grabbed her briefcase and stood up. "Bye Dylan."

"See ya." He turned and watched her walk away then whistled under his breath. "Christ! That was awkward."

Sam frowned at him. "Yeah, she knows where Dean is and she's not saying. It worries me."

"I'm not talking about that. She wants you Sam."

"Huh?"

"I can almost smell it."

"Man, that's gross. You spent too much time with Dean."

"I just call them like I see them. Maybe she has a wheelchair fetish." He sipped at his coffee.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I met her before. Bobby had done one of your grandma's binding spells and I wasn't acting myself."

Dylan was all ears. "Tell me more."

"Some guy was trying to molest her at a gas station..."

"And you think you went all Dean on her ass?"

"That's about the sum of it...it's not me she wants, it's him. She just doesn't know it."

"Christ, you two are so screwed in the head, I'd have loved to have met John. Look, you're as much Dean as he is you. Get over it. He's the biggest influence on your life and if you sometimes go all rogue and he gets a little teary eyed then it's only natural."

"I guess."

"You got bigger problems though man."

"Yeah, tell me something new."

"If you're feeling insecure then imagine how Brooke feels right now with Miss America hanging out here."

"She knows I'm not interested."

"Whatever dude. Also, you were right about one thing...Paige knows where Dean is."

"You got all this from three minutes?!"

"What can I say...it's a gift."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of the Marines showed Dean how to strap himself into the Kestrel helicopter.

"The whole fleet was replaced this year, they're perfectly safe." Ramirez shouted to him from his seat opposite Dean. Dean nodded with a sarcastic smile and tried not to focus on the deafening whump of the rotor blades above him.

There were two pilots up ahead and they began to push buttons. Dean took a deep breath, he wasn't scared of much, being alone and flying was pretty much it. He thought he'd rather be eaten alive by rats right now as he felt the machine start to vibrate beneath him. Finally the Marine retreated. the steps went up and the door shut blocking out most of the noise.

His eyes closed and he started to try to relax himself.

As the helicopter began to lift he felt an involuntary clench of his nads and began to tap his hands on his knees humming a tune to himself..."_America, fuck yeah! Coming again to save the mother fuckin' day yeah,"_

Ramirez glanced at Todd who watched their passenger with something akin to horror.

_"America, fuck yeah! Freedom is the only way yeah," _Dean tapped out the tune on his knees as he felt the chopper tilt. _"Poltergeist your game is through cos now you have to answer to, Winchester fuck yeah! So lick my butt and suck on my balls!"_

As the aircraft levelled off Dean breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes trying to avoid looking out of the window. Ramirez was staring hard at his own hands, biting his lip as his shoulders shook with mirth. Todd continued to glare at Dean.

"Singing...it's great stress relief for me." He grimaced slightly.

"Man, I love that movie!." The pilot shouted over his shoulder laughing. "Should be the National Anthem."

"Can it Reid!" Todd shouted at him as he eyeballed Dean. "I can't believe we're letting you loose on the symbol of our great nation."

Truth be told, neither could Dean. He just hoped Dubya had good contents insurance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For all her harping and the nightmare of custody Rita had been great with Brooke. As the only other female of the group who Brooke wasn't threatened by she had sat with her for a while prior to surgery and even washed the blood out of her hair. "It'll be fine honey, don't worry. If the guy can make Tony's wife look like a human being after all the work she's had done then he'll soon fix you up."

Brooke slapped her gently in a _'don't make me laugh' _way and Rita smiled indulgently. Brooke took the notepad and pen from the nightstand and scribbled something.

Rita read it and chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll keep that bitch in check, but really I don't think you have anything to worry about, Sam's the faithful type." Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I hear ya, not him you have to worry about." Rita winked and got up to leave as Sam came in. She nodded at him politely and he offered a tight smile in return.

He went over to the bed as Brooke lay down. He leaned over her and stroked her clean hair with one hand. "The surgeon said it's not going to take too long. I'll be waiting for you afterwards."

Han was next to walk in as he came to see her off. He held Hope in his arms as he went over to the bed. Brooke had yet to see her and he figured it would do her some good, she worked her charm on everyone else in the place. "I finally managed to get her away from Ninja Poppins."

"I heard that!" Johnny shouted, walking in with a massive pink bunny. "You're just jealous cos I'm Godfather. You forgot Flopsy."

Han rolled his eyes. "You want to hold her?" Brooke nodded and took the baby from him looking at her intently.

She brushed a finger over one of the baby's brows and Hope raised it in protest. Johnny clamped a hand to his chest. "Oh my god! It's the smirk, it's genetic!"

"No way!" Sam said leaning over. "Make her do it again." Brooke stroked her face and the lips puckered at the same time. "Holy cow, that's just plain weird."

Johnny went to pick her up and stared at her. "Maybe I should take her to see a specialist? She's only two days old and she's already cocky."

"I'm sure it'll only get worse." Sam told him. "Ok, scoot you guys, I'll see you in a bit."

They both said their goodbyes and left the room.

Sam sighed. "You better recover quickly, it's going to be worse than Three Men and a Baby til we get you on board." He sighed and looked serious for a second. "I never actually said it before but you know I love you right? You don't have anything to worry about."

Brooke started to well up but controlled her face with no little effort. She took his hand and wound her fingers through his as he leaned forwards and touched his lips to hers gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean felt like he was having an outer body experience as the helicopter touched down on the South lawn of the White House. This was surreal even by his standards and he wished Sam was with him, he was the history buff and actually voted, he would have lapped this up. Dean unhooked his seatbelt and couldn't get out of the bird quick enough. He vowed once this was over he was going to get a rental and drive back.

"This thing usually manifests at nighttime so today I'll give you the tour and help you get set up. We'll get some rest and then the three of us will get to work tonight."

Dean stopped walking. "The three of us? No offense dude but I don't want to have to watch your backs. I'll go it alone."

Todd laughed and turned to stand just inches from Dean. "You don't go anywhere alone in that building."

Dean looked up into the taller man's face and smirked. "Scared I'll steal somethin'?"

"More like burn the place to the ground."

Dean shrugged. "Ok, fair point, but you're responsible for your own asses. These bastards get nasty. You get everything I asked for?"

"Yes, it should all be waiting for us. First things first, you need to get cleaned up or I can't even let you sit down in there."

He turned on his heel and Dean mimicked him behind his back as Ramirez tried to keep a straight face.

"I saw that!"

"No you didn't!" Dean said to his back. "Man see how you look after getting tortured by a criminal mastermind for a few hours!"

"We can have a physician check you over if you'd like." Ramirez told him.

"Your concern is touching but a shower and shave will do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hospital had given over one of their waiting rooms so that Sam and Rita could have their mediated chat. Paige was sat cross legged next to him and Rita was sat next to her attorney who looked like a mole with glasses and a comb over. He was sweating profusely and Paige had hesitated to shake his hand. His name was Dominic Toscarelli and he was definately more used to getting two dollar hookers out of jail than fighting custody battles. He seemed relieved to be trying to settle this out of court. As he wiped at his face with a tissue a little of it stuck to his forehead and Sam felt he couldn't tear his eyes away from it as the man kept pushing his huge bifocals up his nose.

"We're here to discuss Ms Coccina's application of temporary custody of one Hope Mary Winchester. The application is being refuted by my client, her Uncle." Paige began.

"Rita, I mean Ms Coccina has every right to take custody of the child as it's her daughter who risked her life bringing her into the world. I'm afraid that the Uncle of her felon of a father has no rights, especially as he was also involved in a shoot out."

"Bonnie's rights and health are not in question here, and my client has no wish to keep Ms Coccina from her granddaughter however he feels it's in the childs best interests to stay with her paternal family for the time being."

"That being the Uncle who is injured, the homosexual best friend and a host of other people who are in no way related to the child."

"I don't believe that anyone's sexual orientation has any bearing on this and it would be Mr Winchester who would be taking on the guardianship in the absense of the baby's father."

"And where is he by the way?" Toscarelli asked. "Jail?"

"Dean Winchester is currently working in the private sector having been absolved of all involvement in the shootings."

Sam stared at her in disbelief. "What?!"

She leaned over and whispered to him. "Keep cool. I'll talk to you later."

Sam was fuming and Rita frowned. "What do ya mean the 'private sector'?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Paige leaned down and pulled out some papers. "I have here an application for a marriage licence that has been filed, you'll find Mr Winchester's and Bonnie Coccina's names are both signed." She had discussed this matter with Sam and decided that an application would do in this case. "I think my clients brother has made it clear he intends to marry Bonnie as soon as she is well."

"No way!" Rita shouted. She was pissed off they were pulling this out of the bag now but Sam could tell she was pleased in general.

"My client wants to resolve this matter amicably and for the entire family to care for the baby with him being the primary decision maker. That's all he wants." Paige sat back.

Sam gulped down all his questions. "Rita, this has all been a roller coaster of emotions and no one's been harder hit than you. I know you want what's best for Hope and so do I. I just want to make sure that she's looked after the way my brother would want."

"And how is that?" Toscarelli asked.

"I'm going to be perfectly frank here and lay the cards on the table. Both of Hope's family's are 'connected'. We've seen what can happen when someone has a vendetta. I just want to make sure that she has the protection and love that my brother would provide if he were here. I don't want her kept from you Rita I just want to make sure she's safe."

Toscarelli whispered to Rita and Sam watched with a frown. Finally Rita looked at him.  
"He's really going to marry her?"

Sam smiled. "I think so."

"Ok, maybe it was a bit of a knee jerk reaction but I don't want to be excluded got it?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sam grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I swear, you should be a lawyer Sam. No one can resist." She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "On your bike Dom." She said to the fumbling attorney as he gathered his things, nodded at Sam and left hastily.

"Before you say it Sam I just found out." Paige turned to him a moment later.

"Where is he?"

"I honestly don't know...Look, they wouldn't tell me who they were but they're government."

"Is he in trouble?" Sam was starting to sound panicked.

"No more than I would think is usual but he's working. That's all I know, I swear."

Sam weighed her up and wished that Dylan was there to tell him if she was being honest.

"So some guys from the government have swiped Dean? I can't believe he'd leave voluntarily."

"There's something else..."

"Spill."

"Whatever's happened, Dean had good cause. I found out just before the meeting that Bonnie's been placed at the top of the donor list. Nationwide."

Sam stared at her for a second speechless.

She shrugged as the door burst open. Bobby came in breathless. "Sam, I been lookin' for ya everywhere son. You gotta come see this!"

Minutes later Bobby, Sam and Paige were in the hospital parking lot staring at the Impala.

Sam was amazed. "What the hell?! This was scrap metal!"

"I know!" Bobby said smiling. "But it's her all right, all gussied up for her man."

Sam wheeled around the car staring at the shiny black paint job and gleaming hubcaps. "Is that a baby seat in the back?!" Sam huffed. "Who the hell has Dean made a deal with this time?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yay!! So Baby knows Dean's up to something but Bobby's just jazzed that the Impala's back LOL. Hope's already smirking and Johnny's just kicking ass. Paige is dodgy but maybe she's just juicy for Baby and who can blame her? Poor old Brookalina's still not speaking but you better believe she can deliver a back handed slap...**

**As for Dean LOL poor Agent Todd has no idea...the poltergeist is the least of his worries and Dean has yet another fan in Ramirez. So the next chap will be the hunt (if any of you have been to the white house then don't shoot me for inaccuracies!!) and also the boys caring for the baby, Brooke finding out if she's scarred for life or not...yikes!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Holy cow! Did I have fun writing this!!**

**You got a mix of everything here and I hope I delivered. So the White House hunt has descended into farce already which is no surprise as Dean's in way over his head. About two thirds through you'll see where I'm going with it and I think it's safe to say you'll be happy. **

**We get the boys getting to grips with fatherhood and it's shambolic. Sam's just a GOD!! Like an Athena poster on wheels!! Swoooooooon**

**As it's me both boys are shirtless at some point for no other reason than it's tradition. **

**I can't wait to hear what you think. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God Sam, you need to get some sleep son." Bobby looked at him with concern.

"I could sleep for a year but everytime I close my eyes I just keep seeing Brooke and Dean hanging there. I don't think I'll ever have a good night's sleep again."

"It's early days. You've had a hell of a year Sam, you're due some luck...it'll all be worth it in the end, you'll see."

Sam looked at him like he was mad. "You think Dean's ok?"

"I'm sure of it. He'll be causing mayhem somewhere, don't worry about him."

They were interrupted by Brooke's doctor walking towards them. "How did it go?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Really well, we sutured the cuts from the inside so there should be minimal scarring. The stitches will dissolve naturally over time, there'll be some swelling but otherwise she'll be fine."

Sam smiled. "When can she leave?"

"She's a little groggy but assuming she's ok by the end of the day then she's free to go. No talking for another week though." He warned.

Sam shook his hand. "God, I can't thank you enough."

The doctor smiled and left them alone. Sam leaned forwards and Bobby rubbed his back. "See, your luck's changing already."

Sam smiled across at him. "Since when did you get so positive?"

"I dunno, babies I guess. They do funny things to people, fresh start, new hope and all that."

"Yeah, now if we can get Bonnie better then we're home and dry."

"Ain't you forgettin' something?"

Sam frowned and Bobby slapped his back and raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, that. I figure I'll wait til Brooke's up to it...I kinda want her there, there's no rush, I've been waiting this long."

"It's not the end of the world if it don't work ya know."

"I know that."

Bobby wasn't convinced, Sam couldn't lie to anyone close to him. "C'mon, go see your gal. I'm gonna go move your things."

With everything that had happened their house had been quarantined, miraculously it had now been released although no one much felt like going back there so a new house had been rented that was big enough so that Johnny wouldn't have to sleep on the couch.

"Crap!" Sam said stopping and turning. "With everything that happened, I never even asked about Jo...what's happened to her?"

"Reggie came and got em both. Far as we can tell it's not spread, ain't to say it won't though."

"Well is she ok?"

"I don't know, me and Ellen ain't exactly talkin', look you got enough on your plate. Don't worry about that now."

Sam frowned and went to see Brooke, it was true that although they'd been caught up in all this, it had been quiet on the demon and shifter front. He couldn't help but wonder where Opal was and if she was ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean climbed out of the shower feeling like a new man. The wound in his side was healing nicely and it felt amazing to be clean again. Despite this there was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he thought of Bonnie and Hope and how much he missed them. It was bad enough that he didn't have Sam there to help him with the research on this but not having someone to share these feelings with was even worse. He was so used to being surrounded by people that he'd forgotten what silence was and he hated it. He told himself that at least Hope was being well cared for, there was no way that his brother would allow something to happen to her, he had absolute faith in that fact.

Dean wrapped a soft and fluffy white towel around his waist and found that an array of toiletries were laid out for him. It wasn't exactly the Lincoln bedroom but it was like a palace compared to his modest crib.

He started humming The Scorpions to himself as he lathered his chin with foam. He was still shaving and singing Rock You Like a Hurricane when he heard a knock on the bedroom door.

Padding across the room Dean opened it without hesitation. "...rock you like a hurricane..."

A woman in her early twenties stood in front of him and caught her breath in her throat as she stared at him. "...er...I brought you fresh clothes." She shoved them at him and scurried away.

He frowned and closed the door, they really thought of everything in this place. He put down the razor and unfolded the clothes...not really his style but he'd make it work.

He carried on singing as he finished his shave and dabbed on some of the free cologne and hair gel. Moving back to the bedroom he threw Han's clothes in the trash and discarded the boxers and tie they'd procurred him. Dropping the towel, he stepped into the dark grey pants and looped the expensive belt through them. He pulled on the long sleeve white shirt and tucked it in. Staring in the mirror he rolled the cuffs up over his forearms and left the neck open so you could see his amulet. Forgetting the socks with the insignia he slipped his feet into the soft black suede loafers and frowned at his reflection. _Not too damn shabby._

He was ready just in time as Todd knocked on the door and announced himself moments later. Dean opened the door and watched as Todd looked him up and down.

"Where's the tie?"

"Same place as the boxers...anywhere but on me."

"Do you insist on looking like a bum?"

"Do you insist on lookin' like you got a pool cue shoved up your ass?"

Todd grimaced and Dean grinned as he closed the bedroom door and followed Agent Todd down the corridor.

"We'll start with the West Wing, we have everything you requested there and then you can have a full briefing before doing a tour." He led the way out of the Residence and as soon as they were outside Ramirez fell into step beside Todd like it was choreographed.

They entered into a room Dean instantly recognized from press conferences as he saw a lectern on a stage in front of the White House insignia on the wall. He paused a second and wished for the millionth time that Sam weren't missing this. They continued down a corridor and walked by the staff office and to a door marked Cabinet Room. Ramirez opened the door and stepped back to let Dean and Todd enter. There was a large table dominating the room and at it sat a man in his late thirties surrounded by books.

"This is Albert Weintraub, he's our curator, he's going to help you with the history of the building."

Dean nodded at him as the nervous bookish man smiled faintly. "I wondered if I was gonna get a replacement geek boy. No offense."

"None taken." Weintraub squinted slightly behind rimless spectacles and stood up to shake Dean's hand. He was several inches shorter than Dean and reminded him of a younger Woody Allen.

"Everything you need is here." Dean turned to follow Todd as he indicated a table where herbs, salt, EMF reader and various other tools were lying.

"Where's the sawn off?"

"No sawn off."

Dean laughed under his breath. "I need a gun, and rock salt or you may as well send me in there naked."

"We cannot let a civilian loose with a shot gun in the White House."

"Dude, don't be so freakin' uptight! I'm not gonna shoot anyone, well, not unless they deserve it."

"Not totally reassuring Winchester. If it helps, we'll carry them."

"No it doesn't help, I'm not Jennifer Love Hewitt, I ain't gonna have a friendly chat and guide it to the light. I came to kill the freak and if you expect me to do that then I need a goddamn gun. End of story." He said leaning his butt against the table and folding his arms obstinately.

Todd sighed. "Ok, you can have a gun but it remains unloaded until absolutely necessary."

Dean saluted him sarcastically. "Gee thanks Dad."

Todd rolled his eyes. "Ok, so let's get the briefing done, then the tour."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Brooke was up and about there was no keeping her in the hospital so Bobby came to collect them. Against all odds Hope was also ready to go, the nurses were sorry to see her leave but the other babies would be happy of the rest. Han had rested and so took first Bonnie shift with Tony whilst Johnny had gone ahead to the house to get things ready.

Bobby came in with the car seat which was as alien an accessory for him as if he'd come in wearing high heels.

Sam began to have his doubts about the wisdom of having a man in a wheelchair, a flamboyant gay martial artist and an ornery Vietnam veteran looking after a newborn. He shrugged it off, it's not like they had much choice in the matter.

Brooke was impatient to leave. Her face hadn't been bandaged to let it breathe and as promised the stitches were invisible although there was a lot of bruising and two narrow red scars. She remained expressionless which sometimes upset Sam to see. She had gotten used to using sign language and scribbles on the small pad she kept in her pocket so they could communicate.

They went to collect Hope which in itself took forever as everyone wanted to say goodbye, cooing over her as she flirted unconsciously with the attention. Finally they made it to the pimped out Impala and hit their first obstacle as Sam and Bobby argued about how to install the car seat. Whoever had fixed up the car had thought to put in new seatbelts to accommodate it and although Sam was smart, he was hopeless at this.

"It don't go like that Sam...let go..." Bobby shouted at him as he tried to get some slack out of the belt.

"If you do it like that, you'll strangle the poor kid." Sam yelled back.

Finally Brooke grabbed Bobby round the waist and pulled him out of the car and slid in in his place. Sam was framed in the opposite door and she slapped his hand away impatiently grabbing the belt from him. She had the seat installed in under thirty seconds and shrugged her shoulders at him. _Easy._

He rolled his eyes at her and they eventually got loaded up with Brooke squashed in the back with the baby, Sam's chair and Flopsy the bunny. To say they made an odd bunch would have been a gross understatement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marion Haskell the Chief of Staff had entered the Cabinet Room and introduced herself to Dean and taken a seat around the table where they all now sat. She was an uncompromising looking woman of indeterminate age who had white blonde hair that wouldn't have moved in a hurricane. She appeared calm and unwavering which reassured Dean. The last thing he needed was a bunch of freaked out people running around. He guessed they dealt with stress on a daily basis and weren't easily thrown.

"So when did this all start?" Dean asked.

"Twelve days ago, it started small and escalated at an alarming rate. We're not sure what the catalyst was." The Chief of Staff told him.

Dean bit his bottom lip and looked a little awkward, he had no idea what a catalyst was and he wasn't about to ask as he missed Sam more with each passing second. He couldn't wait to get away from these uptight Capitol Hillers and have the poltergeist start throwing his ass around the building.

"So do you know what set it off?" Dean said oblivious and knew straight away he'd put his foot in it.

Ramirez looked at him in pity realizing he was out of his depth facing the bitch with the helmet hair. He never normally spoke out but needed to rescue him. "There haven't been any refurbishments or big moves in the building and certainly no deaths."

Dean exhaled slightly and passed a silent thanks to the man. "You been readin' up on this?"

"I've er...seen the movie."

"The White House isn't new to ghosts and we don't want to get rid of those, just the new one." Weintraub told him.

"Huh? You mean, selective cleansing?"

"Exactly, there have been sightings of many ghosts here in the House, even Abe Lincoln himself is said to still make an occasional appearance."

"Ok, so I'll try not to exorcise his ass or any of the other Caspers." He shifted uncomfortably under their steely gazes. He coughed into his fist, _tough crowd_. "So I wouldn't be here unless this thing was trying to hurt people or wrecking the antiques so what's the deal?"

Haskell answered. "It started off with little things being moved, things only the housekeeping staff would notice and steadily moved to furniture. We moved the President and his family out when the desk in the Oval office levitated in front of him."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Bet he loved that."

They all maintained a dignified silence when remembering the screams.

Haskell continued, "We cancelled all events, moved most of the staff out and since then the activity has been extraordinary. Objects are flying and the skeleton staff we have are terrified. No one will stay here at night."

"Has anyone been hurt?"

"One of my agents had his gun removed from its' holster and was shot. He's going to make it thank God." Todd answered in the first display of emotion Dean had seen.

"Ok. Well, sounds like you're right and it is a poltergeist in which case it's gonna get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better."

"You've seen one of these before?" Haskell asked.

Dean sighed, his mind not wanting to go there. "Yeah I have." He leaned forwards resting his forearms on the table and clasping his hands together. "Two things can cause these manifestations, it can be a violent death but since there have been no major upheaval, why now?" He watched them to read their reactions, if they were hiding something his gut would tell him. Satisfied, he continued. "Or it could be someone controlling it."

"What?" Weintraub stuttered.

"There's a theory that it's the result of a major case of unchanneled anger. Poltergeists are generally attracted to women, mainly horny young girls to be perfectly honest. You got any of those on site?"

"The Presidents daughters aren't here." Ramirez told him and then blushed wildly when he realized what he'd said. Todd growled at him and Haskell glared.

Dean whistled and smiled. "Ah Jenna." He came to his senses and straightened his features. "Ok, so it could be someone with hostility or unresolved anger."

"Doesn't exactly narrow it down in this building."

Dean looked at his watch. "We have about eight hours until this thing kicks off." He looked at Todd. "How fast can you get a bird to Kansas and back?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was awoken to the sound of screaming, only this time it wasn't the baby, it was Johnny. He buried his head under the pillow but it wasn't enough to drown out his hysterical rantings.

"Haven't you ever changed a diaper? She looks like Ghandi!"

"Where's my gun?" Bobby yelled. "Better start runnin' Princess cos I'm about to ventilate you if ya don't stop bein' so dramatic."

Sam pulled the pillow away as he realized he was going to have to get up and rescue someone or they'd all wind up committed. The baby started to wail like a mewing kitten.

He took a second to pull Brooke to him and kissed her exhausted face. "How can something so small, cause so much disruption?" He asked her.

She shrugged in response as he pulled the sheets away and sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his jeans.

A minute later he was surveying the carnage in the lounge as bags, toys and diapers littered the floor. Hope continued to cry as Johnny ran around the coffee table screaming and clutching a couch cushion to him as Bobby rolled up his sleeves and took a lunge at him.

"Guys!" Sam shouted. "Guys!!" he yelled louder. They both stopped and looked at him. "What is wrong with you?! I swear Hope has a higher mental age than either of you!"

He wheeled over to the crib and leaned over the side to pick her up, as soon as he did the diaper fell away and she kicked her tiny legs happy to be free of it.

He shushed her gently and held her to his bare chest. She calmed instantly and the screaming stopped.

Bobby said a silent prayer of thanks and collapsed into the easy chair. "I am far too old for this." He muttered.

"It's not so hard." Sam said quietly as he kissed the top of her head. "See, it's just instinct? Now go get a bottle and a fresh diaper. I may not be able to hook up a car seat but I can fix this."

Johnny dashed to the kitchen to get a bottle ready as Bobby watched Sam. "That suits ya."

"Yeah?" Sam looked up feeling slightly pleased because he liked the feeling.

"I always thought you'd be first. Never in a million years Dean."

"Yeah, me too."

"It'll happen."

"Maybe."

"I'm sure Brooke would be up for it one day."

Sam smiled at him. "Yeah, it's not that...just a ya know...side effect. I don't know if I can have kids."

"Ah, I didn't know. Sorry."

Bobby was saved from ramming his foot further down his throat by Johnny coming in with the bottle. Sam settled Hope into the crook of his left arm and took the bottle from Johnny and began to feed her. She sucked on the milk hungrily and her feet curled up to her belly contentedly as she closed her eyes. He looked at her and marvelled at her perfection. Sure, she'd been created to be without flaws but she would have been a knockout anyway and he felt a pang of jealousy for Dean that he pushed to one side instantly.

Sam looked at both the men. "I'm sorry for shouting before. I realize you've both given up your own lives to deal with all this and neither of us has ever said thank you."

Johnny sat down slowly on the arm of Bobby's chair and put a hand to his chest. "That's so sweet."

"We all stick together Sammy, like families do right?" Bobby told him. "You've helped your fair share."

"Yeah, I just don't want you to think we don't appreciate it. I mean Dean's been a Dad a coupla days and already he's disappeared, I know he doesn't have a choice and he's doing what's best. It's just not gonna be easy."

Bobby stood up and ruffled Sam's hair. "It's taken you almost twenty six years son but I think you finally understand how your own dad felt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kansas? What's in Kansas?" Todd asked.

"The only person I know of who can help me get rid of this thing." Dean scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him with a small smile.

Todd looked at it and frowned at him. "I thought you work solo?"

"I can cleanse this place which incidentally won't be easy and fight this bastard off but to get rid of it we have to know why it's here in the first place."

"And she knows?" Ramirez asked him.

"Nope but she can ask."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Within the hour a chopper was deployed from McConnell Air Force base in Kansas with a military Intelligence official on board. It landed in the middle of Lawrence's High School football field in the driving rain where a car was waiting.

After finding no answer at the address they had been given the Official and the two accompanying Marines questioned shocked neighbors and headed to the local Wal-Mart.

"Ok, fan out men...this is what the target looks like. Make radio contact as soon as you locate her position." The official told the uniforms, showing them a photo as they entered the large store.

They all spread out scanning the busy aisles for the woman they were seeking. After ten minutes the Official's radio crackled and he heard. "I've located her sir, checkout twelve."

"Do not make contact. I repeat, do not make contact." He said starting to jog to the end of his aisle.

He heard a screech, more static and a groan. "Too late sir...she's attacking me with an umbrella!"

He could hear her before he saw her. "Get your perverted dirty hands off me!" She yelled, beating the marine over the head with the plastic accessory.

The official pushed his way down the queue and grabbed the weapon. She turned instantly to the checkout and picked up a marrow that was on special offer and started to hit the new man with it. He grabbed it from her in exasperation. "Ma'am, calm down please and come with us."

She turned to him and placed her fists on her ample hips and pouted angrily. "And who in Hell are you?" She squared up to him fearlessly. "Son, I'm a God-fearing law-abiding citizen and I don't take kindly to havin my zucchini manhandled!"

He took a deep breath. "Are you Missouri Mosley?"

That made her stop and she looked at him through narrow eyes. "Yes I am. Who's askin'?"

"Ma'am, we've been sent to bring you to Washington DC." He said glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one could hear.

"DC?!" She yelled incredulously. "And why in the name of Denzel would I wanna go to Washington?!"

"It's classified."

"Classified my ass. I got witnesses, you can't just waltz in here and go abducting people!"

He sighed. "Dean Winchester sent for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OK so some of you have asked and now she's finally here!! Yay!! Missouri and Dean: back in black LOL**

**They're gonna have a blast hunting in the White House and I'm sure she'll have a thing or two to say about Bonnie and Sam. **

**As for Sam he's got the weight of the world resting on his shoulders, making excuses not to have the stem cell transplant, worried he can't have kids and even sparing a thought for harridan's Jo and Opal (neither are forgotten, rest assured). Add to that Paige, Hope and mute Brooke and Sam's got every mad woman in the continental US to deal with!**

**Johnny may face Dean in the ring but I love that Bobby's wrath has him screaming louder than the baby!! YAY!!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Note to self: do not watch AHBL when under the influence of wine and estrogen!! NOTHING GOOD CAN COME OF IT!!**_

**I am so hormonal at the moment it's a nightmare. I have locked myself away as I keep trying to mount random men and have just sat in the dark crying at the TV LOL...so pathetic. **

**Well one aspect of the last chap got you all talking and that's shirtless Sammy with the baby...don't let it be said that I don't give my readers what they want!! **

**Dean provides the comic relief with his sidekicks and I love him being funny but we get some **_**major **_**cuteness on his side too as he continues to find his paternal instincts. Sigh...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam lay back against the side of the bath with a sigh, it had been a long day and he was exhausted. He felt the water ease the tension in his shoulders and began to relax, it was barely nightfall but he could easily sleep for a year. The fact was that worry still nagged at him, he wouldn't truly relax until he knew Dean was safe. All he needed was a phone call and he couldn't believe Dean would leave him hanging like this.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hope announcing the fact that she was awake. Bobby had gone to a motel for the night and Johnny had disappeared to the hospital to relieve Han.

"Is she ok?" He called out to Brooke then tutted to himself when he realised she couldn't answer.

He grimaced as he pulled himself from the bath and wrapped a towel around himself. The crying had stopped. Going into the corridor he frowned as he could no longer tell where they were. He glanced into the lounge which was empty and made his way to the bedroom. The house was spacious and he felt more at ease moving around in it which was a welcome relief after the last place where they were practically living on top of one another.

He found Brooke in their bed with the baby and paused in the doorway to watch her for a second. She was wearing his Stanford tee-shirt and was sat on top of the covers with her legs folded under her rocking Hope gently. Her freshly washed hair hung down her back in black waves and fell over her face as she looked down at the baby. She glanced up at him and blinked which was code for her smiling. He smiled back and went to the bed climbing in slowly next to her.

"You look amazing." He said to her leaning over to kiss her neck.

She raised her eyebrows at him as he scooched down and lay back onto the pillows. Hope had quietened and fallen asleep once more. Brooke leaned over and rested her on his chest as he propped his head on his left arm and stroked her tiny back with his right hand.

"It's weird, she looks a lot like Bonnie but her expressions are totally Dean." he said as he looked at the puckered mouth affectionately. "She even drools like he does in his sleep." He laughed.

Brooke propped up some pillows next to him and grabbed her pad and pen resting it on her bent knees.

_Don't worry about him_

He looked at the pad. "Easier said than done. You know it's the longest we've been apart since I got hurt? I mean, I love being here with you and Bobby's in town but it's like this huge void when he's gone."

She took a second to smooth a hand over his wet hair and wrote something else. _If he can he'll get in touch_

"That's what's worrying me...I mean, his cell's turned off and he's out there somewhere fighting god knows what, just to protect all of us. What if he's injured or..."

_NO He's ok!_ She underlined it for emphasis.

"Ya know what's weird, all my life I lived like this...going from crisis to crisis and I couldn't wait to escape it all. I never worried about him when I was at school. Now, it's like my life just stops if he's not here."

_It's ok to be scared, but he'd want you to have the procedure_

He was silent a second as he read her scrawl. "You know me too damn well sometimes." He sighed and looked at the baby that had been created for him and thought about what Bonnie was going through. He owed it to them to go through with it but she was right, he was scared and hated to admit it to her. Dean would know how to allay his fears and without his brother by his side he felt the odds were stacked against him.

Brooke dropped the pad onto the nightstand. When Sam felt like this words were pointless, only a strong physical presence would reassure him. She removed the tee-shirt and climbed under the sheet, pressing her body to his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you have to do that?" Todd frowned at Dean who was walking down the corridor alongside him eating a sandwich.

"Dude, I'm hungry."

"You already had a full platter. Where the hell do you put it all?"

"Hollow legs." He muttered chewing away. "Man, this is good."

"Crumbs!" Todd almost shouted as he paused.

"Christ!" Dean said in exasperation with a full mouth. He rammed the rest of the sandwich into the already crammed chasm grinning disgustingly at Todd as he made it all disappear.

"My god, you're such a child." The man silently counted to ten and carried on walking as Dean chewed noisily behind him.

"What's in there?" Dean asked stopping.

"Bowling alley."

Dean swallowed the food. "You're kiddin'? I have to see this."

He opened the door and went in. Ramirez walked in behind him and switched on the lights illuminating the single lane.

"Ha! This is so cool. I haven't bowled since I was a kid. C'mon Todd crank this baby up." He slapped his hands together excitedly.

"We're not here to play games."

Dean ignored him and glancing down he found the starter switch firing up the lights and igniting the mechanism that set the pins in place. "Awesome!"

Todd sighed heavily by the door and watched as Dean grabbed a ball and weighed it in his hands. He went to the lane and took a few steps and rolled the ball. His technique was shocking but there was no doubt about the power and accuracy as the ball hurtled down the centre of the lane and almost reduced the pins to matchticks.

Ramirez whistled.

There was a loud noise as the ball made it's way back to them. Dean's sixth sense told him it was going too fast and spun on his heel. "Get down!" He yelled throwing himself into Ramirez and knocking him out of the line of fire as the door slammed shut and the balls shot out of their housing like cannonballs. Todd also threw himself to the floor as the balls hit the wall pounding holes into it. Dean turned as the pin mechanism went into overdrive and smoke began to pour out.

"Jesus!" Ramirez yelled.

"Holy cow, this is one powerful bastard." Dean said in awe as one of the chairs in the corner spun on one leg before being propelled across the room.

"Fire!" Todd yelled as an alarm started to sound.

"Stay where you are!" Dean shouted at him as he saw flames licking up from the end of the alley. Dean glanced around him and saw a gas extinguisher against the wall. He crouched down and grabbed it pulling out the pin in one movement. He ran down the lane and deployed it, putting out the small fire in seconds.

He turned to head back to them as a bowling ball flew at him hitting him in the stomach throwing him back down the alley. He groaned as he skidded to a halt winded as the extinguisher flew out of his hands.

He got up again and another ball crashed into the side of his head. The two men watched in shock as Dean bounced back from it like it was nothing. "OK, now I'm really pissed!" He yelled into the room. "You just wait til Missouri gets here, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

As suddenly as it had started everything went quiet and the two Agents breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that's right...you better run!" Dean called out. Shrugging he brushed off his clothes and removed another sandwich from his trouser pocket and took a bite. He walked down the alley and past the two men as though he hadn't a care in the world. "You comin'?" He said with a full mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny sat in companiable silence next to Rita for a few moments. They'd finally found some common ground and were back to their old selves, as much as they could given the circumstances. Rita was brushing Bonnie's hair, they had just washed it which had taken a lot of effort but they figured that just because as girl was in a coma, didn't mean she couldn't look good. The smell of coconuts filled the air along with the sounds of Total Eclipse of the Heart.

"She's lost a lot of weight." Rita stated frowning.

Johnny looked up from painting her nails. "As far as post-baby diets go it's not highly recommended but it's effective."

"Ya know it's strange? We're just sitting here waiting for someone to die so she can get better. Pretty sick."

"Don't think of it like that...I prefer to imagine angels carrying a new heart down on a big pink cloud."

Rita stared at him. "Lemme guess? This angel built like a Chippendale and wearing a thong?" She asked sarcastically.

Johnny sighed "That's the dream. You know, all this baby stuff got me thinking."

"You want a baby? Jesus, first blasphemy and now lunacy."

"It could happen. I could adopt one of those cute little Chinese ones...at least we'd look alike."

"I've heard everything now."

Johnny waved the bottle of nail polish at her. "If Dean get's married and pigs start flying out of my butt then I can have a baby."

"You don't think he'll go through with it?"

"My grandma says no but she also said I'd win American Idol...she's getting old."

Rita laughed as she ran a hand over her daughters hair, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I think that's it, what do you think?"

"I think she looks ravishing." He leaned down and kissed the top of Bonnie's head. "She always does."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was fun. You have a pool table?" Dean laughed as he rubbed at his head.

"You just got hit in the head with a sixteen pound bowling ball. Are you even human?" Ramirez asked him slowly.

"That's a question my brother's been askin' himself all his life. I tell ya what though, I do need to go to the john. Where's the nearest?"

"Down the hall on the left." Todd answered and watched Dean walk away.

"Did you see that?!" Ramirez said in shock.

"I saw." Todd answered distractedly. "He's a pain in the ass but I think we got the right man for the job. You tell him that and I'll shoot you." Todd glanced at Ramirez as he searched his pockets. "What's wrong with you?"

"I lost my cell. Must have dropped it in there."

"Well I'm not going back for it." Todd answered. He may be all piss and thunder in front of Dean but the fact was his heart was beating frantically and he was scared to death of what the night held.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was awoken by Hope moving on his chest. The room was fully dark and Brooke was breathing gently next to him, he must have dozed off. He flipped on the bedside lamp, keeping hold of the baby. He looked at her through eyes filled with sleep. "Hey, what's wrong huh?"

Hope shifted restlessly and opened her mouth, her little fists moved across his skin nervously and he frowned. "You hungry?" It couldn't be that, she'd be screaming blue murder if that was the case. He put a hand to her diaper. "You're not wet." He shifted her and she looked straight at him with her big green eyes in that disarming way she had and his heart almost stopped.

Her eyes were so like Dean's, it was scary. As if on cue he heard the soft ring of his cell phone and sat up pulling Hope to him, he didn't pause to think he wouldn't have heard the light ring had it not been for the baby.

"Brooke, wake up." He shook her. "Brooke!" Brooke rolled over and opened her eyes slowly.

"I left my cell in the bathroom! Dean's calling."

She sat up and without hestitation scrambled over Sam's body and ran out of the door naked. She came back seconds later and handed him the phone. He flipped it open.

"Dean, where are you?"

"Sammy, oh man, it's good to hear your voice. I'm ok."

"Where are you?" He tried again as he felt the knot in his stomach finally ease.

"I could tell ya Sammy but then I'd have to kill ya. Besides, I don't think you'd believe me." Dean whispered. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't call before but I had no choice."

"Who are you with?"

"It's ok Sam, I'm with the good guys but I can't stay for long. How's Hope?" Again, the baby seemed to know they were talking about her as she started to whimper.

Sam could hear his brother sigh on the end of the line. "Don't think I'm crazy here Dean but I think she wants to hear your voice." He looked at Brooke and shrugged.

"Huh?"

"I don't know, I swear...she knew you were gonna call it's the damndest thing."

"You sayin' my daughter's psychic? That's all we need."

"I dunno man, either that or she's got some major instincts going on when it comes to you." He told him as she continued to cry.

"Ok, put her on the phone."

"Hang on..." Sam watched the baby intently as he put the phone to her ear.

Dean glanced awkwardly at the toilet door and rammed a hand in his pocket. If he caught anyone else doing what he was about to then he would have called them an ass. He took a deep breath as he listened to her wails. He coughed and closed his eyes tight. "Hey honey, it's dad." He didn't believe in baby talk, his father had always spoken to him and Sam like adults and he knew no other way.

He heard the crying stop as she heard his deep voice. "What's the big idea waking Uncle Sammy up...you miss me?" He couldn't hear anything. He opened his eyes and rubbed at them. "I miss you too...I'll be back soon ok?" He paused momentarily. "I love you."

"Man, you're like the baby whisperer. She's so chilled." Sam said coming back on the line.

Dean sniffed. "Listen I gotta go Sam. How's..."

"No change, I'm sorry dude. Listen, just be careful and get back safe ok?"

"Yeah, I'll see ya soon Sammy."

Dean turned off the cell and put it in his pocket. He went to the sink and ran some cold water splashing his face with it. Grabbing a towel he dabbed at he lump appearing at the temple. It hurt but not as much as that phone call had. He couldn't believe the surge of feelings in him and vowed to get this hunt over with as quickly as possible so he could get back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tour ended and apart from seeing some moving furniture, it had gone without further incidence. They made their way back to the Cabinet Room and found a very pissed off Missouri waiting for them.

"Dean Winchester...you got some nerve getting a woman dragged off in public. Like I got nothin' better to do with my time than come and help your sorry ass!"

She marched forwards and started hitting him around the shoulders with the flat of her right hand. He cowered away from her raising his hands defensively.

"I like her already." Todd said to Ramirez through the side of his mouth.

"Hey!" Dean shouted making her stop. "Look I'm sorry but it was a last minute thing." He said glancing at her nervously.

She gasped. "You have a baby!"

Dean was thrown off guard as she pulled him into a warm embrace. _Christ!_

"Oh and I'm sorry about Bonnie. Don't worry, we'll get you back to them soon."

The Agents looked at one another. "I'm sorry about the way you were brought in Ma'am but Dean said he needed help with this." Todd told her.

"You got a poltergeist in the White House?"

"Er...yes Ma'am."

"Well ok then. Let's go see what it wants and get this boy home to his family."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's relief was almost palpable as he placed the cell phone on the nightstand. Brooke put her arms around him as she felt the tension of the unknown lift from his shoulders. He turned his face to hers and she pulled his head to her shoulder soothingly.

"Well, I guess that's one less thing to worry about." He said as he looked at the baby settling into him again. "It's kind of freaky though...you think she could have a gift?" He felt Brooke shug and thought for a second. "I'm going to call the clinic tomorrow. It's time for me to go through with this. You with me?"

Brooke held him tight running a hand over his back which he took to mean yes.

He laid down once more and put his arm out for her. Dean may not be there in body but he knew he was there in spirit and Sam also knew that he'd be pissed if he got back and found out his brother hadn't been for the transplant.

He finally dropped into an exhausted sleep holding the two girls to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where did this all start?" Missouri asked the men.

"No idea." Todd answered. All the other staff had fled at nightfall including the Marion Haskell and it was just the four of them in the huge building now. "I guess it's all over the place. We could start with the Oval Office."

Missouri took a breath and tried to appear cool. "Sure, lead the way."

The Oval Office wasn't far away so they all tooled up with Dean grabbing his precious shotgun and pocketed some shells without Todd spotting him. His EMF reader whirred as they moved towards The Office itself.

Ramirez opened the simple door and they walked in slowly. Missouri was distracted away from the mission at hand as her eyes fell to the desk and the famous flag. Despite her earlier anger she was overjoyed to be there doing something so important. She went slowly to the desk and ran a finger over. "Oh Barack baby, you're gonna look so pretty sittin' here." She said quietly.

"What did you say?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nothin'." She answered all business.

Her mood changed as Dean saw her consciously switch on her talents. She frowned as she walked around. "Oh." She breathed heavily. "Someone in here's pissed."

Dean watched her carefully.

"Is it here now?" Todd asked.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You levitating? You'll know when it's here."

"So who is it?" Ramirez was fascinated.

"Yeah, it's that easy...you want his inside leg too?"

"Don't worry, she's always like this." Dean explained. "She loves you really...ok maybe not you Todd." He grimaced at the man's scowl.

"This is one angry, angry spirit." She spun in a slow circle. "Let's walk."

They followed her out of the room and Todd soon overtook her. "Let's go to the library...there's been a lot of movement in there."

Ramirez halted as the canvases on the walls started to shake as soon as they entered the main building.

"Residual energy." Missouri told him. "It's not far away...Sam's ok you know?" She changed subject quickly.

Dean did a double take and looked at her as they walked. "What?"

"You're worried about him."

"Do you know somethin'?"

"About if the stem cells will work? No. But if anyone can do it he can."

"But what if it doesn't work?"

Todd and Ramirez frowned at them as they conducted the casual conversation in the midst of such mayhem.

"Then you help him pick up the pieces and move on."

Dean sighed. "Jesus, I wish someone would give me a straight answer."

"Boy, if I could tell the future then I'd have won the lottery. Stop searching for answers and let it just be."

As they approached the library from the central hall they all paused as they heard the sounds of objects moving.

"What do we do?" Ramirez said wide eyed.

Dean looked at Missouri. "We could be laying gris-gris bags all night and not get rid of this thing." She told them. "We gotta go face it."

The Agents looked nervous as Dean loaded his shotgun and popped it closed with a set jaw. Todd was about to say something and thought better of it as he raised his own salt loaded gun.

Dean went in first with the gun extended in his right hand, his left keeping Missouri firmly behind him. He'd brought her into this and he would make sure he got her out of it.

Ramirez began to pray quietly in Spanish as he looked at the hundreds of books flying around the room. Dean could relate, he'd never seen anything this strong before and it unnerved him. He edged around the wall keeping Missouri out of the way.

"You gettin' anything?" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Yeah, a pain in the ass. Get off me!" She pushed him to one side and freed herself mentally and physically. "There are a number of spirits here. Only one of them's our boy. He's here alright and he's going to get mad." The last was said in a squeak as Dean grabbed her and pulled her to the ground.

Todd and Ramirez fled to the door backwards as they watched Dean shield Missouri's sizeable body with his own. Books rained down on his back like missiles as he grimaced.

"Now would be a good time to start shootin' at something guys!" He yelled.

They came to their senses and started to fire into the air. The rain of books paused and Dean hauled Missouri off the floor and shunted her to the door popping shots off at nothing.

They made it outside and the door slammed shut behind them.

"What the hell?" Todd shouted leaning against the wall.

"Ok, tell me ya got something Missouri." Dean asked, panting heavily.

"Yes, I got something. This spirit isn't angry at us although he will kill us."

"That's great." Dean shrugged.

"Someone's brought it here. It's been conjured and he's angry."

"Any idea who?"

"Hilary Clinton? How do I know boy?!"

Dean frowned and looked at the other two men. "Any idea who's pissed off enough to do this?"

"Everyone in the Arab world?!" Todd shot back.

"Ya know, you could say somethin' just a little helpful dude. And please, for God's sake, loosen that freakin' tie!" Dean reached out and yanked on the offending item.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG I love Dean!! He's getting Badass and they have no idea who's conjured the angry poltergeist. **

**Things at home are looking a little rosier now that he snaked Ramirez's cell and called Sam. I love that Hope has a silent connection to him, Bonnie said she always knew when he was around when she was pregnant. **

**I think it's a little worrying that Hope is so enamoured of men already, her dad, Uncle Sam (lol) and Johnny...she needs more female influence. ****So as the night wears on Dean and Missouri will continue to kick ass and take names. **

**Baby's ready for the transplant which is cool and Bonnie's staying pretty for Dean's return thanks to Rita and Johnny. **


	22. Chapter 22

_**New note to self:**_** Don't watch Heart when hormonal...in fact...Just avoid all mention of Sam and Dean when hormonal!! I am a big raging ovary right now (nice mental image). This can only bode well for you guys but not for the male population of Egypt (or even the donkeys)!**

**Anyway, I've managed to pull it together in some way and write this, I hope you like. **

**Some of you may not agree with Missouri's politics but it's safe to say you're unanimous in your love for her...**

**This chap moves around a bit as everyone is having a bit of a hectic night. Brooke really needs Sam to prove himself, Han gets some words of wisdom and Dean battles it out with the poltergeist **_**and**_** Agent Todd...but he's in for a shock.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon then Badass, any bright ideas or did we just bring you here to act as a human punch bag for the bastard thing?"

Dean squared up to Todd his nostrils flaring slightly. "Spoken by the man whose job it is to take a bullet for some asshole he probably doesn't even like?! Bite me!"

"Boys, boys!" Missouri stood between them. "There's plenty of time to measure dicks later. For now, we have a job to do so put it back in your pants and focus!"

They continued to glare at one another until Dean broke the moment with a dismissive smirk. Missouri was right, he had bigger fish to fry. "Seems to me, there's only one way of dealing with this." Dean said looking at Missouri who was reading his mind.

She smiled at him "You're not as dumb as you look Dean."

"Spare me the blushes woman. We better get going."

"Wait, what's going on?" Ramirez asked their retreating backs.

"We're gonna perform us a little seance dude." Dean shouted over his shoulder with a wink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby glanced at Han over his beer bottle. "Ya need to know this son."

"I don't know...it's just not the way I was brought up."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "When was the last time you went to school?"

Han sighed "Three weeks ago."

"Kiss goodbye to bein' a surgeon and welcome to the wonderful world of huntin'. You wanna earn green without gettin' down on all fours then pay attention."

Han's eyes widened. "Why do I need to hustle? I mean, you have a business right?"

"You call haulin' scrap metal a business? Son, if it wasn't for the fact I was a POW I wouldn't have jack."

"Huh?"

"Pension and reparations...it's all shit and politics but it's a few extra bucks in my pocket. That's not the point though, if you're on the road and ya need readies, what ya gonna do?"

"Pimp out Johnny's ass." He said without pause.

Bobby laughed into the bottle as he took another swig. "Yeah, we're lookin' for a little more than lunch money here."

They were sat in a seedy bar outside town as Bobby tried to add to Han's education. As a fighter Han was awesome but he didn't have a ruthless bone in his body which was something that worried Bobby. Dylan had his mind games and even Johnny was a prize bitch when he wanted to be but Han was like Sam, he needed to have his dark side nurtured. They had been thrown together by circumstance and Bobby considered it his duty to pass on his knowledge.

"Who taught Dean to hustle?"

"No one taught him, he's a natural. He was hangin' out in Roadhouses from the age of five."

"So...er...what went wrong with Sam?"

Bobby chuckled. "Sam doesn't have to hustle with Dean around but believe me...that kid's got skills. He just ain't cocky with it."

"I don't know if I can do it...it's something they've been doing all their lives. I mean I'm ok at pool but poker?!"

"I've seen you do a double backflip, you tellin' me you can't master a game of cards?"

Han sighed in resignation. "Can you teach me?"

Bobby leaned over the table. "Son, I can teach anythin' that's not legal and only some things that are. You just have to watch and learn. By the time I'm done with ya, you'll be jacking cars and shooting bullseyes with a blindfold on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Between the three of them the men managed to move the large table out of the Cabinet Room. They couldn't afford any potentially lethal projectiles being left in there as they tried to make contact with the spirit. Dean replaced it with a smaller table from the press room and got rid of all the chairs but the ones that were needed.

"You know that Mary Todd Lincoln performed seances in the White House?" Missouri said.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Abraham Lincoln's wife idiot." Todd muttered.

Dean turned and held up the thumb and forefinger of his right hand a half inch apart. "You're about this close to gettin' an ass kickin' grandad."

"And how close were you to getting a high school diploma Retard?" He shot back.

Dean scowled at him but didn't manage a retort.

"Dean Winchester if you use the "C" word in my presence I'll bend you over my knee!" Missouri yelled as Todd laughed. Missouri spun on her heel and thrust a finger in Todd's face. "...And I don't know what you're laughin' at Mister...I know what kinky stuff you get up to when the lights go out!" She shot him a look full of attitude.

Todd shut up swiftly as Dean grinned at him thinking that he couldn't have a better sidekick than Missouri if Batgirl suddenly turned up. She may be harsh and more than a little scary but she was on his side and he loved it.

Missouri regained her composure and addressed the two agents. "The three of us are goin' to perfom the seance while Dean keeps watch. Don't argue with me Eugene!" She said to Todd who grimaced at the use of his first name.

"Your name's Eugene?!" Ramirez said. "Man I worked with you almost ten years and never knew you were the kid I pounded on in school!" He laughed wholeheartedly as Todd's tough shell was finally cracked.

The man stared at him through slitted eyes. "Let's just get on with this so we can all go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke held the writhing baby in her arms a little helplessly as her small fists beat against her chest. She was yelling for all she was worth and as adorable as she was it was starting to wear thin. Sam was exhausted so she had taken Hope into the lounge to try to calm her. She had been fed, burped, changed and cuddled but nothing was working.

She was starting to get desperate, although she'd not been around many babies she figured that she had some natural maternal instinct which was rapidly waning. The fact was that she wasn't biologically related to Hope and she was finding it even harder to soothe her when she couldn't speak. The last thing she wanted to do was wake Sam, he had enough stress as it was so she vowed she would deal with this herself.

Suddenly she realized that she was approaching this all wrong. She was soothing Hope as though she were her own child, whereas if she were with her own parents they would certainly take a different tack.

It had to be worth a shot she thought as she placed the wailing child in her crib and ran barefoot out into the driveway to retrieve Dean's casette box from the Imapla. If Hope could be soothed by Dean's voice then maybe a little ACDC would work.

As Brooke leaned into the drivers side of the car she glanced through the rear window and caught sight of a car parked across the road. She was suddenly alert as the car started up and went to pull away.

Brooke forgot the tapes and got out of the car quickly as she watched Paige Hamilton drive into the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they were getting ready Missouri pulled Dean to one side. "You know this can get nasty." She whispered.

He nodded "I got your back, don't worry."

"I'm countin' on it Dean."

He nodded at her as she took her place at the small round table with Ramirez and Todd. They had laid protection at the door to keep the poltergeist at bay but Dean knew if it was strong enough then it could break through.

"Everyone ready?" She asked.

"What's going to happen?" Ramirez asked nervously.

"Who knows? There are spirits everywhere, not just in The House but around us all and they all have somethin' to say. I'm just hopin' to connect with one that can give us some information. Let's join hands."

Ramirez gulped loudly but placed his hand in Missouri's and took Todd's reluctant palm in his own.

Missouri took a deep breath as Dean stood guard over her.

"We're here askin' the spirits to come forwards to speak with us." Missouri started. "If there's anyone there, please get in contact."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Five card stud's gonna be the most common game you'll find." Bobby told Han as he shuffled the cards in his calloused and old hands. He dealt the cards swiftly face up. "Confidence is all it takes to score a big hustle. Check out my hand?" Bobby gestured at the mixture of low number cards. "The name of the game is makin' you believe that I got a shit hot hand so you throw in the towel. It's all in the bluff."

"And what if they don't buy it?"

Bobby laughed "Just be thankful you spent the first half of your life in a karate dojo."

"This is how you live?"

"Not all of us, but yeah..." Bobby picked up the cards and shuffled them again. "Second thoughts?" Bobby looked at him.

Han sighed. "In the last few months I've seen more than I could have imagined. I thought going into medecine was a way to help people but this is too. I just don't think I realized..."

"What you'd have to give up? This ain't a game for pussies, believe it. We all lost people we loved and part of ourselves on the way but, ya gotta ask yourself one thing..." He looked the young man in the eye. "How much do you wanna kick ass?"

Han laughed. "That simple huh?"

"Some people choose this life and others have it thrust on 'em. It don't matter much either way, we're all screwed."

"Cheerful."

"Honest." Bobby put the deck of cards back on the table and looked him face on. "Dean makes it look easy, that's his gift in life...I'll tell ya somethin' about it though, it ain't."

"Are you trying to put me off?"

"No son, just lettin' ya know what you're taking on. Huntin's a game for misfits and crackpots. You wanna join that club be my guest."

Han drank his beer and took a second. "I owe almost fifty thousand dollars in tuition...how long will it take to win that?"

Bobby laughed again. "That brings me nicely onto credit card fraud."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke ran back into the house and even though Hope was now quiet she picked her up from her crib anyway and went to the bedroom. She wanted Sam to have a solid night's sleep more than anything but she was nervous about what she'd seen.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed her notepad. She was so frustrated because she knew she could speak but her face was so tight with scar tissue she was terrified of what might happen if she tried it. She placed Hope on the bed and scrawled a note. Nudging Sam she waited for him to wake up.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily as he turned to her.

She showed him the note.

He read it with a frown. "And she was just sitting outside?"

Brooke nodded.

Sam pulled himself up against the pillows. "Oh shit." he sighed. "If she was demonic then she would have just gone for the prize." He said looking at Hope. "So she must be working for someone else."

Brooke slapped him over the top of the head. "Hey!" He yelled as she scribbled something on her pad tapping the pen against it furiously when she was done.

He looked at what she'd written and laughed. "No."

She looked at him like he was retarded.

"That's crazy. She's not stalking me!" He said.

Brooke could have screamed and she wanted to so badly it hurt. She was sleep deprived, bruised, scabby and the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen had decided she wanted Sam.

Sam had always known even before the Asswipe encounter that he would have to have a talk with Brooke about her looks but he thought that he'd reassured her enough. The fact was, he knew that whatever he said would only make it worse. How did you tell someone they were beautiful yet plain at the same time?

He had never been into ostentatious women and loved her simple style, he thought she was stunning but the rest of the world seemed to conspire against her to the point where it made him feel bad on her behalf. It had never seemed to bother her until now and he could hardly blame her. Paige showing up couldn't have happened at a worse time.

They had both lived within physical limitations and when something like that happened to you, anything like looks, weight and fashion fell to the weyside. Brooke had proved herself to him in so many ways but here she was sitting in bed with his crippled ass feeling insecure because of a couple of scars on her face.

She looked at him and he could tell she was waiting for him to say something but he knew anything he came up with would seem trite.

He took a deep breath and shifted to face her. "Brooke, even if Paige is stalking me, she's got no chance. I'm in love with you."

He could see tears spring into her eyes and not in a good way. _How could he have fucked that up? Oh God!_

Sam was exhausted but he knew that this was an issue that needed to be addressed, God alone knew what Brooke had put up with for his sake.

"Ok." He looked her in the eye. "You want to know how I feel?" He paused a second to gather his thoughts with a sigh."Any time I'm not with you I feel physically sick because I miss you so much. When I'm with you it's not much better because each time I look at you I just want to touch you." Sam paused as he felt her mood change. "When I thought I had nothing to offer you proved me wrong. If I ever walk again it'll be because of you and even if I don't, I know you won't care. What happened to me is possibly the most immasculating thing that could occur yet you always make me feel like a man. There, that's it."

He sat back and watched as the tears fell down her face. "Oh god, I said the wrong thing again..." he grimaced and leaned further back on the pillows.

Brooke shook her head emphatically as she leaned over Hope to kiss him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hairs rose on the back of Dean's neck as he watched Missouri begin to perform the seance, he could only imagine how Todd and Ramirez felt as she started to conjure the spirits. Dean could feel them all around him and his practiced nose took in their scent. He primed his shotgun as Missouri continued to ask if there was a spirit that could identify the harmful spook.

After a couple of minutes the air around him started to move.

"It won't let them speak, the other spirits are scared!" Missouri shouted at Dean.

"The spirits in the house?" He asked.

"Of course!" She yelled as the door began to rattle.

Dean fired off a shot at the door and the hinges settled. "Can you summon another?" Dean shouted back.

"In theory."

"I know one that ain't gonna be scared to talk." Dean took a deep breath and shoved the gun under one arm. With his left hand he twisted the ring off his right and slammed it on the table in front of her. He grabbed the shotgun in his fist and reloaded. "It was my dad's wedding ring. Summon him, he'll help."

"Are you joking?" Todd yelled as he squinted his eyes in protection against the rapidly shifting air.

"My dad's a legend, dead _or _alive!" Dean's eyes bored a hole into him.

Missouri closed her eyes and folded the ring in her hand. "John Winchester, can you hear me?!" She called out. She tried to concentrate over the strength of the poltergeist. She kept the ring in her open palm and gestured at Ramirez to hold her hand again, hoping that the link would help her to connect.

"John? Come down here and help your boy!" She said starting to lose patience with the mayhem around her.

Dean's heart started to beat frantically as he considered the possibility of speaking to his father again. He had his own selfish reasons for wanting him there and the thought of being able to offer Sam some hope for the future was motivation enough for him. Dean glanced nervously at the door as the frame threatened to splinter, he fired another shot and it calmed slightly.

He caught movement at the table. Todd had broken the circle and Dean was about to tear him a new one until he noticed why.

The Secret Service Agent reached up pulling off his tie with an impatient tug and removed his jacket with a relieved sigh. He rolled his shoulders and slowly stood. As his head lifted he looked directly at Dean causing him to slowly lower the shotgun.

"Dad?" He asked quietly ignoring the other spirits entirely.

"It's me Dean." Todd moved forwards and pulled him into a hug.

"Holy shit..." Ramirez muttered.

Dean closed his eyes and lost himself in the familiar embrace returning it with relief. It was a bizarre feeling to say the least, especially as he and Todd had been at each others throats since they met. He struggled to compose this thoughts into some sort of order as he tried to focus on the hunt. "We need to know what we're dealing with here Dad. Can you help us?"

John glanced at the door as it began to shake angrily. "There's not much time. You need to find someone called Julie Haskell she's controlling the spirit, she's a witch Dean."

"The Chief of Staff's daughter?" Ramirez yelled.

John ignored him and glanced back at the door. "You have to hurry Dean, this thing's only gonna get stronger." His eyes were shimmering with regret and Dean could sense him slipping away.

"Dad, don't leave...I need to ask you something, about Sammy."

The smile was all John's and Dean's eyes could have fooled him into believing his father was there in body as well as soul. "Sammy will be just fine."

"Does that mean he'll walk?" His gaze went to the door as it threatened to implode. "Tell me!" He shouted frantically as he began to see glimpses of Todd return.

"Have faith in him Dean."

"God!" Dean had tried it all and even his Dad was being cryptic.

"There's somethin' else..." His father said as he began to slip.

"What?! Bonnie?!" Dean frowned as he heard the door frame start to splinter.

"No..." He grimaced as he tried to hold on. "When the time comes, save..."

"Who dad?" Dean grabbed Todd's shoulders. "Who?! Sam...?"

"The boy..." He managed as the door flew inwards and he fell to the ground.

Dean knelt by Todd's side and shook him ignoring the poltergeist and Missouri's screams. "What boy?!"  
But it was too late, John was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**YAY! Go John!! Getting all Yoda on Dean's ass. Ok so he's not out of the woods yet but at least he knows who's behind it. **

**I love Baby getting all sweet and mushy and I cannot wait for the Paige/Brooke showdown...place your bets for the bitchfight of the century!**

**Also gotta love Bobby for showing Han the ropes, after all, it's not just fighting you need to be a good hunter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG this chap had me in stitches...Dean when hunting is oblivious to everything as he just carries on going...just made me laugh. I took liberties and made the witchcraft up but it works I think. Dean's just hysterical as he learns of some of the tribulations of parenthood. He has what is possibly his finest speech to date in this chap as he let's go. Love it!!**

**Han's the star of this show though and if there are any Han fans reading then he is brilliant here, he wrote himself as he goes from amateur to pro in one fell swoop. I was horny just writing! (what's new!?)**

**So you need a song LOL and it's one I've wanted to use for a while...it's Kung Fu fighting by Carl Douglas and it's pure genius in a bottle. Download if you're too young to remember the 70's!!**

**Oh and Sammy's naked (again) yay!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had taken his mind off the hunt for too long and lost control of the situation as a result. There was no time to beat himself up about it, he had a feeling that the poltergeist would take care of that for him.

Missouri screamed as she was flung off her chair and into the wall, the chair made to follow but Dean managed to intercept it with his forearm. He raised his shotgun as he saw Ramirez lifted off his feet and hurled up to the ceiling with a yell. He let off a shot at where he thought the spirit might be but it was about as effective as hitting an elephants ass with a banjo.

Suddenly the shotgun was wrenched from his hands and levitated in front of him. A shot wouldn't kill him but he knew from experience that it'd hurt like hell. He winced as the trigger was pulled back but before he could feel the shot he was shoved out of the way and hit the ground with a thud. He looked up to see Todd take a chest full of rock salt which threw his body straight out of the window behind him.

"Todd!" Dean yelled. They were on the ground floor but it was still a fair drop after crashing through a window first.

Dean got to his feet and grabbed Missouri bodily. He looked up at Ramirez who was thrashing around on the ceiling. "Get out of here!" He shouted at Dean with difficulty.

He hated to leave anyone behind but he could try to deflect the heat from them. "I'll draw it away," he yelled at them.

"It's everywhere Dean...it's taken over the house."

"We'll see about that."

Dean left them where they were and went to the equipment he'd stashed earlier in a safe place. He kicked open the air vent and reached inside to remove the spare gun and filled his pockets with bullets. Dean grabbed a rag he used for oiling the weapons and tied the shotgun to his hand so it wouldn't be so easy to wrench from his grasp. He took some of the gris gris bags and felt the spirit surround him as he watched Ramirez fall to the ground through the open door of the Cabinet Room. Dean opened the bag with his teeth and scattered the contents in the doorway so it wouldn't be able to cross over again. "Get the hell out the window, take Todd and wait for me outside."

"Dean, don't be stupid!" Missouri shouted at him as he shrugged with a smile and started running.

He knew that there was only one sure fire way to get rid of this thing and that was to go to the source, only problem was getting the hell out of there first and getting to the bitch that had set this thing loose.

Dean ran back through to the residence, furniture and objects flying all around him. He went for an external door and fired a shot at it trying to kick it down, it was too solid and he didn't have the time to waste. A large sideboard suddenly flew at him and he vaulted it before it could pin him to the door. "Shit!" All the exits were blocking up including the doorway he'd just come through. If he didn't move soon he'd be trapped in the large hallway. There was only one way to go and that was up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Han had played more than a few rounds of open hand poker then moved onto the harder stuff. Although he had a way to go Han was scarily smart and picked things up quickly, asking all the right questions along the way. Bobby figured that teaching him these things would be more of a case of getting him some attitude rather than the actual skills required.

"Ok." Bobby stared at his slightly misting eyes. Han had had his fair share of beer and it might be a good time to test him further. "You learn quick which is an added bonus but we'll work on it."

"Thanks. I think."

"How are ya with lyin'?"

"Huh?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I'm bettin' you're not much good at spinnin' a line."

"How d'ya mean?"

"Posing as an FBI Agent...Priest...getting people to believe that you are."

"How would I know?"

Bobby scanned the room and his gaze settled finally. "See that girl over there?" He gestured with his head.

"The blonde?" Han glanced over his shoulder at a stunning blonde at a table near the bar, she was the kind of girl you could picture sitting on the hood of a sports car in a bikini. "What about her?"

"I want you to get her to have sex with you."

Han's head snapped back to him. "What?!"

"You heard."

"I can't just walk up to a woman and ask for sex!"

Bobby rubbed at his tired eyes. "The point is you don't ask man, you tell her anything you wanna and by the time you're done she'll wanna drop her pants faster than a cheap hooker in Tiajuana."

"What's the point?"

"Ya mean apart from the possibility of a blow job?" Bobby frowned. "Jeez. The point is, you gotta have the nerve to go up there and know without a doubt that she'll believe anythin' you say!"

"Ok...so what _do_ I say?"

Bobby stood up and grabbed Han's jacket hauling him to his feet. "Kid, you'll think of somethin'." he said turning and shoving him in the direction of the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean threw himself up the stairs three at a time as the carpet was pulled up from the steps under his feet, nails pinging out all around him like tiny bullets. He was fast but the spirit was faster as he spun in the spot and looked at the minstrel's gallery above him. He put a foot on the bannister and jumped, grabbing hold of the railing above with his left hand. He didn't have time to release the gun from his grip and knew that the one arm pull ups better start paying off or he was going to face a hefty drop.

He clenched his bicep with a grimace and heaved swinging his right leg up and gaining some purchase. He got a foothold and swung his body over the ballustrade starting to run once more. He figured he was heading to the front of the building and realized that he was coming to the Executive Residence. He let off a couple of shots as he caught a rumble behind him and did a double take as he saw a man in a top hat and tails vanish into mist. _No way...?_

He couldn't pause to think he'd just shot Abe Lincoln but it was a distinct possibility.

He shrugged it off and headed for a door. He'd picked one at random, ran in and slammed the door shut behind him. He was panting heavily as he untied the gun and opened another gris gris bag scattering the contents on the floor. That should buy him some time he thought to himself turning around.

He was in a suite of several rooms but didn't pay much heed as he headed for the nearest window which happened to be a bedroom. He checked it but it was locked and alarmed. He turned and scanned the room. There was a large four poster in there and as Dean tore the bedding off it his eyes fell to a photo frame on the nightstand and he paused.

It was a photograph of Laura Bush. Dean took a second to look around him and realized he was in the Presidents bedroom. He shrugged once more and continued to remove the monogrammed bed sheet as the door started to rattle.

Wrapping the sheet around his right elbow he popped a shot off at the window shielding his eyes. "Damn!" It was bullet proof.

Dean slammed his elbow into the glass which had even less effect. "Think Dean..." He said to himself trying to calm his mind and focus.

He turned on the spot and looked around the room but couldn't see anything instantly usable. He squatted down and checked under the bed. "Bingo!"

Bending down he ignored the insistent banging as he removed the solid extinguisher from its home. He set it on the ground and grabbed a sturdy table from the wall placing it a foot from the window. He lay the extinguisher on its side on the table and braced himself. He flipped the shotgun in his hand and grabbed the warm barrel in his fist.

As the door moved more frantically Dean shielded his face and hit the firing mechanism of the extinguisher with the butt of the gun. It didn't give so he raised his arm once more and swung it down with all his might. The nozzle shot off from where it was welded in place and all the gas was released suddenly propelling the large canister towards the window like a torpedo instantly smashing it before flying out into the night sky.

He didn't have time to celebrate as the door caved in and the room erupted into noise and motion. Dean let off a shot but he may as well have been pinging it with elastic bands for all the good it did. He threw the gun to the ground and tied the sheet to one of the beds four posts before grabbing the end and throwing himself out of the window. The room erupted in a flash of light as the spirit finally lost him. The sheet unravelled and pulled on his shoulder as he ran out of slack.

The front balcony named for Harry Truman and so famous from photographs was just to his left as he dangled in the air. Looking down he considered the height and thought about what Dr Matthews had said about his bone density. _Ah screw it_ he thought as he let go of the sheet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han paused and looked at the hot chick with her two friends. He'd never really seen Dean in action as he'd been with Bonnie as long as he'd known him but he couldn't help but try to channel his arrogance as he tried not to think this through too much. He wasn't really a one night stand type of guy but he guessed that was the point. On the spur of the moment he shrugged out of his jacket throwing it over to Bobby who watched in wry amusement as Han rolled up the sleeves of his tee to make the most of his muscular arms puffing out his pecs slightly.

Bobby wasn't a racist guy but as a minority Han could find it difficult to reel in this catch, either the girl liked Chinese take out or not, he thought. They'd soon find out he decided as he sidled up to listen.

Han nodded at the barman as he leaned on the counter making his jeans pull across his butt. Bobby sniggered into his beer as he thought that Dean was definately his inspiration.

Han took the beer and threw down a twenty. "Keep the change." He told the tender and felt the girls pause mid conversation. He feigned nonchalance as he took a swig from the bottle. Turning slowly he caught the blonde's eye and smiled slightly, she flushed, like she'd been caught out and looked embarrassed.

"Hey." He said doing the smirk.

She sized him up mentally as though trying to decide whether or not she liked him. He decided to make the choice easier on her. He went to the table and looked just at her.

"Ya know I'm not from round here and I was wondering the best place to find more hot girls like you."

"Excuse me?" She looked offended.

He smiled. "Sorry, I should explain but I'm here with a film crew and they're trying to cast for a last minute role."

"Yeah a porno." One of her friends answered sarcastically.

Han smiled. "Not a porno. You heard of Jet Li?"

They paused and the blonde answered slowly. "Yeah."

"I'm his stunt double."

The girl giggled. "Jet Li doesn't need a stunt double."

He shrugged. "Insurance is a bitch."

The blonde giggled with her friends. "Show us some moves then." She leaned back convinced she'd called his bluff and finally Han grasped the concept.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Kelly."

"Kelly, I'm Han." He shook her hand.

"As in Solo?"

"Yep."

"Now I know you're full of shit." She smiled.

"Hold this." He handed her the bottle with a smile. "He reached into his back pocket and removed his wallet, throwing down his drivers license. See?"

The blonde checked the name and nodded. "Ok, so your name's Han. What about the moves?"

Bobby leaned his back against the bar as Han grinned at the girl and walked over to the pool area. There was a waist high wooden rail separating it from the main bar which Han rested his hands on before jumping up into a controlled handstand. He raised his left hand and balanced his weight before doing a push up with the right without wavering. Moving back to both hands he jumped to his feet on the narrow bar and flung himself in a reverse arc to land back on the ground on his feet.

The barman changed discs and raised the volume impressed with the impromptu entertainment. Bobby started to laugh as Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas came on. He remembered dancing like a spaz to the tune in the seventies, _ah good times_. Han didn't miss a step as he got into the tune.

_There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip_

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they did it with expert timing

He didn't stop as he began to perform a series of jumps and kicks in the air interspersed with some disco moves which had them all laughing. Bobby had seen it all before but it didn't mean it was any less impressive. Han only needed a small amount of floor space in which to move which was incredible to watch as he did the splits in the air like Travolta before a standing backflip and a roundhouse kick.

Han rounded off the performance with a front sommersault that took him directly back to the girls table and a round of applause as the song came to an end. He'd barely broken a sweat and his breath was even as he smoothed his hair and grabbed his beer taking a gulp thirstily.

He put the bottle down with a thump. "So Kelly, how would you like me to steam your dumplings for you?"

"Baby, I think you already did." She said with a heaving bosom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean fell to the ground and went straight into a shoulder roll to take the heat off his knees, he was strong but a twenty foot drop wasn't a walk in the park. As soon as he righted himself he was instantly jumped on by several Secret Servicemen who threw him back to the ground making him eat dirt. "Hey! I'm one of the good guys!" He yelled.

Someone had a knee to his back and he heard the familiar clink of handcuffs being removed from a holster. He groaned in annoyance. "Where's Todd?" he tried.

Suddenly back up arrived and Ramirez started shouting as he rounded the corner followed by Todd who clutched a hand to his chest. "Stop! Don't shoot! Let him go!" Ramirez yelled.

They all looked at him in confusion as Ramirez stepped into the light showing his badge as protocol required. "Let him go." He said coming to a stop panting.

The man at his back reluctantly released Dean and he stood up shaking off his new duds. He missed his jeans and boots he thought absent-mindedly. He shook his limbs trying to get the circulation going and keep the adrenaline pumping. "You got an address on our woman?" Dean asked.

Todd nodded. "Let's go."

Dean jogged after them leaving the other guys standing looking up at the President's bedroom window in shock and concern. Todd paused and looked at them. "C'mon guys...close off Pensylvania Avenue and get us a convoy in three minutes!"

They all suddenly moved into action as orders were barked into their radio mikes.

An unmarked Lincoln was waiting ready to go in the car pool and the three of them jumped in with Ramirez driving. "Missouri?" Dean asked.

"She's a little shaken up but fine." He glanced at Dean in the back seat as four motorcade bikes flanked them flashing their sirens.

"What weapons we got?" Dean asked.

"Service revolvers." Todd said. "And no, we're not shooting the daughter of the Chief of Staff."

Dean grimaced. "We need a counter spell."

"A what?" Ramirez looked at him in the rearview mirror as Dean searched in his pocket.

"I gotta make a call."

"Hey that's my cell!"

"No outsiders!" Todd yelled.

Dean hit the buttons and pointed a finger at Ramirez. "Yeah, I stole it." He pointed at Todd. "And he's not an outsider."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam thought he'd never have a good night's sleep again as Hope yelled and he sat up at the same time as Brooke. They looked at one another deciding who's turn it was when the phone rang and she stopped balling. "Better than a ringtone." Sam said as he grabbed the phone. "What is it Dean?" He asked urgently sensing something was wrong.

"Dude, no time now. I need a spell to stop a witch."

Sam put the phone on speaker and pulled himself off the bed and into his chair ignoring the fact he was butt naked, he didn't think Brooke or Hope would care. He put the phone to his ear and when to the lounge. "Brooke!" He called out. She walked in a second later. "Empty all the books out of the trunk of the car." She pulled her robe around her and ran out of the house. "Ok, what you got?" Sam asked him switching on his laptop.

"A witch summoning a poltergeist."

"Dude! Throw in a kegger and you got a party...what the hell?"

"We got no weapons Sammy, household items only."

"How long have I got?"

He heard Dean ask the ETA. "Ten minutes?"

"Jesus Dean! You wanna stick a broom up my ass and get me to sweep the floor too?" He yelled as Brooke walked in staggering under the weight of the books.

"Quit whining bitch."

"Jerk! I'll call you in ten." Sam hung up.

Sam turned to Brooke. "Find anything we have on witches...there's a book, Malleus Malleficarum. We need a spell to stop one."

She plonked herself on the floor cross legged as Hope gurgled happily in her crib and Sam checked his watch grabbing his cell again.

The phone rang five times before Bobby picked up. Sam could hear music in the background.

"Sammy!" Bobby yelled happily.

Sam frowned. "Bobby...are you drunk?!"

Bobby looked at the packed dancefloor, he'd never seen a Roadhouse like this before. He watched as a biker started to move to Disco Inferno with Kelly's friends Paula and Nancy, Han was long gone, hopefully having the time of his life and Bobby was doing much the same. He tore himself away and moved out back. "What is it Sam?"

Sam frowned as he heard the music and then shook the mental image of Bobby dancing out of his mind. "I need to know how to stop a witch from summoning a poltergeist."

"You shittin' me? It's five am? Are you ok?!" He said coming to his senses.

"Yeah, just need to know. And it needs to be a way using ingedients found in regular suburbia."

"They got rabbits in suburbia right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was nothing if not prompt and called exactly nine minutes and fifty four seconds later. Dean picked up the phone and listened.

"Awwww dude! No way? Ok, thanks man. I'll call ya later." He flipped the phone with a sigh. "Either of you know where we can get a live rabbit at five am?" The men both turned in their seats and stared at him. "I'm serious guys. I wish I wasn't but I am."

"Hasn't your daughter got a pet rabbit?" Todd asked Ramirez who glared at him.

"No." he tried.

"It's dying for it's country dude." Dean offered helpfully.

"It's a Dutch breed."

"Well we'll tell him he's dyin' for Pensylvannia then! Where d'ya live?"

Ramirez growled angrily and Todd got on the radio to divert the speeding motorcade.

Five minutes later the sirens were off as they pulled up in front of Ramirez's house. "Nice digs." Dean shrugged.

"They used to be." Ramirez sighed getting out of the car.

He and Dean walked in through the garage trying to be as quiet as possible. The rabbit, Snowy was in a cage on one of the counters. Dean went over and rattled the cage.

"Don't do that." Ramirez hissed.

Dean smiled. "I'll be doin' a lot worse soon." He picked up the cage and they went through the interior door to the kitchen. Dean rattled off a list of things that they needed.

"Man, I'm from Mexico, we don't have ginger at home!"

"Ginger snaps?" Dean shrugged.

"Serious?"

"Why the hell not?"

Ramirez went into a cupboard and looked inside. "Got 'em. Dean, I can't believe this is what you do for a living."

Dean chuckled. "You think this is weird? There was this one time I had to..."

He was interrupted when the light came on and a good looking young woman wandered into the kitchen bleary eyed. "What the hell's going on?!" She yelled in a stong Latina accent.

"Go back to sleep baby, it's just work stuff."

"Daddy...what's that man doing with Snowy?"

A little girl appeared at her mothers legs rubbing her eyes. Dean frowned. "Awkward."

Ramirez scowled at him and turned to his daughter. "It's ok, baby cheeks, we're just taking him to a special doctor." He picked her up.

"He sick?"

"Yeah..." Dean answered. "I'm gonna make him all well again though and tomorrow he's gonna come back lookin' completely different but feeling lots better."

"You wanna go wait in the car?" Ramirez scowled at him.

Dean shrugged. "I think so." he said beating a hasty retreat with the cage in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ramirez got back in the drivers seat and paused before he turned the key. He threw the bag of ingredients at Dean's head. "Do you realise what I just did?"

"Man, you're so whipped."

He turned to face Dean. "You got a kid?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"She's like a day old. My kid's five and she loves that rabbit."

Dean looked at his watch. "My daughter's fifty six hours old." He got serious. "I not only missed her birth because I was killing a Triad hit squad but I'm in another State leaving my poor brother to look out for her because my girlfriend's in a coma. So here I am gettin your sorry asses off the hook with the big guy who incidentally is a dick and I spent all of twenty minutes with my kid. So I'm real sorry but if it means I have to gank every goddamn rabbit in the country...I'll do it to get back to her. So quit your freakin' bitchin' and drive!"

Ramirez turned silently to the wheel and started the engine as they made their way to the witch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sighed heavily as she shifted the huge book from her lap and watched Sam frown at his laptop. She shrugged at him and shook her head meaning _what's wrong?_

"Switch on the news."

She frowned and searched among the debris of their lives for the remote, she finally found it and turned on CNN.

_"Continuing with this breaking news story, there appears to have been some sort of explosion at the White House." _The female announcer said in a clear tone.

Brooke looked at Sam who was staring wide eyed at the screen.

_"Pensylvannia Avenue has been closed down but we got these images from a CNN eyewitness just moments ago...you can clearly see what appears to be a flare of light in the President's quarters and what appears to be a man escaping from the scene."_

"Dean." Sam said quietly.

_"White House Officials are saying that there was an accident during a routine Secret Service training exercise and they want to make it clear that no one was hurt and the President and the First Family were not at home..."_

Sam huffed in admiration. "That's not an explosion...that's a spirit." Sam muttered. "Holy cow, Dean's hunting at the White House."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**YAY!! CAN I JUST SAY HOW MUCH I LOVE THE GUYS?? LOL**

**Seriously, they do write themselves...Dean needs his own TV show by now, he spends that much time on the news!!...although this time I think only Sam will recognize his lunacy from the images.**

**I loved Dean and the rabbit (thanks Molly) it had to be in there!!**

**Gotta say...Han...the moves!! He's gonna have a big grin on his face next chap and I think Bobby (the fourth Bee Gee) will have a sore head. Let's hope they're not needed for anything important!! LOL  
**

**So the hunt's still not over...Snowy has to bite the dust, Paige still needs an ass kicking and oh...Dean salted Abe Lincoln...awkward!**


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG the reviews!! I gotta say, I have come up with some stoopid ideas in the past but God bless you all for sticking with me. ****Only I could have Dean hunting a poltergeist in the White House summoned by a witch, helped by a psychic and his dead father...not only that but the best way of dealing? Bunny napping! LMAO In the cold light of day I question my own sanity!!**

**I have written the longest chap so far and it's got it all; crying, humour, angst, action, fighting and OMG Dean (the fantasies come thick and fast!)...I hope you enjoy.**

**Well, the lunacy continues as there's (finally) some good news for the boys (if not Snowy) a long awaited reunion (emo alert!!) and also Brooke going into slap down mode YAY!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why would you do it Julie?" Todd said to the woman even though she couldn't answer.

The three of them had stormed the house shortly before and Dean had her bound and gagged to a chair in the kitchen.

"I think I can answer that question." Dean replied walking in with a photoframe in his hand. "Ya know what they say? Hell thath no fury like a bulldyke scorned." He turned the photograph to show them a woman in standard Marine pose in front of the American flag. To the side was a candid group of photos taken in the photo booth of the Marine kissing Julie Haskell and looking pretty damn happy about it.

Ramirez's eyes widened slightly but he kept a discreet silence.

"Let me guess," Dean continued. "Killed in action?" Julie Haskell's eyes were full of hatred as she nodded slowly. "Protests not your style? Ya think the best way to get your word across is to release your girlfriends spirit on the Master in Chief?"

Todd stared at him. "The poltergeist was her?" He pointed at the photo.

"That's what I'm thinkin'." He put the picture down and looked at Julie, she was a good looking girl. "What a waste," He muttered before raising his eyebrows. "Kudos though, if she was as strong alive as she is dead I bet she showed you who's boss a few times, dick or no dick."

The woman fought her restraints spitting in fury as she tried to get to Dean. He was unfazed, "You guys keep an eye on her, I'll go find the altar and put Sergeant Rug Muncher out of her misery for good." He laughed to himself and turned back to them. "Kinda ironic though huh? Tryin' to kill a President called Bush?" Still chuckling he left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting light as Brooke and Sam went to the hospital. When Johnny saw them he raised his eyebrows. "You two are here early."

"I love my neice, I do but the sooner Dean gets here the better...either that or we need a tape recording of his voice." Sam explained tiredly as Brooke handed the wide awake baby to Johnny.

"Are they mean to you?" Johnny said in a babyish voice to her. "You just want mom and dad don't you? Yes you do!" Jonny placed Hope on the bed next to Bonnie and watched her kick her legs happily. He glanced up and saw Brooke gesture to him with her head behind Sam's back.

He frowned and she started signing to him quickly.

She pointed at herself, then Johnny, made a fist with her hand and slammed it into her palm. She cupped her hands in front of her in a gesture of big breasts, made a walking motion with her fingers and gestured at Sam's back. Finally she relaxed and was glad to see Johnny look shocked.

"We're gonna go get some coffee Samuel." Johnny muttered grabbing Brookes arm pulling her out of the room before closing the door. As soon as they were out of earshot he faced her. "You wanna go beat up Paige cos she's stalking Sam?! No way!" He gasped.

She nodded. Johnny was the only one who got her random sign language and she vowed that if they ever played charades she'd be on his team. She made a steeple with her hands then pointed at him before making like she was revving handlebars.

"You have her address and you want me to take you on my bike?" Johnny grinned. "This is so cool I never liked that woman, who else but a hooker wears fishnets to work? That bitch thinks she can mess with Sam, she's got another thing coming. Let's go get him some coffee Nancy Drew then we're outta here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had found the altar in the basement and destroyed it. He made his way back up to the kitchen and set to lighting candles on the tiled floor.

"The poltergeist should be gone now. You wanna check all's quiet on the western front?" He glanced at Todd who left to make the call.

"So what's the spell for?" Ramirez asked as he glanced guiltily at Snowy who was sat ignorantly munching on cabbage in his cage.

"Make sure the skank doesn't try anythin' like this again." He said. "Shouldn't take too long... what the hell are you gonna charge her with anyway?"

Ramirez shrugged. "This'll be a major scandal if it comes out." He looked at Julie. "I figure all this black magic stuff and rage should get you locked in an Institute for a while. After all, wouldn't wanna ruin mommy dearest's career by trying to assasinate her boss." She glared at him.

Todd came back in. "The place looks like a Winchester hit it but Missouri says it's clean."

"She say if Lincoln's still walkin' around?" Dean asked casually.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

He had set up the circle and the herbs, they just needed one more ingredient in the cauldron he'd borrowed from Julie They lifted up her chair and sat her inside the circle. "All done." He said rubbing his hands together and popping his knuckles. "You two girls wanna wait outside?" He said to the Agents as he went to Snowy's cage and pulled the rabbit out by the scruff of his neck.

Ramirez blanched as Dean removed a knife from the stand on the counter. "I think I'll wait outside."

Dean smirked and glanced at Todd "This is who ya got protectin' the leader of the free world?"

He was serious for a second as he got a firm grip of Snowy. "Sorry dude, but it's a warrior's death."

The rabbit barely flinched as Dean slit his throat and dropped the knife, holding the wound over the bowl letting the blood pour in. "Aufero malum ex is animus, operor haud vulnero." He said a little stiltedly holding the limp carcas in his hands as he reached for a match. He lit it with his thumb nail and threw it into the cauldron watching the flash of light as the spell was completed.

"And _that's_ why I get paid the big bucks!" He smiled in satisfaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was joined by Rita as he wondered absent-mindedly where Brooke and Johnny had run off to. He didn't have time to consider her odd behaviour too much as Dr Fielding entered the room looking flushed.

Rita and Sam turned to him and he beamed. "Guys, we have a heart."

They looked at one another. "Really?" Rita said in disbelief.

"Yes, really. It's flying in from Cleveland as we speak."

Sam smiled as Rita hugged him. "When will it be here?"

"Just under two hours...we'll start prepping Bonnie soon and operate immediately."

Sam did the calculations in his head as he figured out if it would beat Dean to the hospital. The chances of Dean getting there before it did were slim. "I'll call my brother." He said leaving the room.

A couple of minutes later he was in the parking lot dialling the number Dean had been using but it was switched off. "Damn!" He sat for a second thinking. It was a long shot but he was sure his hunch was right. He called operator services, as soon as it connected Sam took a deep breath. "The White House."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny was sat astride the parked Duccati biting a nail as Brooke leaned against a call box watching Paige Hamilton's apartment building. They'd been there a while and she was starting to wonder if they had missed her. The truth was she wasn't going to kick her ass, not yet. She needed to know what kind of threat she posed before she went steaming ahead.

"Maybe we missed her." Johnny said, reading her mind.

Brooke didn't look at him as she scanned the street entrance and the garage exit. Suddenly she stood up straight and waved at him as she saw the garage door lift and Paige's BMW pull away, she caught a flash of blonde hair as she turned and drove away from them. Johnny went to start up his bike but Brooke stopped him shaking her head and pointing at the building.

"Breaking and entering? Brookalina, I underestimated you." he said with a smile as he hopped off and followed her as she jogged across the street.

"What now?" The door was activated electronically or with a special key. Brooke made a stabbing motion with her finger and Johnny shrugged. He thought for a second, it was barely eight am and a long shot to say the least but they might get lucky.

Johnny pushed all the buttons on the panel in front of him and imagined all the residents tutting angril as their buzzers sounded. He heard the line open and shouted. "Delivery from Mr Wong's." Brooke put a hand to her mouth trying not to laugh, he sounded like Ling.

Whether anyone had ordered a delivery or not he figured someone was irate enough at being distrubed they had just pushed the button. He grinned as the door clicked open and he pulled it letting Brooke lead the way.

He watched as he followed her up the stairs. "You been working out? Your butt looks fabulous!"

She glanced behind her as she rounded a bend and carried on climbing. She'd dressed for the occasion in tight black pants and an even tighter black tee with her sneakers. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and felt a little Lara Croft-esque as they went on their mission.

She stopped on the third floor and glanced both ways, it was quiet but they would still have to be quick. She got to apartment thirty six and knocked just in case. After a minute there was no answer and she removed Sam's lock picking tools from her bra and bent down to the put them to use.

"Sister, you've been doing some training too." He said impressed.

The door clicked open and she cocked a brow at him opening it slowly.

They walked in and closed the door quietly behind them. "Anyone home?" Johnny asked quietly, they didn't want to be caught out in case Paige did have a man in there or a flatmate.

There was no answer and they walked with more confidence down the hall into the living area which was open plan, serving as a kitchen as well. It was like something out of a magazine which going by the way she dressed was not wholly unexpected. "Ooh I like her couch." Brooke slapped him and started to look around.

Everything looked pretty normal but judging by the empty take out cartons, wine bottles and DVD cases Paige didn't have much of a life. Brooke figured that was normal for a career woman but stopped short of actually feeling sorry for the ho.

As Johnny flicked through a furniture catalogue Brooke made her way to another door. She opened it and switched on the light, the bathroom was plain and still damp from a shower. it smelled of expensive products. Brooke opened the medicine cabinet and rifled through it. It didn't have any anti-psychosis medication and she frowned inwardly hoping she'd find something more exciting in the bedroom.

She turned off the light and went to another door, it was probably once a spare room but Brooke's hatred of the woman grew as she switched on the light and saw she'd turned the entire space into a dressing room. There were racks of expensive clothes all covered in plastic with a polaroid stapled to it showing the shoes it went with. How the woman thought she'd have anything in common with Sam was beyond her, she thought in distaste.

She moved back out into the hall.

The last door would have to be the master bedroom and she prayed in one way that her hunch would be confirmed but at the same time she hoped she was wrong.

She opened the door and illuminated the room, her eyes widening instantly as she stepped inside. Slapping a hand on the wall she heard Johnny answer "Coming!"

He came down the corridor and paused next to her his mouth falling open. "Holy psycho stalker Batman!"

Brooke moved slowly to the wall facing the bed and stared at all the photographs of Sam. There were dozens of them, mostly taken in the street, some from the old house. She put a hand to her mouth as she saw one of them making love. She pulled it away slowly and looked closely to see that Paige had photoshopped her own face on top of Brooke's. She shuddered and dropped it on the floor in disgust.

"Well she got one thing right...she knew what she was letting herself in for."

Brooke turned and saw Johnny holding up a massive sex toy between his tissue covered thumb and forefinger. She glared at him and he dropped it back on the bed. She gestured to the wall with her thumb and they began to remove the photgraphs. There was no way she was leaving them there and some of them were actually kind of hot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and the Agents arrived back at the White House which was now fully cordoned off.

"Seems like you made the news again Winchester." Todd frowned at him.

"Becoming a bit of a star, eh?" Dean winked at him.

Missouri came up to them at a rushed waddle. She hugged Dean. "Well done, Dean your Daddy would be proud."

He frowned at her. "Thanks."

"Yeah, save it. You gotta go!"

"Tell me about it."

"Now! Sam called. They found a heart for Bonnie."

Dean stared at her. "Really?"

"Yes, really. She's going in for the transplant in..." she looked at her watch. "...ninety minutes."

He carried on staring. "I gotta get there...I have to see her before..."

"We'll get you there Dean." Ramirez said.

"We will?" Todd looked at him.

"You don't like flying right?" Ramirez asked him.

Dean locked his jaw. "I can deal." The chopper was bad but if it meant he got there then he'd do it.

"How do you feel about fighter jets?"

"Like Top Gun?" _Oh shit... _"I can handle it."

Missouri glared at Todd. "Don't you complain...that boy's gonna be there, now get on the phone and make it happen. Remember what I know Eugene." She threatened.

He grimaced at her and shouted to one of his men. "Get Andrews AF on the phone, tell them to scramble a jet. Now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam, Dylan and Rita were in the waiting room as they began to prep Bonnie for the massive operation. Bobby and Han would be there soon although he couldn't reach either Johnny or Brooke. He tried not to think of what they were up to as he thought of his own procedure which was supposed to be that afternoon. He wondered if he should postpone and prayed that Dean would be able to get to them in time. He looked down at Hope who looked content enough like she knew it would all turn out ok.

Tony walked in looking sombre. "Sal's just been transferred to New York." He said with a sigh. "He might yet pull through."

Rita hugged him as he sat down.

"That's great news." Sam said.

"Let's just hope Bonnie follows suit." Rita said quietly.

"You hear from Dean?" Tony asked the room in general.

"Not yet." Sam sighed. "He has to have gotten the message. I know my brother if it's humanly possible, he'll be here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jeff Garrett." The man said shaking Dean's hand. "Call sign Typhoon, I'll be your pilot."

"Dean Winchester, call sign Badass and I'll be your screaming passenger."

"You'll do fine." He said smiling behind his aviators.

Dean turned to Todd and Ramirez. "I guess this is adios."

Ramirez smiled. "You're a crazy dude Dean." He shook his hand.

"Hey, if that's what it takes. Best get a move on...pet shops'll be open soon."

Todd gave him a grudging smile as he clasped his hand. "You did ok."

"Whoah, don't strain yourself there Eugene. Look, thanks for taking that bullet, guess it's a hard habit to break."

"Whatever it takes to protect the greater good." He said with a wry smile before turning serious. "Don't worry son, it'll all be fine."

Dean frowned as he looked into his eyes seeing his dad once more, were they deceiving him? Weirder things had happened.

He couldn't waste time thinking about it as he turned with a salute and followed his pilot out onto the runway. He stared at the jet like it was his Everest, if he could get through this then he guessed he will have conquered his fear for good.

"Ya know, I think my girlfriend would dig this flight suit." He gestured at the tight all in one. "Any chance I can keep it?"

Typhoon laughed. "You kidding man? The chicks go wild but it's goverment property. Sorry."

"Ah worth a shot."

When they got to the jet Typhoon climbed in as someone helped Dean with his helmet and showed him how to use the radio and oxygen mask before checking his parachute. "Ya think I'll need it?"

"Nah, Typhoon's pretty good."

"Great, thanks for the vote of confidence." he muttered as he climbed onto the wind and into the cockpit before sliding into the seat. It felt pretty damn cool but he'd take the Impala any day of the week. He closed his eyes and lowered his visor as instructed trying to create a mental image of Bonnie as he did so. _The things you do for chicks._

It didn't take long to do the final checks and before long the plane left the ground and Dean's stomach went with it. They were flying in a practically vertical angle and Dean fought the urge to vomit and refrained from opening his eyes.

"You ok?" He heard the pilot say over the radio in the helmet as they finally levelled up.

"Never better."

"So what's the big hurry in getting to Boston?"

Dean felt glad of the conversation as he attempted to take his mind off the miles of empty air beneath him. "Er...my girlfriend...she's gettin' a heart transplant."

"Christ. When?"

Dean checked his mental clock. "About forty minutes." There was suddenly a roar and a bang. His eyes flew open and went to the wing. "Shit! What was that?"

Typhoon laughed. "You just broke the sound barrier Badass. I'll get ya there don't worry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where have you been?" Sam asked as Brooke walked in holding Johnny's hand. She leaned down and kissed him passionately taking him by surprise. He pulled away and looked at her. "You ok?"

She nodded and Johnny answered for her. "We had to run an errand, we didn't get your messages until ten minutes ago. Is she in theatre yet?" He asked sitting next to Rita and taking her hand.

"No, they're getting her ready then we can go in and see her." She said exhaling.

"And Dean?"

"On his way, we hope." Tony said quietly.

They all sat in silence for a moment when the door opened and Bobby came in cap in hand. "Sorry it took so long, had to go clean up."

Sam detected a faint smell of beer nontheless but smiled anyway. "You're in time and before you ask, he's not here yet." he was starting to worry slightly but tried to keep the faith as he looked at the clock on the wall. Dean would never forgive himself if he didn't get to see her first even if she was unconscious. Without thinking about it his arms tightened around Hope and she squirmed slightly, he glanced down and she looked up at him with those green eyes and although it was probably gas, he could have sworn she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean exited the cockpit on shaky legs. If he thought take off was bad then landing had been a nightmare.

Typhoon grabbed his arm to steady him. "You did well man. It takes years of training for us to build up to that."

He reached up removing Dean's helmet passing it to a member of ground crew and then unstrapped his parachute. "Thanks man. I nearly pissed myself and I don't think I'll eat for a while but it was an experience."

"There's a car waiting for you. Keep the suit." He said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"I hope it goes well."

Dean didn't respond as he jogged to the waiting black Lincoln. He climbed in the passenger side and a uniform got in next to him. Glancing at his watch he was amazed they still had time left. "Where are we?"

"Hansom Air Base. Not too far from where you want to go Sir."

Dean glanced at the guy as he started the car moving, he was probably Sam's age. "You don't have to call me Sir. It's Dean."

The guy smiled and started to drive away from the air strip as Dean's leg bounced nervously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Han's arrival the group was almost complete. The first words through his mouth were the same as everyone's.

"No!" They all said.

"He ain't here yet. The heart's five minutes out." Bobby said a little sympathetically as Han grabbed the seat next to him.

The pregnant silence was broken by Dylan. "You got laid!"

They all looked at Han who stared into his lap blushing. "Not really the time for that now."

"You dog!" He said as Dr Fielding walked in and said that they could go and see Bonnie one at a time. They were warned to keep it to a couple of minutes each.

He left and they looked at one another. Johnny stood up. "I'll go first." He said with a thin smile.

Returning two minutes later he had tears in his eyes as he sat next to Dylan who put an arm around him. Brooke was next to get up and left silently taking no more than a minute to give Bonnie a good luck kiss before Bobby filed out.

Sam thought he'd never sat through anything so depressing as they tried to think positive thoughts when remembering at the same time this could be goodbye.

_Oh God, where's Dean. _He thought for the millionth time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As ever life was conspiring against the oldest Winchester as traffic thickened. They were entering Cambridge and the hospital was no more than a couple of kilometers away. He looked at his watch and then at the jam of cars ahead. He'd heard of the four minute mile before...he could do it.

"Thanks for the lift." He said opening the door.

"Wait where you goin'?"

"A little jog." Dean winked and slammed the door closed.

He'd never believed in the concept of pacing himself, excess was more his style so Dean hit the run head on, starting as he meant to continue. He bolted between the cars until there was no room, sliding himself over the hood of a Volvo stationwagon he landed on the central reservation where he could really open up.

He thought of nothing but the ground beneath his feet and his destination, nothing could distract him, it wouldn't get him there any quicker.

His body began to heat up as his heart pounded furiously trying to get blood to his pumping legs. He spared a second to reach up a hand and tear at the fastenings on the front of the flight suit, he pulled it open slightly and his chest and neck were suddenly less constricted. His feet, swollen by altitude began to rub on the second hand boots but he ignored the pain pushing harder with his arms. He hadn't run like this in months but he figured, what good were superior genetics if you couldn't test them out once in a while?

It seemed to take forever but he could see the hospital up ahead and it spurred him on. Like a mirage to a dying man in the desert it seemed to elude him, moving further away the closer he thought he got.

_One step at a time._

As he repeated that mantra to himself he suddenly found that he was there and slowed to a jog at the parking lot. His body was crying out for water and salt so he couldn't afford to come to a complete stop until absolutely necessary or he knew the pain would hit him like a sledgehammer. With a conscious effort he kept the blood and adrenaline pounding as he slipped through the automatic doors. He ignored the elevator and stares as he crashed into the stairwell door.

"One last push Dean." He willed himself along wishing Bonnie weren't on the fourth floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rita had taken Hope in to see her Mom and they had both come out crying. Sam looked at her sympathetically. "You want me to take her?"

She shook her head, "No, it's your turn." She sniffed.

Everyone knew Sam was holding out til the last minute hoping to stall as the heart arrived by helicopter and the transplant team got into place. He didn't want to see Bonnie right now as it was all his fault and like an ass he hadn't even had his own procedure yet.

He took a deep breath and went to her room, realizing immediately why even Bobby had come away wiping the tears from his eyes. He braced himself as he looked at her tiny body surrounded by the machines and tubes.

He went to the bed and took her hand in his as he felt eyes well up. "I know I'm not the brother you want here right now but I'll do my best ok?" He took a deep breath. "You're daughter's gorgeous, I mean, really beautiful and you can't miss out on that ok? You need to be here for her, and God alone knows what Dean would do without you..." He took a second to gather his thoughts.

"You've given all of us so much...a grandchild, a neice, a daughter. You've given me the chance to get my life back. I don't know how to thank you. Just, please hang in there...for all of us."

The door opened and Sam turned hopefully but it was Dr Fielding ready and waiting to go. Sam's shoulders slumped slightly.

"It's time." He said.

Sam wiped at his eyes and coughed. "I know."

He turned and moved slowly into the corridor, stopping to lean forwards and take a breath. God, that was tough, he had no idea what he would say to Dean when he got there. Hearing a bang he looked over to the door to the stairs and saw Dean fly out. He glanced both ways and paused when he saw Sam who now had tears of relief falling down his face.

Dean jogged towards him as Sam chose to ignore his outfit. "Sammy tell me I'm not too late."

Sam smiled as Dean fell to his knees exhausted and sweating next to him. Sam breathed out a heavy sigh . "You're just in the nick of time dude, as always."

Dean looked at him as he fought for breath. "Thank God." He put his arms around his little brother and they took a second to find comfort in their own reunion.

"You better get in there, they're ready to go."

Dean pulled away and nodded putting a hand to Sam's shoulder struggling to his feet. "How do I look?"

"Like Bonnie's wet dream...you're good." As always Dean could lighten any situation.

He readjusted the jumpsuit and opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Fielding glanced up and frowned at Dean's clothes.

Dean caught the look even though his eyes were on Bonnie. "I'm a stripper in my spare time." He couldn't help himself sometimes in moments of stress. "Can I please take a moment?"

"Ok, but literally a minute, I'm sorry."

Dean nodded as he left and gave himself a second to compose himself. He went straight to the bed and looked down at her, imagining her in their bed...anywhere but here.

"I only have a second ok? I'm sorry I had to go but I'm not leavin' anymore, I'm staying with you and Hope so you better do the same for me. Deal?"

He leaned down to kiss her on the forhead pausing to try and catch her scent but it was lost in antiseptic and betadine. He closed his eyes and felt powerless again.

"There are people up there watchin' out for you, I know that now. They're not ready for you yet though, you're too much of a pain in the ass." He heard the door open.

"We have to go Dean."

"I'll be waiting for you. I love you." He whispered before standing up.

He walked slowly out of the door and found everyone waiting outside and he managed to smile. "Better late than never right?"

Rita went to him with the baby and he took her in his arms turning as they wheeled Bonnie up to the operating theatre. He held Hope out in front of him. "Don't worry honey, she'll be back." He said kissing her scrunched up face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been in the waiting room for two hours and consumed enough coffee to keep Seattle going but talk had all been stilted. They had another eight hours to go and it was getting painful. Johnny tapped his foot glancing at Dean who hadn't let go of Hope since he'd arrived. No one had seen her quiet this long since he'd left.

"Ok," Johnny suddenly erupted. "I can't stand it any more! Is anyone else going to ask why Dean's dressed like Tom Cruise or do you all want to leave it to my imagination?"

They all stared at Dean who looked up finally. They'd all been wondering but no one dare ask.

"I hitched a lift."

"With the Air Force?" Tony asked.

"You're not the only one who's connected man."

Tony laughed. "That's ma boy.Ya know...this is gonna take all day, why not go get some rest clean up?"

Dean held Hope tighter. "I'm ok."

Brooke glanced at Johnny who shook his head...she glared at him and he coughed. "Er Sam...don't you have that thing to do?"

"What thing?" Rita said as Sam grimaced at Johnny.

"Nothing...just a procedure."

"You didn't get that done yet?" Dean looked across at him.

"I been kind of busy dude."

"It's scheduled for today."

"Johnny! It's ok, I'm not going."

"What's it for?" Rita asked.

They all knew not to talk of the stem cells or IVF in front of Bonnie's mom, she'd pitch a fit.

"Just something that's supposed to help him, that he's gettin' done whether he likes it or not." Dean answered staring at Sam. "When's it for?"

"In a couple of hours."

Dean took a moment...why did everything have to happen all at once in their lives? "You guys can hold the Fort right?" He said to no one in particular. "It doesn't take long...an injection of medicine."

"Sure." Rita said kindly. "You should go Sam."

"You don't have to come Dean." Sam told him. "Brooke'll take me."

Dean looked at the others. "I'm comin'...you don't mind Rita? This has been on the cards a long time."

"It's ok. You go...we'll call you ya know? You want to leave Hope here?"

"Uh-uh. She stays with me. I missed you too much already." He added to the baby.

"Well, in that case...Ninja Poppins is coming too." Johnny sat up. "You don't even know how to change a diaper Daddio."

"I so do!"

"Whatever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After much discussion the four of them made their way into the parking lot and when Dean saw the Impala he let out a whoop.

"Oh baby, look at you!" _Oh my god! _he mouthed at Sam. "Man, she looks beautiful."

They all laughed as it was the same thing he'd said to Hope when he saw her. He took a moment to walk around her whistling softly. When he saw the car seat in the back he paused and it hit him how much times had changed. "Don't worry Hope. You'll get your own set of wheels one day...maybe not as cool but I'll see ya right." He shrugged.

They were all set to load up when they noticed Brooke had paused staring at something.

"Brookalina c'mon." Johnny said getting no reaction. He went to her and stopped short. "Oooooh shit!"

"What is it?" Dean frowned turning and seeing a pretty hot BMW parking nearby. "Isn't that my attorney?"

"Oh shit." Sam said suddenly. "Brooke, get in the car."

She ignored him and started walking.

"Brooke!" He called after her.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Dean asked confused.

Johnny looked at him. "Here's the story so far...Brooke saw Paige lurking outside the house. She was mad enough as it was, then we broke into her apartment this morning."

"You did what?!" Sam shouted as Dean laughed.

"Sammy's got a stalker?! Dude she's pretty hot."

"Yeah, she's been tailing you for weeks, got all these nasty pictures, where you actually look pretty gorgeous...anyway, she's been doing...things."

"What kinda things?" Dean was suddenly interested.

"Man, we found a dildo you could have used as a life raft!"

Dean chuckled. "Sounds like she knows ya quite well Sammy."

"That's what I said!"

"Guys, you're not helping."

Brooke hadn't gone far before they heard her shout huskily. "Hey! Bitch!"

Paige turned and Sam went to go forwards before Dean stopped him with a foot to his chest. "Dean!"

"Sam...what the hell are you doin'?"

"I'm gonna stop her before she goes crazy."

"Don't be a retard! She's defendin' your honor, leave her to it."

"She could get hurt."

"This the same girl that took on Asswipe? She can take her."

"I was talking about Paige! Johnny aren't you gonna say anything?"

Johnny hopped on the hood of the Impala. "Yeah, you got some popcorn? CATFIGHT!" he yelled as Dean grabbed a seat next to him.

The girls were only a couple of meters away and they could hear what was being said even though Brooke hadn't spoken in days.

"You want to tell me what you were doing outside our home last night?" She pushed Paige.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Save it sister. I been in your apartment...I don't know whether to call you perverted or pathetic."

"You broke into my apartment!?" Paige answered affronted.

"You got some nerve." Brooke pulled back her right arm and slapped Paige hard across the cheek.

Paige put a hand to the red mark and dropped her briefcase. "That's assault, breaking and entering _and_ slander. I'm gonna have your ass slung in jail for this."

"Yeah? While you're at it, add attempted murder to the list."

Brooke punched her this time splitting a lip. She heard Dean whistle.

"You ugly whore."

"Ugly whore who gets to sleep with Sam!" Brooke laughed, enjoying the moment.

That was enough for Paige to lose her temper completely. She lashed out at Brooke, who ducked the slap and kicked her knees out from under her.

The lawyer hit the deck and Brooke turned her over with her foot, placing it on the woman's chest.

"Get your scrawny ass back to Baltimore and stay away from my man, or I_ will_ kill you."

Brooke didn't wait for a response as she went back to the Impala where Sam stared in shock and Johnny clapped.

"Dude. Marry that girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This chapter is dedicated to the loving memory of:**

**Snowy Ramirez**

**May 2006 - July 2008**

**He died for his country.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! So you liked the flight suit huh? LOL Sometimes I like to think of my Dean OC as a Ken Doll that I can just dress up to suit my mood. Hey, if you have any other ideas, bring em on and if I can work em in I will!!**

**OK, as always I do take liberties (and make typo's - HANSCOM - doh!) the procedure that Sam is meant to have is an invasive op where they would have to cut open the vertebrae yadda yadda. Poor Baby's been in hospital too long already so I went with something equally as painful but requiring no stay in hospital.**

**The story has been slightly Dean heavy but Sammy's gonna get his turn to shine so let's see how hot I can get the Dean girls for Baby!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If it was possible that there was a human equivalent to Tylenol then Dean would be it. Once you were close to him it didn't take long to realize that his inate capacity to deal with pain soon rubbed off on others just with his mere presence, which was why Brooke had no issue with him staying with Sam during his transplant.

Following the encounter in the parking lot they'd still found time to show Dean the new house and give him a chance to shower and change before going on to the clinic. Despite everything that was happening with Bonnie he seemed remarkably relaxed and everyone else found their moods adapting accordingly.

When Dean was called in to the surgery Sam was already lying on his stomach on the table with a sheet covering him. Dean took the stool by the bed having finally released Hope into the care of Ninja and Brooke.

Sam turned to face him and Dean took his hand.

"I could have done this without you ya know."

"Nice try but no chance. I was with you at the beginning and I'll be here til the end. We've both been waitin' a long time for this."

The doctor had explained the procedure to them saying that he was going to perform a lumbar puncture at the site of Sam's injury before injecting the pre-selected stem cells. It was something that wouldn't take too long but was invasive nonetheless. Sam was used to pain and no stranger to being stabbed with large needles but his nervousness was almost palpable.

"You're too cool." he said to Dean.

"Thanks."

"I don't mean it like that jerk, I mean...Bonnie. How can you be so chilled?"

Dean smiled "I just have a good feelin' about you and Bonnie...it'll work out."

Sam frowned. "You know something."

The doctor brushed betadine onto Sam's back as Dean thought of what to say. "Ya know when you died and said you saw Dad?" he whispered. "I spoke to him too."

"How?"

"It's a long story but he said I should have faith in you Sammy and I do. You'll beat this. This was never meant to be your life, it's just a blip on the radar."

The large needle came out and Dean focused on Sam's face.

"And Bonnie?"

"That was all Missouri."

"Missouri?!"

"Yeah, she just let me know it would be ok."

"You ready Sam?" The doctor asked.

Dean looked at his brother and tightened his grip before answering for him. "He's ready." His mind returned unbidden to going through something similar with Bonnie. He'd had his own lumbar puncture too and it wasn't pleasant.

"So what was it like at the White House?" Sam smiled as Dean did a double take.

"How did you know?"

Sam hissed slightly as the needle entered his back. Dean moved forwards and placed his other hand on Sam's head.

"You couldn't quite tell on CNN but I'd recognise those moves anywhere."

Dean chuckled. "Man, it was cool. Even saw Abe Lincoln."

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah I salted his ass."

Sam grinned. "Ok, now I believe you...that's one for the grandkids."

"Shit...I may actually have those one day. God, that's a depressing thought. "

"Don't worry Dean, guys like you never get old, they just get war torn."

"Huh, I like that..."

Sam closed his eyes for a second and wondered why, when half his body was dead, the needle had to go into the part that he could still feel.

"Everyone's expecting a wedding you know?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it going to happen?"

"Me in a tux? No chance. But...my daughter's no bastard so yeah, if she'll have me."

"She may have a new heart but I have a feeling it'll still feel the same as the last one."

xxxxx

The transplant was done quickly and Dean let Brooke in to help Sam dress as he was still sore.

"How do you feel?" She asked quietly sitting on the bed next to him as he still lay flat on his stomach.

"I don't know...no different I guess. We'll see. "

She lay a hand on his back and stroked it gently. "I'm sorry about before."

"Sorry for what?"

"I guess I just lost it."

Sam huffed. "You can say that again. She really had those photos?"

"Baby, she photoshopped some of them...oh I can't tell you."

He had to laugh. "Ya know, the first time I saw two girls fight over Dean, I must have been eleven. The guy was fifteen and just popped his cherry and he had two seniors rolling in the dirt for him. I was always just the geek with this hard ass soldier for a dad and a walking hormone for a brother."

"Oh god, I feel bad. It was so white trash." Brooke sighed.

"No. That's what I'm saying, I never thought I'd see two women fight over me, especially now. I kind of liked it."

"Really?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

She leaned down to kiss his dimple. "Sam, you drive me insane...her too I guess."

"I don't get it."

"And that's precisely why...you have no idea how amazing you are. I guess I don't feel worthy sometimes."

"How can you say that?"

Brooke may have found her voice but finding the words was a lot harder. "You compare yourself to Dean all the time, I guess I have Jess to live up to."

Sam took a moment to think. "You're nothing like her."

"I know and sometimes I wonder if you wish I were. I don't know much about her but I can't imagine her bitch fighting in a parking lot."

Sam went to turn with a grimace and Brooke helped him. "I'll tell you something." He said taking her hand. "I was a different person when I was with her...she didn't know Dean, Bobby, hunting...after eighteen months I never told her a thing about my family, I guess I was scared. But I told you and you not only stayed but you've become a part of us. You're strong and sometimes it's a shock to me...I never knew a woman like you." Brooke looked a little doubtful. "What is it?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It's unfair."

"What is?"

"I have to ask Sam...when you're back on your feet will you still feel the same? I mean, won't you want someone a little more..."

Sam laughed. "Laura Ingalls? No, I like Lara Croft. She rocks my world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early evening when the gang returned to the hospital with take out and decent coffee. Everyone looked beat and in need of refueling.

"Any news?" Dean asked.

"Nothin'." Bobby said taking a coffee gratefully. "They let Han into the observation room, I dunno how he can stand it but I guess he can deal."

"I don't even wanna know what they're doin' in there. As long as it works I don't care." Dean said setting down the car seat.

Dr Fielding had already explained that the operation was going to be lengthy as Bonnie's heart had already given out. In most transplants they would leave the recipients heart in whilst they moved in the new organ. In Bonnie's case they would have to hook her up to a bypass machine before completely removing her own heart and then placing the new one in. There was so much scope for error and disaster that they all knew the risks.

"Where are Rita and Tony?" Brooke asked.

"Hey, you're talking!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Yeah and bitch slappin' too." Dean added.

"They went to the chapel." Bobby answered her question first. "How did it go Sam?"

"Ok I guess, it's not like I'm tap dancing yet."

Brooke looked at him. "It'll take time, but I can imagine those little neurons hooking up as we speak."

Sam smiled, he'd missed her talking. "Yeah, I guess I'm gonna be hitting the gym tomorrow."

"Keep that hot ass tight." Johnny said absent-mindedly before glancing up and seeing that they were all staring at him. "Sorry, did I say that out loud?"

"Don't make me kick your ass too." Brooke said.

"Ok, what's the deal?" Dylan piped up. "Have you been fighting Brooke?"

Dean grinned. "Dude, she kicked Paige's ass!"

"That hot attorney? Why?"

"The woman was beatin' off to photos of Sammy boy."

"Dean! What's your damage?" Sam grimaced.

"Samuel, you're in everyone's spank bank, it's nothing new. She was just a little too...overzealous." Johnny chipped in.

"I swear you youngun's will be the death of me." Bobby said with his mouth full. "Do we have to talk about this? I'm tryin' to eat!"

"It's a natural act Bobby." Johnny added helpfully.

"So's shittin' but I ain't sat here talkin' about the load I just shot out!"

They all looked at him and even Dean seemed slightly revolted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han had been gone forever and when he finally returned he looked at the expectant crowd and took an anxious breath. "They put the new heart in and it's working but..." He stopped them before they could start celebrating. "She's still on life support."

"Why do I suddenly have the feelin' I'm about to get a kick in the nads?" Dean spoke for everyone.

"If they turn off the life support and the heart doesn't start on it's own then..."

"When will they do that?" Dean stood up suddenly reinfused with energy.

"I spoke with the doctors and they're gonna give her body some time to recover and then try. There's still the chance her body could reject it."

"Christ, there must be somethin' they can do?"

Han shook his head. "No, but there's something we can do." He left the room and came back in holding a small hand in his own.

"Grandma!" Johnny shot out of his seat and hugged the frail old lady.

"Ling?" Dean said stunned.

"I figured it was worth a shot." Han told him. "Can't hurt."

Dean slapped him on the back. "Thanks man."

"Gayboy, stop strangling me!" Ling said with affection as Johnny let Dylan show her some love.

Dylan led her to one of the chairs and sat her down. "How did you get here grandma?"

"Broomstick...not important. Bring me baby."

Dean knew better than to argue with Ling. He went to the car seat where Hope was still sleeping and picked her up gently taking her over to the old woman. He grabbed a seat on the coffee table opposite her and watched.

"What the fuck's goin' on?" Tony asked Brooke in a whisper.

She chose her words carefully as she turned to him and Rita. "Ling's what you might call a healer. She's pretty damn good...if anyone can help Bonnie's body accept this heart then she can."

Ling held the newborn in her liver spotted arms and looked down at her. "Hope good name. Baby rat like mother. This her year."

"It's not been much of a year for Bonnie so far." Dean shrugged.

"No? Have baby...Get married to horse boy...not good?"

"I guess that seals the deal." Johnny said glancing at Dean.

He raised his eyebrows. "What else?" He'd seen Ling in action enough to have become a believer in her art.

"You in trouble." She looked at him.

"What's new?"

"Baby have wild spirit like you. Smart mouth, very strong."

"That's all we need." Sam shot in.

She searched for words and said something in Chinese to Han who laughed. "Rough translation? She says you're gonna be Hope's bitch."

"I can lay down the law!" Dean said defensively.

"Must do I Ching. I see a boy."

"Jesus! I have to ground her already?"

She again spoke in Chinese and Han glanced nervously at Rita and Tony who were being distracted by Brooke. He leaned down and whispered in Dean's ear. "She's talking about your son dude."

"What?!" Dean shouted then looked around him.

"What did she say?" Rita asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Brooke responded as she took in Dean's tense shoulders. She looked at Sam who glanced warily back.

Ling was babbling now in Chinese and Han answered her back.

He looked at Dean again as Johnny took in a breath having understood.

Han hunched down in front of Dean and rubbed a hand over his face. "The demon's taken the Shifter and has your boy."

Dean's head hung wearily as remembered his father's words. "That's not my child. Why does it have to be my responsibility?" He said softly.

Ling looked at him with her watery old eyes. "Hunter or Demon? Someone raise child to be great warrior. Horse boy have choice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had taken Bonnie into Intensive Care after the operation and the doctors would only allow Dean and Rita in to see her. Rita went first leaving Dean to find some way of smuggling Ling in to perform the binding spell. Eventually they managed it and they would all have to wait to see the results as the doctors would have to switch off the life support in a few hours.

Dean was again surgically attached to Hope as his mind whirred with everything Ling had said. His dad had told him that he had to save the boy when the time came but Dean had also made a promise to Bonnie that he didn't intend to break. He wasn't going anywhere until he saw her open her eyes.

The atmosphere was tense once more as they all sat watching the clock.

The door finally opened and Dr Fielding stepped in. "It's not time yet," He said quickly. "But the police are here."

"What now?" Dean said.

The doctor moved to one side as a Police Detective walked in. He was old and tired looking, probably serving warrants until his pension came up. "Brooke Bailey?"

"Oh shit, the bitch did it." Brooke muttered as she stood up. "Yeah, that's me."

The old man moved to her and withdrew the cuffs from his belt with a sigh. "I'm arresting you for the assault of Paige Hamilton. You have the right to remain silent..."

"Hey!" Sam shouted. "You can't do this."

The man continued with the Miranda warning. "...you have the right to an attorney..."

"Sam, it's ok." Brooke told him.

Dean stood up. "Dude, assault? You kiddin'?"

The man fastened the cuffs around Brooke's wrists and glanced back at the Uniforms now standing at the door. "No joke."

He led Brooke from the room and everyone else filed out after them as they marched her down the corridor.

"Where are you taking her?" Sam asked.

"Down to the station." Paige answered as she emerged from the elevator sporting a pair of designer sunglasses and a cut lip.

"You bitch." Sam huffed.

"Can I quote you on that Sam?"

Dylan restrained Johnny with a strong arm around his waist. "Dildo loving freak!" Johnny yelled.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Sam said.

The cops took Brooke away in the elevator as Sam squared up to the woman whose life he'd once saved.

"Believe it Sam."

"You're not getting away with this. I promise you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So we finally find out about "the boy" John was talking about but for some reason I'm not sensing an enormous amount of urgency on Dean's part to deal. But yay! Ling's back and Booooo Hisss so's Paige. If she can't have Sam then no one can! What will Baby and Badass do?!**


	26. Chapter 26

**OOhhh You girls are vicious! KILL Paige, I hear you cry!! Crikey, I was going for more of a carefully plotted revenge but hey I could just have her fall into a strategically placed meat grinder instead! LOL**

**The boys are both sooooo cute as they look after their girls in this chap, and another role reversal is played out slightly with big bro the man in need for once and Baby pulling out the big guns. **

**The chapter award for excellence goes to Brooke however who continues to rock out in a BIG WAY!! I love one of the scenes in this and you'll all know which one it is. I love her.**

**There's also help coming from another old face...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in stunned silence for a second as he watched Paige disappear. The others glanced at one another wondering what to say and even Dean stayed quiet, this was Sam's fight and he knew it.

Sam turned slowly coming to his senses. "Johnny get the keys, you're taking me to the station."

Johnny wanted to object and stay with Bonnie but he had encouraged Brooke and he couldn't let her pay the price alone. He took the keys that Dean held out and pocketed them silently.

"You want me to get a lawyer?"

"No thanks Tony, I can deal."

"You want me to bust her kneecaps?"

Sam laughed. "It's ok...but thanks for the offer."

The group started to disperse whilst Dean hung back. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, not exactly my first run in with the cops but Paige? God, I had no idea she'd take it this far."

"I guess we shoulda stopped Brooke when we had the chance. Listen, I'm not tryin' to tell you what to do here but when I got taken in she was pretty good."

"Yeah, she's tenacious."

Dean frowned. "Whatever...I do know one thing about her though...she's got a past."

"What do you mean?"

Dean squatted down in front of him. "She was run out of Baltimore for boinkin' the Mayor." he smiled. "Who knows what else the bunny boiler's been up to."

Sam grabbed his shoulders. "I take it back...you do know everything!"

"Course I do, I'm the oldest. Now go on Matlock, go save your woman."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry Sam, I had no idea the woman would do this." Johnny glanced across at him as he waited impatiently on his cell.

"At least tell me you wiped your prints from her apartment."

"Course, but we also removed the porn...I mean the evidence."

"She would have done that anyway." He stared out of the windscreen flushing slightly, god knew where the photos were now, he just hoped Johnny hadn't posted them on Gaydar.

The call connected and Johnny stayed silent as Sam spoke.

"Yes, this is Detective Dunbar with Boston PD, I have a case here that I need to consult with one of your detectives about." He set his jaw praying this would work. He paused as though he were searching a file. "Her name's Diana Ballard, homicide." He listened. "Great, can you connect me?" After a minute. "Can you patch me through to her cell, look this is urgent. Thanks."

Sam exhaled and gave Johnny a tight smile. It took a while but suddenly Sam was alert as the phone began to ring.

"Diana Ballard." Came the no nonsense husky voice.

"Hi Detective Ballard, I don't know if you remember me, it's Sam Winchester."

She laughed. "Remember you? Sam, there's barely a day that passes when I don't think of you and that crazy brother of yours. How's it going, Dean in jail again?"

Sam was relieved that she remembered them from their time spent in Baltimore tracking the elusive Dana Shulps. "No, actually my girlfriend."

"Sam, you have to start finding different people to hang out with."

"Tell me about it. Listen, I know it's late but I was wondering if you could tell me if you know someone who used to be an ADA in Baltimore, Paige Hamilton."

"That bitch? Please tell me she's not your girlfriend?!"

Sam looked quickly at Johnny who frowned at him questioningly. "No. No, she isn't. So you know her?"

"She doesn't tend to go unnoticed. What's she done now?"

"I was hoping you could tell me what she's done in the past actually. She's kinda got our asses in a sling..."

"And you need leverage?"

Sam huffed. "Yeah, you got anything?"

"Let me make a few calls Sam, I owe you one."

"I really appreciate that Detective."

"Sam, you've earned the right to call me Diana."

He rattled off his cell number and email address, said thanks again and hung up.

Johnny looked at him wondering if it was safe to talk. When Dean was mad he usually just blew up and hit something but Sam simmered slowly and you never knew where you stood until it was too late to get out of the firing line.

"Look, don't feel bad." Sam said sensing his wariness. "Brooke's more than capable of getting into trouble on her own. I know you were looking out for her but just try not to encourage her in future."

"So this cop going to help out?" Johnny said in relief that he hadn't incurred Sam's wrath.

"I hope so. It's a good lesson to learn. Stay in touch with people you save...you never know when you might need them to return the favour."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Fielding sat in the room with the remaining visitors but spoke specifically to Dean and Rita.

"Look, there are no promises here, the operation went well. To have gotten through that so soon after the birth..."

Dean subconsciously held on tighter to Hope. "She's strong, she'll pull through."

"We're going to take her off the machine and the ventilator and see what happens."

"What if nothing happens?" Tony asked.

"The heart is working but we can't know if her body will sustain the shock. There's still the chance it could reject the new organ but if we can get her off the machines then it's the first step. She'll still be susceptible to infection and have to stay on medication for the rest of her life though so it's not over just yet."

Dean sighed and thought about the implications of what the man was saying. He had already committed himself to Bonnie and wasn't about to back out of that but at the same time he suddenly realized how tough their lives would be even if she did get well. He knew that the spell meant the heart would stay but she'd been through so much he wondered if she'd ever be the same again. He tried not to focus on that. "I want to be there." He said.

"Are you sure?" Dr Fielding asked.

Dean looked at Rita who nodded at him. "I'm sure Doc."

"Ok then, let's go."

Dean stood and handed Hope to Rita before following the doctor to Intensive Care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean she's been charged already!" Sam almost yelled at the station duty officer.

"Keep your voice down if you don't want to be next." The cop warned. He was probably the same age as Sam and thought a uniform made him God.

Sam grimaced and Johnny kept his distance. "What has she been charged with?"

The officer checked the log book. "I'll get the detective to come talk to you." he said picking up the phone.

"I don't believe this." Sam said to Johnny who was sat on a bench near the door.

"What'll happen to her?"

Sam sighed. "It's Friday night, they'll keep her locked up til a bail hearing whenever that will be."

"Not for a while." A male voice behind him said. Sam turned and recognized the old detective from the hospital.

"When?"

"Not til at least Tuesday." He said obviously anxious to get out of there and go home.

Sam knew it was no good arguing. "What's the charge?"

"Assault although the DA's pushing for breaking and entering as well. We got the assault on CCTV."

"The DA's prosecuting? Are you kidding me? She's not exactly a hardened felon."

"She made the wrong enemy son." He leaned forwards slightly. "For what it's worth, can't stand the bitch myself but there ya go."

"Has she said anything? Does she have an attorney?"

"Yeah, real loser too and no, she hasn't said a thing."

This couldn't get much worse. "Can I see her?"

"Sorry, county lock up's sending a vehicle soon."

"C'mon man, what do you think I'm gonna do? Break her out of here? Please."

The man scratched his head and glanced around. "Ok, five minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Dean stood by the door of the busy room he vowed that once Sam and Bonnie were better he was never setting foot in another hospital again. He tried to remain calm and follow what was going on but he didn't have a chance as he struggled to even catch a glimpse of her through the bodies.

A heart monitor blipped loudly and Dean found himself silently willing it on as the other noises faded away and the voices hushed.

"OK, here we go."

The respirator stopped making the annoying Darth Vader sound and Dean bent his head as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes focusing his mind solely on that little blipping sound. His own heart started to beat in unison as he imagined them joined.

He wasn't the type to pray so he silently pleaded with his dad to look out for her, he'd always been a demi-god in Dean's eyes and recent events had only reinforced that.

A low whisper escaped from Dean's mouth. "Don't take her and I'll get the boy." If someone up there wanted the baby as badly as the demon he felt sure they'd make a trade.

He repeated the promise over and over until he heard a voice. "Blood pressure normal, heart rate steady."

The voice barely registered until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. "She's ok." Dr Fielding smiled.

Dean rested a weary head on his shoulder and began to breath again as the doctor put an arm around him. "She's still going to be out of it for a little while, why don't you go tell your family the good news?"

Dean raised his head. "I don't know what to say to you?"

"There's nothing to say, you've been given a second chance...doesn't happen often."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The station lock up was the same as most on a Friday night, Sam thought: a cage filled with hookers and drug addicts. Brooke was leaning against the wall in the corner when she saw him approach.

A tall black woman in a short black dress and platinum wig sucked her teeth at him. "Hey, I usually charge double for gimps but I'll make an exception for you."

"Back off Lady Marmalade."

The hooker looked at Brooke's scowl and firm stance.

"She your pimp sugar?" She said to Sam before rolling her eyes in a dismissive gesture and walking away.

Brooke sighed and hunkered down in front of him poking her fingers through the metal holes in the cage wall.

Sam looped his fingers over hers and smiled. "Looks like you got the prison talk down."

"I think it's the scars...I'll have my own gang by the end of the week." She winked.

"I'm going to get you out of this ok? They're going to take you to the county holding center, just hang in there and keep your head down."

"You want to rephrase that?"

Sam smiled again. "I have someone helping me find some dirt on Paige." He whispered. "Whatever it takes, I won't let this go on for longer than it has to."

Brooke was suddenly serious. "My attorney's a real dick. Even I know more about the law than he does."

"I think that's the point, don't say anything to anyone about the case. They're not going to make this easy on you, just..."

"I know, I trust you."

"Time's up." The detective told him.

Sam saw her finally start to let her defences slip as she struggled to hold it together. "You can do this, you're tough."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you do your exercises." She stood up and walked away leaning back against the wall facing the corner so she wouldn't have to watch him leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was exhausted as he walked back to the waiting room. He hated the fact that his happiness was marred by the fresh promise he'd made but he was a man who was good to his word and he would have to find the Shifter and take on this new mammoth task.

He was frowning as he walked through the door and they all looked at him silently before he realized that his features were telling the wrong story. He snapped out of it.

"She made it." He said simply and they all sighed in relief except for Ling who just looked all-knowing as always.

Bobby grabbed him in a bear hug and Dean almost collapsed onto him. "Christ Dean..." the old man said. "Han, help me out here!"

Han jumped up and took Dean's arm helping Bobby half drag him to the sofa.

"I'm ok..."

"When was the last time you slept Dean?" Tony said in concern as they all noticed for the first time how beat up he was.

"How old is Hope? That would be about when..." Dean had no idea of anything any more.

Han checked his watch as he took Dean's pulse. "Someone get me water sugar and salt." He said, they all new that Dean wouldn't want to be admitted.

Dylan got up and headed to the door.

"You're dehydrated and just crapped out man." Han told him.

"That the medical term?"

"You might think you're superhuman but everyone has limits. Whatever you've been up to, you're worn out. We'll get some fluids in you and after some sleep you'll be Captain Badass again."

"I haven't got time for sleep." He said as his eyelids drooped. "The baby..."

"You're no good to her dead." Bobby said firmly. "We'll look after her."

Dylan came back with a bottle of water, a salt shaker and some packs of sugar. Han poured some of the water into an empty cup and filled the bottle with the condiments shaking it vigorously. "Drink this." He ordered Dean helping him to sit up.

"Dude, I'll be pissing all night!"

"You want an IV?" Han said.

"You suck." Dean said taking the bottle from him with a scowl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Johnny sat in the parked Impala as they watched the transport bus leave with Brooke on it. Sam sighed wearily as Johnny hung up his phone.

"That was Dylan, Bonnie's going to be ok." He said with tears in his eyes.

"One down, one to go."

"Is it always this hard?" Johnny asked suddenly.

"What?" Sam looked at him.

"Relationships."

"I think they're tough at the best of times but yeah, it's definately worse in this job. Sometimes I think it's best to steer clear then..."

"...she goes to jail for you."

Sam stared out of the rain dotted window and they sat in silence for a while.

Sam's cell suddenly rang and he answered.

"Hey, it's Diana."

"Thanks for getting back to me. Do you have anything?"

"Like I said, I made a few calls and for every toe she's stepped on there's someone else ready to take a bullet for her. Our girls a regular Mata Hari. She finally got transferred after her involvement with the Mayor."

"Yeah, I heard about that..."

"You also hear about the Chief of Police?"

"You're kidding?"

"I wish...Sam, the Chief's a woman!"

Sam huffed and shook his head. "Ambitious then?"

"You could say that...I pulled up some records. Our girl's been known to like a spot of S and M in her spare time too. All gets covered up though."

"So why the transfer?"

"Because someone wouldn't let her get away with her antics."

"Who?"

"Alicia Latham. The Mayor's wife of thirty six years. Hired a Private Detective and took the bitch on, threatened to go public."

"Who's the PI?"

"I don't know but if anyone's going to help you Sam it's Latham's wife."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Just take her down Sam, that's thanks enough, she's bad news."

Sam hit the red button and looked at Johnny. "We're going to Baltimore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG I love Brooke and I love Linda Blair!! Brooke's gonna rock the jail bitches...totally! And we have Baby and Ninja on a trail into Brooke's seedy bisexual past!! More kinkiness from Lady of Arabia!!**

**Just as the Impala gets a full service Dean craps out...awww, anyone wanna mop his brow?**

**I am so getting into this...**


	27. Chapter 27

**What the hell do you do to deserve me? Ah now I remember...I have no life! That's why I'm always sat in the dark thinking of Dean...ah well screw it, there are worse hobbies (a therapist and my sister may disagree!). **

**I have done sooooo much in this story that it's tough to come up with new ideas. Most of them come out of a bottle (Egyptian wine is liquid LSD) some of them come from movies...who cares as long as they rock eh?**

**Language and gore disclaimer for this one and not because of Tony!! Oh and you need Paint it Black by the Stones (you MUST listen to it whilst reading the first paragraph!!)...I have now reached a level of insanity that Salvador Dali would be proud of! **

**I did shed a tear whilst writing, I just love Dean too much to see him suffer and boy...does he go through the ringer here- you wanted a nice reunion... and I tried. **

**Johnny gets my award though for his 'winging it' skills...**

**Enjoy...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dean walked into the bar, he could feel the sweat pouring down his back and pooling around the waistband of his khaki's. Paint it Black was playing on the jukebox and there was laughter all around as he spotted Bobby at a table. _

_Without the long hair and wrinkles he was barely recognisable but he was still the same old duffer. A topless Vietnamese hooker was writhing on his lap as Dean sat down and grabbed a half drunk bottle of American beer, taking a swig. _

_Before the bottle hit the table a young girl no older than sixteen straddled him. _

_She was wearing hot pants and nothing else "Soldier, wanna make fucky fucky?"_

_Dean wrapped his arms around her and his mouth devoured hers, it felt so good that he wished he could take her on the spot. He knew Bobby wouldn't care but the MP's might. _

_"What's your name?" He asked, finally coming up for air._

_"Ling. Ten dollar." She told him. _

_"Much as I'd love to..." he inhaled with a smirk. "I got other business to take care of."_

_"Later?" She said disappointed. _

_"You bet." He winked. _

_She got off his lap and walked away with a gentle slap on the ass. Dean sighed and reached into the pocket of his muddy uniform and took out a packet of Marlboro soft. He flicked the bottom and a cigarette magically flew into his waiting mouth, grabbing the zippo from the table he lit the cigarette and squinted through the smoke at Bobby. _

_"Put it back in your pants man..."_

_Bobby gave his girl an apologetic look. "Beat it Phuong." She reached down to his pants and he pulled away. "I don't mean literally! I mean take a hike."_

_She swore in Vietnamese and stomped away as Dean laughed. "Always did have a way with the chicks Bobby."_

_"Fuck off."_

_"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

_"No yours." He replied._

_Dean grinned and pulled once more on the cigarette scratching at the stubble on his chin. "You get anythin'?"_

_"Nothin'." Bobby answered._

_"Man, I told ya...no more opium, that shit'll rot your brain. We got a job to do."_

_"And what the fuck have you bin up to huh?"_

_Dean leaned forwards stubbing the cigarette out in the overflowing ashtray. "I tell ya what I been doin'. I've had my ass in a freakin' foxhole fightin' a war."_

_"There's a war on?"_

_"Cute. If you hadn't forgotten the whole reason we signed up was to get this demon."_

_Bobby raised a finger to his lips in a sarcastic show of thoughtfulness. "I think...correct me if I'm wrong...but I think you signed up for this ya crazy bastard. I was drafted."_

_"Yeah ya pussy."_

_"There's no such thing as demons man! I think you're the one that's been on the wacky backy."_

_"If there's no such thing as demons then what the hell do ya call that?" Dean pointed to a table in the corner where a demon was tearing Han Solo to shreds._

_Bobby turned to him. "Demons are real?"_

_"That's what I been tellin' ya man...we ain't in Kansas no more Toto."_

_Suddenly they heard a siren and all the Yanks started to run except for the two of them. Bobby shouted at him. "MP's...Dean we have to go..."_

_Dean leaned back in his seat and lit another cigarette. "Ya think I give a shit about the military police when I had the VC tryin' to shoot my ass off all day?"_

_"It's your funeral." He said running away._

_Dean didn't turn as he heard the thud of boots on the dirt packed floor. _

_"Here we are again Winchester." An all too familiar voice said._

_He cocked a brow as the Officer in the pristeen uniform sat down opposite him, removed his helmet and smoothed back his brylcreem'ed hair. _

_"You know you love our little chats Sammy."_

_The Officer huffed making Dean grimace in annoyance. "Don't call me that."_

_He laughed. "Ya know you're not gonna bust me...quit tryin'."_

_"You may be the Colonel's golden boy but I'll get you one day."_

_Dean raised his head and blew a smoke ring. "Whatever you say college boy."_

_They were interrupted when there was a sudden explosion which rocked the bar as a mortar round made a direct hit. Dean was flung fifteen feet through the air and hit the deck hard as debris rained down on him. _

_He shook his head as he heard screaming all around him. He saw Ling through the dust, she was stumbling naked through the rubble crying pitifully as blood poured from her ears. Dean pulled the mud bricks off him and got to his feet surveying the carnage. The bar was destroyed and fire engulfed the entrance making the entire place look like the pit of Hell. _

_One wail caught his attention as he haltingly moved back over to the area where he had been sat. _

_"Help me...please"_

_Dean looked down at the military policeman who'd been the thorn in his side since before he could remember. All their rivalry was forgotten when he saw the torn shreds of what used to be the kids legs. _

_He knelt down in the rubble by his side. "It's ok...you're gonna be ok."_

_Sam started to hyperventilate as he went into shock. "Dad?"_

_"You wish...but I'm the next best thing." Dean tore off his shirt and ripped it up tying it to the bloody stumps as a tourniquet. "You'll make it, trust me."_

_"Don't let me die..."_

_"You're not gonna die. I won't let you, ya hear me?!"_

_He stood up looking for help but only found more trouble as he watched the man with no face walk towards him through the flames. _

_"I thought I killed you." Dean said to Asswipe._

_"Death doesn't exist, you know that what I am is just a continuation of the life you gave me."_

_"What?"_

_"It's me Dad, I'm the son you gave up."_

xxxxxxxxx

"Dean!" Bobby shook him. "Dean! Wake up!"

He came to with a start and threw a right hook that knocked Bobby flat out on his ass.

Han rushed forwards and restrained Dean as he started to panic.

"Dean...listen to me, it was dream. Just a bad dream!"

He finally started to calm as he looked around him and remembered where he was. "Shit!"

Han helped him sit up and pushed his head down. "Take deep breaths. You ok Bobby?"

The old man manipulated his jaw. "Jesus! And I thought I had flashbacks?!"

"I'm sorry Bobby." Dean managed to utter. "God, that was so real."

"We heard." Dylan said.

Dean looked up and saw that Tony and Rita had gone and it was just them in the room for which he was thankful. "What day is it? Where am I?" Although his mind was registering certain facts others had gone on vacation and Dean had no idea which way was up.

Han looked at Dylan. "Dude, I got him rehydrated now we're in your territory." he said a little helplessly.

Dylan crouched in front of Dean. "Listen to me." He told him firmly as he gripped his shoulders. "You've got some kind of post-traumatic stress...it's ok but you have to just take a second to breathe."

"Dude, I don't have panic attacks." Dean struggled to say between gulps of air. "Fuck! I have a baby...Oh my god! Where's my baby?!" He yelled trying to stand. His eyes were wild and disoriented.

Bobby watched Dean in shock as he felt his own panic start to rise. He'd seen plenty of trauma in his lifetime but never in Dean who somehow always seemed above such weakness.

Dylan remained calm and soothing. "Hope's fine, everyone's ok Dean. There's nothing to worry about."

"Sam?"

"We spoke to him on the phone, he's fine too. Just breathe ok?"

"Oh my god his legs..." Dean said as he started to shake remembering the images in his head.

Han instinctively reached for the trash can in the corner and held it in front of Dean as he retched until there was nothing left but bile.

Bobby sat next to him once it was over and pulled him into a hug. "It's ok kid, how you held it together this long is beyond me." Bobby looked at the cousins who left the room without a word.

Bobby's own mind went back to the day of Sam's accident and the last time Dean had let his guard down.

"I can't..." Dean said as he cried. "I can't be someone's dad...everyone around me gets hurt."

Bobby held him tight as he felt his own eyes start to well up. "You don't have to do this alone Dean, we're all here for you."

He knew it was a waste of breath, as long as Dean had been alive he'd shouldered responsibility and looked out for those around him. Bobby tried to remember the last time anyone had thought to wonder if Dean was ok and came up with a blank. He could have shot himself right then for his stupidity.

After a few minutes Dean calmed down and caught his breath. "God, I'm sorry."

"For bein' human?"

Dean pulled away and sat back wiping his eyes. "I dunno what came over me."

"Parenthood? I'm no expert but I figure you're rackin' em up quicker than Brad Pitt."

Dean looked at him sideways and laughed through his tears. "Christ, now I know the world's comin' to an end when you start making jokes about Brad Pitt."

Bobby shrugged and gestured at the coffee table filled with magazines. "Not exactly Tolstoy, gotta do somethin' to pass the time though."

They sat in silence for a moment as the tension eased.

"Thanks." Dean said finally.

"What for?"

"For always bein' there...You're right, I can't do this alone." He sniffed. "I gotta go find my boy Bobby."

The old man rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna go get Ling, and between us we'll find him, don't worry. You better go splash some water on that face though."

"That bad?"

"I think Bonnie'll wanna see ya lookin' good."

Dean stared at him.

"She's awake and askin' for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny pulled the Impala up in front of the colonial mansion house. It wasn't the mock nouveau riche kind, it was the real deal and screamed old money from every timber.

"What's the angle?" He asked Sam.

"No angle. We just need to speak to the woman."

"Ok then." Johnny drove up to the large gates and wound down the window pushing the intercom button.

"Yes?" A voice crackled after a minute.

"We'd like to speak to Mrs Latham please." Johnny half shouted.

"Not here." Came the reponse.

"Well, do you know when she'll be back?"

"No."

The connection terminated and Johnny pulled the car into reverse.

"We have to find out where she is." Sam said.

Johnny parked and shut off the engine. "And that's what I'm gonna do."

"How?!"

Johnny looked at him "You have your area of expertise and I have mine." He sighed. "Where there's money, there's cheap labor...and where there's cheap labor, there's even cheaper pool boys." Johnny winked at him and got out of the car.

Sam huffed as he watched Johnny walk around the perimeter and vault over the wall. He had brought him along almost as a punishment for helping Brooke in the first place but had found him to be good company on the journey. Sam didn't feel awkward about Johnny's sexuality like his brother sometimes did but then he guessed that it wasn't really his ass he pined for. He didn't care what tactics he used as long as it got the job done.

Sam looked at the clock on the dash and imagined Brooke having sloppy scrambled eggs for breakfast. He knew no one but her lawyer would be given permission to visit over the weekend but he prayed that she was ok. He knew that she was strong and could fight it out but he also knew that was a facade. He'd never known anyone but Dean and his Dad willing to sacrifice so much for him and he vowed he would do whatever it took to end this once and for all.

He considered calling Dean and then thought better of it as he would have enough to deal with. He sighed impatiently, he hated having to wait in the car and longed to be in the thick of things again. His hand went unbidden to his right thigh and he dug his nails into it through his jeans. He knew that with each passing day he would want to see some sort of miracle happen even though he had been told it would take time. It was just one more reason to want Brooke back by his side, if anyone could get him walking again it was her.

Finally he saw Johnny fly back over the wall minus his shirt. Sam rolled his eyes as he watched him jog towards the car pulling the item back over his head.

The drivers door opened and he slid in with a satisfied sigh.

"Tell me you got something other than herpes."

Johnny grinned and showed him his arm which had a phone number written on it in biro. "I got Filipe's digits dude!"

"Oh god, I wish I'd brought Han with me...I'm having Dean flashbacks."

"Chill Samuel." He said starting the car. "I know where the lady of the house is."

"Where?"

"Mecca."

"Huh?"

"Well, my Mecca at least...bitch went to the spa!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had no idea what had happened to him in the last few hours but he had the unusual sensation that he was living someone else's life as he walked down the corridor to Bonnie's room. He'd been the wisecracking emotional void for so long that it was like he'd suddenly woken up to find he was a soon to be husband and father. He'd heard people talk about cold feet but didn't think that was it. It had only been a matter of days but he couldn't imagine his life without Hope in it, and he knew he loved Bonnie but he no longer knew who he was.

Yesterday he was the badass hunter flying in jets and ganking rabbits and today he was crying like a baby in Bobby's arms. Whereas once, Sam was the only one to see that side of him it was now open season and he couldn't reconcile the two sides of himself any longer.

He was confused and hurting as he finally reached the door and stepped inside. He paused a second facing away from the room as he tried to regain some composure. He hated the way he was feeling and certainly didn't want Bonnie to see him like this.

"Dean."

He couldn't turn around as he realised suddenly that the panic and fear he felt in his gut were because of this moment. When Sam was hurt he had no option but to be strong, he was all Sam really had.

Bonnie had a network around her though that he was just a small part of. He didn't have to consult a shrink to know that he needed her a lot more than she needed him. The fact that he'd almost lost her terrified him and he found it hard to deal with.

"It's ok, c'mon."

He shook his head as he tried to comprehend how a woman who had just had a caesarian and open heart surgery in the space of a few days could be comforting him. He imagined how he must look to her right then and tried to pull himself together as he turned around.

His eyes met hers across the room but his feet remained planted on the spot. He didn't know how but she managed to look amazing, he figured Rita might have had a hand in it but he wasn't complaining.

"How do you feel?" he asked, cringeing inwardly as he said it.

Bonnie laughed. "Like I just had open heart surgery and a baby." She held out a hand. "Come here you freakin' moron."

Dean's head fell back in relief. "Thank God you're back!" he sighed as he went to the bed and leaned over her awkwardly not knowing where to put his hands.

She looked at him oddly. "You haven't body swapped with Sam again have you?"

He ran a hand over his tired face feeling embarrassed. "No."

"Then show me some Badass tongue action then Mister!"

"God I love you." He said as he leant down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stared at the entrance to the spa and yelled in frustration. "There are supposed to be laws against this."

Johnny looked at the steps and felt bad for him. "I hear ya. Look, you trust me right? I mean, apart from the whole getting your girlfriend's ass slung in lesbian heaven?"

Sam tried to contain his frustration. "Yeah, I trust you."

"OK, I'm gonna go in there and I'm gonna bring Botox Barbie out to speak to you."

"I freakin' hate this."

"Baby, I know what goes on in those places...those bitches would eat you alive. Gay's the way." He raised his eyebrows.

"Go on then." Sam said resignedly.

Johnny didn't need any more motivation as he bounded up the steps to the building pausing momentarily to adopt a mincing swing of the hips as he moved through the revolving doors.

He marched inside and paused in front of the reception counter where a young woman wearing far too much makeup was sitting.

"Don't panic! I'm here!" He yelled dramatically.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked alarmed.

"I'm the Brazilian emergency services." He said like it was obvious.

"Er...but you're Chinese."

"Call yourself a Beautician? I'm not talking about that sort of Brazilian." Johnny waved his phone in the air making sure all the waiting ladies could see it. "I just had a phone call saying that one of your clients has been seriously scarred during a waxing procedure." He paused for effect and put a hand to his mouth.

"They burnt her vajayjay!" He yelled suddenly as the girl jumped back and some of the women gasped.

"I...don't know what you're talking about."

"Alicia!! Alicia...hold on baby, I'm coming!" He shouted down the corridor behind the desk.

"You mean Mrs Latham?!" The girl started to fret.

"Well I don't mean Silverstone!" He pouted.

"But she's not booked in for a wax...she's having a massage."

Johnny leaned on the counter. "I know what you corporate Nazi's are like, a woman comes in for a simple massage and leaves wearing her nipples as earrings. Where is she?!"

"Suite three." The girl told him in terror.

"You better hope that the Union doesn't get involved in this sister!" He warned as he made his way down the corridor looking for suite three.

He walked the hall and scanned the doors carefully. He finally located the right one and burst in without knocking, the screaming started immediately.

"Don't be alarmed Mrs Latham I'm a homosexual."

The male masseur who looked like Fabio on steroids squared up to him. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He said in a thick Russian accent.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Look butch, when it comes to loving I'm a wide receiver but when it comes to fighting, " Johnny popped him in the jaw knocking him flat. "...it's all about the attack."

The Mayor's wife was sat up on the table clutching a towel to her naked body as Johnny shut the door. "I don't know who you are but you have no idea who you're messing with." She told him.

"Actually I have every idea." He said to the woman as he handed her clothes to her. "You're Alicia Latham and you want Paige Hamilton dead and buried. Am I right?"

She paused. "Who are you?"

"The fairy godmother who's about to make all your dreams come true."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They won't let me see Hope. They think she'll give me an infection." Bonnie said to Dean with tears in her eyes.

They both knew that Hope wouldn't have any more chance of having a cold than Dean did but as the doctors were oblivious they couldn't knock them for being cautious.

"I'll get her in here to see you." He said tightening his grip on her hand. "God, she's amazing."

She smiled at him feeling insanely proud that she'd put that look on his face. "Dean, you love her."

"You have no idea."

"I'm sorry you weren't there...I don't remember much. Just Johnny being there. Where is he by the way?"

"He went off with Sam." Dean knew it was pointless lying to her. "A lot's happened since Hope was born."

"Asswipe?"

Dean made a cutting gesture with one hand over his throat.

"Is Brooke ok?"

"Kinda."

"Spit it out Dean."

"Brooke's in jail."

"What?! She killed Asswipe?"

Dean put a hand on her face "Sshhh, it's fine. Kinda funny actually." He grinned trying to soothe her.

She looked at him like he was mad. "Funny? That she's in jail? Sam must be going ballistic."

"He's on it. She just roughed up this woman who was stalkin' him."

"What year is this?! How much did I miss? I feel like Buck Rogers."

"You rock." He said laughing.

"You look so tired. Have you been here the whole time?"

"I wish. No. I'll tell ya when you're feelin' better."

"I do feel better, I mean...I kinda feel like shit but I can breath for the first time in months and I can feel this." She took his hand and placed it over her new heart.

"That's unreal." He said with conviction. "Is it weird?"

"I don't know. No weirder than having a baby grow in you I guess. You did a spell didn't you?"

"You can tell?"

"No, I just know you better than you think."

"Scary thought." He smiled.

"It's why I know, you've got something on your mind. Not Sam or me...something else."

He frowned "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"It is if it worries you. Tell me."

"It's the Shifter." He said quietly.

Bonnie closed her eyes for a second as she realised what he was saying. "Has she had the baby?"

"I don't know...I only know the demon has her and she's..."

"What?"

He shrugged. "Havin' a boy."

She took a moment to think. "Dean?"

"Yeah."

"You believe in second chances?"

He frowned as he remembered her doctor's words. "I guess."

"We got one. She deserves the same."

"Do you know what you're sayin'?"

"Yeah, I'm telling you to go save her and your son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam, Johnny and the Mayor's wife were sat in a Starbucks down the street from the Spa as Sam tried to explain the situation to her. As soon as she had stopped screaming she'd been more than co-operative. As Johnny predicated she was a botox addict who actually looked pretty good on it. She was hard as nails and a lady who lunched but approachable at the same time.

"She's a piece of work. Goddamn whore."

"What do you know about her Mrs Latham?" Sam asked.

"Call me Liss. Honey I got a file on her at home fatter than Pavarotti on a pizza diet. The things I could tell you."

"I'd like to hear it. It could help us a lot."

"Look, I want to see this bitch eat dirt so what do you say we head to mine and make a party of it?"

"Hell yeah!" Johnny said.

Sam shot him a look. "I just really need the information. I can't rest while my girlfriend's in a cell."

"I wish my husband had a fraction of your loyalty." She said with genuine sadness. "Look. Having an affair's not exactly unusual in politics. I didn't get her on that."

Sam leaned on the table. "What was it then?"

"All sorts of stuff...Hamilton collects fetishes like most women collect shoes. No offense." She said to Sam suddenly realising what she had implied.

"It's ok, go on."

"All sorts...she slept with everyone...men, women...didn't matter. She had the voodoo thing going on and the bondage..."

Johnny was enthralled as Sam sprang to attention. "Voodoo?"

"Yeah, the PI found all sorts of freaky stuff."

Sam was deadly serious now. "This is really important. What did he find?"

She looked a little scared by his reaction. "I don't know...a bowl, some books."

"Oh God." Sam said grabbing his cell phone.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"I knew there was something wrong. Shit! When I met her she was different...power crazy is one thing but..."

"You mean...?"

"There's a good chance Paige is the demon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG how much do you wish there was a Brazilian emergency service?! LOL**

**Poor Dean though with the PTSD and the nightmares. God, I hope you were listening to the Rolling Stones as you read cos it makes all the difference!**

**Laterz ;-)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well, Dean's crazy dream sequence had some of you confused, but as intended. I just wanted to do Dean as a GI and after all the 'Nam stories Bobby's been telling them who can blame his sunsonscious mind?? I also got to fulfill my fantasy of Dean being a smoker (bloomin' censors). I can see it's an evil habit but I so see him lighting up sometimes in his James Dean moments (ok, post-coital moments). **

**Things are a bit less hectic now and cute as they try to deal with Paige and I attempt to make Dean the father of a baby girl whilst still keeping him in character (harder than it seems!) Here we go!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, none of this makes a lick of sense." Dean told Sam on the phone.

"We just haven't connected all the dots yet, but somehow this is all linked. The demon, Jo, Paige...everything. I'm gonna go get the file and try to find out more."

"You want me to go track the crazy bitch down?"

"No. Don't do anything til I get there, she could be possessed...we don't know."

"Well that explains why she's so into you but why let Brooke kick her ass and then send her to the slammer?"

"Man, can you try not to be so casual about this? Brooke's in trouble."

He sighed. "Yeah, ok I'm sorry. Look I'll wait it out here at the hospital."

"Dean, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh god, that's all we need."

"Just watch Hope."

"You don't need to tell me twice. Get in touch as soon as you have anything ok?"

Sam hung up and Dean went back to the waiting room. Now that Bonnie was out of the woods, everyone had gone home to rest leaving just Bobby looking after the baby.

"There he is just in time..." Bobby said to the bawling baby. "She needs changing." He said handing her over at arms length.

Dean took her from him carefully, looked around and finally finding a garish pink bag that Johnny had packed. "I swear, I'm not carryin' this thing around with me. "We'll get you a cool duffle." He explained to the little pink ball looking at him. He set her down on a chair and knelt in front of her. "Does this kid own anythin' that's not pink?!" He said as he rifled through the bag holding up something small and ruffled. "What the hell are these?"

"Bloomers?"

"Freakin' bloomers?! Wait, this is what all the girls used to wear when you first started datin' huh?"

"Bite me."

Dean wasn't listening as he started to undress the baby whilst she watched him intently. "First thing I'm gonna do is sack Uncle Johnny as your stylist. Pink's not my thing...sorry honey but they're the house rules." She blew a bubble and kicked her legs.

"God that stinks!" Bobby grimaced.

Dean glared at him. "Dude, all she drinks is milk...I shared a room with you after a chilli dog and a six pack. Can it!" Dean folded up the dirty diaper and threw it at him.

"Gross!"

"Grandad's such a pussy." Dean smiled at her.

"Grandad?"

"Sure why not?" Dean shrugged.

"Ain't that a little...weird?"

"Well, Tony ain't her grandfather and he already laid claim to Poppa or somethin'...one of the Smurf's anyway. What d'ya want her to call you?"

"I dunno." He scratched his head. "Never thought about it."

"Well there's time..." Dean told him as he changed her into the offending Bo Peep dress. "Dude, she looks like cotton candy!" Dean stood up and Bobby laughed at the sight of the unlikely pair.

"Well, I don't think she likes it much either." He said as her lip quivered.

"Christ! Soon as I get out of here, I'm gettin' her some denim." He rolled his eyes. "When Bonnie sees her lookin' like this though I may have a battle on my hands."

"Ok, I'm gonna go." Bobby got up wearily. "You sure you're ok now?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, fine. Thanks for everything. Look, Sam's on his way back and we may have to go exorcise Paige or somethin'. You sticking around?"

"I'll be here 'til I know Brooke's ok and Paige is dust."

"Right, let's go see your mom." Dean smiled at his daughter then groaned as he threw the pink bag over his shoulder. "This is so not cool."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny reluctantly left Felipe behind and Sam started to read the file as they hit the road again. "If we hit the interstate before rush hour we should make good time."

"We?" Johnny pouted.

"Don't sulk man...you really think I wouldn't want to share the driving if I could?"

"You're such a martyr Samuel." He shot back. "Does Dean own anything apart from these crappy tapes?" He muttered holding up a White Snake cassette.

"You need to ask?"

"Well, what do you listen to? Let me guess...Kenny G?" He gasped. "Yanni?"

Sam scowled at him. "I don't remember."

"You don't know what music you like?"

"It's been so long, I forget they made music after the eighties." Sam said as he flicked through the papers on his lap.

"You need to assert yourself more, that's what you need to do."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that. Shut the hell up and let me read!"

"Funny." Johnny tapped the wheel impatiently. He lasted three minutes. "So this Paige woman's twisted but does that mean she has to be evil?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Does in our world."

"I know tonnes of perverted people but they're not demons."

"Why does that not surprise me? It's too much of a coincidence, she turns up just after Jo, in our town and starts acting out."

"You think she infected Jo?"

Sam thought for a second as he looked through the file. Liss had the PI tracking Paige even after she left Baltimore. "Bingo. She _was_ in Salem."

"So she's a witch?"

"They get their power from somewhere. Yeah, maybe she is."

"I still don't get it. Is she screwed in the head because she's a witch or the other way round? Is it the same demon that's been harvesting Dean's able semen?"

"Or another one altogether. I don't know."

"If the demon wants to spread your brother's seed then why's Paige stalking you?"

"I don't know dude!" he yelled exasperated.

"Maybe it's because she knows you're immune?" Johnny said unfazed by his outburst.

"Huh?" Sam wasn't really listening to his chatter any more.

"I mean, she likes to get her jollies and if she was infected with the the demonic widget then who better to rock her world than someone immune to the virus? I mean...you see that alot with HIV..."

"What?" he suddenly had all Sam's attention.

"I know couples who got together because they're both infected, makes sense in a sick way...no need to be safe. I mean, if she wants a life partner who's not psycho on demon flu, who better than you?"

Sam thought it through. "You're a freakin' genius Johnny."

"I am?"

"The demon infects the witches to control them, they in turn give it to Jo who leads Paige straight to us. The job was to infect Bonnie and therefore Hope but she got sidetracked and so did Jo..."

"So why not infect Hope now? And no offense but why's she not gone all fruit loops like Jo did?"

"Different strain maybe? We've all had Bonnie and Hope locked down pretty tight...she couldn't get to them. " Sam's mind was whirring as he tried to put the pieces together.

"Where does the Shapeshifter fit in?"

"I doubt the virus would work on her but the demon already has their souls anyway so..."

"If the demon has the boy then why does it want Hope too?"

"I guess she's the most pure version of what they want. If you infected her then she would be an awesome force, not even Dean could save her."

"But if you're immune then surely you would be the cure?"

"I don't think it works that way..."

"Why not?"

Sam paused "Because it's demon blood that makes me immune in the first place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ssh, you have to stay quiet, this is a stealth mission." Dean whispered to Hope as he waited until the corridor was silent before he slipped into Bonnie's room. He guessed that a lot about having kids would be fun, he wasn't much more than a big kid himself and looked forward to having an excuse to be an idiot.

He tutted when Hope let out a small yell as he closed the door. "So much for that idea. Hey..." He said to Bonnie as he dropped the bag and went to the bed.

She smiled as she looked at them. "Oh my god, you're so cute."

"Thanks."

"I don't mean you ya idiot. I wanna hold her."

"Chill out woman, you'll pull something. Here." He put Hope in the crook of her arm and sat down to watch them.

Bonnie let out a breath as she looked at her. "Wow, I can't believe she's ours."

"We did ok didn't we?"

"She's beautiful." Bonnie said choking slightly.

"Sweetheart, you're leakin'." He said looking at her.

She glanced down as milk seeped onto her gown. "They're really hard." Bonnie said with a grimace.

"Yeah? I don't think you're meant to feed her...poor kid'll be off her head on drugs."

Bonnie laughed. "Well, I'm not a cow, I can't just squeeze it out. They gave me something to stop it but I guess, seeing her..."

"Well, I can't help you...I know some guys do it but..." he shuddered. "pretty kinky even for me."

"I guess I'll have to get a breast pump."

He winked. "I'll make Bobby go buy one."

"You're so mean to him."

"It's what I live for."

"Maybe just ask my mom?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna get all sensible on me now are ya?"

She smiled. "You mean now that I have an actual child as well as you? Maybe."

Dean shifted in the seat, suddenly serious. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" She couldn't tear her eyes off Hope.

"This other baby."

Bonnie looked up at him. "Ok."

He leaned forwards like Sam did sometimes. "I don't know what's expected of me here, I really don't. There's all these people tellin' me that I have to raise him, that he's meant to be with me, that I have to train him. I guess what I'm sayin' is how do you feel about that?"

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly as she considered the implications. "Raise him with Hope?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

She let out a low whistle. "I wasn't ready for another heart attack just yet. Do you have a choice in this?"

He looked at her apologetically "I don't think so. I mean, if the demon wants him, I'm guessing the Shifter's expendable.

She was silent for a moment as she watched Hope gurgle slightly. "We all come with baggage Dean, you just come with more than TWA. But if I can deal with the demons and you can deal with my crapped out ticker then why not?"

He smiled at her. "You're amazin' you know that?"

"I know. But you're telling my Mom and Tony." She said with a grin watching his face fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You drank demon blood?!" Johnny said.

"It's a long story, I don't want to talk about it."

"I would so love to get you and Dean on Jerry Springer! Wow."

"Don't, it's not something I'm proud of."

"Well you should be!"

Sam shot him a disbelieving glance. "Really, how do you figure that?"

"A demon hunter who's part demon? Baby it's so poetic I could cry."

"Trust you to find the upshot, and I'm not part demon...I don't know what I am."

Johnny gasped. "You know...if Dean's Wolverine...that makes you Blade! Oh my God! No...you're Angel!" he said getting excited.

"Keep your hands on the wheel!" Sam yelled as Johnny clapped. "What the hell?"

"Buffy and Angel? Dude, they're like the Romeo and Juliet of modern times...only you're with Lara Croft." He thought for a second. "We can work on that."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I take back the genius comment."

"Can't call do-over...there's a statute of limitations." Johnny smiled.

"I think you need to find a boyfriend."

"That an offer?"

"No! Just promise me when this is over, you'll take out all that pent up energy on some poor unsuspecting house boy."

Johnny blinked hard. "Boing...your wish is my command master. I'll even film it for you!"

"Oh god. Are we there yet?" Sam asked the ceiling of the car.

There was blissful silence for a few minutes as Sam carried on going through the file. He suddenly grabbed his cell from the dash and made a call. He listened for a minute and then hung up with a frown.

"What is it?"

"It's a call log. Paige placed a lot of calls to this number."

"And...?"

"Rental agency." Sam said quietly.

"Cars? Houses? House boys? Gimme something here."

"Medical equipment."

"Oh crap."

"Exactly."

For once Johnny was speechless as their minds considered all the different possibilites.

"Are you going to warn Dean?"

Sam gave him a look. "He's staying with Hope and Bonnie, he knows to watch out for Paige."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean heard Dr Fielding's voice in the corridor and shot up grabbing Hope. "I have to hide her."

"Somewhere safe Dean." Bonnie said.

He rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom thanking Tony's millions of ill-gotten dollars for the luxury. Glancing around he grabbed a couple of towels and made her a small bed in the shower stall placing her onto it. She settled in with her limbs crossed over and he paused a second to watch her "Ssh.".

"Hey doc." Dean emerged wiping his dry hands on a towel nonchalently.

"Good evening Dean." He smiled at him. "You know something I always liked about your boyfriend Bonnie?" He said going to the bed and taking her chart.

"Surprise me."

"That he's as subtle as a sledgehammer to the head. Get the baby out of the shower Dean, you're not fooling anyone." He said without looking up.

Dean coughed awkwardly. "Now I know why you have letters after your name and I just have 'huh, like the rifle?'." he said going back to the bathroom.

"He didn't mean anything. I just want to be with my baby, speaking of which can you do something about this?" Bonnie pointed at her boobs as Dean walked back in with Hope.

"I'll get one of the nurses to come down. "

"I don't suppose you could work up some formula too could ya Doc?" Dean asked hopefully. "I mean Bonnie's high on painkillers and my tits are fresh out."

The doctor looked at him. "God help the gene pool. Look, I know it's tough but she could give Bonnie an infection, you should take her home."

"This baby?" Dean held her up. "Never seen a healthier specimen. Trust me, she's my daughter and she won't get sick." Dean pretended not to notice as Hope farted loudly.

Bonnie snickered and Dr Fielding put the chart back. "Well, one thing's for sure, she is definately your daughter." He leaned over and tickled her chin. "I'll send the nurse and check in with you kids later."

"Thanks doc!" Dean shouted as he left. "I just had my first proud moment as a father." he said.

Bonnie watched him with raised eyebrows. "She farted Dean."

"Yeah but great comic timing." he grinned. "I mean c'mon! The kid's a genius."

"Oh my god, I've created a monster."

Dean went back to the bed and sat on the edge. "God, this is so weird. I mean, I expected to feel all fiercely protective and domineering like I was with Sam but..."

Bonnie smiled at him. "But what?"

"She's just turned me to mush. Oh god! I'm one of those aren't I?"

"One of who?"

"I'm a dad. Like a normal one."

"As opposed to John?"

"Well, yeah. I guess I still feel that side of me like I do with you."

"What?" Dean never talked like this and Bonnie was awestruck by him.

"Like I'd kill anyone that hurt you...at the same time I just feel so..."

"Happy?"

Dean frowned at the baby and shrugged. "In a panic stricken way, yeah."

She put a hand on his arm. "Will you be different with your son?"

Dean looked at her in all seriousness. "I been askin' myself the same thing since I found out. My dad was hard on me and Sam and I can't lie, it sucked at times. I don't want to be like him but he made me what I am, I can't deny that."

"No."

"Huh?"

"He didn't make you. Sam did." Dean frowned at her. "Don't think about what your dad did or didn't do. You shaped Sam, and did an amazing job, look to your own skills. You know what it takes to raise an intelligent, sensitive, kick ass boy. And him? Without Sam, you'd still be the cold hearted hustler your dad wanted you to be."

"He's not meant to be sensitive though...they're expecting me to raise an army of demon hunters."

"Who's 'they' Dean? You're raising kids not soldiers and remember you have something your dad never did."

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Me, and the rest of our family."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's cell rang and Johnny turned down the stereo.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Brooke?" He glanced at Johnny who maintained silence for once. "How are you coping?"

She laughed a little nervously and he felt his chest clench. "It's ok."

Sam took a second to control his voice. "Hang in there, I'm working on getting you out."

"I miss you." She whispered. It had only been one day and even though he hadn't slept he'd missed her too.

"Me too. Are they treating you ok?"

"I'm having a few issues here." She said in the understatement of the decade.

His heart hit his throat. "What's happened?"

"I think someone's going to try and kill me." He barely heard the words as he imagined her at the payphone.

"Who? An inmate or something me and Dean could deal with?"

He could tell she was close to tears. "Someone Paige sent. I don't know. Lockdown's in two hours Sam."

His mind started to work. "Inmate or guard?"

"Inmate."

"OK, good. Listen to me.." he tried to sound soothing. "Start a fight. Seriously, it'll work but it's a Dean move though. It'll get you put in solitary until I can work something out. "

"A Dean move?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Requires balls and strength. You got both." He suddenly got pro-active. "Pick the biggest bitch in the place and hit her. It's your best shot."

"And if she kills me?"

Sam closed his eyes. "She won't." He said, saying a silent prayer. "Just make sure there are guards around and don't wind up in the infirmary."

"Huh? Easier said than done."

"Brooke, listen to my voice. I love you and I know you can do it. You have to get out of general population and into somewhere secure. I'm going to get you out of this...just be strong."

He heard her sniff and then almost felt her change in attitude. "If I fuck up my face any more, you better promise to still love me."

"I promise. Just hold on..." He heard the beep as her money ran out and sat for a second with the phone at his ear.

Johnny felt nauseous as he glanced nervously at him frozen in place. "We're about an hour out." He said anticipating Sam's question.

"We have to find Paige." Sam responded.

"I'll phone Grandma, she'll know what to do."

Sam sat in stunned silence as he imagined Brooke fighting alone in a jail somewhere no one could protect her. He tried to conjure up images of her facing up to Asswipe but all he could see was scars and pain. "Oh God what have I done?"

Johnny glanced at him again and steered with his left hand as he held his cell and started to talk in Chinese. After a couple of minutes he looked at Sam.

"Grandma's on the case with Bobby, they're already trying to find the Shifter for Dean."

"How?"

"Spirit board. Look if anyone can find the demon, Grandma can. If Paige is connected then we kill two birds with one stone."

"Shit! We still need Dean which leaves Bonnie and Hope vulnerable. That's what the demon wants."

"What then?"

"Are you boys ready?" Sam asked him.

"To look out for Bonnie and Hope? Yeah."

Sam picked up his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Tony. He has to know someone who can help Brooke right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean felt his cell phone vibrate and looked at the message. He ganced at Bonnie and smiled as he grabbed the phone at her bedside and placed his call.

"Bobby what's wrong?"

"It's Brooke, she's fightin' for her life in there. We need to step up our game."

"Ok, what's the score?"

"Sam's an hour out. Dylan and Han are on there way to you...they're gonna look after your side."

"Bobby, no."

"You trained em Dean, proof's in the puddin' son. You not trustin' em means, you don't trust your skills.

Dean groaned and Bobby continued "We got a heads up on Paige, I think she may have the Shifter with her. Sam's got evidence she's been rentin' medical stuff."

"Oh god."

"Dean, can you handle this?" Bobby asked him.

He looked at Hope in Bonnie's arms and thought about the son he may have. "Yeah, I can do this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tony, what's happening?"

"Man, I've done all I can, I don't know if it's gonna help though. Men's prisons no problem...dog pounds? Shit sorry man...I don't know.."

"Ok, well thanks for trying." Sam was starting to get desperate as he hung up. He hit another button for the operator. "Middlesex County Women's Correctional Facility." His call was placed but there was no answer from the switchboard.

"Godamn!" He yelled as he pounded his cell phone against the dashboard repeatedly, yelling as he did so.

Johnny glanced at him as he saw Sam start to lose it. He wondered what Dean would do in this situation and decided he would have to go with the voice of reason so for once in his life so he channeled Dylan.

"Sam...Sam!" When he had his attention he checked the speedometer to make sure they didn't get pulled over on top of everything else. "Here's the deal. Your girlfriend's in deep shit right? Dean's girlfriend and child are being targeted by Satan's minions. On top of that we have a Shapeshifter who may or may not have given birth to his other bastard child. Tell me how is this behaviour helping?"

Sam was breathing heavily. "It makes me feel better."

Johnny chuckled. "Much as I'd love to make your day, it's not about you right now. Behaving like a frustrated cripple is not going to get you there any faster hon."

"What?!"

"You heard. I have no idea how you feel, but Dean can walk and do you think he feels any more in control of this situation than you do right now? No. So, stop being a knob jockey and start thinking...ok?"

Sam glared at him but had to admit he was right, he was acting like a brat and it wouldn't get Brooke anywhere in the long run. He was meant to be some kind of genius and he had the gay version of Chow Yun Fat pulling him into check. "Ok, thanks man, I can deal...let's go over it again. What do we know?"

"You're going to regret asking me that. OK...story so far. You meet Paige in a gas station and get all pervy cos you have Dean's hormones. You save her life and she slips you some tongue. She had no idea who you were right? But then you hook up with Brooke and never call the mad bitch so she's thinking who's this gimp with the fringe who thinks he's better than me when I'm bumping uglies with half the glitteratti of Baltimore?"

"Nicely put. Thanks."

"You're welcome. So somewhere along the way Liss catches wind and hires the PI. This is around the same time that Bonnie get's pregnant. The shit hits the fan with the Mayor and Paige slings her hook but I'm thinking she had other fish to fry. So, the PI tracks her to Salem where she hooks up with the other Bitches of Eastwick then along comes that fucktard Jo. Somewhere in between a demon's implanted a widget into Jo and Paige with strict instructions to deliver said widget to Bonnie. Dean throws a spanner in the works and Paige realises that Badass Winchester is the older brother of Ironside."

"Again, thanks for making me look so good in all this."

Johnny held up a hand. "I'm on a roll, don't stop me. So she catches wind that Baby Win is immune to the widget that's making her all hormonal and thinks...I'll have me some of that hot ass. Bonnie then goes into labor and Dean goes postal. The faithful China boys take shifts watching Dean's women and so the demon stands no chance in re-infecting them. Oh and you guys get tortured."

Sam frowned. "Yeah, we did."

"Whatever. So then Brooke gets all insecure and _"You'll never love me with these scars..." _so then she's looking for trouble when the legal beagle turns up. That's when the demon's plans really go tits up because even though Dean's not around everyone's at the hospital and Paige has to get in on it. What are you betting she put herself forward to be Dean's attorney? So the demon thinks she's doing it to get close to Hope but she's too busy steaming up windows over you.

"Demon's gotta be pissed right? Still needs her though so tells her she can't draw attention to herself, hence Brooke kicks her scrawny ass. Bitch ain't having it though so gets her slung in jail because if she can't have you no one else can. Get's even more pissed that Brooke goes willingly like a noble wench so pays off some butch lesbo to kick the ever living crap out of her. So now the demon's got a psycho stalker with a demonic virus on the loose who's obssessed with you, and a Shapeshifter who gets juicy in the gusset for Dean.

"Still with me? Good. Demon's aren't stupid so he or she knows Bobby and Grandma are on the case. I'm guessing his locale won't be too hard to find. Going on intel and the fact Hope was a month premature I'm guessing the demon's in the process of cuttting the shifter open to get the baby out right now, and knows full well you and Dean are gonna pull an A Team and try to save the day. In short. It's a trap."

Johnny took a breath and Sam stared at him for a second without saying anything. He couldn't find the words.

It took a couple of minutes until Sam finally spoke. "How did you do that?"

"I watch a lot of soaps. I do a good recap."

"That's amazing." He shook himself. "So the demon has the advantage so we're going to have to find some way of out-thinking it. Any ideas?"

"Dude, you're the freakin' Winchester...I just do the summaries!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Could you even follow that? Will take a couple of reads as Johnny just goes into overdrive. **

**I love Dean and Hope but it's kinda weird to write...**

**Anyway, looking for a boys name now, I have one in mind but am taking suggestions!**

**xxxxxxxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**The story is cranking up and although it's not quite over yet, most of it is resolved in the following chap. There were a lot of loose ends to tie up and there are still a couple more so it's all good. Namely, will I let Sam walk again? **

**This doesn't really fit into the timeline of the show so although I do refer to certain eps the boys still have the colt here, it's just easier to make it all up!**

**So there are a couple of surprises and some nice moments that I think you'll like. **

**Enjoy!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke felt physically sick as she walked into the rec room. The place was bustling with women of all shapes and sizes, none of them an appealing option. Sam's words rang in her head but she had no idea who had been sent to kill her, her only warning had come from a disconnected voice from behind her cell door. She took a deep breath and tried to remind herself that she'd survived torture at the hands of Asswipe. It seemed so much easier when the boys were there to give her strength and she didn't mind admitting that she was terrified.

She took another breath and walked over to a small group of Latina women, they looked like gang bitches and she figured they would be as good a bet as any. There were three of them and she took a second to wonder if she'd stand a chance if they all went for her. Sam had told her to 'do a Dean' so she tried not to overthink it as she set her features and walked over to them.

They looked over at her as she approached. They all had tattoos and wore black lipliner and had sharply painted on eyebrows. The one in the middle was obviously the ringleader and even though she was shorter than Brooke she looked like a powerhouse.

"Got a smoke?" Brooke asked.

The woman raised the scary brows. "Think this is a charity?"

"No, a convention of cheap ho's maybe."

The woman moved away from the wall and looked shocked for a split second. "What you just say?"

"You heard."

The woman tossed down her cigarette and launched herself at Brooke who was so used to seeing men fight had not considered the messiness of a brawl with a woman. She was thrown to the ground and long nails instantly entwined themselves in her hair cutting her scalp. She tried to shake the woman free but found she was attached. Making a fist she started to pummel the other woman in the ribs until she felt the hands release her.

Suddenly free Brooke headbutted the other woman as she heard shouts of encouragement from all around her as the other inmates got in on the action. Falling backwards the Latina put a hand to her face and Brooke straddled her punching her in the jaw stunning her. One of the other members of the gang threw a kick at Brooke's head and it whipped to the right painfully as she felt her body rocked by an electric shock as the guards used a taser on her.

Rough hands pulled her to her feet and a pair of plasticuffs were tied to her wrists biting into the flesh painfully. She could taste blood in her mouth and had to spit it out onto the floor as the guards hauled her away to solitary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han had arrived and Bobby and Sam weren't far away as Dean said his goodbyes.

"Be careful." Bonnie told him.

He nodded as he bent to kiss her. "I'll be fine." He put a hand to Hope's head and looked at her for a moment before grabbing his jacket and leaving the room without looking back.

Bobby was standing by his truck in the parking lot when he got down there. "What's the deal then?"

"Hop in." Bobby told him. They both got into the battered pick up. "We think we know where Paige is. Sam and Johnny are goin' to meet us there."

As Bobby activated the ignition the radio cranked up and Paint it Black came on causing Dean's stomach muscles to clench involuntarily.

"We know if the demon's with her?"

"Could be, it's an old funeral home."

Dean looked across at him as he pulled away from the hospital. "For once I wish they'd pick somewhere more cheerful. Any word on Brooke?"

"Nope."

"Sam must be goin' mad."

"Yep."

"You got a plan?"

Bobby smiled. "I thought we'd wing it."

"Fantastic." Dean answered with no enthusiasm.

"I got some spells from Ling, unfortunately they're in Chinese. I figure we'll see what Johnny's made of."

"Any more good news?"

"There's a good bet that Paige is a witch...apart from that..."

"Lemme get this straight; demon, demonic virus, witch and pregnant Shapeshifter? Maybe we should pick up some condoms, this is bound to end in us gettin' screwed."

"Positive thinkin' Dean."

"OK, I'm _positive_ we're gonna get screwed." He said as the song on the cassette changed and Sympathy for the Devil came up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Johnny were waiting with the Impala about a block from the old funeral home, two bulging khaki duffle bags on the ground between them.

Dean hopped out of the truck and let Bobby get his things as he walked over to them. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "She'll be fine, that girl's made of some tough stuff."

"I know." He said with a begrudging smile.

"You got the colt?"

Sam reached under his thigh and removed the gun from its lodge handing it to Dean who quickly and expertly stripped it checking the moving parts and the sights. Satisfied it was ok, he reloaded it and popped it in his waistband.

Bobby joined them and handed Johnny a sheet of paper and a canvas rucksack. "Can you read this?"

"This is grandma's writing - sure. Everything's in the bag?" He asked recognising the spell.

"Yeah. Ok, we don't know what we're gonna come up against in there so everyone good to go?"

They nodded in unison and Dean cast Sam a glance, he knew better than to tell him to hang back, he just hoped he wouldn't be able to get in the place so his mind would be more at ease. Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother as though reading his mind and pushed off defiantly.

When they got to the old building in the near deserted neighborhood Dean was glad to see the old wooden steps out front. As he dropped his duffle on the ground and bent on one knee to get a flashlight an extra gun and some holy water Sam stopped in front of him. "Don't even think about it."

Dean looked up into Sam's eyes innocently. "I dunno what you're talkin' about."

"You're not leaving me behind."

"C'mon Sammy be practical."

"Dean all my life I don't think I've ever heard you utter that word. I'm going."

Dean leaned on his bent knee and looked at him. "I can't look out for you in there."

"And you can't look out for Brooke either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can't risk you killing Paige before she gets Brooke out of jail."

"You think she's gonna do us any favors?"

"I'll make her drop those charges."

"How?!"

"How do we normally do these things?"

Dean smirked. "You're gonna torture Paige? Now I've heard it all."

"There's more than one way to skin a cat Dean. We just need to get her free of the demon, leave the rest to me. Just get me inside."

Dean closed the bag and stood up. He knew it was a low trick using his height against his brother but he didn't want to argue.

"If you don't get him in there, I will. Just quit bitchin' we're wastin' time." Bobby said through gritted teeth.

Dean set his jaw and grimaced as he holstered up. "Johnny, gimme a hand." Between them they grabbed the chair and carried it and Sam up to the porch. "Take this." Dean handed him a gun. "Just stay behind me ok? No heroics."

Bobby was the first man in having broken the rusted lock. Dean was following, then Sam and finally Johnny watching his back. They walked into a dusty reception room, it didn't look like it had been abandoned a long time ago and there were still some wilted flower arrangements littering the place. They moved slowly and steadily over the grimy carpet into a corridor.

Bobby stepped into the first room gun first while Dean covered him. It was the casket display room and it probably looked as creepy in the sunlight as it did by torchlight. They didn't find anything so they moved slowly back into the hall. A sign on the door opposite read Chapel, despite this it wouldn't be consecrated ground so was open to anyone, demons included.

Their ears pricked up suddenly and Dean raised the colt as they heard a distant wail. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as it was almost animal like whilst still retaining its human tones. He closed his eyes briefly and took a breath. Bobby turned and made some gestures with his left hand and they nodded as he told them the formation he wanted them to adopt.

As they tentatively approached the back of the large structure they saw a room marked private and paused. Dean's head whipped back to look at Sam in shock as they heard the unmistakeable sound of a newborn crying. He started to feel sick again as Sam willed him forwards with his eyes. Bobby had stopped too and Dean moved in front of him instinctively to take the lead with the Colt steady in his hand. He walked to the door and leaned his ear to it nodding at the others. Standing straight he pointed at Johnny, then Sam in a series of movements. Johnny put a hand on Sam's back in apology and moved to cover him as Dean counted down on his fingers and opened the door.

Bobby whipped round the door frame and kneeled down so they could cover a larger area with their weapons. They were in the embalming room and the smell of chemicals still hung in the air as well as the strong scent of blood. There was a white screen across it and they could see a figure sillhouetted behind it as the crying stopped. There was still a low whimper as what they guessed was the Shifter responded painfully to whatever had been done to her.

"Come in boys. You're just in time." They heard Paige say as she stepped from behind the screen with the baby in her arms.

She was as immaculate as ever even though she was covered in blood to the elbows. Her hair was tied up and there was a little sweat on her brow as she held the naked and bloody baby in her cupped palms.

Dean looked at his son and gulped, he was perfect. He looked back into her eyes and cocked the gun. "Put him down bitch." he said threateningly.

She smiled and ignored him as she held the baby to her and rocked him gently. "He looks just like you, even with the scrunched up face."

"Lucky kid."

"You're not going to shoot me Dean, so why not put the gun down?" With a flick of her head the colt flew out of his hand and skidded along the linoleum floor. Bobby's soon followed.

"Why Paige?"

"Because I can. Life's no fun unless you're facing death right?" She laughed. "You're too late though, I'm afraid."

Dean's heart started to pound as he looked between her and the baby. He didn't let it show, "Late?"

"You just missed my boss. If you weren't so busy arguing with your brother then you might have stood a chance."

"Of doin' what?"

"Saving the child you really love." She smiled. "He's on his way to go get her now, and I'm sorry but I don't think Bonnie has any more chance of pulling through than Opal here."

Dean's heart was going at warp speed by now and his skin could barely contain his blood. "You touch them..."

"Oh not me honey. I'll leave that to the big man. I just came to take delivery of this little one and..."she looked slightly shy, "Sam."

"You're crazy." Bobby said mystified.

"But it feels so good." She replied in an almost sexual way as Sam appeared in the doorway.

As they looked at her they saw a small sliver of something under the skin of her throat as the virus worked through her. Dean took a step forwards and she raised a hand, throwing him across the room into a glass cabinet. He fell to the ground in a rain of shards and struggled to get up but couldn't as she kept him pinned to the spot.

He lay on his stomach and struggled to push down with his arms as his hands got cut on the glass. He groaned in frustration as he watched Bobby and Sam both being thrown too. The noise was deafening as the room came to pieces with the movement but his ears still caught the faint mumble of Chinese coming from the hall and prayed Johnny had something up his sleeve to complete the spell.

Paige laughed and the baby began to cry again as Johnny suddenly came through the doorway in an acrobatic tumble. He flipped hands over feet backwards so fast Paige didn't stand a chance. In a precise move that would earn him Dean's undying respect he barrelled into Paige feet first knocking her over as he hit her in the head, missing the baby.

She fell backwards with a thud as he sprung back to his feet slightly redfaced and threw a concoction of herbs and other ingedients down on her as she yelled. He chanted something in Chinese and there was a roar as Paige was stripped of her powers.

Dean was released suddenly and rolled to grab the colt. Once he had it he scurried over the floor in a half crouch and took the baby from her. Bobby was up now and Dean handed the child to him without pause.

"The spell done?" He said to Johnny as he rested a knee on Paige's chest.

"Yeah."

Dean pressed harder with his knee as she struggled and punched her hard. "You ok Sam?" He said over his shoulder.

"Fine."

"Call Han, tell him to get Bonnie and Hope and take them somewhere safe. Now!" He yelled looking down at the woman. "All those weeks of stalkin' my brother...ya must think ya know a lot Huh? He hit her again. "Well you didn't count on me did ya? Don't fuck with my family or I'll make you pay."

Handing the colt to Johnny who covered him, he took his flick knife out and tore open her shirt. "Woah, maybe I did choose the wrong brother." She said to him as blood poured from her mouth and nose.

"You're one sick bitch." He said as he located the parasite and cut it out with no care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han flipped his phone shut and ran down the corridor back to Bonnie's room. She was sleeping and the light was low as Dylan sat by her bedside holding Hope. A nurse was checking Bonnie's IV as Han burst in. "Christo!"

The nurse hissed and her head whipped round as she stared at him with black eyes.

"Get Hope out of here!" He yelled to Dylan.

His cousin didn't hesitate as he sprang to his feet and started to run with the baby in his arms as Han faced the demon across Bonnie's bed.

"What you gonna do karate kid? No colt and no Dean. Face it you're screwed!"

"Person who make wisecrack first always lose fight." Came a voice from the door. "You never watch movies?" Ling said.

"And here comes Mr Miagi." The demon laughed.

"Grandma?" Han said.

Ling ignored him and lowered her head. When she raised it again her eyes were pure white as she stared blindly at the demon in front of her. "Take girl and run."

Han paused a second and then felt a swell of energy emit from the frail old woman and started to move.

He went to the bed and looked at Bonnie. "Don't be scared, I gotcha." he said with terror in his eyes as he unhooked the IV quickly and gathered her into his arms. He picked her up and moved slowly backwards keeping his eyes on the demon as Bonnie clung to him.

Ling raised a hand as white eyes met black and a shock of energy emerged from her palm that belied her size throwing the demon into the air and against the wall.

"Grandma?" He said again quietly.

"Take her." She paused still not looking at him. "You good boy...all good boys. I'm ready for birthright."

"No!" He shouted as his mind and his heart battled it out.

"GO!" Ling yelled as another blast of light flew out of her.

Han had tears streaming down his face as he lifted Bonnie higher in his arms and with one last look at his beloved grandmother, started to run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you get through to them?" Dean shouted to Sam as he tightened the knots on Paige's restraints.

"Yeah, I got through." Sam said as Johnny helped him up off the floor.

"Dean." Bobby said quietly. "You gotta come see this son."

He stood up glaring at Paige and turned to Bobby who was obscured behind the white screen. Dean walked slowly behind it and almost gagged. "Oh my god."

Bobby was stood next to the bed where the Shifter was strapped down. Bobby was holding the baby, instinctively shielding it from seeing its mother. Dean hadn't set eyes on her since the day he'd fought with Sam in the pool and she looked the same. He'd been terrified that he would see her in her own form as Sam had but he was spared that at least.

The demon had tied her down and cut her from navel to crotch opening her up and pulling back the flesh as though performing an autopsy. Unfortunately for the Shapeshifter, she was still alive and what was left of her womb was exposed.

Dean knew that Shifters could shed their skin but they could still hurt on the inside, the pain must have been unbearable for her but it would still take silver to finish her off.

She looked at Dean and tried to say something. He stepped forwards quickly. "Don't talk."

She coughed slightly and he came to his senses unfastening the restraints holding her in place.

"Can...see him?" She begged with her eyes.

Dean nodded as he lifted a sheet over her mutilated and naked body.

Bobby came forwards and held up the little boy in front of her. "He's..." She began to cry.

Dean leaned over her and found it hard not to feel compassion for her suffering. "...perfect. You did well."

Her eyes left the baby and met Dean's. "...watch him...please."

Unbelievably Dean felt a tear in his eye. "I'll raise him right. I promise."

She smiled and then he saw something different in her eyes like resignation accompanied by a plea. He nodded at Bobby who took the baby away. When Dean turned around Sam held out a silver knife handle first. Dean took it from him silently and went back to the bed with a sigh.

"Thank you." She said finding her voice as she saw the knife in his hand.

Dean couldn't believe he was thinking of raising this child, let alone kill his mother. That could take some explaining later in life. He didn't know why but he leaned forwards and kissed Opal softly on the lips before plunging the silver knife into her heart.

xxxxxxx

Dean returned from behind the screen minus the knife. He looked at Johnny. "Will you see that she gets a proper burial, I don't want her being cut up and studied." Johnny nodded and went to pass him, Dean stopped him with a hand on his arm. "You saved our lives back there. It won't be forgotten."

"My pleasure." He said going to take the Shifter.

"You wanna meet your boy?" Bobby said.

Dean was dumbstruck and remained rooted to the spot. Bobby came to him and handed him the now clean and swaddled bundle. He took a moment before looking down but when he did he was immediately sucked in.

Dean put a tentative finger to his little face, half expecting the skin to peel away but he seemed all human and pretty damn good looking too. He knew he would have to look out for this boy but had never expected to feel anything for him at all. When he looked into his sleepy face though all he saw was pure Winchester and Dean was a goner.

He exhaled and tried to regain his composure. "I'm gonna take the Impala and go find the others."

"We got this." Sam said nodding at Paige who stared at him with pure lust.

"I thought she was normal now?" Bobby said frowning at her.

"I think this _is_ normal for Paige." Sam said with a grimace.

"What can I say? I'm just highly sexed, and this is such a turn on." She said to Sam licking the blood from her lip slowly.

Dean patted him on the shoulder. "I'll leave ya to it Romeo. Call me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LOL poor baby driving the women wild. So we still have to get Brooke out of jail the Sammy way and Dean has to go find the others. **

**Alas, I think it's the last we'll see of Ling but the woman went out in style!!**

**I'm off for a drink!**

**xxxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chap is shorter than the others as I round things up. **

**OMG girls...hold on to your panties for torture Sammy style...It's hard to make Paige suffer when she likes pain so much so I decided to pull out my wild card. Yay! I was saving it for a special occasion!**

**I kinda figure we all have a thing for limp/Sam or why else would you have read 220,000 words of my madness (yes really!) and why else would there be a whole genre dedicated to hurting the boys? Brace yourselves as Sam gets his finest hour since he tore off his body cast...swoon**

**Believe me, this is not a work friendly chapter...you'll need some Marvin Gaye, narcotics (chocolate or wine will do) and the now infamous Lady of Arabia post-coital cigarette!**

**I promised the Dean girls would swoon for Baby, Sammy girls are just gonna freak!**

**Enjoy...cos I most certainly did!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You like pain don't you?"

Paige smiled at Sam but said nothing.

Sam sat for second watching her. "If I hit you right now I could break your jaw. Would you like that?"

Her eyes were half moons and her breathing became more rapid as Sam realised in horror that she was actually enjoying it. "Yes."

"Well at least you're honest." He took a minute to collect his thoughts and remembered a psych module he'd done for extra credit at Stanford. He didn't know much but he knew enough to know that Paige had some serious issues and he suddenly wished Dylan was there with him to do his Dr Phil thing.

Sam took a moment to remove his cell phone from his pocket to set it down on her lap."I want you to make a call. You're going to call the DA and tell him you're dropping all charges against Brooke."

She laughed. "Now why would I do that?" She said with her hands still tied.

Sam joined her in her laughter for a second then halted abruptly. "Because I'm going to make you."

She wasn't so cocky when she looked at him. "Bring it on."

Sam huffed and turned to Bobby. "Would you excuse us?"

"You sure?" The old man said.

"Absolutely."

"I'll be right outside." Bobby looked at Paige suspiciously as he left the room.

As soon as he was gone Sam turned on her. She obviously had a thing for fetishes and he knew it was the best way to get through to her. He was willing to use anything he had to get Brooke out of jail.

Paige looked at him challenging him silently. Although she was tied to a chair and had been subjected to a demonic virus, she seemed very relaxed...arrogant even. "Are you gonna hit me any time soon Sam because I'm losing patience."

Sam thought for a second and then looked her in the eye. "Ya know, when I was a kid, maybe eleven years old I used to watch Dean with the girls...he was amazing. I swear there were girls like four or five years older than him who were just obsessed."

"I feel for you Sam, really. It must be hard living in his shadow."

Sam looked her in the eye and unbuttoned his shirt slightly. "I used to be so jealous." he undid another button. "I used to think that he was what all women wanted ya know?"

Paige nodded in vague agreement as he unfastened another two buttons. "All the girls ever wanted was Dean, I never stood a chance." Another button went. "I mean, what do I have to offer?" He asked as he wrenched the fabric in his hands and tore the remaining buttons off sending them flying across the room. He let the shirt hang open revealing his rippling muscles.

Paige exhaled. "Nice pecs but it'll take a little more than that." She said looking away.

Sam moved closer and leaned in to her so his lips were just centimeters from hers. "You know I get it."

She was breathing heavily as she tried not to look at his mouth. "Get what?"

"Johnny thinks it's because I'm immune to the virus but I know why you really want me, I read your file."

"You don't know anything."

"Really?" Sam reached up and pulled the band out of her hair, brushing it lightly with his fingers as it fell to her shoulders. "I know you like to tie men up, beat them, make them submit to you."

"Nothing unusual in that." her words came out huskily as she tried not to react to his soft touch.

"A lot easier to dominate when they can't run away though right? I mean...get me out of my wheels and I'm so vulnerable. Couldn't possibly fight back." Sam said as his hand slid inside her top, his fingers brushing over a nipple. Her head fell back as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Stop it."

"Really?"

"No."

"You know I can make you cum like no one else." he said letting his hand wander down to her stomach. "Why else would you follow me all that time? Looking at photos is nothing compared to the real deal though." He flashed a white smile full of dimples. "You may have had some wild rides in the past Paige but one go on my lap and I promise, you'll never go able-bodied again." Her head turned and he moved his face away so their lips didn't meet. "You want to touch me Paige, see if you can make me feel anything?"

Her eyes closed as she shook her head.

"You're lying." He said softly as he brushed a hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Oh God." She managed almost in tears.

"No, just Sam." Before his hand got to her crotch he picked up the phone in her lap and hit the redial button. His mouth went to her ear and his hot breath caressed it gently, "Just six little words is all it takes: I don't want to..." his tongue flicked her neck as she groaned. "...press charges."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pulled the Impala into the side of the almost deserted road and looked at the quiet baby in the car seat next to him. "It's ok little dude, we'll get you home soon, I know you must be hungry."

He got out of the car and went to meet the two men stood in the glare of his headlights. They had already told him on the phone what had happened and he couldn't find any words as he hugged Han and then Dylan. "I'm so sorry, she was an amazing woman...busted my balls somethin' chronic but we all loved her."

"Is it over?" Han asked.

"I'm sorry man but this is one fight that's never over." He nodded at the car. "I got the baby, Sam's workin' on Paige now. How's Bonnie?"

Han looked over to the car they had stolen. "She's ok, her doctors will freak but..."

Dean nodded and went to the red Honda Civic opening the rear door and leaning inside. Bonnie was curled up on the back seat holding Hope who was whimpering softly. He stroked Bonnie's hair waking her up. "Hey sweetheart."

She glanced at him with tired eyes. "Did you get him?"

He smiled "Yeah, I got him. You ready to go home?"

She nodded and Dean grabbed the rug lying over her enveloping both his girls in it before lifting them gently out as a whole.

He paused for a second in front of the cousins. "I guess your training's done. You aced the final exam."

Han smiled. "All those thousands of dollars spent at Harvard, you're still the best education I ever had Dean."

He nodded. "Take care. Don't go losin' any more spleens."

There was nothing left to say as Dylan opened the back door of the Impala and Dean laid Bonnie and Hope down. With a last smile he got in the drivers seat and went to take his family home.

Han and Dylan watched the retreating Impala sadly. Han snapped out of it first and hit Dylan on the arm. "C'mon man, let's go get Johnny...we got work to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam took the phone from Paige's ear and flipped it shut in satisfaction. He dropped it on his lap and buttoned up his shirt. "I'd love to say it's been a pleasure but I'd be lying."

"This isn't over."

"Yes, it is. Like Dean said, don't fuck with us. I suggest you get your ass out of town or we'll ruin you." He said pulling away from her.

"Wait, you have to finish this!"

He smiled a brilliant smile. "Something else I learnt from my brother...always leave 'em wanting more. Sorry darling, I save all the good moves for Brooke." With a wink he turned and left as she hollared in frustration.

When he got out into the hall Bobby stood up and looked at his dishevelled shirt as he heard Paige screaming. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I could tell you Bobby but then you'd need a strong drink and a cigarette and we got one more thing to do tonight."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Let's go get Brooke and go home. I'm done."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam waited in the rain outside the prison gates as dawn broke on the horizon. Bobby waited in the truck as they both tried to come to terms with the fact they'd lost a close friend. He knew life was never going to be the same and the threat would never be truly over but for now, in this moment he was just thankful for what he had.

A small door in the gate opened as Brooke emerged pausing when she saw him. He caught the fresh black eye and grazed cheekbone and smiled at her. Her face crumbled as she walked swiftly to him and sat on his lap burying her face in his neck. He held her as she sobbed and the rain fell down on them both.

He finally broke free and took her face in his hands "You're beautiful and I love you. I just wanted to tell you that."

Her tears fell faster as they mingled with the rainwater but she was smiling as she placed her hands over his. "I can feel another love in coming on."

"You got it Yoko. I'm never letting you go again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**You don't get this from the freakin official Witches Canyon bollocks do you? LOL**

**So this isn't the end...There's one last thing to resolve - Sam. It's where it all started and in the next chapter it's where it will all end. sobs ah well, there's always the new generation...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Oh God, I said this was the last chap but this has been my life in forever! I was sooooo sad getting to the end. I may actually have to find something else to do...arghhh!**

**Well, it had to be full of angst and schmaltz and brother moments so I went for it. Oh I had a little cry at the end...but I have set it up so there can be a follow on. If demand warrants it.**

**I want to say thanks to you loyal readers and reviewers, many of whom have become firm friends sharing in my perverse musings (oh the Sammy torture...sigh)**

**I've had great fun writing this and hope that you'll follow me in the future but for now it's time for Carry on My Wayward Son as the curtain drops on 'Hope'.**

**Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's crazy like the fool, what about Daddy Cool..." Dean sang to the little boy in his arms as he stepped from the shower.

"Cool!

"Daddy, Daddy..."

"Cool!" He shouted happily as Dean grabbed a towel laughing as he dried him off. It had been their daily ritual for a year now and Dean would hate the day when it would come to an end.

Dean placed his son on the counter by the sink and put the towel round him so he looked like ET. Turning he wrapped a larger towel around his own waist as his son watched. There was no way in hell Hope would sit still long enough to do anything like this but his boy could watch Dean for hours and loved the morning routine almost as much as he did.

"Cole, pass daddy his toothbrush." he said towel drying his hair.

A fat fist handed the item to him and Dean held it out as the tiny fingers squeezed a ridiculously large amount of paste onto it. "Whoah dude, c'mon...too much."

He figured it was a legacy of his mothers but Cole picked everything up so fast, much faster than Hope and was proving to be an incredible mimic. If you showed him something he would always give it a go and was like Dean's shadow as a result.

Leaning forwards Dean spat into the sink and rinsed out his mouth grabbing the little boy and planting a kiss on him. "All fresh. Ok, now razor. Gotta look extra hot today, huh?" Dean smirked at him as the razor clanked into the sink. "Hands."

Small hands shot out and Dean squirted the foam into them and closed his eyes as Cole smeared it all over his face and into his ears. Dean winced as he stood straight and wiped it from his lips and tried to get it out of his ear canal. "Not got hair in there yet, not like Grandpa eh?"

Cole giggled and kicked his legs as Dean started to shave and he watched him intently with the same big green eyes as his sister. Dean cocked a brow and looked at him sideways. "Here." He wiped off some of the excess foam and put it on the chubby chin. He looked around the bathroom and found a small comb which he handed to the boy. "You try."

Cole struggled to grip the teeth but managed it as he started to copy Dean's movements without prompt. Dean worshipped both of his kids but watching Cole was proving to be an amazing process as he turned into a mini-Dean. It wasn't just him but now he was toddling he would trail around after Sam too and Bobby when he was in town. He found wonder in everything whereas Hope seemed to have seen it all before and was almost nonchalant in her way of viewing things.

Dean went back to his shaving and thought about his daughter. Already at just fourteen months old she was stunning and had everyone wrapped round her podgy little finger. She could only manage a couple of words but more than made up for it with lung capacity. Dean knew she'd cause him more problems than most demons but adored her all the more for her fearlessness. As if on cue he heard her yells and raised his eyebrows as Cole muttered "oh-oh."

"Oh-oh's right." Dean said with a smile as he washed his face and his son's. "Shall we go rescue mommy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And there she goes. Like clockwork." Sam said with a wry smile as he heard the screams.

Brooke groaned as she considered the amount of patience Bonnie and Dean had with their daughter. She was already the undisputed head of the household and although they all loved her they still considered the future with fear at the thought of Dean's arrogance, strength and temper in a young woman's body.

She rolled over the bed onto Sam. "Wanna make out?"

"I'd love to but I better go help them."

She looked at him in concern. "Big day huh?"

"Yeah." he said trying not to look sad.

Dean had been holding back his wedding for months as they all silently waited for Sam's miracle. When it didn't happen Sam had told him to go ahead anyway. As much as he would have loved to stand by his brothers side on the day he married he knew that the kids would start asking questions about why their mom had a different name, he didn't want to hold them up any longer.

It had been over two years since Sam's accident and she could see his hope fade with each passing day, making his neice's name almost a taboo amongst them. He still hunted, still worked out and they still had an awesome sex life but until something happened or he came to terms that nothing would, then their life as a couple was inert. Brooke knew he wanted to get married and have kids but he couldn't bring himself to even find out if it was a possibility due to fear of another knockback.

They had stayed in the same house all together which had been fine at first but as the kids got older it was getting more cramped and more painful for Sam. Brooke would sometimes catch him watching Dean running around with the children and she could almost read his thoughts. Now they were walking, he would no longer watch them on his own either, terrified something might happen to them that he couldn't prevent.

She rested her head on his shoulder and felt his arms go around her. "I love you." She whispered.

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean went into their room and saw Bonnie in her robe struggling to get the writhing Hope dressed. "NO!" came a little yell. It was no surprise to anyone that it had been her first word.

"Here, take Cole. I got this." He said to her noting that she looked tired.

Bonnie sighed and took the quiet little boy as Dean grabbed his daughters ankle pulling her towards him on the bed as she made a bid for freedom. "Hey." He said lying on the crumpled bedsheets throwing her up into the air and catching her as she squealed. "Why you always so damn noisy all the time eh?"

She smiled as he held her hands letting her walk up his chest. She started to bounce on his stomach and winded him. "Christ!" She giggled at the look on his face as he pretended he was dying. He probably shouldn't encourage her but ironically he enjoyed rough housing with her rather than her brother who was more of a talker. She was so little but had such a massive personality already and he was the only one she ever seemed to calm down for.

For all her wild ways though she was amazingly considerate and empathetic. If Sam dropped something she would always try and pick it up, if Bonnie was tired she would always hug her first and if Dean was hurt she hollared for all her life was worth.

He looked into her eyes and he swore that she always knew what he was thinking, like they had some special link no one else shared. He loved that about her and knew without a doubt she had awesome instincts.

"C'mon, give your old man a hug." He pulled her to him and she put her little arms around him as he kissed the top of her head. "Ya know this is an important day. You gotta go easy on your mom." He was shocked when he felt her nod her little head. He could have asked her to do anything and she'd have refused but when it came to someone's feelings she just got it.

Dean got up pulling her with him and laid her on the bed where she stayed quietly. "Ok, let's get you dressed." He looked for the clothes Bonnie had laid out and held up the white frilly dress. "This why you were screamin'?" He looked at it then at her as she stuck out her tongue holding onto her feet. "Can't say I blame you." He knew Bonnie would probably kill him but he'd do anything for the quiet life.

Grabbing some tiny jeans and a tee shirt she made no objection as he dressed her. He sat her up and licking his hand tried to smooth her unruly wavy brown hair. "One little girly thing ok?" He pointed a finger at her as she grimaced and shook her head when he grabbed a pink hairclip off the nightstand and popped it into her fringe. "Beautiful." He smiled at her and she gave him a toothy grin in return grabbing his ears. "Ow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was in the shower and Sam was still lounging in bed when he heard the door creak open and Hope waddled in on tiny bare feet. She stopped by the side of the bed and looked at him silently raising her arms. He smiled and leaned over to pick her up. "Shouldn't you be wearing a dress?" He said as she cuddled him making him frown, she was normally only this affectionate with Dean. He held her to him and felt comforted by the unconditional attention.

Looking up she grabbed his nose. "Ouch. And I thought you were going to be nice to me."

She started to bounce and he pulled her to her feet so she could walk all over him like she did to all the men in the house literally and figuratively. She wasn't laughing though as he watched her get her momentum, she was a strange little one he thought, so loud and boistrous and sometimes so wise looking.

His thoughts screeched to a halt as she jumped up and landed on his scrotum. The breath left Sam's body and he groaned. "Shit."

Hope fell to her knees and rolled off him onto the bed as he clenched his balls in his hands. When he looked at her again, she was watching him quietly with an almost knowing smile as he suddenly realised what had happened.

"Brooke!" Sam yelled. He couldn't tear his eyes from Hope as she crawled backwards off the bed and padded to the door like her job there was done. "Brooke!"

She raced in wearing a towel and stared at him as Hope passed her. "What?!"

"She just kicked me in the nads."

Brooke frowned. "And?"

"And I felt it." He said in shock.

Brooke paused for a second and shut the door moving over to the bed. "Really?"

Goosebumps appeared on his arms as he nodded slightly wide eyed.

"Oh my god, this is major. Ok, let's not get too excited." She said taking a breath as she sat down feeling slightly dizzy.

Sam was shaking by now as he sat up. "You think this is the start?"

She felt tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "It could be." She put her arms around him and they held each other as they both silently prayed that it really was the beginning of a new life for both of them.

"Shall we say something?" Brooke asked pulling away.

"Not exactly good breakfast conversation." He answered but couldn't help smiling.

"This is Dean we're talking about, he would love you to discuss your balls over the breakfast counter."

"I don't know...I think we should wait, he'd be devastated if nothing more happened."

She stroked a hand over his face "Well, at least it made you smile, I missed it recently." She kissed him. "Now, more importantly...can I cop a feel? I mean, in a professional capacity obviously."

She screamed as he flipped her over and whipped off the towel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sidled up behind Bonnie and grabbed her around the waist kissing her neck. "Hey Mrs Winchester."

He could feel her smile as she made the kids breakfast. "Don't tempt fate Dean, let's just try to get through the morning without a kidnapping or exorcism and then we'll start getting cocky about it."

"Hey." He turned her around and looked at her. "Nothing's stopping this from happening."

"I wish I could believe you. I don't know...we're not allowed to be so happy."

He frowned. "We got everything we need, right here in this house. Nothing's changing."

"Oh, to have your faith."

Because of everything that had happened surrounding the children and also because of Sam's feelings they'd decided not to tell anyone about the wedding. They were going to do it simply and with no fuss figuring that the less people knew the easier it would be to avoid catastrophe.

"Everything's gonna be fine." He said holding her to him.

She put her arms around him and they paused a second to enjoy some peace when he felt Bonnie freeze. "Oh my God. Dean." She whispered.

He turned as she pulled away from him and his heart almost stopped.

"Bang bang." Cole was holding Dean's beretta clumsily in his small hands as Hope tried to wrench it from him.

"No!" Hope shouted.

Dean struggled to control his breathing as he tried to remember if the gun was loaded. "Cole...buddy..." He moved Bonnie behind him as she instinctively went to rush in. "Give daddy the gun." He didn't know how his son managed with such a small grip but when Dean heard the safety go off he almost threw up.

Moving slowly into a crouch Dean started advancing on the children on his hands and knees so he was at their height. "C'mon Cole, you know that's not a toy...give it to Daddy."

Bonnie started to sob and closed her eyes, she couldn't watch.

"It's ok, everyone's cool." He soothed.

"Cool." the little boy shouted as Dean got closer.

Hope had let go and started to wail oblivious to the danger but sensing her fathers fear.

Sam appeared in the doorway and took in the scene immediately. "Oh god." he whispered.

"It's ok Sammy." Dean said with a tight smile. Not wanting to scare the little boy. In one sudden movement Dean grabbed Hope and threw her five foot across the room to his brother who caught her as she screamed. "Take her out of here." Dean said softly, his voice almost drowned out by her yells.

Bonnie slid down the counter onto the floor crying quietly as she watched Dean with the barrel in his face. It wasn't Cole's fault that he wanted to be just like his father but they knew what his gift was and should have been more careful about the things he saw.

Dean watched his little boy and knew that he didn't want to scar him for life by acting violently in any way. In some perverse part of his mind he also wanted his son to be able to handle weapons and not be afraid of them. He sat down very slowly. "You want me to show you how to use it?" He asked him as Cole nodded. "Ok. But you have to give it to me first." He held out a shaky hand. His eyes closed as Cole turned it so the barrel was facing him and handed it to Dean butt first in the correct way. Dean flicked the safety back on and put it on the floor behind him as he held his son to him with a sob. "Oh god..."

Bonnie got up and grabbed the gun, running out of the room.

Dean put Cole back on his feet and gripped his shoulders. "You are _never ever _to do that again. You hear me?" He shouted hearing his father's voice come out of his mouth. He tried to calm himself as Cole began to cry. "Guns aren't toys, do you understand? Your sister could have been killed." He held him again not knowing if a child his age would have any concept of right or wrong. "It's ok...it's all my fault." he said rocking him gently as he tried to get his heart beating again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean walked into the quiet bedroom and saw Bonnie lying on the bed curled around Hope who was playing with a book chewing the edge of the pages. She seemed no worse for the experience, he wished he could say the same for Bonnie.

"I can't go through with it Dean."

His heart fell and he sighed. "He didn't mean it. It was my fault."

"I know he didn't mean it, but it's just another averted disaster in our lives. Hope could have died."

He sat on the edge of the bed. "I know, I'll be more careful, keep everything locked in the car."

"It's not that, we're just not meant to get married. That's it."

"You don't believe in signs."

"Why tempt fate? Let's leave things as they are, it was never meant to be...everyone said it."

"This isn't about what just happened is it?"

She sighed as she ran a hand through Hope's hair. "We chose this Dean, they didn't. It's not fair...I was so naive to think this could work. That we even stood a chance."

He took a deep breath but couldn't look at her. "Are you leavin' me?"

She couldn't answer as she started to cry and Hope turned and ran a hand over her mother's hair. Dean got up and left the room silently.

xxxxxxxx

Sam came in to see Bonnie a little while later. Brooke was feeding the children and Dean was listening to music in the car with a beer.

"Hey, mind if I come in?"

She smiled at him. Her face was swollen and red. "No, it's fine." She sat up against the pillows. "Look at this, the room's a tip...I haven't even made the bed and my son just tried to shoot his sister. Hell of a housekeeper aren't I?"

Sam knew a thing or two about angst and moved to the bed popping his brakes and leaning forwards. "You're scared, I get that. Two kids...a husband. It's a lot to deal with even without the guns and demons."

She sniffed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I'm dying Sam."

It took a full minute before he could speak. He hoped he hadn't heard her right as he looked at her, she was barely twenty six and had come through so much already. He tried to keep his calm. "What's happened?"

"I went for my check up and the new heart's failing."

"Can they give you another transplant?"

"I don't know, they have to give them to people who have a good chance of pulling through. I had my second chance already."

He ran a hand over his face, he knew she needed some reassurance but he was so shocked he didn't know what to say. "How long?"

She shrugged. "Depends, could be a couple of years, maybe less."

He hardly dare ask but already guessed the answer. "Does he know?"

She shook her head crying again. "Everything was all arranged I didn't have the heart to tell him." She laughed at the irony in her words and looked into his eyes. "I'm so scared Sam, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave them."

Finally he reached over grabbing her under the arms and pulled her to him quickly as he saw her start to lose it. She settled onto his lap and cried for all she was worth as he held her.

He felt her calm eventually as she hiccuped slightly. He kept a tight hold of her and spoke softly. "The first thing you're going to do is clean up that pretty face of yours, it's your wedding day." He felt her start to object. "Listen to me. You're going to get into your wedding dress and go speak to my brother because he's listening to Johnny Cash and that's never a good sign." That got a slight giggle and a snort. "One thing I know about Dean is he's not going to let you go anywhere even if he has to go to the ends of the Earth to save you."

"He can't do everything."

"Really? Everyone said I wouldn't walk again but this morning I felt my balls. Actually you're kind of sitting on them right now."

Bonnie looked up at him and laughed out loud. "Really? Kinda gross imagery there Sam but that's great. I think."

"I thought so." He kissed her on the cheek, suddenly serious. "It must have been a shock and Dean'll be scared and upset but trust me, you need him and you know that."

"Yeah..." She said grudgingly.

"So no more talk of leaving...time's on our side, you'll be fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was sat in the drivers seat of the Impala which was parked on the drive. The door was open as he listened to Bonnie Tyler singing It's a Heartache. The car had white ribbon on the hood and he had a beer in his hand. He watched the front door open and saw Bonnie emerge making him smile.

She stood in the doorway and did a twirl for him. "What do you think?"

They had said they would keep things simple but she was amazing and looked just the same as the first day they'd met. She was wearing a denim skirt, only this time the flip flops were white and so was the teeshirt. Her long hair was loose and she was wearing flowers in it.

She smiled at him through the windshield and opened the passenger door sliding in. He handed her the beer and she took a sip.

"You look unbelievable." He said.

"Thank you, I kinda figured why not just be ourselves instead of some image that means nothing."

"So I get to wear jeans?"

She leaned over to kiss him. "Wear whatever you want, the kids too. I want to marry you Dean not some GQ poster."

"You're great."

"Hold that thought." She reached into the glove compartment and took out his hip flask and shook it. "Whiskey or holy water?"

"Whiskey, the good stuff."

She undid the top and took a sip grimacing. "Here, I think you'll need it. Great song by the way."

"It's depressing." He said going to change it. She took his hand to stop him.

"I went to see Dr Fielding."

Dean paused and then sat back drinking the whiskey in two large gulps. "Do I want to hear this?"

"I could tell you tomorrow but it won't change anything, we'll still have to face facts."

He leaned toward her with a sigh resting his head on her chest. She kissed the top of it stroking his hair gently.

"Whatever it is...we'll deal. You're not goin' anywhere I can't follow." he told her.

"Sam can feel his balls."

"Huh? I'm tryin' to be all heroic and noble and you're talking about my little brothers' nads?"

"I thought you might like some good news...soften the blow a little."

"You're crazy...Can he really though?"

"You've achieved the impossible before Dean, maybe you still have one miracle left in you for me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Sam sat with the kids on their knees and amazingly even Hope was sitting still as they stood in the informal room at city hall watching Dean and Bonnie getting married. They were all dressed in their regular clothes deciding that it didn't take a spectacular wedding to make a successful marriage.

"I believe you've written your own vows?" The official asked.

Bonnie nodded and knew she was first. She cleared her throat and looked into Dean's eyes trying not to laugh, knowing how awkward he must be feeling. "When I was a little girl sitting in smoky clubs listening to my mother singing Bonnie I knew she never believed those words she sang. She gave up on heroes a long time ago, but I had faith someone would come along one day and rock my world." She smiled at him. "You're the whole package Dean...perfect hunter, father, brother and friend. Oh and you're a hot piece of ass too. Sorry," she said to the registrar who shrugged. "You've given me two amazing kids and saved my life more times than I can count. However many hearts I have they'll all be beating for you." She took his fathers ring and placed it on the ring finger of his left hand leaving a white mark on the right, the last testament to his single life.

"Dean, would you like to say your vows?"

He took a deep breath and looked at her in all seriousness. "I'm not much good at this kind of stuff but with you it's easy. I never thought this would ever happen to me, I never thought anyone but my geeky brother would accept me for who and what I am. Sorry dude." It was Sam's turn to shrug. "You have faith in me and when I was at my lowest you kept me strong. You gave me the greatest gift I could imagine, not just our daughter but the chance for Sam to get feeling back in his nut sack. That's awesome by the way man." He told him as Sam groaned and went red. "I'm going to love you, protect you and hold on to you so tight no reaper stands a chance. Oh and I'll do that thing with my tongue at least once a week."

She laughed as he slipped the white gold band onto her finger.

The registrar shook his head for a second and came to his senses. "With my role as Official Resgistrar for the State of Massachussetts, I pronounce you husband and wife. I think you know the rest."

"Oh yeah." Dean grinned as he put his arms around her. "Everything'll work out, I promise." He whispered as he moved his mouth to hers and they had their first kiss as husband and wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the wedding, they all went straight back to the house not wanting anything more than to simply be together. Brooke and Bonnie left the guys to enjoy beers in the back garden for a while, knowing it had been a big day for them both and they would want to catch up.

"I'm really sorry Dean...about Bonnie."

"We both know there are no guarantees in life Sammy, but I'm gonna do everythin' I can to keep her going. We did it once, we can do it again."

"I know."

"I don't wanna talk about death, it's my wedding day man...let's talk about your balls instead."

"Dude!"

"Nah c'mon...this is huge and I don't mean that in a gross way. Can you feel anythin' else?"

"I dunno, sometimes I think I do but I have phantom pains all the time, it's nothing new."

"There's only one way to find out." Dean put his beer down and stood up.

"What?"

"Let's see if you can stand up. It's ok, I won't let you fall on your ass."

"Dean I can't!"

"Dude I just got married and I have two kids, I think we're already in the Twilight Zone, we may as well go for broke." He clapped his hands.

Sam glanced at the house nervously.

"It's just us man." Dean told him seriously squatting in front of him. "Look at me...I won't let you fall, never have, never will." He leaned down and put the footrests up. "Ready?"

Sam nodded and put his arms around his brothers shoulders taking a deep breath as Dean grabbed him round the waist and stood up bringing Sam with him.

Because of the difference in height it was strange and he still couldn't feel the soles of his feet as he loosened his grip slightly.

"Ok, it's cool...I got hold of you." Dean told him.

Sam let go with one arm and had no idea whether it was working or not as he daren't look down. His right arm was still looped over Dean's shoulders but not in a heavy way. "Well?"

Dean grinned at him. "Look Sammy, no hands!" He held up his palms and wiggled his fingers. "My baby's standing up all on his own." He laughed in his brothers face.

"You're kidding?"

"Uh-uh. Oh my god Sam, you did it." He said almost in shock as it hit him. Dean's arms went around him again in a hug this time and the laughter stopped as he realised just how far they had both come to get to this point. "I'm so proud of you."

Sam hugged him back as he suddenly saw a future for himself free of constraint and helplessness. "I still have to walk Dean."

"And you will." He said as Sam's legs gave way and he helped him sit down.

"Oh my god...this is gonna happen."

"I know right?"

Sam was a little breathless as he thought for a second. "I'm kinda scared. I mean, my identity's tied up in all this so much now. I don't know who I am anymore."

Dean smirked, brimming with his trademark confidence. "You're Sammy, chubby twelve year old, computer geek, awesome hunter and my best friend. We've been through a lot and it's ok to be scared but as long as I'm here, you'll do fine."

Sam felt himself start to well up as he looked at the man who'd been everything to him all his life. "You're not gonna get all embarrassed if I tell you love you are you?"

"That guy's dead and buried. I'm the new, improved but still Badass Dean. I got you to thank for that."

"This is a real Hallmark moment."

"What the fuck have we become Sam?"

"Adults? Brothers?"

"I'm no adult, but I'll always be your brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EPILOGUE**

As they walked down the corridor side by side Dean tried to remember the feelings he'd had the last time he was there. When he looked up at Sam though all he could feel was pride.

The kids were almost two, Bonnie was still in good health and Dean couldn't ever remember being happier. It wasn't his habit to revisit the past but this time he would make an exception, it would be closure for both of them as they moved on with their lives.

Hope squirmed in his arms. "What did I tell you honey?"

"Behave." She said in her little voice.

Both his children were amazingly smart and he found that with each day that passed he was loving being a father more and more. He looked at Cole in Sam's arms, the little boy was turning into a regular tough guy. Definately the strong silent type he grew more and more like Dean each day showing strength beyond his size and an overwhelming protective streak towards his sister. His art of mimicry was as astounding as Hope's fearlessness and Dean couldn't wait to see that grow as they got older. After much discussion they had doctored a birth certificate for Cole stating he was Hope's twin. Although his son would know the truth one day he didn't want anyone to call him a bastard and Bonnie would always be his mother.

They rounded a corner and stopped at the reception desk as they saw the back of someone familiar.

Dean winked at Sam who smiled. "Anyone order a strippogram?"

Althea turned slowly at the sound of the deep voice and when she saw them she started screaming like her name had been called on The Price is Right.

"Sam?" She started screaming again as Dean looked at his brother in amused shock.

She ran around the counter and threw her hefty arms around Sam. "Oh my god! You're so tall!!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot these days." Sam laughed as he put an arm around her back and Cole looked at her in confusion.

"You're walkin'!!" She exclaimed.

"You always were quick on the uptake Althea." Dean said with a smirk.

She turned and placed her hands on her hips trying to look angry and failing miserably. "I always knew you liked 'em young Dean but this is a record." She chucked Hope under the chin and she smiled. "Oh, she's beautiful, she can't be yours?"

"'Fraid so, I contributed to the gene pool. Twice." He gestured at Cole.

"That accounts for the fact he's dressed like a Hell's Angel. And who's the poor misguided soul who let you do this to her?"

"That would be me." Bonnie smiled, appearing at Dean's side. "I've heard a lot about you Althea, I'm Bonnie, Dean's wife." She shook her hand. "Dean's even mentioned you in bed." She grinned as he slapped her on the ass.

"Figures, he always was a pervert." She said with a frown like she was possessed by Mammy out of Gone With The Wind.

"Hey, I'm a reformed man."

"And what about you Sam?"

Sam turned around. "This is my fiancee Brooke. And we're still working on the babies."

Althea sighed and turned to a nurse. "Paige Dr Kendall and tell her to get her ass down here, Debbie too." She leaned on the counter and crossed her arms over her ample chest. "Well I never thought I'd see the day." She tutted.

They both showed her the watches on their left wrists as though they were the doublemint twins. "We never forgot. I've got a lot to thank you guys for." Sam told her.

Althea sniffed and took a tissue from her sleeve. "Every time Sam. I don't know how, but you just get to me every single freakin' time!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "So I already spoke to Trevor, he says your shift's over in an hour so what d'ya say I take you all for a drink, to old friends and new?"

"Where you taking me Dean?" She said already guessing.

"Where else? Hooters!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sob. I can't believe it's over! I'm at a loss...it's all come full circle and the boys have come a long way. Sam waddles to fight another day and Dean's Daddy Cool. **

**I hope you liked...review your asses off girls!!**


End file.
